El atrevido cambio de género
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: Happosai ha regresado y trae con el una fórmula que como siempre no resulta como el esperaba, ahora todos han cambiado su genero, deben reunir los ingredientes para volver a la normalidad pero en el camino tendrán nuevas aventuras, Tigresa se acostumbrara a ser un macho en verdad? Po será el que tenga a los niños?
1. Chapter 1

**Día de san valentine y el regreso de Happosai**

Era un día nuevo en el valle, Po y sus amigos estaban entrenando como siempre, esta vez era algo diferente debido a que era día de los enamorados en China o como se le conoce el día del amor y la amistad, hoy había un gran festival para las hembras que buscaban un buen esposo para el futuro, en este festival las hembras rezaban a su dios para pedir un buen marido, todos estaban poco animados ese día, Po no tenía intenciones de bajar al festival, Tigresa si pensaba hacerlo pero disfrazada para desear que Po la tocará en una noche de pasión, Mono quería ir para encontrar el amor al igual que Mantis, Víbora lo estaba pensando pero estaba pensando mas en regresar a su hogar para hacerlo y Grulla solo pensaba en Mei Ling de nuevo, después del entrenamiento todos idearon descansando un rato, en eso Tigresa decidió ir a su cuarto por algo que tenía ahí dentro, abrió un cajón de su mesa de noche para sacar una caja envuelta en papel chino rojo con un corazón en el centro, estaba sonrojada y los ojos le daban vueltas como espiral.

Es momento de darle el chocolate -dijo Tigresa nerviosa viendo la caja- se que es mucho pedir pero quiero que me acepte como su novia -abrazo la caja y la oculto dentro de su blusa y la puso en el área de su estómago para que no de dieran cuenta, salió corriendo de su cuarto y estuvo buscando a Po, primero en el durazno no estaba, busco en el salón de los héroes tampoco, busco en su cuarto tampoco llego a la cocina corriendo y se topó con los cuatro maestros- han visto a Po?

Recibió un mensaje de su padre pidió que bajara al valle que necesitaba ayuda por el día del festival -dijo Víbora tranquila viendo a Tigresa- para que lo necesitas? Y que le paso a tu estomago -Tigresa se toco el estomago y tapo la caja para que nadie la viera-

Solo tengo un paquete que darle que se me paso darle -Tigresa estaba sonrojada y fue retrocediendo un poco- nos vemos -se fue corriendo dejando a los demás algo confundidos, Víbora se quedo viendo por donde Tigresa se había ido y luego reaccionó-

Ha ya veo -dijo Víbora sonriendo y las demás la vieron _"debe estar pensando declarársele a Po hoy mismo con un chocolate"_ pensó sorprendida y decidió seguirla para cómo iban las cosas, Tigresa corrió bajando las escaleras para ver si encontraba a Po en el camino pero no lo vio, cuando estaba llegando casi al final salto para llegar a un tejado e ir cruzando el pueblo corriendo en ellos, vio una multitud reunida cerca del restaurante del señor Ping y todas eran hembras, se acercó con cautela para ver que pasaba, todos los clientes eran hembras y tenían una especia de regalo en las manos pequeño o algo largo, vio que hacían fila siguió la fila con la vista hasta ver que daba con Po quien estaba sentado frente a una mesa, parecía nervioso y atado de manos y cuerpo a una silla, frente a el estaba el señor Ping gritando algo-

Pasen todas las hembras! Este día de los enamorados el regalo con cierto pago será...-el señor Ping estaba sonriendo y grito con fuerza- El beso del Guerrero Dragon! -Tigresa se quedo sorprendida y las hembras gritaron muy fuerte emocionadas de tener el beso de Po- todas vengan, las que tengas chocolates para el déjenlos a un lado pero las que quieren un beso tendrán que pagar el precio de dos platos de fideos para besarlo -el señor Ping estaba sonriendo y comenzó a contar el dinero que tenía en una pequeña caja de madera-

Papa esto lo mas bajado que me has hecho! -Po le grito con fuerza mientras trataba de soltarse-

Hay no te quejes tanto ayuda a tu anciano padre -dijo el señor Ping con pena-

Ya deja esa faceta -Po le grito- deja eso del "el pobrecito padre necesita ayuda" -hizo una voz aguda para imitar al señor Ping y luego volvió a la normalidad- a ver por que me usas así?

Eres muy popular esto me va a traer muchas ventas -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo, una joven cabra le dejo una caja a Po frente a el y el dio las gracias la cabra se fue corriendo muy sonrojada emocionada, el señor Ping tomo la caja- mira al menos tenemos muchos dulces para hoy -Po le gruño un poco- bien señoritas paguen si quieren su primer beso con el Guerrero Dragon -las chicas se fueron juntando mas, una leopardo de las nieves le pago al señor Ping, dejo la caja de chocolate frente a Po y se aventó encima de Po abrazándolo de la cabeza y lo beso de forma apasionada metiendo la lengua en el hocico de Po dejando un rastro de salina, la hembras estaban celosas y otras un poco asqueadas, en cambio Tigresa estaba mas que celosa, estaba muy molesta y estaba expulsando mucho poder de fuego de su cuerpo, la temperatura era tan alta que estaba derritiendo el techo, Tigresa se enojo aun mas al ver que una cabra le salto encima también para darle otro beso, Tigresa solo gruño y se fue de ahí corriendo, por otra parte Víbora estaba regresando al palacio con una gran bolsa atada a su cuello-

Ese Seng me dio un montón de correo solo por que no quiere subir las escaleras otra vez -dijo Víbora molesta, llego al palacio y le grito a los demás- Ya llegue! Chicos les tengo correo del valle! -los machos llegaron corriendo y Víbora abrió la bolsa revelando un montón de cajas y cartas- bien para Grulla ten estas son de tu mama y de Mei Ling

Gracias Víbora -dijo Grulla tomando tres cartas y dos cajas-

Para nosotros? -dijeron Mono y Mantis sonriendo esperanzados-

Para Mono la dueña de la pastelería dices que le debes mucho por las galletas que le pediste -Víbora le dio una carta que decía cuentas y pagos, Mono se deprimió un poco- Mantis para ti una carita rosa -Mantis la tomo y sonrió era una carta de una admiradora-

Que buen día -dijo Mantis sonriendo viendo la carta en sus manos-

Bueno el resto es mío al parecer -dijo Víbora sonriendo, abrió uno de los paquetes rebelando que eran dulces y pasteles de diferentes admiradores, Víbora sonrió viendo con alegría los dulces- uy con tanto dulce me voy a poner algo gorda pero no importa -le dio una mordida a un pastel- mm esto esta rico tal vez sepa mejor con un poco de te -la puerta se abrió viendo que era Tigresa caminando- ah hola Tigresa..Oaargg? -Víbora se puso pálida al ver a Tigresa molesta que tenía una mirada roja, un aura morada de enojo y llamas en su cuerpo-

Por que estas tan feliz? -dijo Tigresa molesta pero sonreía de marina malvada- a es verdad este día se celebra la matanza entre dos pandillas Víbora amigos Feliz sangriento San valentine! -los chicos estaban confundidos pero Víbora estaba pálida, con los ojos en blanco y con tic en su ojo izquierdo-

Por que tiene que ser sangriento? -dijo Víbora nerviosa-

Mientras en un lugar entre Japón y China había un templo grande pintado de color rojo oscuro, en el templo se notaban unas velas encendidas y había una especie de leopardo que usaba ropa de monje color oscura con una cinta amarilla en el pecho, llevaba una lanza en sus manos y recorría un pasillo el solo haciendo guardia por la noche, parecía todo tranquilo rodeado por el bosque, el aire soplo un poco y las hojas se movieron un poco, solo se fue caminando un poco pero una pequeña sombra paso por detrás de el de una forma rápida, el leopardo se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie.

Abra sido mi imaginación? -dijo el leopardo algo nervioso- bueno solo fue mi imaginación -siguió con su rutina, la sombra fue saltando de lado a lado evitando el contacto con luz o cualquier otro monje vigilando, llego a una puerta y la abrió haciendo el menor ruido posible era un gran salón en donde había un tigre anciano, usaba la misma ropa que un monje normal pero usaba un rosario en la manos y tenía un pedestal a un lado con tres velas encendidas y frente a el diferentes estatuas-

Has venido a robar algo verdad hurón pervertido? -dijo el tigre anciano serio-

Que sorpresa supiste quien era verdad? Como lo haces? -dijo el hurón saliendo las sombras era Happosai usando un traje negro-

Solo use mi olfato ya que soy ciego -dijo el tigre anciano con los ojos cerrados, Happosai no se lo creyó ni por un momento- te diré como lo se dado la resonancia de tus pasos puedo saber que eres muy pequeño y delgado o flaco, también puedo detectar el olor de jovencitas en tu pelaje y por la voz eres un anciano como yo

Sorprendente mi nombre es Happosai y vengo por el pergamino rosado -dijo sonriendo-

Ese pergamino es maligno y no dejare que caiga en manos equivocadas -el tigre se puso en guardia igual que Happosai, tigre avanzó y lanzó un golpe directo, Happosai lo esquivo saltando a un lado y el tigre rompió el suelo por el golpe, Happosai formo una esfera roja en las manos que se convirtió en una esfera café hecha por vendas-

Una de mis técnicas Hapodaikarin -Happosai la lanzó creando una explosión que afectó al tigre dejando su olfato cundido- es mi oportunidad

Sin mi olfato no puedo pensar a donde va -dijo el tigre molesto en eso se escucho como una estatua cayo y se rompió, el tigre rugió corriendo y golpeo el muro rompiéndolo un poco, Happosai aprovecho eso y encontró un paquete rectangular dentro del muro, lo tomo y se fue corriendo mientras se reía- maldito, todos alertas se han robado algo! -se escucho el sonido de una campana en todo el templo, los leopardos salieron buscando a cualquier sospechoso pero Happosai se había escapado ya, Happosai estaba corriendo en el bosque-

Lo conseguí lo conseguí es mío es mío -dijo Happosai sonriendo- el pergamino del genero es mío y ya se con quien lo usare -sonrío de forma malvada- Po prepárate me vengare por tu traición en aquel pueblo y baño -se fue riendo de ahí-

En el valle ya era de noche y Po estaba caminando sujetándose de un palo, tenía la ropa algo desgarrada, en la espalda tenía un montículo de algo envuelto en una manta verde, en todo el pelaje de la cara y cuerpo tenía marcas de besos de felinas.

Es increíble ese de mi padre me rento a todas las mujeres del valle por solo 500 yenes el beso -dijo Po irritado mientras caminaba- cuando tenga hijos les diré que el abuelo es un aprovechado si no fuera mi padre estaría en el hospital ahora -llego al palacio y abrió la puerta- Ya llegue!

Bienvenido Po te divertiste abajo? -dijo Tigresa con un aura asesina en todo su cuerpo y tenía los ojos rojos-

Tigresa?! -Po se asusto mucho al ver a Tigresa- que pasa y que pasa con esa aura oscura en tu cuerpo?

Te vi con todas esas hembras baje al pueblo para darte tu regalo pero me tope con un tu padre te usaba de mercancía con las demás hembras descuida lo se -dijo Tigresa molesta- trato de hacerme la cara angelical que hace para manipularte -se cruzo de brazos y Po sonrio nervioso imaginándose como haría eso para intentar manipular a Tigresa- pero no me deje convencer y le dije que te dejara en paz por...nue...nuestra rela...cion -Tigresa desvío la mirada sonrojada- así que le dije que si quería nietos que te dejara libre

Gracias bajaste a ayudarme -dijo Po sonriendo y con ojos brillos dejando sonrojada a Tigresa mucho mas-

Bueno pero como castigo aunque se que no es tu culpa te tengo un castigo y un regalo -dijo Tigresa metiendo la mano dentro de su blusa y saco su regalo para Po- es tu chocolate el que te iba a dar pero me puse tan molesta que no te lo di -Po lo tomo y lo abrió viendo el chocolate- tiene forma de corazón y tiene algo escrito también -cerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos-

Esta derretido -dijo Po viendo que en la caja solo había chocolate esparcido y con rayas amarillas-

Que? -Tigresa lo vio- rayos debí enojarme tanto que lo derretí con mis poderes Lo siento

Yo lo siento te debiste esforzar por el pero mi papa me dijo que me necesitaba en el restaurante y pues yo le creí no me esperaba que me amordazara y me entregara a esas chicas -dijo Po sonriendo calmado, lo probo un poco bebiendo del empaque- esta deliciosa tu lo hiciste?

No, lo compre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bueno, esta rico pruébalo -dijo Po sonriendo pero a tigresa noto algo Po tenía unas marcas de chocolate en los labios como bigote, sonrió un poco y le dio un beso en los labios dejando sorprendido a Po, ambos se dieron un beso hasta que Tigresa se separó sonrojada-

Si estaba rico jeje -Tigresa sonrió y Po igual, los dos se iban de ahí juntos- tu castigo ya no te la daré pero que tienes en la sabana?

Son dulces Happosai me enseño como guardar cosas en una manta -dijo Po sonriendo-

Odio a ese hurón pero bueno no se le puede hacer nada si te enseño algunas cosas -dijo Tigresa seria- solo espero que no haya hecho nada indebido

Ya me imagino que no lo conoces el siempre hace algo indebido -dijo Po sonriendo-

A la mañana siguiente siguiente en el templo el tigre estaba caminando con un cara de desilusión en la cara, a su lado venia Izanamy usando una armadura japonesa de combate de color plateada, teñí el peto plateado con marcas negras triangulares como las de un tigre, tenía el cuello levantado en forma de v en el pecho con unas marcas negras y hombreras cortas, usaba protectores blancos en los brazos y manos con marcas negras iguales, usaba una botas y tenía una katana de mango negro y plateado, detrás de él estaba una pequeña tigresa blanca de unos trece años de ojos rojizos, usaba una armadura parecida solo que de color azul oscura con una katana azul también, también estaba una loba de pelaje idéntico al de Izanamy, su pelo superior era negro y bien peinado, sus ojos eran cafés con maquillaje azul en los párpados y los labios pintados, su hocico era pequeño y algo corto con un colmillo saliendo de la parte superior, usaba una armadura femenina de color blanca con una katana negra en la cintura.

Me alegra que hayan venido señor de la casa Shiba -dijo el tigre anciano-

No hay problema señor pero nos puede decir que se llevaron? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bueno ayer por la noche nos ataco un enano creo mis sospechas que fue un hurón, me ataco por la espalda y se llevó un incienso muy importante -dijo el tigre anciano

Que clase de incienso se llevo -dijo la loba algo curiosa-

No lo se solo rompí el muro y se llevó el incienso rosado solo recuerdo que no debe usarse ya que sus efectos son muy peligrosos -dijo el tigre preocupado-

Dijo incienso rosa eso debe ser fácil de encontrar en los registros -dijo la pequeña tigresa algo tranquila-

Misaki chan tiene razón Izanamy y si revisamos los registros? -dijo la loba sonriendo-

Pues esta bien Luceli, Misaki buena idea -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Misaki agito su cola feliz y Luceli lo abrazo del brazo- bueno vayamos

Espera hermano -dijo Misaki inflando las mejillas molesta y sonrojada- Upa -alzo los brazos- upa

Si si -Izanamy la cargo sentándola en sus hombros- estas feliz

Si estoy feliz de que me cargues -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Jeje -Izanamy sonrió con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- donde esta bruce?

Aquí encontré algo -dijo Bruce serio llegando con una caja llena de libros- me adelante y pedí los registros hay código de colores para hechizos y formulas -Luceli e Izanamy tomaron un libro y leyeron el contenido mientras Misaki solo recostaba su cabeza en la cabeza de Izanamy-

Encontré algo hay un código de colores para cada formula y el rosado indica que esta en la clasificación de géneros o cosas de...-Luceli se quedo callada al ver a Misaki en la cabeza de Izanamy- eh bueno de conejitos y primavera -los machos entendieron y Misaki solo entre Cerro los ojos- bueno según estos todos los inciensos o formulas fueron sacadas y resguardadas en diferentes partes del templo -Izanamy vio la pared rota y suspiro-

Cuanto tiempo tiene esa pared o el templo? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Tiene mas de cinco mil años -dijo el tigre anciano-

Busquen el incienso más antiguo en esa lista de color rosa -dijo Izanamy serio cargando a Misaki en sus hombros, Bruce encontró uno de cinco mil años- lo encontré su último uso fue hace doscientos años y o...oh

Oh que? -Izanamy bajo a Misaki y leyó el libro- el atrevido cambio del genero...ese maldito!, sabe a donde pensaba usarlo?

No se muy bien pero creo que dijo algo de un panda llamado Po -dijo el tigre anciano-

Ya sabemos a donde ir -dijo Luceli sonriendo- nos vemos gracias por la ayuda -dijeron los cuatro y empezaron a correr a cuatro patas rumbo al valle de La Paz, mientras en el valle de La Paz apenas estaban empezando el día-

Todos los habitantes estaban arreglando todo para el día del baile, el día de san valentine en China se estaba celebrando con un gran festival, competencias en parejas, bodas masivas o dobles, bailes y demás competencias y festivales en parejas ((dato interesante si hacen estas cosas en China Japón tiene una tradición un poco diferente)), Tigresa esta vez estaba lista para ir al festival con Po, Po por su parte estaba pensando que hacer con su novia, en cambio Víbora no tenía pareja para ir al festival solo pediría un novio para el futuro, en cambio Grulla cambio su sombrero a uno mas elegante por que Mei Ling llegaría a verlo mas tarde, mientras Mono y Mantis estaban pensando conquistar chicas algo desesperadas en el festival por ultimo Shifu solo estaría revisando el festival, la tarde paso y todos estaban listos pero usaban trajes de combate por si algún individuo andaba robando.

Estoy listo para conquistar mujeres -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

No deberías confiarte Mantis -dijo Po sonriendo- aveces conquistar chicas resulta más difícil que una pelea estratégica

Mira quien lo dice -dijo Mono sonriendo- oh Po seria posible que nos dieras concejos sobre cómo conquistar mujeres?

Me gustaría pero creo que a mi novia no le gustaría -dijo Po con pena viendo que Tigresa estaba seria de brazos cruzados, Po saco una hoja de papel de sus manos y se la dio a Mono- lo siento Mono confórmate con esto y juega gato toda la noche -Mono se quedo viendo la hoja y la abrió revelando que tenía algo escrito y en cursivas decía _El abandonado_ , Mono solo vio a Po el cual le alzó el dedo-

El abandonado -dijo Mono y se escondió en un lado de las escaleras y lo leyó en voz baja- el truco consiste en ir hacia una mujer que te guste y decirle que te an abandonado mucho, muestra que tienes compasión y que buscas una relación amorosa, inventa una historia de amor que hayas leído en el pasado que haya terminado mal, úsala e invéntale que no te has desaguado sexualmente en seis años -Mono se quedo confundido y lo volvió a leer y sonrío-

Dime Po aun puedes dar un consejo para una buena cita? -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Préstale atención a todo lo que ella quiere, escúchala y se caballeroso -dijo Po sonriendo y Grulla asintió viendo a Mei Ling la cual estaba en el inicio de las escaleras-

Nos vemos después -dijo Grulla sonriendo y se fue con Mei Ling la cual lo recibió sonriendo-

Vaya espero que hoy sea una buena tarde para un festival -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po asintió- que quieres hacer?

Qué tal si vamos a un paseo y comemos algo después -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa asintió y lo abrazo del brazo derecho recargando su cabeza en su hombro- estas algo melosa

No suelo ser así pero me gusta mucho tu pelaje -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y vio una sombra que se movió entre los techos, en eso la sombra se acercó a la luz revelando a Happosai- Po ese el hurón pervertido roba pantaletas -Tigresa lo señaló y Po lo vio-

Es Happosai pero que esta haciendo aquí? -dijo Po sorprendido cuando vio a Izanamy saltando entre los tejados también- Izanamy? Vamos hay que ver que pasa -los fueron corriendo y subieron a los techos-

Happosai regresa el incienso -dijo Izanamy serio persiguiendo al hurón-

No quiero todos serán más felices con esto! Será un valle lleno de amor y locura y muchas chicas me amaran! -dijo Happosai sonriendo y riendo mostrando que solo tenía cuatro dientes grandes en la boca (no recuerdo si cuando se reía mostraba dos o solo cuatro)- tendré una montañas de pantaletas jajaja

Viejo verde deténgase -dijo Tigresa saltando y trato de atraparlo- no se que trama pero será algo muy malo!

Uy chamaco ya déjame en paz, este valle será un hermoso jardín para lo divertido y lo atrevido jajaja -Happosai salto dandole un leve golpe a Tigresa en la cabeza que hizo que cayera al suelo rompiendo casi todo el techo, en el aire Happosai saco un roca de color rosado y la fue triturando metiéndola en un esfera hacha de vendas de color café seguido de un poco de pólvora, esta era de gran tamaño- listo con esta bomba todo saldrá bien

Maestro deme esa bomba! -Po salto y lanzó un golpe a Happosai, Happosai salto sobre el brazo de Po y encendió la mecha de la bomba- que habrá? -se dio vuelta creando una esfera azul de energía-

No Po no le día pares si el incienso se esparce creará un gran caos -dijo Izanamy serio, salto de un tejado tomo su espada y lanzó un corte casi cerca de Happosai pero este lo esquivo y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que cayera rumbo al suelo, Po disparó la esfera y Happosai se la regreso con una esfera roja creando una leve explosión-

Ahora que todos cambien para ser atrevidos! -Happosai comenzó a reír y lanzó la la bomba grande- y para darle prisa -creo una esfera roja de energía a la bomba haciendo explotar la bomba soltando todo un gas rosado en todo el pueblo, todos los habitantes que estaban tranquilos se vieron envueltos en ese humo de color rosado, Happosai se puso en los escalones viendo como el polvo se disipaba- ahora veamos la gran urgía! Jajaja que dices Po? -vio la figura de un panda pero esta se empezó a encoger y hacer mas y mas delgada- eh? Que cocha pacha? -del polvo salió una panda hembra, delgada de pelaje largo en la cabeza como cabello era muy largo y tenía las puntas negras, sus orejas salían del cabello, usaba la ropa de Po la cual la cubría completamente y estaba muy holgada, se notaba bajos sus ropas una hermosa figura y sensual- uuuy que hermosa y que buenos pechos! -a Happosai se le aparecieron corazones en los ojos-

De que habla maestro? -dijo la panda con una voz suave, abrió los ojos revelando que eran verdes jade- soy Po -Happosai se confundió y Po paso la mano por su ropa y sintió unos grandes bultos- Boing? -paso sus manos por el cuerpo y las paso en su entrepierna no sintió nada- no...no...esta! -se abrió el pantalón viendo que su anatomía ya no estaba- QUE HIZO?!

Te has convertido en una mujer -dijo Happosai viendo a la panda-


	2. Chapter 2

**Sobre llevando la situación**

El valle de La Paz siempre estaban en calma y paz gracias a los cinco furiosos pero esta noche día del festival del amor y la amistad el pueblo entero estaba cubierto de un humo rosado, había diferentes figuras tanto masculinas como femeninas, pero entro todos había la figura de un tigre delgado, con los músculos marcados, su hocico era un poco largo y su cabeza mas ajustada a su cuerpo, era de color naranja y sus ojos eran rojos, su ropa era la mis que usaba tigresa pero la playera estaba rota y abierta del pecho revelando un vendajes que se estaban rompiendo, camino tambaleándose un poco, ese tigre era Tigresa quien se había transformado en macho.

Hay que paso? Siento el cuerpo pesado -dijo Tigresa que ahora era Tigre, camino un poco tambaleándose un poco, por poco se cae en la ventana de una casa donde había un espejo y se vio a si mismo, se quedo viendo al joven tigre de forma fija- Ah perdón -se inclinó en respeto- lo siento por verte solo que note que usamos la misma ropa y ambos somos tigres...-se quedo callada al reflexionar sobre la figura que vio, su ropa, sus ojos y que ambos son de la misma raza- no no puede ser...un tigre aquí se supone que sacado no hay tigres como yo, además usaba la misma ropa que yo...será un fanático con un disfraz de los que persiguen a Po? Si debe ser eso...pero siento que si alzo la cabeza me topare con una mala visión o algo muy revelador -siguió inclinada viendo el suelo- se que soy una mujer pero no soy tan femenina...tampoco soy un macho pero se que soy una mujer yo soy la maestra Tigresa...-se toco la entrepierna sintiendo un órgano que no tenía antes y en eso sonó una campanilla en su mente- parece que soy Tigre ahora...-sonrío de forma torcería enseñando los dientes y los ojos los tenía bien abiertos- ¡A la maestra Tigresa le acaba de salir una cola extraña entre las piernas y se acaba de convertir en el maestro Tigre! -grito con fuerza y se vio en el espejo asustada- esto no puede ser! Como es que soy un hombre?! Es una pesadilla esto es una pesadilla! -se golpeo la cabeza rompiendo el espejo y suspiro cansada-

Oye chico estas bien? -dijo una chica detrás de él o ella-

No soy un chico -dijo Tigre molesto y se dio vuelta- yo soy..-toco un seno grande y de color blanco- eh una ah -se alejo un poco preocupado- lo siento en verdad

Por que te disculpas por tocar los pectorales de un chico? -dijo una loba de pelaje blanco en la cara que se notaba que su pelaje blanco estaba desde su cara hasta su estómago, también tenía pelaje blanco en las manos y el pelaje de la cabeza largo y puntiagudo de color negro, usaba una banda roja en la cabeza y tenía los ojos color café claros, usaba un armadura masculina de color plateada con una ropa negra debajo, esa loba era Izanamy- estas bien?

Pero son senos y acaban de hacer el sonido de un Boing Boing -dijo Tigre sorprendido-

Eh? -Izanamy se revisó el cuerpo y se quito la armadura revelando una playera con el cuello en V y abierto rellenado un par de senos de copa C color blancos- y estas?! -se las toco apretándolas un poco, vio fijamente a Tigre y l reconoció, Tigre también la vio, a,nos comenzaron a sonreír de forma torcidas y con un tic en uno de los ojos- tu...no puede...ser

Acaso tu...eres..? -Tigre estaba impresionado y los comenzaron a gritar con fuerza de la sorpresa- EEEEHH?! -los dos terminaron viendo a un baño publico cada uno para revisar sus cuerpos, Izanamy estaba afuera sonrojada y nerviosa, en eso salió Tigre con la mirada baja-

Y como te fue? -dijo Izanamy nerviosa, Tigresa alzo la mirada sorprendido y con la nariz chorreando sangre a montones-

Es la tercera vez que veo uno -dijo Tigre sorprendido y no dejaba de sangrar-

Ese no es problema! -Izanamy le grito- ahora como debo llamarte? Quizá Tigre

Eso es mejor y debería llamarte Iza quizá -dijo Tigre viendo a Izanamy el cual asintió y suspiro- como ocurrió esto?

Happosai ese fue el problema -dijo Iza chocando los puños-

Ese hurón se donde lo vi vamos -Tigre comenzó a correr a cuatro patas e Iza lo siguió, los dos corrieron dando la vuelta en un callejón y chocaron con algo, Tigre choco con un pecho acolchonado blanco e Iza choco con un pecho grande de color blanco de armadura y los dos cayeron al suelo- ahora que?

Deberían fijarse por donde cruzan -dijo Po la panda cargando un saco café en las manos y tallando sus pechos grandes-

Es verdad loba y Tigre -dijo un lobo de pelaje blanco y negro como el de Izanamy pero sus ojos eran rojizos y se notaba que usaba una armadura femenina de color plateada, en su hombro apareció un pequeño tigrillo de ojos color cafés claros usando una armadura azul, y atrás de los estaba un loba de pelaje amarillo con detalles negros en ella y ojos color amarillos, usaba un traje todo aguado- no piensa decir nada?

Perdón pero eh...?-los dos se quedaron callados al ver los tres animales y Tigre reaccionó al ver a la panda-

Po eres tu...?-Tigre lo señaló y Po se acercó a él- soy yo Tigresa -Po se quedo quieta viéndolo y abrió los ojos sorprendida-

Tigresa...-Po sonrió nervioso mientras torcía la sonrisa y luego vio a la loba- y tu eres...Izanamy? -los dos asintieron nervioso y Po grito riendo un poco como loco-

Hermano! -el tigrillo salto y abrazo a Iza de los pechos- soy yo Misaki -el tigrillo sonrió e Iza reacciono algo malo en su cabeza _"si el es Misaki entonces tiene un...oh oh"_ pensó alterada-

Pequeño se que tu cuerpo cambio drásticamente y te prometo que tratare de explicarte todo a su tiempo -dijo Iza sonriendo nervioso-

Bien por que no entiendo que le paso a mi cosita y me salió esto...-Misaki se iba a bajar el pantalón pero Iza lo sujeto de las manos- hermano o hermana tiene algo de malo que tenga esto?

No lo vuelvas a mencionar -Iza le dio una sonrisa sombría y Misaki entendió-

Misaki no es la única que cambio todo el pueblo cambio también -dijo la leona amarilla con senos grandes de copa D-

Tu eres Bruce? -la leona asintió e Iza vio al lobo el cual era alto delgado y con músculos marcados- y tu eres Luceli? -el lobo asintió- mi novia ahora tiene un...pi..pi..pi..to -Iza se desmayo por el trauma, mientras Po aun estaba aturdido por el cambio de género de su novia-

Después de un rato Po e Iza despertaron viendo que sus cuerpos seguían iguales, después de un rato de tener la cala a todos tuvieron que cambiar sus nombres para ajustarlos a sus nuevos géneros, Bruce ahora era Bria, Luceli ahora era Luck, Misaki era Mikey, y Po se quedo como Pan por panda.

Bien primero debemos encontrar al hurón pervertidor, golpearlo y hacer que nos diga que nos hizo -dijo Tigre molesto-

Yo lo tengo -Pan les mostró la bolsa, la abrió y saco a Happosai atado del cuerpo y de la boca para que no hablara- ahora díganos que nos hizo será permanente? Como lo hizo?! -le quito la soga de la boca dejándolo libre para hablar- no lo entiendo el incienso tenía que hacerlos entrar en celo a todos por igual para hacer una orgia eso pensé al leer el título del conjuro -dijo Happosai sacando el libro viejo, Iza lo tomo y lo empezó a leer-

El atrevido cambio del genero, es un conjuro antiguo que se usa para cambiar el genero de un animal por el genero contrario, esto se utilizó por un grupo de animales que deseaban estar con otros de su mismo genero en una unión de amor, algunos vivieron felices formando parejas los efectos de este conjuro son...permanentes! -Iza grito y todos lo vieron sorprendidos y luego vieron a Happosai con una mirada maligna- como siempre solo leyó hasta donde lo convenía

Maldito viejo enfermo, pervertidor, cochino, bueno para nada! -todos le fueron gritando mientras lo golpeaban dejando una gran nueve de polvo, Happosai termino con gran chichones en la cabeza los ojos en espiral y muchos moretones en todo el cuerpo-

Hay alguna forma de romper este cambio? -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Si la hay -dijo Iza viendo las notas- según esto hay un antídoto -todos la rodearon mientras Tigre sujetaba a Happosai en sus garras- cuando los que habían intercambiado sus géneros vieron que no eran felices con su genero debieron hacer un antídoto con cosas que pueden afectar la fertilidad del animal, estos ingredientes afectan las hormonas del cuerpo haciendo que vuelvan a la normalidad enseguida mm pero aquí veo que son ingredientes muy extraños -leyó algunas cosas y Po comenzó a ver la lista también-

El huevo infertil de una gorrión de fuego, las escamas de una lamia blanca mezcladas con hierbas curativas, las flores del amor del pantano antiguo, el agua del valle de los ermitaños de la naturaleza, la miel de una abeja reina roja, veneno de escorpión imperial y el colmillo pulverizado de un tigre de bengala macho -Pan termino de leer los ingredientes y con el ultimo todos vieron a Tigre el cual estaba nervioso y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos- agárrenlo! -le saltaron encima y lo sujetaron, Iza metió su mano en la boca de Tigre y le trato de sacar el colmillo a la fuerza, Tigre trataba de soltarse pero todos lo tenían bien sujeto, Iza aplico mas fuerza y le saco el colmillo de una mala manera, Tigre rugió con fuerza y grito del dolor quedando con un agujero en su mandíbula-

Jajaja quedaste chimuelo -dijo Mikey riendo como un niño-

Me dolió -dijo Tigre molesto e Iza guardo el diente en una bolsa-

No estuvo tan mal mira si te portas bien te daré un dulce -dijo Pan sonriendo-

No me trates como a un niño -dijo Tigre serio y se levanto- espera ahora que recuerdo y los demás? -todos estaban pensando cuando el pueblo entero se empezó a llenar de gritos de los habitantes, todos fueron corriendo para ver a los animales gritando viendo sus nuevos cuerpos, los machos estaban impactado a viendo que sus miembros ya no estaban en cambio había sido reemplazados por unos pechos grandes y redondos, las hembras estaban gritando ajustadas sujetándose las caras viendo que les habían aparecido miembros masculinos, algunas hembras gritaban por que parecían mas viejos y algunos estaban calvos o sin un ojo- todo entro en pánico que hacemos?

Tenemos que calmarlos un poco -dijo Luck serio y todos se acercaron al centro, Bria y Tigre rugieron con fuerza llamando la atención de todos-

Escuchen habitantes del valle de La Paz yo soy el Guerrero Dragón Po -dijo Pan señalándose-

Mas bien ahora es Guerrera Dragón Pan -dijo Mikey sonriendo-

No importa -todo mundo le presto atención a Pan- escuchen esta transformación es un conjuro hecho por un pervertido pero les dio mi palabra que buscaremos la forma de regresarlos a la normalidad por eso les pido que aguanten un poco de tiempo en que mis compañeros y yo encontramos los ingredientes para hacer el antídoto -todos en el pueblo estaban conservando la calma un poco hasta que salió un leopardo con un traje ajustado de color morado con ojos azul zafiro parecía un leopardo común y corriente pero este estaba cargando una sombrilla roja con una caja decorada en la otra mano-

Escuchen para que todos estén en paz deben apoyarse mutuamente para adaptarse a sus nuevos cuerpos -dijo Iza seria- miren todos los machos que tengan una pareja o novia apóyense mutuamente para entender sus nuevos cuerpos, padres tendrán que hablar con sus hijos sobre sus nuevos cuerpos y cambios corporales -Iza sonrió algo apenada y los demás estaban conversando un poco hasta que Happosai despertó y hablo un poco-

Que muestre las tetas -dijo Happosai entre susurros y el público sobre todo las hembras asintieron pidiéndolo a gritos, Iza se quedo con la mirada oscurecidas y escucho de donde vino el ruido y tomo a Happosai en sus garras y el sonrió haciendo sus ojitos tiernos- no le harías daño a este pobre viejito verdad?

Yo? No -Iza sonrió y Happosai respiró aliviado- pero ellos si -señaló al público- oigan este fue el tiempo que les cambio el genero! -lanzo a Happosai hacia el público y estos lo sujetaron y comenzaron a golpearlo con fuerza, objetos y diferentes cosas que encontraban- bien estarán asi por un rato Luck vamos a ver si encontramos a los amigos de Pan y Tigre

Bien pero creo que necesitaremos algo de ropa -dijo Luck viendo que sus ropas se habían roto por el cambio y las ropas de Iza le quedaban algo flojas al igual que las de Pan y Tigre- les traeremos ropa para ustedes si quieren

Gracias pero creo que en el palacio de Jade tendremos que intercambiar ropas por si las dudas -dijo Tigre calmado y los demás asintieron, Bria se quedo con ellos mientras Iza y Luck se retiraban- sabes me siento un poco extraña al saber que nuestra relación puede ser difícil ahora que tenemos un genero diferente

Si te diré la verdad, me siento como una chica pero no se si me pueda sentir atraído o atraída por ti tal vez si dejamos de pensar en esto y ver que pasa? -Pan estaba algo pensativa y suspiro, Tigre asintió y se vio a si mismo-

Po eres tu? -el joven leopardo de la multitud había saltado hasta quedar enfrente de ellos, Pan lo vio lo de cerca pero reconoció los ojos- soy Song -sonrío sonrojado y nervioso-

O vaya no me esperaba esto -dijo Pan viendo a Song la cual era un macho ahora- como te sientes?

Estoy venia para verte por el día del amor y me topo con que tienes tetas grandes verdad? -Song sonrió cerrando los ojos pero en frente se formo una vena grande y palpitante- que bonitas verdad el tener tetas grandes -con una mano le sujeto una de sus senos y lo apretó con fuerza mientras Pan hacia gestos tratando de soltarse del agarre-

Espera me las vas arrancar me las vas a arrancar! -Pan trataba de sacar la mano de Song de encima mientras Song se reía mostrando los colmillos y su brazo se lleno de venas apretando el seno de Pan hasta que lo soltó y volvió a la normalidad- pensé que me la arrancaría...

Pero y tu quien eres? -dijo Song viendo a Tigre el cual le gruño un poco mostrando que le faltaba un colmillos- ju...jajajajaja -Song se comenzó a reír un poco- eres Tigresa y te falta un colmillo! Jajajaja -Song se reía ya que a Tigresa le faltaba un colmillo superior dejando un poco de gracia, Tigre solo la ignoro un poco- quedas mejor como macho que como hembra

No quiero escuchar nada de parte tuya -Tigre le dio una patada en la entrepierna haciéndolo sonar muy feo, Song se quedo callado y cayo al suelo sujetándose el área afectada-

Se rompió! -Song daba vueltas sujetando el área golpeada- se me rompió! Me lo rompió! -después de un rato Iza, Luck y Mikey estaban buscando a todos los furiosos entre la multitud, Luck trataba de abrazar a Iza pero Mikey se lo impedía, Mikey se tuvo que poner entre los dos y abrazo a su hermana para impedir que Luck se acercara-

Oye pequeño que haces? -dijo Iza nerviosa viendo que Mikey estaba mas alto y ella había perdido su estatura, ahora Mikey le daba cerca del pecho y la estaba abrazando tallando su cabeza en sus pechos-

Protejo a mi hermana de este lobo pervertido! -dijo Mikey sonando serio señalando a Luck el cual se impresiono por que lo llamo pervertido- mi hermana es solo mía y yo la protejo de los pervertidos, yo protegeré los pechos de mi hermana -puso su cabeza debajo del busto de Iza levantándolo un poco haciéndola enrojecer- como ahora soy un niño debo hacerlo

Oigan creo que encontré a los furiosos -dijo Luck sonriendo nervioso y señaló a un grupo hecho de una panda roja de edad mayor a la suya, la panda roja era delgada notando que tenía un poco de figura en el traje que usaba, su pelaje blanco era un poco largo en la cabeza, sus cejas eran blancas con tonos rojos y estaban cortas, sus ojos eran azules y tenía la cola un poco larga y delgada pero todavía se veía esponjada- creo que esa panda es Shifu

Yo veo una grulla y un gato montes o puma -dijo Mikey viendo a una grulla hembra de color blanca en su plumaje de la espalda, su cuerpo tenía un forma corta, en la zona del pecho tenía el plumaje algo pálido y en forma de corazón, sus ojos eran amarillos en los párpados tenía detallas rojos en pequeños tatuajes como maquillaje, usaba un comprendo rosa con un listón en el medio, estaba abrazada de un gato montes de color café oscuro con marcas en el pelaje como manchas en un tono más bajo, usaba un traje verde que termino roto del pecho y de las rodillas, era un poco alto y delgado con músculos marcados, su hocico era un poco largo y sobre salían unos leves colmillos de su boca- esos deben ser Grulla y su novia Mei Ling parece que los roles se cambiaron

Y el ultimo es Mantis -dijo Iza viendo a una Mantis hembra Mantis se parecía mucho a Jao excepto que no estaba maquillado- mejor vamos con ellos para ver como están -se acercaron a ellos y decidieron hablarle- maestro Shifu?

Si soy yo -dijo la panda hembra dejando impresionado a todos- me pueden explicar por que tenemos un sexo diferente?!

Un bandido se robo un conjuro antiguo que cambia el genero el pensó que el efecto seria otro pero ya lo atrapamos y sabemos cómo hacer el antídoto pero llevará tiempo -dijo Iza sonriendo calmando un poco a los demás-

Que hay de Po y los otros? -dijo Mantis curiosa-

Ya los encontramos hasta ellos fueron afectados bueno todos en el valle Mantis -dijo Luck algo inquieto-

Ya veo y no me llamo Mantis ahora soy vagina -dijo riendo un poco pero Mikey le dio un leve golpe con la palma aplastándola en el suelo-

Te llamaremos Mantis niña -dijo Mikey sonriendo-

Pero si me sorprende lo que le paso a Grulla -dijo Iza viendo a Grulla la cual estaba siendo abrazado por Mei Ling macho- jamás jamás...espere que...esto pasara..-bajo la mirada y Grulla se sintió mal por su transformación, Iza se acercó y tomo su sombrero- jamás espere que Grulla sufriera una transformación tan femenina! Pobre Grulla! -ella estaba viendo el sombrero de paja en sus manos mientras Shifu y Mantis asentían apretando los puños-

Habíamos llegado demasiado tarde cuando lo hayamos así convertido en esto! -dijo Shifu molesto viendo el sombrero- le falle

Oigan espere ese no es Grulla -dijo Mei Ling intranquila-

Ahora que le diremos a su madre? -dijo Mantis cerrando los ojos con pena-

Es verdad su niñito débil se volvió en verdad una niña rosada pobre de Grulla -dijo Luck golpeando el suelo con pena-

No se por que pero siento que me estoy molestando con ustedes -dijo Grulla apretando el puño-

Oigan y víbora y Mono? -dijo Mikey viendo a los lados pero Nadia los había visto, mientras con Pan ella estaba comiendo unos fideos con los demás en casa de su padre el cual fue el único que no se vio afectado-

Vaya que me sorprendieron yo no me transforme ya que estaba en el almacén sacando los ingredientes todavía -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo y vio a su nueva hija junto a su novio- y bien Tigre cuando harás que Pan me de nietos -Pan escupió su vaso de agua en la cara de Song por la impresión-

Qué que dice no vamos a hacer eso todavía! -Tigre estaba rojo de vergüenza mientras que Pan estaba viendo al suelo con Tics en los ojos-

Vamos que tiene de malo Ono sabes como hacerlo? -el señor Ping alzo una ceja viéndolos incrédulo- es sencillo mira solo debes tomar su nuevo miembro y meterlo en...-Pan le tapo la boca con una mano-

Ya papa ve a la cocina a jugar que no vamos a darte nietos esto es solo temporal! -Pan le grito roja de vergüenza, apenas podía estar cerca de Tigre con esa forma, solo soltó a su padre y este se fue algo molesto, Pan suspiro y se acostó en la mesa- no voy a poder aguantar mucho tiempo así -los demás asintieron cuando en eso entraron tres cerdos muy grandes y fuertes- ahora que?

Dennos todo el dinero y comida -dijo el cerdo del medio, Bria suspiro y se puso frente a ellos- que nos darás todo el dinero gatita? -Bruce tuvo un leve tic en el ojo pero se calmo-

No se roben el dinero ni la comida, si lo hacen no tendré oportunidad de alimentarme correctamente y ni de desarrollarme -Bria estaba poniendo una cara dulce y he usando una voz un poco suave, apretó el cuerpo dejando ver el inicio de sus senos grandes, los hizo rebotar un poco haciendo que los cerdos se sonrojarán y quedaran nerviosos- no lo hagan por favor por que si no -se comenzó a abrir la camisa- se me van encoger si no los alimento -les mostró sus senos de pelaje blanco con amarillo pálido por el pelaje con pezones rozados, los cerdos solo soltaron sangre de la nariz y cayeron al suelo con caras de bobos, Bria solo se puso su camisa y sonrío- si que son predecibles

Qué rayos haces?! -Song le había dado una patada en las costillas y la tiro al suelo y se sentó encima de ella sacándole el aire-

Espera...quieres hacerlo..? -Bria se sonrojo y puso sus ojos brillantes tapándose la boca con una mano- mi...corazón..aun no esta preparado...-suspiro como una niña avergonzado pero eso no le hizo gracia a Song-

Como es posible que un león con tu haya terminado en semejante belleza! -Song estaba molesta y le apretó un seno con fuerza y lo retorció- y mas como tuviste estos senos tan grandes?! -le apretó gruñendo mientras Bria puso cara de dolor a una sonrojada y soltando lagrimas-

Me la vas a arrancar con tu fuerza de gorila! -Bria gritaba con un poco de dolor- suéltame suéltame! -estaba entre dolor o placer ya que Song le retorcía los senos y los estiraba- no es mi culpa que sea mas sexy que tu -Song suspiro y le dio un golpe en la cabeza clavándolo en el suelo-

Chicos escuchamos gritos están bien? -Iza llego co el resto mientras Pan y Tigre sonreían con la mirada oscurecida viendo a Song la cual no dejaba de verle los senos a Iza- que que me vez? -se sonrojo un poco y se apartó, pero Song le apretó los senos también haciendo que Iza soltara un leve grito-

Que tiene todos ustedes? Se pusieron de acuerdo para burlarse de mi verdad? Verdad?! -dijo Song sonriendo con enojo mientras apretaba el seno de Iza y lo movió- no se burlen de mis senos pequeños -le apretó mientras Iza se trataba de soltar-

Oye suéltame el enemigo esta por ahí a afuera no te desquites conmigo! -dijo Iza peleando con Song pero esta gruño y le apretó el otro-

Mi enemigo son tus chichis! -Song le apretó el seno izquierdo a Iza mientras esté forcejaba un poco-

Es demasiado fuerte me van derrotar! Si sigue así en verdad me va a derrotar! -dijo Iza sufriendo del dolor cuando en eso se escucho el sonido de algo grande suave y rebotable, en la puerta había aparecido Mono pero estaba sumamente obeso, sus senos eran grandes porque estaban llenos de grasa como su cuerpo, en el cabello tenía dos trenzas chinas a los lados-

Oigan ya paren no hay tiempo para esto -Mono saco vapor de su nariz y todos se quedaron callados viéndolo, Song solo dejo a Iza y fue con el-

Gracias cerdo -dijo Song tranquila-

A quien le das la gracias y como que cerdo?! -Mono grito con fuerza-


	3. Chapter 3

**Pasando la noche**

En el restaurante del señor Ping todos estaban reunidos viendo a Mono el cual estaba gordo, usaba su ropa de siempre pero estaba regordete, su cabello estaba largo con dos trenzas chinas largas a los lados, en sus ojos se veían las pestañas que tiene cada hembra pero entre su versión masculina y su versión femenina no había diferencia, Po y los demás lo veían con la mirada oscurecida.

Oye Pan ese es tu amigo Mono? No crees un parece un cerdo en lugar de un mono? -dijo Iza sonriendo con burla en el oído de Pan- además míralo si es una cerda una cerda talla Extra grande XL -Mono se enojo un poco- es una Mona XL

Quien es una Mono XL boba? -dijo Mono molesta pero se escucho el sonido de un chillido de cerdo en sus quejas-

No es una cerda es solo un hipopótamo amarillo grande y gordo, es una Hipomonilla -dijo Pan con burla y sonriendo- oh no deberíamos esconder la comida el Hipomonilla se la comerá toda -las hembras nuevas soltaban una risa mientras Mono solo gruñía como cerdo-

Que es eso de Hipomonilla?! Además por que se burlan de mi?! Ustedes están igual de travestidos fenómenos! -Mono gritaba con fuerza molesto y chillaba como un cerdo- además todos ustedes están sexys por que Caraj...soy el único que termino así?! -se vio así mismo o misma-

Jajaja escucharon hasta chilla como un cerdo! -Bria y las demás comenzaron a reírse hasta caerse al suelo, se escucho un grito de una chica que todos reconocieron, un brillo café apareció por la puerta y atrapó a Pan en un abrazo, era Víbora-

Que nos paso?! Ahora todos se transformaron en diferentes géneros -dijo Víbora parecía que estaba alterada atorando su cabeza entre los pechos de Pan-

Tranquila víbora solo paso un susto dentro de poco estaremos bien tranquila -dijo Pan sonriendo, Víbora alzo la mirada y la cabeza era macho también pero tenía unas cejas blancas en los ojos, sus colmillos emergieron por afuera de su boca con un bigote cortado en dos, eran triángulos negros sobre sus labios ((para que entiendan es como un bigote francés))- Eeeh? víbora por que estas así de arreglada?

Lo que pasa es que cuando me transforme y salió lo que esta cerca de mi cola que al parecer es una cola extra -la voz de Víbora cambio a una de hombre pero suave, se sonrojo un poco- bueno me di cuenta que tenía cejas pues pobladas al igual que un bigote así que me di una arreglada hay que admitirlo como macho soy apuesto -sonrío mientras los demás solo desviaban la mirada- oye Po vaya jamás pensé que como panda serias tan bonita y tu cabello hay me dan ganas de maquillarte y peinarte para que te veas hermosa -Víbora sonrío viendo a Pan la cual se sonrojo mucho y se quedo muda-

Buen bueno bueno -dijo Iza entre risas- y todo esto por un Mona esta gorda?

Creo tener una idea pero seria muy estupido pensarlo si quiera -dijo Grulla sonriendo y los demás le pusieron atención- recuerdan que Mono siempre compra esas galletas con mucha azúcar de plátano? -los furioso asintieron- bueno creo que la razón de que este así es que se liberaron todas las calorías de las galletas almacenadas por años de tanto comerlas por eso tiene forma de cerda -todos asintieron estando deacuerdo con ella-

Bueno al ver a si me da hambre -dijo Bria sonriendo, Mona por alguna razón sintió miedo de ver a Iza, a Mikey, a Luck y a Bria lamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa malvada- bien chicos hoy cenaremos cerdo! -de un salto atraparon a Mono y lo ataron a palo de manos y pies como un presa lista para ser cocinada, Iza estaba limpiándose el sudor atando las manos de Mona, Luck apretaba mas las piernas de Mona al trono y Mikey trataba de encender el fuego debajo de Mona- prepárense esto sabrá a gloria

Esto debe ser el sadismo acumulado de ustedes! -Mona grito un poco-

Que bien quiero carne -dijeron los tres que lo ataban-

Ya basta de ridiculeces travestidos y hablemos del antídoto! -Shifu les grito un poco y todos se sentaron para hablar de las ideas- bueno ya tenemos entendido cuales son los ingredientes pero hay un problema con el segundo y eso que las la mis no existen

No lo se yo me he topado con cosas mitológicas en Japón -dijo Iza seria-

Y yo ya me he topado con seres antiguos también -dijo Pan seria- aveces creemos cosas pero eso no quiere decir que no sean verdad -pensó un rato y luego una idea le llego- es verdad Hinata y yo conocimos a alguien hace tiempo el conoce de seres mitológicos ya que él ha vivido su vida entera buscándolos y estudiándolos

Y ha visto uno si quiera? -dijo Mantis curiosa-

Si -Pan sonrío- verán si voy con el y hablamos de esto creo que me puede ayudar pero solo puedo ir yo si va otro conmigo creo que lo asustaría -los demás asintieron no muy convencidos pero le creían-

Bueno los siguientes ingredientes suenan un poco extraños -dijo Shifu viendo la lista-

En las costas del sur de Japón habitan las gorriones debe haber una gorrión de fuego entre ellas -dijo Luck serio- si vamos para haya podremos encontrar respuestas

La flor del pantano la conozco una vez el maestro de la academia emprendió un viaje ahí pero jamás pudo llegar al centro del pantano dice que es muy difícil llegar hasta ahí -dijo Mei Ling quien ahora era conocido Ying-

Hasta ahora estamos cubiertos solo un poco -dijo Iza seria- pero la miel será algo complicado esas avenas son difíciles de convencer y sobre todo son guerreras y agresivas por naturaleza

El veneno de un escorpión imperial será difícil de conseguir -dijo Mantis seria-

Y por ultimo esta el agua mineral de las montañas con ermitaños escuche que el agua de ese lugar tiene propiedades curativas y que sirve como energizarte y cosas así pero que a los ermitaños nunca se les ve -dijo Tigresa serio-

Conocemos los lugares llegar será un poco difícil pero podremos lograr juntar los ingredientes -dijo Pan tranquila- maestra ahora que tiene el libro, ¿dice algo sobre cambios hormonales o atracción física hacia alguien o cosas así?

Bueno aquí dice que tendremos cambios hormonales con el paso del tiempo puede que nos terminemos convirtiendo en hembras de cuerpo y corazón completamente -dijo Shifu sorprendida y algo asustada-

Entonces también podríamos sentir atracción por animales de nuestro genero anterior -dijo Tigresa sorprendido, vio un rato a Pan la cual estaba sonrojada, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir o hacer- no queda de otra tendremos que buscar los materiales pronto

Pero aun hay un asunto importante -dijo Mikey serio y todos le pusieron atención- como vamos a orinar? -todo cayeron de la mesa por lo que dijo- rápido Pan dime como orino?

Como?! Pues con naturalidad -dijo Pan sonrojada y sonriendo nerviosa-

No necesito que me lo digas a mi interesa saber en que postura, estos entre mis piernas tiene algún truco, me lo jalo para que haga, donde hacerlo? Como se hace? Me interesa saber cosas sobre mi cuerpo y mas por saber como orinare por que quiero ir a orinar, debo saber como orinar bien -Mikey estaba formulando preguntas a la y azar dejando a los demás nervioso hasta que Iza le tapo la boca con la mano-

Ya suficiente con la orina -dijo Iza nerviosa y sonrojada-

Ahora que dijo orina yo también tengo que ir -dijo Luck nervioso-

Yo también tengo ganas -dijeron Tigre, Ying, Víbora y Song sonrojados y avergonzados-

Alguien mas? -Iza vio a los lados y las hembras alzaron las manos hasta Shifu- esto será una larga temporada -todos fueron al palacio para usar el baño, Iza, Po y Bria estaban dentro del baño con Luck vigilándolos al igual que Víbora para que no hicieran nada indebido con sus nuevos cuerpos- bien ahora que estamos aquí que..debemos hacer?

Sencillo entren a la taza bájense la ropa inferior toda, siéntense y relájense -dijo Luck rojo de vergüenza, las hembras se vieron a ellas y las tres cabinas frente a ellas, solo tragaron grueso y entraron, se bajaron la ropa quedando desnudas de la cintura para abajo, se sentaron y suspiraron dejando salir la tensión, estaban sonrojadas de la pena, en caso de Iza y a pan ellas ya habían tenido relaciones en sus cuerpos de machos con hembras así que sabían sobre como era una hembra desnuda, pero en el caso de Bria era otra cosa el solo había estado con una hace tiempo y siempre se entusiasmaba por el ver el cuerpo de una hembra, por estar así le estaba saliendo sangre de la nariz imaginándose cosas indebidas, el momento paso y ellas suspiraron-

Ahora que debemos hacer? -dijo Pan sonrojada-

Pues límpiense ese lugar -dijo Víbora sonrojado, las hembras temblaron en su lugar- para hacerlo deben tomar un poco de papel higiénico y pasarlo por el lugar hasta secarlo -las hembras lo escucharon y tomaron un pedazo de papel, suspiraron y limpiaron el lugar pero sintieron una corriente de electricidad en todo el cuerpo y soltaron un leve gemido, después de un momento incomodo las tres salieron sumamente rojas de la cara- no fue tan malo -sonrío nerviosa pero las tres hembras estaban rojas y en sus narices derramaban sangre-

Ya podemos pasar ya me duele ahí -dijo Tigre nervioso y entro, las tres hembras se lavaron las manos, Bria salió del baño para descansar un poco, Pan se quedo para ayudarles junto a Iza- bien que debemos hacer? -Tigre, Luck y Víbora estaban frente a las casetas-

Bien primero deben entrar -dijo Pan y los tres entraron- ahora abran el pantalón para sacarlo -se sonrojo y los machos de sacaron su miento excepto Víbora el cual se tupo que enrollar en la tasa para estar mas acostumbrado- ahora tómenlo y apunten a la taza -los machos hicieron caso pero al momento de tocar sintieron que sus cabezas ardían- tengan cuidado

Hagan pensado que es una manguera pequeña -dijo Iza sonriendo nerviosa, los machos toma ron y apuntaron solo soltaron- tengo que decir que esto es incomodo?

Creo que mejor salimos -dijo Pan nerviosa salieron y vieron una línea de espera para ir al baño, después de un rato todos estaban sonrojados y acostados en el suelo del salón de los héroes para dejar pasar su vergüenza de momento- bien ahora que hacemos?

Creo que lo mejor para olvidar problemas es darse un baño para descansar -dijo Song sonriendo pero recibió una mirada incrédula de parte de todos- que tiene?

Tenemos otros cuerpos no conocemos ni idea de como lavar cada anatomía un solo lugar mal lavo podríamos causar una infección -dijo Grulla alterada pero su novio la tuvo que calmar un rato-

Tranquilízate linda y si nos bañamos con una pareja -dijo Ying sonriendo sonrojado, aunque los demás lo pensaron un poco- bueno que cada novio y novia se bañen juntos

Yo pido a Pan -dijo Song sonriendo pero Tigre le dio un golpe en la cabeza rugiendo algo fuerte y este cayó al suelo adolorido- oye que te pasa? -se volteo y vio como Tigre tenía cargando a Pan al estilo de novia en sus brazos-

Si le tocas un solo pelo a mi novia panda te romperé los huesos -dijo Tigre molesto y Song se escondió detrás de Mona, Iza estaba analizando la situación un rato, mientras Pan estaba sonrojada un poco-

Tigre ya me puedes bajar -dijo Pan tímida y Tigre reacciono bajándola con cuidado y desvío la mirada un poco- que paso? No actúas así y yo seguro no me sonrojo ni me siento frágil en tus brazos -ambos se vieron sonrojados y confundidos- que esta pasando?

Son los efectos de las hormonas del incienso -dijo Iza seria viendo todo- los tigres machos son muy agresivos y territoriales, pero mas que nada siempre defienden a su pareja y crías -Tigre se quedo confundido- en otras palabras estas pensando como macho ahora y como Pan es tu pareja bueno supongo que tus "necesidades" ríen creciendo -alzo los dedos haciendo comillas-

Entonces dices que poco a poco empezaremos a actuar y a pensar como nuestro genero actual? -dijo Mantis alterada- una preguntita acaso nosotros podremos tener...-Movió un poco las tenazas nerviosa pero Iza no le entendió-b...e...be...

Que? Tener bebes eso preguntas si nosotros ahora podemos tener bebes? -dijo Mona sorprendida- eso no puede ser verdad? O si? -ser reía nerviosa, todos se vieron y luego vieron a Shifu la cual asintió con calma- Oh -Mona se desmayo dejando un leve cráter en el suelo por su peso-

Entonces nos bañamos -dijo Ying nervioso mientras los demás desviaban la mirada-

Los primeros en entrar fueron Pan y Tigre, Tigre le tuvo que dar una muda de ropa para que saliera con algo puesto, Pan se quito la ropa la cual le quedaba muy grande por que había perdido sus músculos y tamaño, Pan tomo una toalla y entro a la tina del baño, se quedo ahí sentada esperando a Tigre el cual estaba por entrar pero se notaba nervioso y sonrojado, Pan estaba igual sin saber que caer.

No tengas miedo eres una hembra ahora por sintió que el corazón se me acelera al saber que Tigre me vera son ropa -dijo Pan nerviosa y sacudió la cabeza- tranquilízate, ya has estado en el baño con otro machos, no será problema solo no veas su miembro y estaré bien

Pan voy a entrar -dijo Tigre detrás de la puerta y entro, Pan se puso calmada y lo vio, se sorprendió el cuerpo de Tigre estaba marcado, era delatado pero fuerte, pero la vista de Pan fue dirigida a la entrepierna de Tigre, grito de sorpresa y se hundió en el agua- Pan Po como se diga estas bien?! -Tigre se acercó a ver a la panda la cual estaba con media cabeza metida en el agua- que tienes estas bien

Si estoy bien descuida -dijo Pan sonrojada desviando la mirada _"me siento menos hombre ahora"_ pensó con algo de tristeza, Tigre solo se quedo confundido y entro al agua quedando de espaldas con ella- bueno como te sientes?

Bien casi normal es como si tuviera otra extremidad nada mas hasta me siento mas fuerte y pesado -dijo Tigre algo intranquilo- y que hay de ti como te sientes?

La verdad no se siento que mi cuerpo esta pasando por muchos cambios, en un momento estoy bien y fuerte y al siguiente me siento un poco débil, mas pequeña, ligera y pues no si voy a aguantar tantos cambios -Tigre se acercó más a su espalda y Pan se dejó caer en el- tu espalda es muy cálida

Pensaba abrazarte pero estoy desnudo y seria algo incomodo -dijo Tigre con burla-

Oye dime...algo...-Pan se sonrojo un poco- dime cuando Song se sintió atraído por mi cuerpo femenino...por que lo golpeaste? -Tigre se quedo un poco tenso pero suspiro-

Bueno aun cuando éramos hembras me sentía celoso de que te viera tanto, no se si sean mis hormonas como dijeron pero sabes que te amo siendo hembra o no te amo -dijo Tigre sonriendo con calma pero no se daba la vuelta-

Yo también te amo Tigresa -dijo Pan sonriendo- me gustaría besarte pero seria raro digo eres un macho -entrecerró los ojos viendo a los lados y Tigre asintió también- pero creo que puedo hacer esto -Pan se levanto y lo abrazo del cuello y tallando sus pechos blancos y redondos encima de su espalda, Tigre se sonrojo un poco sintiendo el pecho de su novia- que tal?

Si esta bien pero siento algo entre mis piernas y mas mi nuevo miembro -dijo Tigre viendo su miembro y Pan lo vio hasta sonrojarse-

No puede ser tienes una erección y creo que es mas grande de lo que era el mío -dijo Pan con los ojos en blanco y se quedo abrazando sus piernas en una esquina- ya me siento menos hombre

Pan no tienes que ponerte así -dijo Tigre confundido con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, después de un rato Pan estaba sentada en una pequeña silla mientras Tigre le tallaba la espalda con un jabón en las manos, Pan solo tenía los ojos cerrados sonrojada, Tigre paso sus manos por las costillas de Pan y fue tallando todo el pelaje dejándola llena de jabón, paso sus manos bajando hasta llegar a sus caderas, paso sus manos por la el inicio de la cola de Pan y ella gimió un poco-

Me haces cosquillas Tigre -dijo Pan sonrojada y lo vio-

Perdón perdón -dijo Tigre sonrojado y alejo sus manos de ella-

No importa podrías al menos terminar de lavar mi cola a veces no me alcanzo -dijo Pan sonrojada y Tigre asintió, apretó la esponjosa cola de Pan y la hizo gemir un poco, le fue tallando todo el entorno de la cola hasta llenarla de jabón, Pan estaba gimiendo un poco mientras sus caderas temblaban un poco- gracias -Tigre estaba sonrojado y nervioso mientras Pan se empezó a lavar ella sola _"que me pasa? El escucharla gemir, sentir su suave pelaje y piel, me hacen querer saltarle encima y hacerla mía solo mía y de nadie mas"_ Tigre pensaba nervioso, Pan se volteo y lo llamo- Tigre quieres que te lave la espalda?

Si por favor -dijo Tigre sonriendo nervioso y se dio la vuelta mientras cubría sus partes intimas con una toalla para que Pan no viera su ereccion, Pan comenzó a mojarlo y a llenarle la espalda de jabón, la espalda de Tigre era un poco amplia y fuerte, Pan pasaba sus manos sintiendo cada parte de ese cuerpo, Pan se le ocurrió una idea viendo que Tigre estaba mas que rojo por el contacto, lleno sus pechos de jabón y comenzó a tallarlos en la espada de Tigre- Pan que haces?

Le doy un trato especial a mi novio -dijo Pan sonriendo sonrojada de una manera dulce y enamorada, la abrazo moviéndole cuerpo de arriba a abajo llenándole la espalda de jabón, Tigre cerró los ojos sonrojado al extremo, Pan paso sus manos por su espalda baja hasta llegar a la cola de Tigre y la tomo Parra comenzar a masajear la completamente, Tigre estaba respirando algo agitado y Pan lo soltó sonriendo un poco- como te sientes?

Algo extraño pero sigo sintiendo esa "ereccion" -dijo Tigre nervioso, Pan sonrío _"que paso? Siento por un momento atraída por el,¿ y en que momento comenzó a pensar como una chica en vez de un hombre?"_ Pensó Pan nerviosa mientras Tigre estaba igual, después de terminar de bañarse todos estaban usando su ropa de siempre, Pan tuvo que ponerse una playera de manga corta suya, no se puso pantalón y uso la ropa interior que tenía a la mano para poder dormir, Tigre por su lado se quito la camisa y solo se dejo el pantalón para dormir, los dos tuvieron que dormir en el mismo cuarto como pareja en el cuarto de Po, Iza y Mikey tuvieron que dormir en el cuarto de Tigresa, Iza durmió en la cama y Mikey estaba acostada enrollada a si misma en el estomago de Iza como si fuera su cría, Luck metió una cama extra y durmió a lado de Iza, Grulla dormía parada en su cuarto y Ying dormía en la cama, Mantis y Song compartieron el cuarto, Song estaba en la cama y Mantis en una pequeña almohada, Víbora estaba en su cuarto con Bria a un lado de la cama y Mona también estaba en su propio cuatro, la noche paso para las parejas y animes convertidos en nuevos géneros-

A la amilana siguiente Mikey fue el primero en despertar, se la meto y vio que su nueva hermana estaba durmiendo acostada en la cama como cualquier animal salvaje, atrás de ella estaba Luck quien la estaba abrazando, gruño un poco pero sentía mucho sueño como para molestarse y se fue, Luck comenzó a respirar agitado al igual que Iza, Luck estaba teniendo una ereccion por el olor de Iza, la abrazo mas fuerte pegando el cuerpo de Iza al suyo, paso sus manos por el cuerpo de Iza hasta apretarle los pechos, ella usaba una playera suya que le quedaba grande y holgada, el solo usaba un pantalón, seguía jugando con los senos de Iza y paso su mano derecha por su cadera hasta bajarle un poco la ropa interior, Iza estaba roja y respiraba agitada, Luck paso sus manos por el ombligo de Iza hasta llegar a su vientre, estaba por meter su mano en la zona intima cuando Mikey llegó.

Buenos días despierten! -Mikey grito con fuerza, salto de la puerta y le dio un golpe con el codo a Luck justo en los genitales, por el grito los dos despertaron pero Luck grito con fuerza y la cama se doblo con el, Iza despertó viendo que ropa se había soltado y estaba se mi desnuda, se cubrió con la daba y vio lo que estaba pasando-

Pequeño que haces?! -grito algo asustada-

Perdón hermana pero vi que te estaba haciendo cosas indebidas mientras dormías -dijo Mikey sonriendo confiado mientras Luck estaba tirado de la cama sujetando sus genitales por el dolor- por cierto estas muy bonita hermana

Gracias pequeño bueno mejor vamos a levantarnos por un rato -dijo Iza soñolienta cuando salió todos estaban despertando también por el ruido de Mikey- hola perdón por lo sucedido

No hay problema -dijeron todos pero notaron algo en Ying y en Grulla, Grulla tenía las plumas alborotadas y Ying estaba algo encorvado tratando de esconder su ereccion como Tigre-

Bueno ahora que vamos a hacer? -dijo Mantis viéndolos a todos-

Voy a hacerles el desayuno y después nos vamos a buscar los ingredientes -dijo Pan tranquila-

Esperen y sus ropas que? -dijo Ying viéndolos con sus ropas, Iza usaba una ropa interior de bikini azul con una playera grande para dormir, lo mismo usaba Pan, Mona usaba su ropa de siempre solo que estaba vez usaba una playera de color vino para cubrir su grasa, Bria estaba igual a las demás-

Qué tienen? -dijeron todas las hembras nuevas-

Bueno en primera pueden andar a si en el palacio usando solo una ropa interior y una playera necesitan ropa para combate, para andar en las calles, de gala de informal -dijo Víbora sonriendo y las hembras tuvieron un mal presentimiento de hacía donde iba toda esa platica-

Es verdad necesitan ropa así que vamos...-Song comenzó a sonreír viendo a las hembras- a ir de compras! -dijeron Ying, Víbora y Song sonriendo-

No! -dijeron las hembras pensando en lo que les harían-

Hay también quiero hacerle maquillaje a las tres para ver que colores les quedan a sus pelees y ojos -dijo Víbora viendo de pies a cabeza a Iza, Bria y Pan- uy con el pelaje de Po le puedo dar un brillo rojo

Pero para Bria le quedaría un lápiz labial negro y rojizo -dijo Song viendo a Bria- pero Iza su pelaje es suave necesitara ropa que se ajustó a su cuerpo también -las tres hembras estaban preocupadas por lo que les iban a hacer después-


	4. Chapter 4

**En busca de los ingredientes iniciando el viaje**

En el palacio de jade todo estaba lo mas normal posible, Tigre estaba buscando ropa que ponerse en el cuarto de Po ya que su propia ropa le quedaba pequeña ahora, se puso un pantalón negro y una playera china de color roja de Po con marcos blancos, esta le quedaba bien ya que Po era de la misma complexión que la de el,Tigre estaba listo en ese punto, Pan por su parte estaba en el cuarto de Tigresa buscando ropa que ponerse, el pantalón le quedo bien algo grande pero bien, tuvo que ajustarse la cinta de la cintura un poco mas, en el cuarto estaba con Ying quien le ayudaba-

Aguanta Pan por favor solo un poco mas -dijo Ying tranquilo-

Pero Ying...es muy grande...no entra -dijo Pan respirando agitada y sonrojada-

Solo aguanta un poco -dijo Ying tranquila- ahora -Pan grito levemente-

No no puedo -dijo Pan entre llantos, Ying parecía estar empujando un poco- un poco...un poco..ya casi termino..es mucho

Tranquila respira hondo -dijo Ying ajustándole el vendaje del busto, pero se lo dejo muy ajustado dejándolo casi al mismo tamaño del que tenía Tigresa, Ying le ajusto la venda en la parte trasera y Pan tenía la cara roja aguantando la respiración- listo ya esta

No...puedo...respirar -Pan decía con dificultad, no pudo aguantar y el vendaje se rompió dejando libre los senos de Pan- haaaaf libertad -dijo aliviada mientras Ying veía los pechos sorprendido-

Rompiste los vendajes con los senos eso es casi imposible -dijo Ying asombrado, ola puerta se abrió revelando a Iza la cual estaba usando un traje rojo de Tigresa el cual normalmente lo usaba, pero el busto era muy grande y mostraba sus senos vendados con una venda azul oscura- y tu por que muestran tanto el pecho?

Bueno es que me paso casi lo mismo solo que me puse la venda en el pecho para cubrirlos -dijo Iza sonriendo- aunque el busto de Bria es otra cosa ya que como es enorme solo se puso la vendas y una de tus playeras Pan

No hay problema me ayudas Ying me quería dejar sin respirar -dijo Pan con una mirada acusadora a Ying, Iza se acercó y le puso unos vendajes en el pecho ajustándolo pero de no de manera apretada solo lo necesario para que estuvieran quietos, Pan como tenía un cuerpo delgado la blusa de Tigre le cubrió bien, era un blusa azul con bordes negros- gracias esta ropa me justa es ceda

No lo se pero hay que admitir que Tigresa si sabia escoger tela es muy suave -dijo Iza viendo la ropa prestada, después de un rato todos habían salido con una ropa prestada en su mayoría la ropa e las hembras era la ropa de Tigresa, en los machos la ropa era prestada de parte de Po, Tigre usaba un playera roja China con bordes blancos sin mangas y un pantalón negro con una cinta blanca en la cintura, Pan usaba una blusa de Tigresa color azul con bordes y detalles negros, también usaba un panzón negro con una cinta amarilla, el pecho lo tenía abierto mostrando el inicio de sus senos grandes con partes de vendas blancas, Grulla solo usaba un sombrero rosado de paja, Ying usaba un platea de Po color verde con bordes negros y un pantalón negro, Mono usaba un playera de Po de color morada con su pantalón de siempre pero la playera de Po le quedaba algo ajustada sobre todo en la panza, Shifu usaba su ropa de siempre había perdido un poco de estomago pero había ganado senos un poco mas grandes y con eso rellenaba su ropa, Luck usaba una playera negra sin ningún detalle y un pantalón negro, Bria usaba un playera negra también con bordes blancos de parte Po ya que esta la llenaba con sus senos copa D, Iza estaba usando la blusa roja de Tigresa de bordes negros pero con el pecho algo abierto dejando ver sus senos cubiertos por vendas con un pantalón negro, Mikey como era pequeño todavía tuvo que usar una playera de Tigre de color blanca con bordes negros pero la ajustaron para su tamaño y cuerpo, Mantis no usaba nada solo un poco de labial por petición de Víbora, por último Song estaba usando una player a azul de Po y un pantalón negro pero el no dejaba de oler la ropa sin razón.

Song ya deja de oler la ropa de Po pareces un viejo pervertido -dijo Tigre molesto y celoso-

Que tiene ahora dejare mi aroma en la ropa de Po para que me recuerde siempre -dijo Song sonriendo, vio a Pan la cual estaba sonrojada sin decir nada, Song sonrió y la abrazo de los hombros- además a Pan no le molestaría verdad? El que este cerca suyo siempre -Pan se sonrojó sin saber que decir hasta que Tigre se la quito quedando en un abrazo posesivo-

Ya deja a mi novia pervertido -dijo Tigre molesto, ambos machos estaban gruñendo sin razón-

Ya basta de estas cosas primero Song tengo un novio no busco ninguno nuevo -dijo Pan seria dejando a Song con las orejas abajo- y segundo Tigre deja los celos un momento me estas lastimando -Tigre la soltó como había cambiado su genero su fuerza había aumentado y apenas se daba cuenta-

Perdón solo que no se que me pasa -dijo Tigre avergonzado-

No hay problema -dijo Pan tranquila y le sonrió para calmarlo- bueno para ir a buscar los ingredientes debo ir a hablar con un viejo amigo, maestra usted no vendrá?

Me temo que no alumnos yo me quedare en el palacio por si algo malo pasa ustedes deben traer los ingredientes realizaremos el incienso aquí -dijo Shifu tranquila y los demás asintieron- bueno los veré después -todos se despidieron pero al bajar al valle Pan e Iza se desprendieron del grupo-

Bueno nosotros iremos a ver a un viejo amigo ustedes pueden adelantarse en el valle comprando algunos suministros para el viaje -dijo Pan sonriendo-

No quiero dejar a mi hermana sola pero ya que va con una chica no habrá problema -dijo Mikey viendo a Luck el cual solo sonrió nervioso- a ti mejor te ponga una correa para que salgas corriendo por ella

Hermano ya déjalo -dijo Iza sonriendo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza viendo como su hermano pequeño estaba por ponerle una correa de perro a su novio- bueno nosotros nos adelantamos ustedes solo consigan comida

Y ropa para ustedes señoritas por que no pueden estar usando lo mismo que Tigresa no ven que tenía mal gusto con los colores -dijo Víbora algo molesto viendo las ropas de todas las hembras dejando a Tigre con un tic en el ojo- nos retrasaremos un poco pero las quiero aquí en menos de dos horas les quiero probar nuevos estilos tambien al pequeño!

Por que a mi?! -dijo Mikey asustado- oye viejo travesti a mi no usaras como...-se quedo callado al ver je Víbora le estaba mostrando los colmillos que le habían salido, el se quedo algo nervioso y comenzó a sudar a mares- perdón perdón...Pan te encargo a mi linda hermanita mientras yo veo ropa adecuada para mi tamaño

Bien pequeño quédate con ellos vuelvo enseguida -Iza le tallo la cabeza dejando sonrojado a Mikey, Tigre solo abrazo a Pan de forma posesiva, Pan estaba sonrojada mientras Tigre sonreía burlándose de Song- te apuesto cinco galletas a que no la besa en menos de una semana

Que sean seis, yo apuesto que tarda en darle un beso en dos semanas -dijo Mantis al oído de Iza-

Hecho -Iza le extendió el dedo índice y Mantis su tenaza cerrando el trato-

Nos vemos mas tarde -dijo Pan toda roja de la cara, parecía tambalearse un poco cuando Tigre la soltó, camino de forma errática y choco con un poste, Iza la ayudo a caminar, Tigre sonrió calmado al verla y luego le dio una mirada de burla a Song-

La hubieras besado -dijo Luck sonriendo-

Lo haré si tu te atreves a besar a Iza -dijo Tigre sonriendo, Luck sonrió confiado pero al escuchar lo de besar a Iza Mikey tomo a Víbora y los golpeo a ambos en la espalda usando a. Víbora como un látigo, los dos machos gritaron un poco-

Si vuelves a pensar en besar a mi hermana te golpeare mas fuerte -dijo Mikey girando a Víbora por encima de su cabeza como un látigo y lanzó un golpe al suelo con ella mientras pisaba a ambos en la espalda- y ti también te toca golpe Tigre por andar mandando esas ideas -lanzo otro golpe con su "látigo a los dos" -

Parece que se volvió sódico -dijeron todos en un tono bajo viendo al pequeño tigre molesto, con Iza y Pan ellas estaban corriendo a las afueras de valle, corrieron un poco hasta adentrarse en un bosque gris con árboles muertos y la tierra gris, era un parto estéril con poca agua y nutrientes, era como si lo único que pudiera vivir a ahí sería algo extraño y místico, Iza subió a un árbol hasta la rama principal y vio por lo alrededores hasta que vio un lago cristalino con algunas platas a así alrededor-

Bien Pan parece que lo encontré! -dijo Iza seria y bajo la mirada viendo a Pan con la cara roja y jugando sus dedos como cuando era joven y se ponía nervioso- Pan despierta!

Que que?! -Pan abrió los ojos y reaccionó- así perdón dime que decías

Que parece que su casa esta mas al norte en un campo lleno de vida -Iza se bajo del árbol y la vio- mm estas bien? -Pan asintió pero Iza puso los ojos grandes con la pupila en línea, estaba sonriendo con forma de burla, era una mirada de burla- eeeh parece que el abrazo de Tigre si te afecto te gusto verdad? -hizo la voz de una joven-

Que no no es eso! Solo me asombre nada mas! -Pan estaba sonrojada y nerviosa- solo vámonos ya! -Pan comenzó a correr en la dirección que fue indicada pero Iza se quedo quieta un momento _"los efectos de las hormonas están empezando a hacer efecto caucho que en mes será un chica completamente, podrá sentirse afectiva y enamorada de Tigre y viceversa"_ Iza comenzó a correr un poco siguiendo a Pan _"en un mes el cambio estará completo y todos seremos de acuerdo al género que tenemos incluso Pan será un hembra y podrá tener deseos sexuales hacia Tigre, creo que será interesante ver que va a pasar dentro de poco_ " sonrió un poco y siguió el camino, las doce llagaron aun pequeño lavo pero al parecer estaba lleno de vida y plantas- si sin duda el esta cerca le gustan este tipo de lugares

Pero el también los puede crear no olvides a que raza pertenece -dijo Iza sonriendo, las dos se quedaron esperando un momento cuando Iza escucho un sonido de las ramas- Qilin san puedes salir no somos enemigos somos amigos que quieren ayuda por favor!

Es verdad Qilin soy Po necesito ayuda -dijo Pan sonriendo, las dos esperaron y apareció una criatura de gran tamaño, era verde y escamosa, parecía que tenía la cabeza de un dragón con grandes ojos amarillos, tenía brazos y piernas y su torso era la parte mas grande su cuerpo- Qilin!

Po eres tu? -dijo Qilin incrédulo viendo a la panda- pero si eres una hembra! -sonrío nervioso y comenzó a olfatear y a ver a Pan- el olor es similar y el aura de su energía también pero noto algo diferente en las células pero no importa si eres Po que te paso?! -se rió un poco pero se tapo la boca-

Un incienso que cambia de géneros nos transformo en otro sexo a mi y a mis amigos -dijo pan deprimida y Qilin se rió un poco más fuerte- no es causa de risa!

Qilin san necesitamos ayuda por favor -dijo Iza sonriendo- se que no me reconoces pero soy Izanamy ha pasado mucho tiempo

Si demasiado esa aura tan tranquila pero fuerte sin duda eres tu Izanamy -Qilin río un poco al ver que Izanamy era hembra causando que a Iza le saliera un vena de enojo en la cara-

Como sea hay algunos ingredientes que no conocemos y pensamos que como ser mitológico que eres sabrías algo sobre estas cosas -Iza le dio el libro y Qilin comenzó a leerlo-

Pasen a mi casa les daré algo de te y galletas en lo que encuentro información sobre esto -Qilin se dio la vuelta y las dos hembras lo siguieron, entraron a casa de Qilin una cueva de tamaño algo grande para ellas pero no para Qilin, se sentaron frente a una mesa mientras Qilin le dio dos tasas de te y un plato de galletas- disfruten

Gracias -dijeron las dos, Qilin reviso unos libros que tenía hasta que saco algunos -

Veamos note que necesitan la piel de una lamia verdad? -las dos asintieron- pero no una cualquiera si no una blanca, bueno déjenme decirles que esa piel ya es común entre las lamias, pero hallar a las laminas es el problema, verán -saco un libro y les mostró la figura de una tigresa hembra con cola de serpiente en vez de piernas, sus orejas era alargadas y con forma triangular- estas son las lamias hembras de todas las clases pero su parte inferior es la cola de una serpiente, no son agresivas pero si se enojan son peligrosas, también una cosa los machos no deben acercarse a ellas

Eh que pasa si se acercan? -dijo Pan confundida-

Si un macho se acerca a ellas lo tomaran y lo usarán para procrear a la siguiente generación -Qilin estaba nervioso pero las hembras imaginaron a sus novios metidos entre hembras desnudas que los sujetaban con fuerza-

Primero las mato/corto en pedazos! -dijeron Po e Iza molestas con los ojos rojos-

Jaja se nota que ya están pensando como mujeres -dijo Qilin riendo, Iza y Pan se sonrojaron un poco al pensar esas cosas- bueno escuchen sobre bestias mitológicas tomen este libro -les dio un libro rojo muy viejo- sobre la plantan que buscan usen este mapa para llegar a los pantanos pero cuidado el fruto nace cuando se demuestra el amor -les dio un mapa y una pequeña libreta verde- el huevo infertil de una gorrión de fuego se da en la primavera una vez al año cuando empieza la temporada de celo aquí esta el mapa -les dio otro libro y un mapa- el agua del valle de los ermitaños de la naturaleza están en las montañas cerca de Korea es peligroso pero estar a bien, la miel de una abeja reina roja es peligrosa esas abejas te matan con un solo piquete pero lo soportan el olor de lo picante y se duermen con el humo eso es una ventaja, veneno de escorpión imperial se encuentra en una aldea de escorpiones en Japón y los tigres de bengala macho bueno su mayoría se encuentran en Korea son pocos lo grupos pero si hay muchos -les dio mapas y libros para que siguieran sus caminos-

Ya tenemos el colmillo de tigre gracias a Tigre -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Pero seria justo que el conociera de donde viene -dijo Pan seria y lo pensó un momento- pero aunque lo llevemos haya no lo reconocerán por qué será un macho no una hembra -bajo las orejas un poco- bueno ya veremos que hacer después de momento gracias Qilin

De nada yo por ayudar a unas amigas -dijo sonriendo, las dos se despidieron regresando al valle, en el valle los habitantes estaba tratando de trabajar y llevar sus vidas como normalmente lo harían, algunos les costaba acostumbrarse a sus nuevos cuerpo y extremidades, con Tigre y los demás ellos estaban comprando las provisiones para el viaje, cuando terminaron Pan e Iza regresaron-

Como les fue? -dijo Tigre tranquila viendo que ambas cargaban con muchas cosas como mapas y libros- para que tantos libros? -tomo algunos en sus brazos y Luck cargo la mitad de los mapas-

Mi amigo dice que necesitamos estos mapas de China y Japón para llegar a los ingredientes pero que debemos tener cuidado con las la mis en especial los machos -dijo Pan seria viendo a Tigre-

Que tiene de malo ir con las lamias? Y que son lamias? -dijo Grulla sorprendida-

Las lamias son seres mitad animal mitad serpiente gigante -dijo Iza tranquila, Mona, Mantis, Grulla, Song y Víbora se imaginaron a una víbora de cuerpo humano con tres cabezas de serpientes y grandes colmillos, todos ellos se encogieron y empezaron a temblar- no se que se imaginan pero las lamias tienen torso de hembra pero en vez de piernas tienen una cola de serpiente la cosa es que toman a machos como Tigre y Luck y bueno los obligan a tener relaciones íntimas con todo un grupo -Grulla se abrazo de Ying de forma posesiva igual que Pan a Tigre- luego veremos que hacer de momento es mejor irnos ya

Si pero primero sus cambios de imagen -dijeron Song, Víbora y Ying sonriendo, las hembras hicieron muecas y se fueron, durante una hora todo el grupo viajo hasta llegar a un pueblo con animales un poco mas grandes como rinocerontes y lobos, Víbora sujeto a Pan y a Mona, Ying tomo a Iza y Grulla, Song tuvo que llevarse a Bria y Mantis, todos fueron rumbo a un salón de belleza, al entrar los machos les pidieron todo un arreglo a las hembras-

Quieren que arreglemos a la cerda también? -dijo una cabra hembra viendo a Mona la cual estaba sonriendo apretando los dientes y teniendo un tic en el ojo derecho- es decir mírenla esta toda gorda y fea -la cabra hablo en un tono fresa viendo a Mona de arriba a abajo- les diré la verdad puedo hacer lucir a las otra hermosas pero con ella..bueno no hago milagros veré que puedo hacer -empujo a mona y sus ayudantes que también eran cabras hembras se llevaron empujando a Iza y las demás las cuales estaba congeladas sin saber que decir o hacer solo quedarse congeladas-

Víbora estas seguro de hacer todo esto? -dijo Mikey algo intranquilo-

Es verdad conociendo a Pan va a tratar de salir de aquí corriendo -dijo Song intranquilo y nervioso-

Descuiden chicos cuando ellas salga ni las van a reconocer -dijo Ying sonriendo, después de un rato los machos se quedaron ahí sentados en una sala, salió la cabra hembra usando guantes y un cubre bocas, se quitó su equipo y suspiro- y bien como terminaron?

Bueno la cerda no pude hacerla lucir mejor ni bueno solo un poco decente -dijo la cabra mostrando a Mono con el pelo suelto y corto pero se veía casi igual- lo siento les falle en este reto

Descuida esa no tenía salvación -dijo Song sonriendo- que hay de Pan

No te asustes todavía miren con la Mantis solo la maquille un poco -la cabra dejo salir a Mantis maquillada con un poco de rubor, los labios los tenía pintados de color rojo con una ligera sombra en los, sus tenazas tenían algo de brillo y parecían afiladas-

No digan nada -dijo Mantis molesta un poco y salto hasta el hombro de Tigresa-

Pero te vez bien -dijo Víbora sonriendo haciendo que Mantis desviara la mirada-

Ahora la leona tenía una belleza natural lo único que hicimos fue arreglarle y peinarle el pelaje un poco -Bria paso mostrando que tenía el pelaje brillante, su pelaje brillaba en todo hasta los pechos, tenía lo labios pintados un poco y sombra en los ojos dejando una mirada sensual- lo ven es hermosa por naturaleza

Llámenme Bria Buencuerpo -dijo Bria sonríendo mostrando su figura sensual- jaja creo que conseguiré mucha comida con este cuerpo

Que sexista -dijeron Luck y Tigre molestos-

Bueno siguiendo con la grulla solo le pulí el pico y la maquille un poco -Grulla salió con las uñas de las patas afiladas y brillantes, tenía el pico limpio y brillante con marcas rojas en los ojos y maquillada un poco en los ojos-

Grulla estas preciosa -dijo Ying sonriendo viendo a su novia-

Gracias Ying no me gusto mucho pero todo fue por medio de buenos nutrientes -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Me alegra que les gusten pero lo mejor son la loba y la panda y chicos esto les va a gustar -la cabra dejo pasar a Iza y a Pan, Pan tenía el pelaje de la cabeza bien peinado de lado hacia la derecha, de su lado derecho tenía un broche con forma de una flor de loto rosada, el palie negro de sus ojos estaba mas fino con un maquillaje blanco, sus labios estaban levemente pintados con rojo Tigre se sonrojó solo con verla, Iza tenía el pelaje peinado también de lado pero tenía unos mechones cortos en su lado izquierdo y un mechón largo y delgado en su frente con el cabello peinado en una cola de caballo con una flor roja sujetándole el cabello no usaba maquillaje su pelaje le bastaba para parecer un maquillaje, el pelaje de ambas estaba brillante y con los colores más fuertes-

Hermana estas hermosa -dijo Mikey saltando encima de ella para abrazarla, Iza sonrió y le tallo la cabeza- y tu pelaje esta mas suave -Iza sonrió-

Es verdad estas hermosa Iza -dijo Luck sonriendo nervioso-

Gracias Luck -Iza le dio una mirada sensual entrecerrando los ojos haciendo que Luck se sonrojara, en cambio Tigre no dejaba de ver a Pan, estaba maravillado viendo a su novia iba a decir algo pero Song apareció tomando a Pan de las manos-

Querida Pan estas hermosa tanto que quiero darte un beso -Song estiro los labios mientras Pan retrocedía un poco de solo ver a Song, Tigre grupo y sujeto a Song del cuello y lo lanzo fuera del salón dejando un agujero en la pared- que paso? -estaba mareado tirado a la mitad de la calle-

Si perdón...me pase...yo lo siento -dijo Tigre nervioso y vio a Pan la cual estaba seria- perdóname y si estas muy hermosa -Pan sonrió y le tallo las orejas rascándole un poco-

Esta bien grandote te entiendo -dijo Pan sonriendo- bueno es hora de irnos

A cual lugar llegaremos primero? -dijo Mona molesta-

Bueno el primer lugar que tendremos que visitar será la aldea de las lamias al paso oculto entre Japón y China -dijo Bria sonriendo viendo el mapa-

Aun le tengo miedo a eso de las lamias -dijo Mantis asustada-

Tranquilas solo buscan machos pero le haremos saber que estos machos son nuestros -dijo Grulla sonriendo viendo a Ying el cual desvío la mirada avergonzado-

Bueno y dinos Iza esto del cambio nos afectara en mi forma sentimental? -dijo Luck algo inquieto-

Si al parecer el principal ingrediente de ese incienso son las hormonas poco a poco iremos cambiando nuestros pensamientos como ahora -dijo Iza viendo a las parejas y a un Song molesto- escuchen tal vez no se están dando cuenta pero ya se están adaptando a su género, Pan esta empezando a sentir atracción por Tigre y Tigre actúa como un verdadero macho calculo que un mes el cambio será completado así que prepárense para todo lo que nos pueda pasar -todos se quedaron callados y asintieron- bueno levanten apuestas yo apuesto a que Pan termina embarazada

Yo apuesto a que Grulla pone un huevo -dijo Mantis alzando la tenaza-

Yo apuesto que Mono jamás encuentra el amor -dijo Song sonriendo- o que al menos un tipo gordo lo ve bonito

Yo apuesto que un puerco trata de seducir a Mona -dijo Pan sonriendo, Iza fue anotando todas las apuestas sobre todos, el grupo dejo el valle con rumbo a los desconocido-

 **Nota:** bueno masternica es una buena idea pero tengo una idea un poco mas loca y eso usando un vino y una luna llena, si va a ver apareamiento pero luego veremos mas apuestas


	5. Chapter 5

**La aldea de las Lamias Amazonas**

Después de unos días el grupo de maestros estaba llegando a unos pantanos muy apartados del valle de La Paz ya que estaban en una isla aislada de China y Japón, de acuerdo con el mapa de Qilin estaban llegando a los reinos de las lamias las cuales se encontraban en esa isla, los maestros estaban avanzando entre el bosque con fin de llegar a la aldea.

Bien escuchen de acuerdo al mapa debemos estar cerca todos los machos se quedan juntos en un grupo -dijo Pan seria viendo a los machos-

Por qué debemos quedarnos? -dijo Tigre desconfiando un poco-

Recuerden que las lamias todas son hembras y buscan a machos fuertes para tener hijas y seguir con el ciclo de la vida si ven a alguno de ustedes los van a secuestrar y los usarán para tener bebes -dijo Pan seria y luego se enojo- si me llego a enterar de que tuviste un hijo con una lamia te golpeare hasta que te quedes sin dientes Tigre -Pan amenazó a Tigre el cual sonrió nervioso y asintió- bueno todos pórtense bien y quédense aquí

Hermana no me violaran verdad? -dijo Mikey nervioso y asustado, Iza se acercó y lo abrazo con cuidado-

Tranquilo pequeño si te quedas con Luck el te cuidara ahora que es macho es mas fuerte no tengas miedo es mas si vemos que la situación es peligrosa atacamos y le cortamos las colas a las bestias -Iza le tallo la nariz a Mikey haciendo lo reír un poco, Mikey asintió mientras los demás estaban extrañados-

No lo dirás enserio verdad? -dijo Song extrañado-

Lo digo enserio -dijo Iza seria y dejó a Mikey en el suelo parado- Y Luck cuídalo por favor

Descuida lo tendré conmigo siempre -dijo Luck sonriendo e Iza asintió-

Tigre cuida de ellos eres uno de los más fuertes aquí solo tu y Luck deben tener la fuerza para defenderse -dijo Pan viendo a Tigre el cual asintió- escucha las lamias tiñen una fuerza equivalente como el de un tigre pero tienen características de una serpiente es decir que no soportan el frío el agua los debe debilitar

Si el agua las debilita entonces es mejor que Grulla se quede es la única en todo el grupo que tiene poderes de agua aparte de ti Pan -dijo Tigre tranquilo-

Buena idea -Grulla se quedo con el grupo mas especifico con su novio Ying el cual la abrazo- bueno cuídense y Tigre cuídalos -Pan se sonrojo un momento y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Iza sonrío y vio a Mantis en su hombro-

Págame -Iza revivió las galletas de Mantis y se las fue comiendo, le dio la mitad a Mikey y le dio un beso en la frente- cuídate pequeño y protégelo Luck

Si la haré -los dos se abrazaron y se despidieron, el grupo de hembras fue entrando al bosque y corrieron por un rato hasta que el bosque se lleno de neblina, se detuvieron y vieron el mapa estaban cerca de la entrada a la aldea de las lamias-

Bien estamos cerca pero no veo nada por aquí y aparte con esta neblina no se nota nada -dijo Pan seria viendo a su alrededor, las hembras fueron viendo el lugar, Iza formo una esfera de luz azul en su mano derecha y Bria concertó energía de rayos amarilla en su palma derecha, las dos fueron alumbrando el camino pero no se podía notar la diferencia- no veo nada

Pero yo escucho algo -dijo Iza seria y afino sus oídos- algo que se arrastra

Noto cuatro respiraciones irregulares también movimientos de una serpiente y entre la maleza -dijo Bria seria- todos atentos tu también cerda

Que me dejes de llamar cerda! -dijo Mona molesta, del pasto salió una figura grande y larga, Pan lanzó un golpe soltando fuego y la figura se movió como una serpiente y lo esquivo, otra figura apareció y lanzó un golpe con una cola, Iza lo esquivo y la figura avanzo lanzando un golpe que Iza sujeto, trato de sujetarla pero una cola de serpiente la sujeto del estomago y la jalo, Bria lanzó un corte con sus garras soltando un rayo pero una energía verde apareció neutralizando el rayo de Bria, Mona comenzó a girar y creo una burbuja de viendo, lanzó un golpe vertical soltando ráfagas de viento pero no dieron contacto, Iza comenzó a gritar siendo estrujada por una cola de serpiente, Iza grito un poco pero concentro energía en sus garras y las enterró en la cola de la serpiente, vio la pinta de la cola y la tomo, en eso se escucho un gemido femenino, siguió apretando la punta y sintió que el agarre se debilitaba un poco, se acercó a la cola y comenzó a lamerla un poco, la chupo un poco usando la lengua para moverla, se escucho un grito seguido de un gemido femenino y la cola se aflojo e Iza salió dando un salto siguió la cola hasta toparse con una tigresa acostada en el suelo respirando agitada, usaba un bikini negro que parecía estar hecho de metal, usaba un arco y flechas, lo que le llamó la atención fue que la tigresa tenía un pelaje color naranja pero sus orejas eran largas y triangulares de color verde, parecía que sus marcas eran verdes y siguió bajando viendo una tela negra cubriendo el inicio de sus caderas, siguió con la vista hasta ver que tenía una cola de serpiente en ves de piernas-

Oigan encontré una lamia -Iza grito mientras Pan sujeto de los brazos a una tigresa blanca con marcas amarillas y orejas del mismo color pero sus ojos eran verdes con una pupila alargada de serpiente, tenía una cola de serpiente amarilla-

Es verdad -dijo Pan sorprendida, la tigresa se quedo en guardia levantando los brazos y estirando los dedos juntos, estaba en postura del estilo serpiente- esperen esperen dejen de pelear! -Pan desactivo sus poderes y se quedo quieta- solo vinimos por ayuda

Así demuestra lo dile a tu amiga loba que deje a mi hermana -dijo la tigresa blanca y amarilla seria, señaló a Iza la cual estaba viendo a la lamia verde-

Iza deja a la lamia -dijo Pan e Iza se alejo un poco de la lamia- escuchen venimos en paz solo queremos ayuda

Oigan dile a tu amiga que no se coma a la cerda -dijo Bria viendo que una lamia de pelaje naranja con cola roja y ojos amarillos estaba por comerse a Mona de un solo bocado- es mi comida!

Lo siento -dijo la lamia bajando a Mona llena de baba- sin resentimientos? -sonrío eso Mona se desmayo- creo que no

Que hacen ustedes aquí? Que buscan -dijo una lamia seria pero esta era una leopardo de las nieves con cola azul y ojos amarillos-

Miren necesitamos una gran ayuda es importante -dijo Pan tratando de razonar con ellas-

Es verdad necesitamos piel de una lamia blanca para poder sanar el mal que tenemos -dijo Mantis subiendo a los pechos de Pan, esa ultima frase las hizo sisear como serpientes- dije algo malo?

Si obvio deben venir del castillo de Grim -dijo la lamia verde sacando una espada y le apunto a Iza al cuello- por que otro motivo ella me estaba por violar?

Oye espera no te estaba haciendo nada solo me defendí -dijo Iza algo seria-

Si como no si te gusto jugar con la punta de mi cola pervertida -dijo la lamia verde molesta y sonrojada-

No se que tenga la punta de tu cola pero la verdad solo me defendí y quiero que nos ayuden -Iza alzo la mano sabiendo las palmas-

Solo queremos hacer una medicina usando piel de una lamia blanca hay alguien con quien podamos hablar para mostrarle que no somos una amenaza? -dijo Bria intranquila, las cuatro lamias se vieron entre ellas y asintieron-

Las llevaremos con nuestra reina ahí ella decidirá si son amenaza a no -dijo la lamia azul molesta, las tres juntaron a las hembras y tomaron a Mona de las patas para llevárselas con ellas- por cierto nos podemos comer a la cerda por la grasa debe saber muy bien

No lo siento por que es mi presa para celebrar que volvamos a la normalidad -dijo Iza seria y las lamias sonrieron, pero a Pan y a Mantis no les pareció tan gracioso parecía que lo decía enserio, las lamias se las llevaron hasta llegar a un muro grande roca color blanco con una puerta de madera protegida por dos lamias leopardos con cola roja de serpientes, las hembras entraron y se sorprendieron de ver a un enorme de grupo de lamias todas mujeres ya fueran felinas, lobas o leopardos, había adultas, jóvenes y niñas sonriendo por ahí, todo estaba al estilo egipcio y usaban la misma vestimenta que era el bikini para las jóvenes, vestidos cortos para las niñas y vestidos largos para las mayores, las hembras siguieron a la mujeres hasta un castillos al sur del pueblo, no era muy grande pero si notaba tener la impresión de ser un castillo, las lamias las hicieron pasar hasta llegar a un salón con cojines en el suelo y frente a ellas un trono grande, apareció una tigresa de edad madura pero se notaba joven y calmada, su pelaje era blanco con marcas negras y su cola era blanca sus senos eran muy grandes como copa D o mas, usaba un bikini superior de color negro con detalles dorados y una faja de color blanco con ola es y cola simulando ser un vestido, su cara tenía un velo con una tiara dorada que lo sujetaba a su frente sus ojos eran azules claros, su cola tenía adornos dorados para darle presentación, avanzó y se sentó en el trono, vio a las hembras serias y ellas se arrodillaron frente a ella-

Tengo entendido que llegaron a mi reino buscando la piel de una lamia blanca no es verdad? -dijo la reina seria y las hembras asintieron nerviosas- y se puede saber por que?

Vera su majestad nosotras venimos de un lugar alejado de China y nuestro pueblo fue infectado por un incienso que...bueno -dijo Pan bajando la mirada tratando de encontrar un buena mentira pero el era malo para mentir-

La razón es que muchos niños están enfermos y si no llevamos los ingredientes en menos de dos meses bueno todos y cada uno de ellos podría terminar peor de lo que ya esta se dice que la piel de las lamias es muy buena por favor le pedimos de corazón que nos de un poco -Iza agacho la cabeza golpeando el suelo con la frente estaba mintiendo pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió-

De acuerdo haremos un trato solo por que su asunto es muy importante -dijo la lamia seria y los demás alzaron la vista sonriendo- pero esto será más un negocio que una ayuda verán necesito ayuda para recuperar a mi hija que ha sido secuestrada -las hembras asintieron- quiero que vayan al castillo de Grim el rey Guerrero es una pantera blanca macho y traigan de regreso a mi hija

Y nos dará la piel a cambio? -dijo Mantis confundida-

Así es pero para asegurar que cumplirán su parte del trato -La reina chasqueo los dedos y salieron siete lamias de diferentes colores y razas sujetando a los machos y a Grulla con sus colas- estos sujetos estaban cerca de la aldea y huelen iguales a ustedes supongo que son sus amigos o no?

Pequeño, Luck/ Tigre! -Pan e Iza trataron de acercarse pero la reina lamia lanzó un corte vertical de color dorado interrumpiendo sus caminos, las hembras la vieron y gruñeron-

Lo siento chicas nos atacaron por sorpresa -dijo Luck forcejeando un poco-

No tan rápido -la reina sonrio- escuchen ustedes traigan a mi hija y les prometo que no usare a sus amigos como esposo comunales para procurar la siguiente generación de lamias -las hembras vieron como apretaron con fuerza a sus amigos con las colas- pero ganarse su libertad de haber invadido mi reino será otra cosa que luego discutiremos que dicen? -Pan lo estaba dudando pero Iza estaba segura de su decisión-

Aceptamos -dijo Iza seria llamando la atención de los demás- si traemos a tu hija tu liberas a nuestros amigos y nos darás la piel

Así es pero el pago por invadir mi reino será una pelea en el coliseo para ellos -la reina señaló a los machos los cuales asintieron- si gana el combate ustedes serán libres y no los usaremos para procrear la siguiente generación -Iza y las demás hembras asintieron- ahora llévense a los machos a la prisión para que se mantengan ahí de momento -las lamias se fueron llevándolos con ellas-

No se preocupen por nosotros solo a completen la misión -Tigre les grito antes de que se lo llevaran y cerraran la puerta, Pan solo se enojo y suspiro para calmarse, la reina les dio un mapa a donde debían ir y se fueron corriendo, Iza en todo el camino no dejaba de gruñir en voz alta por lo molesta que estaba-

Relájate debemos estar enfocadas para vencer a ese sujeto -dijo Bria seria pero Iza se detuvo y golpeo un árbol partiéndolo en pedazos con un solo golpe- se como te sientes pero entiende no podemos hacer nada -Iza asintió y siguieron su camino, de un momento a otro Iza se despertó y comenzó a brillar de color rojo y negro, su cuerpo cambio a un modo oscuro, el pelaje de sus brazos se había vuelto blanco con marcas de tigre negras con detalles rojos iguales a los de su cabello era rojo, pero lo que sorprendió fue de que un momento a otro volvió a ser un macho- pero que?! -se detuvieron viendo a Izanamy macho, solo se quitó el broche del cabello y la blusa de Tigresa dándosela a Pan- que significa esto?!

No lo se -dijo Izanamy serio y se vio a si mismo-

Es como si el conjuro de Happosai se desvaneciera con el poder oscuro -dijo Pan sorprendida- Izanamy que harás ahora?

Seguir solo se que necesito este cuerpo y este poder para salir de aquí sigamos -Izanamy corrió y las hembras lo siguieron, llegaron al castillo que había mencionado la reina y al verlo quedaron sorprendidos se veía antiguo y olvidado era casi imposible que alguien viviera ahí dentro, fueron buscando una entrada o algo así pero no había nada-

Ya que habrá que romperla -dijo Mantis seria retrocedió un poco y avanzó pero a pan la atrapo- que haces?!

Espera no sabemos como es ese rey Guerrero así que debemos tener cuidado -dijo a pan seria-

Pero igual debemos entrar de algún modo -dijo Mona molesta, Alan la vio y recordó que su viento podía cortar-

Lo tengo Mona ayúdame -Pan se acercó al muro, alzó su brazo derecho y le dio una vuelta hasta que quedara extendido frente a ella- Mona cuchilla de viento rápido -Mona entendió y se colocó a lado de Pan haciendo lo mismo las dos formaron un viento verde en sus manos en forma de una cuchilla, las dos clavaron sus manos en los muros y comenzó en a moverse formando una puerta rectangular, la piedra estaba por caer cuando Izanamy la sujeto y la dejo a un lado, había un pasillo frente a ellos, entraron con cuidado y vieron que el pasillo estaba lleno de celdas y barrotes negros, fueron viendo en cada una de las celdas, había huesos o nada, Mona llego a una celda y vio a un grupo de cinco lamias junto a una que usaba un tiara dorada en la cabeza y era una tigresa de ojos amarillos con una cola blanca-

Creo que la encontré -los demás se acercaron a verla- disculpa buscamos a la princesa de las lamias -la lamia blanca se levanto y se acercó a ellos-

Yo soy la princesa Miia y quien es usted señorita cerda? -dijo Miia sonriendo nerviosa-

No soy una cerda Oik -dijo Mona molesta causando la risa de algunos-

Princesa su madre nos envió por usted para sacarla de aquí -dijo Izanamy sonriendo causando que la princesa se sonrojara un poco- Bria tira la puerta -se hizo a un lado pero se escucho como una corriente de energía iba hacia ellos, Izanamy se giró y lanzó un golpe soltando energía que rebotaba en varios lados, los dos ataques chocaron creando una leve explosión- quien es?!

Solo el rey de este castillo -dijo una pantera blanca Macho de ojos azules oscuros, usaba un especie de armadura blanca en el cuerpo con el cuello levantado en forma de V, tenía unos guantes negros en las manos que le cubrían los dedos pero dejaba a ver sus garras largas, usaba un pantalón azul oscura, en las manos usaba muñequeras blancas con cuchillas por encima de sus brazos- yo soy Grim y por que se llevan a las mujeres que llegaran a ser mis esposas?!

Supongo que no las dejaras ir sin pelear -dijo Pan colocándose en su postura de combate igual que Izanamy- déjalas ir ya!

Ja no pero déjame decirte que tienes una buena figura panda creo que estarás bien como mi esposa -dijo Grim sonriendo pero Pan le disparó una bola de fuego, Grima la sujeto con las manos y la desvío a un lado- nada mal pero...-no termino de hablar por que Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara- maldito -retrocedió y lanzó un golpe con la cola girando, Iza salto hacia atrás y disparó una esfera de energía roja y negra, Grim la desvío con un golpe- no esta mal te ganaste mi atención lobo

Este no es un buen lugar para tener nuestro combate vayamos a otro lugar -dijo Izanamy serio-

Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Grim sonriendo- pero ustedes vienen -Grim lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando un resplandor azul, las hembras lo esquivaron saltando a un lado, Grim avanzó y lanzó un segundo golpe soltando energía perforando el muro y empujó a las hembras al exterior dando en un coliseo romano, Izanamy entro y siguió a Grim- bien aquí pelearemos aquí

Espera Grim pelearas conmigo dejas a los otras fuera de esto -dijo Izanamy serio entrando, Grim se dio vuelta sonriendo, los dos estaban separados y se veían a los ojos, Grim no dejaba de ver a Izanamy pero apareció la silueta de un lobo mayor a Izanamy e idéntico a el, tenía la mirada fría y los ojos verdes claros _"es el!"_ Pensó Grim sorprendido viendo a Izanamy y luego se volvió ese lobo de ojos verdes y mirada fría _"si el se parece mucho a ese lobo de la familia oscura, se supone que él había muerto en una pelea contra su padre y los dos murieron, quien es este joven?"_ Pensó molesto mientras Izanamy se puso en su postura de combate-

Grim avanzó y apareció en un resplandor azul frente a Izanamy, Izanamy se sorprendió un poco, Grim lanzó un golpe, Izanamy se cruzo de brazos pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que Izanamy salió empujado hacia un muro y se estrelló de espaldas, Izanamy salió y Grim apareció lanzando una patada, Izanamy lo detuvo alzando el brazo derecho deteniendo la patada, Grim sonrió y sacó sus garras, Izanamy lo alejó y lanzó un golpe pero Grim lo sujeto con su mano derecho creando una onda de sonido y aire, los dos se alejaron saltando hacia atrás, Izanamy avanzó y lanzó una patada lateral, Grim lo detuvo y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy lo sujeto con su mano y disparo una esfera roja de su mano derecha, la esfera exploto y dejó a Grim con una leve quemadura en el estomago, Grim avanzó y lanzó un golpe lateral, le dio el goleo en el cuello, Izanamy le dio una patada en el mentón, giro y le dio una patada de talón en la mejilla, Grim retrocedió un poco y comenzó a formar un esfera azul grande, la esterera parecía sacar rayos del contorno, Izanamy retrajo los brazos colocando sus manos a su derecha una encima de otra formando una esfera roja, los dos dispararon creando una explosión, Izanamy salió del humo y vio al grupo de hembras aún estaban ahí, les señaló en agujero que hizo Grim y las demás asintieron, corrieron hacia el agujero para sacar a las malas pero apareció Grim lanzando un corte con la garra, Izanamy apareció frente a el y lo detuvo sujetando sus muñecas, lo empujó hacia su izquierda alejándolo del grupo, Grim dio una vuelta y lanzó un corte soltando energía en forma de un desgarre, Izanamy solo extendió los dedos de la mano derecho formando una espada roja de energía y lo detuvo con un corte vertical soltando energía, los dos avanzaron chocando los puños soltando energía de sus cuerpos, los dos comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida hasta que chocaron sus codos en un golpe, Izanamy salto y le dio una patada al pecho para alejarlo, Grim formo una esfera azul y la disparo, Izanamy grito un poco sujetando la esfera con una mano, la esfera creció e Izanamy la empujo soltando energía roja, la esfera creció, Grim la sujeto con ambas manos y la desvío al aire haciendo que explotara en un muro.

Jejeje que tal apuesto que te sentiste victorioso por unos segundos verdad? -dijo Grim sonriendo-

Nop lo creo -dijo Izanamy con burla y sonriendo-

Bueno como no estabas peleando enserio quise jugarte una pequeña broma -Grim sonrió- pero ahora te demostrare de lo que soy capas

Estoy esperando -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, ambos expulsaron una aura de sus cuerpos en forma de llamas, ambos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños, Grim salto y lanzó una patada lateral, Izanamy lo sujeto de los tobillos y formo una esfera roja con destellos negros, la disparo en el pecho de Grim empujándolo, Grim se giró y amanso lanzando un desgarre en el pecho de Izanamy dejándole una marca ligera, Izanamy retrocedió y Grim fue lanzando garfios golpes rápido, Izanamy los esquivaba con facilidad, Grim soltó un resplandor azul dejando ciego a Izanamy unos momento, Grim comenzó a darle varios golpes en la cara hasta que Izanamy lo sujeto de las manos quedando ambos forcejeando con sus energías, los dos comenzaron a formar un agujero en la tierra, mientras con las Hembras Pan le dio un golpe a la reja rompiéndola del seguro y dejo salir a las lamias las cuales salieron a ver el estruendo, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Grim en la mejilla impactándolo en el suelo, Grim salto y le dio una patada y lo sujeto con la cola del cuello, Izanamy estaba forcejando un poco pero Grim comenzó a apretar su cola con mas fuerza, Izanamy trato de soltarse pero no podía vio la punta de la cola y recordó a las laminas y su cola- a probar esta idea -le dio un mordida en la cola haciendo que Grim gritara de dolor y soltó a Izanamy mientras Grim se sujetaba la cola y le soplaba para calmar el dolor-

Izanamy avanzó y comenzaba a golpear a Grim en el pecho le dio un golpe en la mejilla y lo tiro al suelo, Grim se levanto dandole una patada en el pecho y lo alejó un poco.

Rayos esta pelea no terminara tan rápido como esperaba -dijo Izanamy serio y lo pensó un poco- ya que deben estar sacando a las laminas así que no se darán cuenta -Izanamy sonrió comenzando a expulsar un aura negra y azul de su cuerpo, su pelaje en su muñecas hasta los codos se volvió negro, en la cabeza su pelaje seguía negro el resto era blanco completamente y sus ojos eran azules- este estado lo llamo Neos Wolf un estado que combina los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad -Grim sonrió y formo una esfera de color azul, Izanamy retrajo los brazos frente a el y retrajo ambas manos formando una esfera en cada mano de color negra que fueron haciéndose mas grande- Explosión Galáctica -estiro los brazos soltando una ráfaga de energía negra y azul que golpeó a Grim en el pecho, lo encerró en una esfera y exploto mas adelante dejando un gran agujero- se termino

Gracias nuestro héroe -las hembras lamias sujetaron a Izanamy con sus colas dejándolo envuelto, las hembras trataron de soltarlo pero no podían, en eso escucharon algo que se estaba rompiendo y quebrándose-

Ese ruido no son...? -Pan puso atención al sonido mientras Izanamy tenía los ojos en blanco mientras agitaba sus manos y se ponía azul- son sus huesos! Lo están exprimiendo!

Suéltenlo le sacaran el relleno! -Bria trataba de sacar a Izanamy pero no podía estaba bien atrapado _"sáquenme de aquí!"_ Izanamy grito en su mente mientras sentía los senos y las colas de las la,ibas mientras lo exprimían-


	6. Chapter 6

**Batalla contra la serpiente blanca**

En el coliseo de Grim el grupo de Lamias tenía sujetado a Izanamy el cual estaba sacando un brazo mientras gritaba para que lo sacaran de ahí, Bria lo sujeto del brazo y lo jalo con fuerza del grupo de hembras que lo tallaban con sus senos pero mas que nada lo tenían sujetado con sus colas haciendo que sus huesos tronaran, las demás hembras jalaron a Bria para que sacara Izanamy y lo sacaron después de un rato pero estaba blanco y el alma se le salía del cuerpo.

Izanamy dime algo -dijo Bria abofeteándolo de la cara una y otra vez-

Oye Bria -Pan veía como la leona no para de abofetear a Izanamy- oye Bria Bria ya déjalo! -Bria se detuvo e Izanamy se levanto con las mejillas infladas- hay que feo -algunas se rieron un poco- Izanamy como te sientes y por que estas en forma de Macho?

Creo que mi transformación Neos Wolf cancelo el conjuro sobre mi -dijo Izanamy parándose sacudió sus cabeza y volvió a la normalidad- en esta forma puedo usar el poder de la luz y la oscuridad pero ya es cansado tenerlo activo -Izanamy abrió las piernas y apretó las manos, soltó un suspiro y su pelaje volvió a la normalidad pero su cuerpo brillo de un color rosado y volvió a ser una hembra, volvió a ser Iza- eh? -Iza parpadeo dos veces y vio su cuerpo- volví a ser Iza

Eres una hembra? -dijo la lamia princesa viendo a Iza- hay que lastima me gustaba mas como macho -estaba desilusionada- bueno viajeros gracias por rescatarnos a mi y a mis amigas les agradecemos de corazón -las lamias bajaron la cabeza sonriendo y con respeto-

No es nada princesa Miia su madre dijo que debemos llevarla con ella o no nos devolverá a nuestros amigos machos -dijo Pan sonriendo, las lamias apretaron los dientes y se vieron entre ellas con miedo- que pasa? Ocurre algo malo?

Esos machos amigos tuyos dalos por muertos -dijo Miia con tristeza-

Que?! -todas gritaron, Iza se puso las vendas y la blusa y se acercó- espera por que hay que darlos por muerto que les va a hacer? -dijo Iza algo molesta-

Bueno en nuestra sociedad nosotras tomamos a un solo macho para que nos ayude a preocupar la siguiente generación de Lamias -dijo Miia bajando la cabeza-

Entonces roban a un macho y este tiene sexo con todos los grupos de hembras -dijo Bria seria con Mantis en su hombro- que envidia! -dijeron las dos celosas-

No están bueno como creen una vez que el macho ha terminado su labor lo dejan ir pero aveces termina tan mal que no sobrevive haya afuera esos son los elegidos por la reina pero -Miia desvió la mirada pero pan le hizo seguro- pero aquellos hombres que no son para apareamiento, buscan su libertad, solo hay una forma de salir de la aldea y eso pelear contra la gran serpiente blanca lo llamamos Basilisco

Un Basilisco?! -gritaron todas sorprendidas- que es un Basilisco? -dijo Pan algo asustada-

Un Basilisco es una bestia mitológica antigua con forma de serpiente que llega a medir como 20 metros de largo solo mata por puro placer -dijo Iza seria- si vemos a criaturas que se creían que no existían y nos están diciendo esto entonces hay que ir con la reina enseguida

Andando todos! -Pan comenzó a correr y las demás la siguieron, mientras en el palacio mas especifico en las prisiones Tigre estaba golpeando los barrotes dándoles tecleadas, retrocedió y le dio otro golpe con el hombro, Luck estaba a su derecha y lanzó un corte con sus garras soltando un brillo azul pero nada parecía afectar la reja era demasiado dura-

Rayos por que mas que la golpeo no cede -dijo Tigre molesto-

Ya has intentado fundirla con el fuego? -dijo Mikey detrás de ellos con los demás-

Bueno para eso se necesita mucho fuego y si lo lanzo aquí podría lastimarlos -dijo Tigre serio- rayos

Ni siquiera con mis garras la puedo cortar -dijo Luck molesto , se dio vuelta y se sentó en el suelo-

Ahora que podemos hacer? -dijo Ying algo molesto mientras abrazaba a Grulla, la reja se abrió y entraron dos lamias de color verde, estaban sonrojadas y respiraban con agitación- que quieren?!

Queremos al tigre y al lobo rápido -dijo la lamia sonrojada, los dos machos se vieron y se levantaron- sígannos -los dos asintieron y las siguieron, las llevaron a un celda a un lado de donde estaban y los hicieron pasar, las lamias cerraron la celda y se quedaron dentro con ellos-

Bien ya estamos aquí que quieren? -dijo Tigre serio, la lamia no dijo nada y le salto encima de Tigre quedando encima de él mientras enrollaba su cola en su cuerpo- oye que haces?!

Lo siento pero...-la lamia Tígresa estaba sonrojada y jadeaba- pero estoy muy caliente quiero al tigre dentro de mi -le quito la camisa de forma rápida mientras sujetaba sus brazos con la cola, Tigre estaba forcejeando mientras Luck estaba en las mimas, las lamias le fueron bajando un poco el pantalón y sonrieron viendo un bulto que sobre salía de su ropa interior- UU alguien ya esta durito jejeje -la lamia se rió y comenzó a bajar la ropa interior lentamente lo mismo para Luck mientras estos forcejeaban un poco para liberarse, pero en eso se vio una figura detrás de cada una de las lamias, las lamias se estaban poniendo moradas y sonreirán sin poder respirar- que pasa no puedo respirar

Yo tampoco puedo respirar y me siento entumida -dijo la lamia que estaba con Luck, las dos lamias estaban siendo sujetadas del cuello por Pan e Iza las cuales estaban molestas y con ojos rojos, Pan le estaba aplicando una llave al cuello y descargaba una energía de rayos, Iza hacía casi lo mismo pero esta la tenía sujetada de la punta de la cola- quienes son ustedes?!

Sus novias -dijeron las dos molestas, Iza sonrío y paso su hocico por el cuello de la lamia- vaya así que planeabas tocar a mi novio antes de que lo hiciera conmigo sabes lo que pasa si le quitas su presa a una loba?

No lo se -dijo la lamia nerviosa y morada-

Se molesta y busca al que le quito su presa para comérselo -dijo Iza molesta y sonriendo, tomo la cola de lamia y la fue frotando un poco- sabes eh escuchado que las lamias tienen su punto débil en la punta de la cola -la lamia se sonrojo un poco e Iza tomo la punto de la cola y le dio una leve mordida seguido de chuparla como si fuera un caramelo, La lamia gimió y grito un poco, Iza paso su mano del cuello a los pechos de la lamia y le masajeo un poco, la lamia soltó un poco mas el agarre e Iza metió mas de la punta en su boca, movió las manos de arriba a bajo de forma rápida, la lamia se soltó y cayo al suelo gimiendo y gritando un poco-

No mi cola no! -La lamia grito y estiró su cuerpo dejando al aire sus pechos que no dejaba de tocárselos, Iza succiono mas su cola y le dio un beso haciendo que la lamia gritara- Ah no..puedo mas...-la lamia cayó al suelo desmaya dejando una mancha en su ropa del área baja, por su parte Tigre, Luck y Pan estaba sonrojados y sorprendidos, Pan le dio una descarga mas fuerte a la lamia y esta callo al suelo quemada y con los ojos en blanco-

Gracias por salvarme -dijo Luck sonriendo pero Iza solo le dio la espalda algo molesta-

Si gracias Pan me salvaste -dijo Tigre sonriendo pero Pan solo bajo la mirada- que pasa?

Nada solo que sigo pensando muchas cosas Tigre -dijo Pan sonriendo- Iza Luck nos pueden dejar solos? -los dos asintieron y salieron- nos vemos en el trono de la reina cuando termine -los dos se fueron mientras la pareja se quedo ahí solos- Tigre escucha cuando estoy contigo me siento confundida no se si son mis hormonas o mis sentimientos pero te amo todavía, todavía veo a Tígresa en ti, cuando te vi con esa lamia encima de vi me sentí celosa, molesta y dolida ya ni se que pensar -se abrazó a si misma y Tigre la abrazo para calmarla-

Tranquila son un poco de las hormonas pero también me siento igual cuando Song esta cerca de ti -dijo Tigre sonriendo- descuida estos cambios terminaran pronto ya estas pensando como una chica, sientes como una chica y pronto esta relación será más normal lo prometo

Esta bien pero siento que ahora serás tu el que lleve los pantalones en la relación -dijo Pan riendo un poco- oye sabes -se sonrojo un poco y Tigre la vio- podrías...alejar...tu entrepierna...de mi trasero

Eh por que? Pasa algo? -dijo Tigre confundido y Pan se tapo la boca sonrojada-

Bueno puedo sentir...tu ereccion -dijo Pan sonriendo sonrojada, Tigre se quedo blanco y vio su entrepierna de la cual salía un poco su bulto, Tigre dio un leve grito y se alejo un poco-

Lo siento lo siento es que soy nuevo en esto, todas las mañana me levanto y ahí esta y solo espero a que se baje cuando voy al baño -dijo Tigre avergonzado- oye es difícil apuntar con el

Jejeje si es difícil -dijo Pan sonriendo- bueno vamos a esperar a que baje tengo las hormonas alborotadas tanto que te acepto los abrazos pero no el sexo todavía -sonrío dejando a Tigre apretando su entrepierna- solo piensa cosas feas y se bajara

Como que? -Tigre alzo una ceja confundido-

Imagínate a Mona en un bikini diminuto -Pan sonrío y Tigre tembló pensando cosas feas y mas con esa imagen en su mente, hizo una mueca de asco al imaginárselo y su amigo se bajo,valió tranquilo y siguió a Pan- funciono?

Si funciono y tendré pesadillas por un largo tiempo -dijo Tigre tallándose la cara por un rato, con Luck e Iza ella estaba acompañando a Mikey el cual estaba confundido viendo a Iza-

Hermana que tienes por que estas molestas? -dijo Mikey confundido-

No es nada pequeño solo cosas de mis hormonas nada mas -dijo Iza sonriendo, noto a Luck tratando de hablar con ella, suspiro se inclinó para ver a Mikey a los ojos- pequeño ve con Bria y los demás a la sala del trono yo tengo que hablar con Luck -Mikey asintió y se fue corriendo con los demás- bien que paso ahí dentro?

Pues que la lamia me iba a violar -dijo Luck algo nervioso-

Si se noto que tenía esas intenciones -dijo Iza seria y suspiro- bueno retomando la cosa es que quiero que tengas mucho cuidado por favor -Iza puso una cara tranquila- cuando te vi así sentí que ya casi no iba a poder protegerte, ya no tengo la fuerza que solía tener y siento que pierdo mis ganas de pelear no se que me pasa -Iza bajo la mirada-

Son las hormonas como macho eres fuerte y te gusta pelear pero estando en esta forma femenina eres pasiva -dijo Luck sonriendo y se acercó para que ella lo viera- recuerda un siempre nos apoyamos el uno al otro así somos tu y yo -Iza asintió sonriendo- sabes creo que ahora es mi turno para protegerte a ti

Si pero no te acostumbres descubrí que puedo volver a la normalidad gracias a mis poderes oscuros -dijo Iza sonriendo y eso dejo sorprendido a Luck-

Enserio? -Iza asintió y Luck suspiro- esta bien pero puedo ser el macho esta vez tu siempre me proteges

Esta bien -Iza sonrío y los dos fueron caminando juntos hasta que Luck le tomo la mano a Iza entrelazando los dedos, Tigre y Pan llegaron con ellos y entraron al cuarto del trono donde la reina estaba abrazando a su hija la cual estaba ilesa, la reina sonrío y vio a todos los que estaban llegando frente a su trono- bien le entregamos a su hija como acordamos

Gracias gracias en verdad -dijo la reina sonriendo- escuchen por su ayuda e decidido darles la piel de mi hija ya que esta comenzando a mudar pero como es algo vergonzoso para nosotras hacer eso frente a los demás lo haremos en privado y quiere que tu la ayudes -la reina señaló a Iza la cual estaba sorprendida-

Yo por que? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Ella dice que te puedes volver un macho con una extraña transformación y que le ayudaras si no no hay piel para su medicamento -la reina sonrío y a Iza no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar- bueno ahora ustedes machos prepárense para tener su encuentro por la libertad

Que?! -gritaron todos- esperen usted dijo que si le trajimos a su hija nos dejaría ir todos juntos -dijo Mantis seria-

Si es verdad solo las hembras se irían tranquilas y sin molestias pero los machos son intrusos como ustedes así que para ganarse su libertad tendrán un enfrentar al Basilisco en nuestra arena de batalla -dijo la reina sonriendo-

Espere usted quiere que enfrentemos a un monstruo solo por nuestra libertad? -dijo Ying sorprendido- que pasa si no ganamos?

Hay dos castigos por perder ese encuentro uno ser comido por el Basilisco y dos tener el aparcamiento con todas las lamias que no han tenido una hija todavía -dijo la reina sonriendo y los machos se quedaron de piedra por el segundo castigo-

Y eso del aparcamiento forzoso como es un castigo? -dijo Song nervioso- bueno digo nada mas

Tendrán que complacer a un grupo de 15 lamias cada uno para que tengan bebes si no los tienen seguirán así hasta que mueran -la reina les dio una sonrisa teticra a todos, Mikey corrió y se abrazo de su hermana la cual paso sus manos sobre su cabeza- claro que si ganan los dejare ir sin decir ni hacer nada para detenerlos -las hembras gruñeron y los machos estaban apretando los puños molestos- así lo olvidaba ese pequeño también peleará -Iza apretó mas a Mikey en sus brazos preocupada por el- vamos es hora de comenzar -las lamias los fueron empujando hasta que los separaron en la entrada a un coliseo, era un coliseo rodeado por un circulo de puras en los muros y frente a ellos estaba la estatua de una gran serpiente roja con una puerta tan grande como de diez metros de alto, las lamias estaban rodeando el lugar mientras la reina estaba sentada en el trono sobre la estatua de la serpiente, los machos incluyendo a Mikey estaban frente a la estatua esperando el momento para defenderse, mientras las hembras estaban en las gradas siendo rodeadas por unas lamias con lanzas y espadas para que no fueran a ayudar-

Maldición como se atreve a hacerle esto a un niño -dijo Mantis mas que molesta viendo el campo- espero que puedan ganar

Este no es el momento para un pensamiento como ese Mantis -dijo Bria molesta-

Tigre y Luck son los mas fuertes pero Song será aplastado como pudín -dijo Mona viendo el lugar-

Mona mejor cállate y come -dijo Pan irritada y se mordió el pulgar- no entiendo por que esa hembra es así que cosa le han hecho los hombres?

Creo que le hace falta que se la claven con fuerza -dijo Bria sonriendo un poco-

Ying tu puedes ganar -dijo Grulla preocupada y se sujeto el estomago- hay creo que algo me cayo mal -todas la vieron intranquilas- de seguro nada mas es por los nervios

Bien como piensan pelear contra esa cosa? -dijo Song nervioso en la parte trasera escondido-

Tenemos que dispersarnos en el momento correcto si esta confundido no podrá atacar a mas de un solo objetivo -dijo Luck serio-

No sabemos su velocidad -dijo Víbora serio-

Pero hay que tener cuidado con su velocidad debemos probarla por si las dudas -dijo Ying serio-

Para probar su velocidad debemos usar al más rápido -dijo Tigre gruñendo- pequeño dime eres rápido para correr?

No lo se es mi primera pelea fuera del entrenamiento -dijo Mikey asustado-

Grrr esta bien quédate cerca y yo te protegeré -dijo Tigre gruñendo, las puestas se comenzaron a abrir revelando un par de grandes ojos amarillos-

Preparen se ahí viene -Luck grito y todos se pusieron en pose de combate mientras Song se escondió detrás de una piedra, la gran serpiente salió de su lugar era grande y de color blanca con muchas cicatrices en el rostro y el cuerpo, media mas de 10 metros de largo y era enorme de su cabeza- alguien mas se siente con suerte? -la serpiente grito y soltó un fuego de su boca, los machos saltaron a un lado esquivando el ataque que dio cerca de donde estaba Song-

Hay mami -Song se asusto y se termino orinando encima por el miedo miedo-

Que inútil -dijo Tigre molesto, la serpiente lo siguió y lanzó un golpe con la cola directo a el, Tigre lo esquivo y lanzó un corte con su garra encendida en fuego dejándole un marca roja a la serpiente, la serpiente grito pero movió la cola dandole un golpe en el cuerpo, Víbora se movió entre la cola y disparo una bola amarilla de la boca causando una leve explosión en la cara de la serpiente-

Los ataques apenas le hacen efecto! -dijo Víbora sorprendido, la serpiente grito un poco y soltó fuego de nuevo, Ying apareció en suelo, metió los brazos al suelo y saco una gran roca, la levanto y la lanzó dandole a la serpiente en la cabeza desviando el disparo, Mikey corrió en su cuerpo y lanzó un corte con sus garras pero parecía que no le hacia efecto, salto y formo una esfera azul celeste en sus manos y la disparo, la esfera impacto pero no le hizo efecto-

Su cuerpo es muy duro -dijo Mikey en el aire, la serpiente le dio un golpe con la cabeza en el cuerpo y lo arrojó al suelo, Tigre lo atrapo antes de que se golpeara- gracias Tigre

Concentrémonos en buscar un punto débil -dijo Tigre serio, lo bajo y formo un esfera de fuego levantando las manos, la disparo directo a la cabeza pero la serpiente gruño soltando un viento muy fuerte, Tigre y Mikey se cubrieron con los brazos por la fuerza- rayos como lo detenemos?

Hay que distraerlo Luck atácalo en los ojos! -dijo Mikey serio, Luck corrió por el cuerpo de la serpiente, salto cerca del cielo y disparó dos esferas de color blanca dandole en los ojos, la serpiente movió la cabeza desorientada- Ahora! -Tigre, Mikey, Víbora y Luck dispararon sus ataques dandole a la serpiente en la cabeza, Ying salto y golpeo el suelo con el puño derecho liberando una línea de rocas en forma de puntas hasta golpear a la serpiente en el cuerpo, la serpiente grito y se movió un poco lanzando un golpe horizontal con la cola, todos saltaron a un lado para esquivar el golpe exceso Song el cual recibió el golpe y se estrello con el muro dejando un agujero-

Por que siempre me pasa esto? -dijo Song a dolorido, la serpiente solo salió con unos leves rasguños en la cara se veía algo molesta-

Esa bestia no se muere con nada -dijo Luck molesto- su piel es muy dura

Si incluso pudo detener mis ataques y rompió las rocas como si nada -dijo Ying molesto y se paro-

La serpiente gruño y soltó un golpe vertical con la cola, todos lo esquivaron y la serpiente puso su atención en Ying, disparó una bola de fuego de su boca y Ying se cubrió con unas rocas cruzándose de brazos, Tigre salto de su ola y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula con los brazos extendidos,la serpiente alzo la cabeza y le dio un golpe con el mentón, Tigre cayó al suelo y la serpiente volvió a dispara, Luck apareció y sujeto a Tigre para moverlo, Mikey formo una esfera mas grande energía y la disparo dandole a la bestia en su mejilla izquierda y desvió el disparo, Víbora apareció y se sujeto de la cabeza de la bestia, soltó una fuerte descarga y la serpiente grito un poco, agito la cabeza, Luck y Tigre treparon con Ying y le dieron un golpe a la serpiente en la cabeza, Ying llego al suelo y lanzó un golpe con los brazos extendido creando una roca que golpeó a la bestia en la cabeza pro no le hizo efecto, la bestia grito y lanzó un golpe girando su cuerpo, todos salieron empujados por el golpe quedando cerca del muro.

Maldiciendo esa bestia nos va a comer si no hacemos algo -dijo Mikey levantándose con dolor-

Su piel es muy dura si no hacemos algo si nos va a derrotar -dijo Tigre serio-

Piel dura? -Luck los vio y luego vio la boca la serpiente- tengo una idea -todos le pusieron atención- Tigre escucha debemos entrar en su boca y atacarla desde dentro

Que estas loco?! Es un suicidio! -Tigre grito sorprendido-

Escucha es la única manera que se me ocurre si la atacamos desde el interior podremos cortarle la cabeza -Mikey y Tigre asintieron- los demás escuchen quiero que los distraigan con sus ataques eh notado que expulsa un aire verde de su boca cuando exhala ese fuego esa puede ser nuestra oportunidad

Y si fallan? -dijo Víbora preocupado-

Pues entonces moriremos como verdaderos guerreros -dijo Luck serio mientras los otros solo se quedaron quietos y serios- ahora vayan!

Ying y Víbora avanzaron, Ying lanzó un roca soltando un golpe, la roca le dio a la serpiente en la cara desorientando la, Víbora avanzo y soltó un ataque de rayos justo en su cara y la serpiente gruño, Tigre, Mikey y Luck corrieron por el cuerpo de la serpiente hasta llegar cerco del cuello, los tres saltaron y dispararon un ataque haciendo que la serpiente gritara un poco, fueron trepando hasta que la serpiente los empujo y quedaron en el aire y abrió la boca, los atrapo en su boca y ellos fueron bajando por su garganta hasta el cuello cuando clavaron sus garras dentro de ella.

No! -Pan grito con fuerza y se tapo la boca, mientras Grulla se sujetaba el cuello con asco, Iza apretó los puños molesta y gruñendo pero se dio cuenta de algo, solo puso atención al campo-

Dentro del cuello de la serpiente Tigre, Mikey y Luck estaba sujetados de la carne y lanzaron un golpe soltando energía en una onda, el golpe dejo una leve marca en la carne, sacaron sus garras y concentraron energía en ellas, fueron cortando la carne hasta ver si llegaban a la piel exterior, la serpiente grito de dolor y se movía agitando la cabeza, la serpiente comenzó a expulsar un humo verde de su boca,viento de la garganta los machos veían es humo y pensaron lo pero, Luck y Mikey extendieron las dedos con el brazo derecho concentrando sus energías en ellos, Tigre se preparó para para lanzar un golpe horizontal concentrando fuego en todo su cuerpo, la serpiente estaba por disparar fuego cuando se noto una luz en su cuello.

Getsuga...! -se escucharon las voces de Luck y Mikey junto con el brillo azul- Tenshou! -lanzaron un golpe horizontal soltando un brillo azul en forma de línea cortante, Tigre soltó un torrente de fuego en el cuello de la serpiente que atravesó la piel, con los tres ataques juntos lograron cortarle la cabeza a la serpiente, la cabeza cayó al suelo y el cuerpo se movió bastante por los nervios activos, Ying tomo a Víbora y a Song en sus brazos y salió corriendo del campo, creo un puente de roca llegando a las gradas, los tres machos restantes salieron llenos de una baba verde y el cuerpo de la serpiente se dejo de mover después de un rato, la reina gruño con fuerza mientras apretaba su trono clavando las garras-

Lo ven no fue tan difícil -dijo Luck sonriendo y tambaleándose un poco-

Eso dilo tu estoy cubierto de caca -dijo Mikey viendo la baba de su pelaje-

Es baba no caca -dijo Tigre limpiándose un poco la baba- esto es asqueroso

Merecemos comida y un baño -dijo Luck sonriendo cuando vieron a Pan y a Iza llegar con la mirada baja y oscura- eh...hola? -dijeron nerviosos-

Siempre haces que me preocupe! -dijeron Pan e Iza dandole un golpe en la cabeza a su respectivo novio, en el caso de Mikey Iza le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza, Pan abrazo a Tigre sin importar que tuviera baba- al menos estas bien -dijo Pan sonriendo y Tigre le regreso el abrazo-

La mentó si te preocupe esa fue la única idea que se me ocurrió para pelear con esa cosa -dijo Luck sonriendo mientras Iza abrazo a ambos- perdón

Que mas da me alegro que los dos estén bien de verdad -dijo Iza sonriendo- y tu pequeño estas castigado

Hay no por que?! -dijo Mikey haciendo su carita de gatito triste-

Por meterte en algo peligroso! Me asuste cuando vi que entraste en ese lugar -Iza puso una cara de tristeza y Mikey lo abrazo, se escucho un golpe en el lugar y vieron a la reina Lamia molesta-

Sospecho que es todavía no acaba -dijo Pan seria-

Si sospecho que habrá apareamiento forzoso -dijo Song serio llegando con una mancha en sus pantalones y todos lo vieron incrédulo- que? Tal vez si haya yo pido a Pan -sonrío pero eso hizo que Tigre solo abrazara a Pan de manera protectora-


	7. Chapter 7

**Una ligera sorpresa**

En el Coliseo de la sociedad de las laminas el grupo de maestros estaban viendo a la reina Lamia la cual estaba muy molesta viendo a los machos y hembras, suspiro y se calmo de momento.

Bien soy mujer de palabra pueden irse pero Iza debe ir al cuarto de mi hija y llevarse la piel de ella como recompensa de haberla salvado -la princesa e Iza asintieron por lo dicho, después de un rato Iza estaba convertido en Izanamy en el cuarto de la princesa, era grande, amplio y oscuro, había una gran cama matrimonial en el centro con telas delgadas para cubrirla-

Vaya que gran cuarto -dijo Izanamy viendo el lugar-

Gracias -dijo Miia entrando pero solo usaba una bata blanca cubriendo su cuerpo- bueno me ayudaras a quitarme la piel? -Miia estaba sonrojada e Izanamy asintió, Miia se quito la ropa quedando desnuda, en la parte trasera donde debía estar su cola se veía su trasero sin cola _"no tiene cola de tigre!"_ Pensó sorprendido, Miia se acostó boca abajo en la cama y movió la cola- bueno estoy lista ya puedes quitarla -Izanamy se acercó y vio que la cola de serpiente tenía algunas marcas de que la piel se estaba levantando- que esperas rápido esto es muy vergonzoso

Si ya voy -Izanamy se acercó y empezó desde las caderas rasco un poco y la fue bajando mientras Miia estaba sonrojada y gritaba, Izanamy bajo mas la piel y Miia grito un poco- vaya sala como papel -fue bajando mas mientras Miia estaba jadeando un poco, Izanamy sonrió con los ojos en blanco- pero esto parece...-Mía parecía que gemía de forma sexual, estaba respirando y mordía la almohada que tenía, bajo un poco mas, rasco un poco y le quito un pedazo de ella, Miia grito y cayó a la cama respirando agitada- no pienses...no pienses nada...raro

Querido! -Miia grito un poco sonrojada y agito la cola frente a el, Izanamy tomo la piel y la puso en una bolsa para llevar- puedes tener mas cuidado con la cola por favor?

Si claro pero eh notado que las lamias son sensibles en la cola por que? -dijo Izanamy tomando la cola con cuidado-

Es una zona erógena es sensible y sirve para excitarnos -dijo Miia nerviosa- ten cuidado -Izanamy asintió y tomo la punta, fue jalando la piel con cuidado pero Miia paso su cola en el cuello de Izanamy y lo comenzó a sofocar- lo sabia no puedo no puedo si seguimos así voy a perder el control! -Izanamy seguía sujetando la cola pero estaba siendo estrangulado, en las afueras del cuarto todo el grupo estaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta hasta Tigre y Pan estaban ahí pero Mikey y Luck se veían molestos tanto que estaban clavando las garras en la puerta-

Tranquila Miia solo queda la puerta aguanta -dijo Izanamy nervioso y la jalo con cuidado, Izanamy la fue sacando pero Miia grito moviendo el trasero de lado a lado pero con eso la cola movía a Izanamy golpeándolo en el techo y en el suelo, la quito rápido y Miia grito quedando acostada alzando el trasero mientras Izanamy quedo en el suelo a dolorido- ya esta es lo ultimo verdad?

No aun me queda el lugar más importante -Miia se estaba por dar vuelta pero se tapo enfrente- es mi vagina...-Izanamy se puso rojo-

Creo que deberías hacer esa parte sola! -dijo Izanamy nervioso y la cola le tapo los ojos- oye!

Por favor ayúdame mis manos están lastimadas y pues no puedo hacerlo yo misma -dijo Miia sonrojada- además está área es la mas sensible si no la quito como es debido me dará una irritación -Izanamy asintió y comenzó la cola de Miia era suave-

De acuerdo indícame -dijo Izanamy serio-

A mi derecha -Izanamy le hizo caso y paso sus manos estaba sintiendo la cola de serpiente _"su cuerpo a pesar de una serpiente tiene la piel tan suave"_ rasco un poco y le quito la piel, Miia gimió un poco _"la suavidad de una mujer es muy buena"_ paso sus manos por la mano de Miia y le quito la piel que estaba rodeando su mano, Miia gimió con fuerza y la cola apretó la cabeza de Izanamy haciendo que sus huesos sonaran con fuerza, después de un rato Miia estaba respirando agitada mientras sus senos rebotaban por la presión, tenía las dos manos cerca de la cabeza, _"esto es malo me deje llevar si esto continua así!"_ Izanamy se imagino a si mismo usando su ropa cargando dos esferas, se partió por la mitad _"seré yo el que termine cambiando de piel!"_ Grito cambiando de piel por el corte mientras aparecía nuevo con músculos y brillante, _"maldición terminemos ya"_

Miia rápido donde queda el resto de la piel? -dijo Izanamy normal-

A la derecha -dijo Miia jadeando-

Bien espero que tengas la mano cubriéndote por que quiero terminar esto rápido -dijo Izanamy serio, Miia reacciono viendo que tenía las dos manos en su cabeza- que vamos!

Espera no Querido! -Miia grito pero Izanamy metió un dedo en un cierto lugar húmedo y suave, en la imaginación de ambos paso a una serpiente verde sonriendo entrando a un bar diciendo "Yajoo ya llegue", otra imagen paso la serpiente entro en un agujero, el dardo dio en el blanco y otras imágenes pasaban por su mente-

Creo que entre en al...-Izanamy estaba hablando pero Miia no le dejo terminar por que le dio una vuelta de todo el cuerpo completo haciendo que saliera volando atravesando la puerta y se estrelló en el muro de cara- hay...llamen a un doctor -Izanamy quedo inconsciente y con mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo, después de dos horas Izanamy volvió a ser Iza pero traía un collarín y un cono en la cabeza-

Bueno gracias por la piel y por dejar a nuestro amigo casi inconsciente -dijo Pan sonriendo nerviosa viendo como Luck llevaba a Iza en sus brazos y se veía molesto y celoso- bueno nosotros nos retiramos

Esperen antes de que se vayan les quiero dar algo como disculpa -dijo Miia sonriendo y les paso una botella roja que decía Lamia Wine- este vino esta hecho de muchos minerales de nuestra sociedad, ayuda al amor y al celo a ser más tolerable espero les guste cuando sea necesario -Pan lo acepto con una sonrisa nerviosa- descuida disminuye los efectos del celo los ayudará a pasar esos momentos como si no tuvieran necesidad de hacerlo

Ha vaya muchas gracias -dijo Pan sonriendo y tomo el vino- bien muchas gracias espero nos veamos de nuevo en otras circunstancias -todos se depusieron hiendo a otra ciudad, el viaje seria tardado y duradero, pero en unas horas después la reina lamia estaba buscando a su hija-

Miia sabes donde deje el vino rojo? -dijo la reina preocupada-

Si yo lo tome y se lo día los que me salvaron por que? -dijo Miia sonriendo y la reina se asusto-

Que?! Ese vino es un afrodisiaco -dijo la reina incrédula y sonrío un poco-

No era para evitar los efectos del celo? -dijo Miia nerviosa-

No ese el vino de botella verde -dijo la reina sonriendo un poco-

Hay no que hice?! -Miia se sacudió la cabeza un poco-

Les acabas de dar un vino que los hará ponerse calientes y urgidos si lo beben -dijo la reina riendo un poco y Miia estaba triste en una zona, los días pasaron y todos estaban en un barco rumbo al siguiente punto, el barco era lo suficientemente grande para que entraran todos, Iza seguía usando el cono en la cabeza por el dolor del cuello, todos estaban dormidos dentro de un cuarto excepto Pan la cual no dejaba de ver el vino pensando en lo que había dicho la princesa, técnicamente ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que se había vuelto una hembra, y estaban cerca de la primavera en ese tiempo sus hormonas habían tenido un gran cambio, le gustaba Tigre todavía, siendo hembra o macho no le quitaba esos sentimientos, Pan solo se recostó suspirando un poco y viendo el cielo-

Bueno la princesa dice que si sentimos la necesidad de aparearnos solo debemos beber esto que extraño -dijo Pan divertida viendo la botella- no me mataría una probadita -sonrío y estaba por quitarle el tapón cuando Tigre la llamo-

Que haces? -dijo Tigre tranquilo-

Nada solo quiero beber esto un momento -dijo Po sonriendo-

Creo que no deberías beber esa cosa que nos dieron -dijo Tigre apuntando la botella y Pan puso una cara de confusión- en primera nos trataron de matar quien dice que esa cosa es veneno puro o esta hecho de su veneno? Aparte recuerda como dejo la princesa a Izanamy -Tigre alzo una ceja, Pan lo pensó y dejo la botella dentro de la mochila-

Nunca me dejas hacer nada divertido -Pan se cruzo de brazos e inflo las mejillas-

Jajaja te vez muy linda cuando haces eso -Tigre se rió un poco y Pan se sonrojó por lo dicho-

Gracias pero creo que desde que soy hembra soy mas infantil -Pan sonrío- si quieres puedes hacerme compañía -Tigre asintió y se sentó a su lado, zona suspiro y se recostó en su hombro, los dos estaban tranquilos pero había siervos me taches viendo la escena, Song, Víbora, Mona y Ying estaban viendo todo lo que pasaba el primero estaba celoso los demás estaban un poco mas encantados-

Haz pensado sobre cómo está marchando nuestra relación? -dijo Tigre curioso-

Bueno yo siento que esto ya es normal mis hormonas ya se están calmando me siento más cómoda contigo Tigre y tu? -Pan se recostó en el pecho de Tigre sonriendo-

Bueno yo también me siento cómodo contigo Pan -dijo Tigre sonriendo, Víbora se golpeo la cara con la cara mientras Song sonrió con burla-

Hay que ponerle amor al aire -dijo Víbora sonriendo- Bria -la leona apareció medí dormida- quiero que creas unas cuantas luces en el aire creando brillo -Bria ladeo la cabeza sin entender- mira solo crea brillos en el aire como si fueran luciérnagas -Bria asintió sonriendo y de sus dedos salieron unas cuantas chispas dejando un brillo en el aire, Tigre y Pan estaban sonriendo viendo las luces- funciona Grulla -ahora Grulla apareció- haz que salgan leves torrentes del agua en forma de fuentes y que luego tomen forman de corazón al bajar -Grulla asintió sin entender muy bien, el agua comenzó a moverse y salió un torrente pequeño en forma de fuente, la pareja se dio un poco- bien mi turno

 _Sha la la el momento es en esta laguna azul_ -Víbora comenzó a cantar de forma tranquilo- _pero no esperes más mañana no puedes -_ Tigre y Pan estaban sonrojados mientras disfrutaban de la luz y la escena- _no ha dicho nada y no lo hará si no lo besas ya -_ Víbora sonrío y Song entendió el plan al ver a Pan y a Tigre tan juntos- _Sha la la no hay que temer no te va a comer ahora bésala -_ tigre escucho la canción y se puso algo nervioso mientras Pan estaba sonrojada- _sha la la sin dudar no lo evites mas ahora bésala_ -Tigre estaba por acercarse cuando Song estaba por salir para evitar el beso pero fue sujetado por Bria la cual estrelló la cara del leopardo en sus pechos- _Sha la la por favor escucha la canción ahora bésala Sha la la es mejor que te decidas ya bésala bésala bésala_ -los dos estaban viéndose a los ojos sonriendo y estaban por besarte pero se tardaron bastante, los minutos pasaron dando un total de diez minutos hasta que Víbora se arto _bésala grandísimo bobo!_ -grito con fuerza pero Ying lo metió tapándole la boca con la mano, después de un rato los metiches sacaron de nuevo la cabeza viendo a Pan y a Tigre besándose, Víbora estaba sonriendo igual que los demás excepto Song el cual estaba siendo estrujado por los senos de Bria hasta ponerlo azul y lo soltó- si que soy bueno para juntar parejas

Ni te creas -dijo Ying sonriendo, después de un rato llegaron a una isla, todos bajaron y fueron recorriendo el camino como era de noche se noto que había una aldea mas adelante con lámparas de piel encendidas, todos tomaron esa dirección, llegaron a un pequeño pueblo donde estaba decorado con diferentes lámparas de papel en todos los colores- que bonito lugar

Si realmente es muy bonito -dijo Grulla a lado de su novio-

Donde?! yo quiero ver -dijo Iza en un puchero usando el cono que le tapaba toda la cara excepto las orejas-

No entiendo por qué sigues usando esa cosa -dijo Tigre sorprendido, tomo el cono y comenzó a romperlo hasta que Luck lo detuvo- que haces?

Se lo merece por castigo por andar de libidinoso -dijo Luck serio-

Solo me desvié y entro mi dedo lo juro -dijo Iza cruzándose de brazos-

Pero igual tomates a otra hembra eso no te lo perdono con facilidad -Luck siguió su camino jalando a Iza con el-

Esos dos tienen muchos problemas -dijo Mantis con una ceja alzada,vuelto por un rato viendo el lugar para ver si había alguien a quien preguntarle sobre la gorrión de fuego hasta que vio un anuncio que decía "Concurso la mejor pareja"- oh vaya vaya que es esto? -tomo el papel y fue a ver el grupo el cual estaba rondando por el pueblo- chicos miren lo que encontré -les dio el papel y Pan lo leyó-

Concurso a la mejor pareja entre especies? -dijo Pan sorprendida- Mantis para que quieres ir a ver esto?

No es eso, miren el premio -dijo Mantis sonriendo y Pan vio el resto-

Primer premio el huevo de la gorrión de fuego! -Pan grito y le pusieron atención- pero no dice términos ni nada solo dice el titulo y el premio -le dio la vuelta esperando más información-

Preguntemos con aquella señora -dijo Mona señalando a una cabra hembra barriendo su patio, el grupo se acercó a ella-

Buenas noches se les ofrece algo? -dijo la señora de forma amable-

Bueno señora queremos saber de qué trata este concurso y cuando se efectúa? -dijo Pan sonriendo y le mostró el anuncio-

Ah ya veo deben ser viajeros claro les diré -dijo la cabra sonriendo- verán este concurso es para parejas entre especies es decir parejas de novios de digamos diferentes especies por ejemplo ustedes una panda y un tigre -la cabra los señora y ellos asintieron- se efectúa mañana antes de la temporada de aparcamiento de las gorrión del elemento de fuego para que pongan huevos in fertilizados

Por que los dan en premios? -dijo Tigre confundido-

Bueno eso se debe a que aquí jovencito tenemos especies entre razas y aveces es difícil tener crías entre ellos -Pan y Tigre se sorprendieron por lo dicho- bueno pero aquí hay un concurso donde las parejas concursan para ganar uno de los huevos, esos huevos tienen minerales especiales que permiten que las hembras y los machos queden mejor para poder procrear, un solo huevo permite que la hembra quede embarazada de su macho -todos alzaron las cabezas incrédulos- no me creen miren a ese cachorro de leopardo -la cabra señaló a un pequeño leopardo el cual tenía el pelaje negro no manchas de leopardo y una cola larga pero esponjada, sus orejas eran triangulares pero estaban dobladas hacia abajo como las de un perro- ese pequeño nació de la Unión de un lobo y una leopardo, sus padres ganaron el concurso hace unos años se comieron el huevo y el bebé nació

Vaya entonces los huevos ayudan en la fertilidad -dijo Pan incrédula- pero por que un concurso

Es por diversión ya que estos huevos serán los últimos antes de la época de celo si no los gana tendrán que esperar un año mas -todos estaban pensando un poco- si se están preguntando sobre cómo ganar otro ni se les ocurra este concurso esta hecho por las propias gorriones y solo les darán tres huevos a los ganadores de las pruebas pueden inscribirse si quieren pero el evento es mañana

Mañana? -todos estaban impresionados- bien de nosotros solo somos tres parejas de novios Grulla y Ying, Iza y Luck, y por ultimo Tigre y yo bien si participamos las tres parejas podremos ganar el huevo -dijo Pan sonriendo-

No creo que puedas contar conmigo mientras lleve este como en la cabeza -dijo Iza señalando el cono de su cara mientras Luck y Mikey tenían una mirada fría sobre Iza-

Entiendo y tu Grulla? -Pan vio a Grulla la cual estaba sonrojada y Ying la abrazaba- estas bien Grulla?

Si descuida desde hace unas horas me siento un poco extraña y mas del vientre tengo algo duro no se que sea -Grulla se tallo el vientre con las alas-

Tal vez comiste algo que te caía pesado Grulla -dijo Ying preocupado un poco-

No creo que sea eso -Grulla se presionó un poco el estomago- chicos creo que voy a poner un huevo -Iza rompió el cono cuando sus ojos se salieron de sus cuencas-

QUE?! -todas las hembras gritaron sorprendidas y luego se escucharon fuertes impactos en todo el pueblo, frente a ellas estaban casi todos los machos y Mona golpeados en la cabeza mientras las hembras usaban algunos objetos como tablas, garrotes e Iza usaba su espada con todo y funda, a su lado estaban Tigre y Mikey los cuales estaban ilesos y sorprendidos-

Por que los golpearon? Por que también golpearon a Mona y a Song? -dijo Tigre sorprendido-

Por estos truhanes en especial Song pudieron haberle quitado la inocencia a la pobre de Grulla de una menear violenta en especial Song, todo esto debe ser culpa del lujorioso de Song -dijo Bria abrazando a Grulla de la cabeza haciendo que quedara en sus enormes senos-

Yo solo lo hice por venganza de haberme puesto el collarín -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Ying como pudiste hacerle eso a tu novia sabiendo que no estaba lista?! -dijo Pan molesta viendo a Ying el cual sangraba-

Se equivocan...no..hemos...hecho nada -dijo Ying a dolorido-

Es verdad el huevo es in fertilizado -dijo Grulla siendo sofocada y Bria la soltó- es verdad Ying y yo no hemos hecho nada por las noches es la verdad

Ah esta bien -dijeron las chicas con simpleza _"creo que solo buscaban una razón para golpearnos"_ pensaron Luck, Mona, Song y Víbora a doloridos-

Creo que pondré hoy el huevo -dijo Grulla preocupada-

Todos fueron buscando un hotel para pasar la noche, Víbora fue contando el dinero que les quedaba y se preocupó un poco, rentaron un gran cuarto para todos juntos, había un total de seis camas para dos personas, Pan dormiría con Tigre en una cama, Song trato de impedirlo pero sólo recibió un golpe en la cara de parte de Tigre, por petición de Mikey y también por que Iza estaba de mal humor con su novio esa noche dormirían juntos en una cama, Luck dormiría en una cama, Bria tendría que dormir con Song, Song se la paso quejando por un buen rato, Mona y Víbora estarían en una cama y Mantis dormiría en una sola almohada, Ying y Grulla dormirían en la última cama como pareja que eran, después de un rato Grulla no quitaba ese sonrojo de su cara y estaba en la cama esperando el momento.

Bien Grulla busque un libro en todas las bibliotecas -dijo Ying llegando con seis libros- algunos de los libros nos dirán que hacer y como saber si tendremos un poñuelo

Tranquilízate Ying no esta fertilizado es un huevo que no podrá ser un poñuelo -dijo Grulla con algo de pena viendo a su novio el cual respiro y se tranquilizo- mira que tal si cuando volvamos a la normalidad hablamos de esos temas después?

Me parece bien -Ying sonrío y los dos estaban emanando corazones del aire dejando fastidiados a los demás-

Bueno y que le abran al huevo? -dijo Tigre interesado mientras estaba acostado en la cama usando solo su pantalón- es decir si no habrá un bebe que le harán

Podemos comerlo en el desayuno -dijo Víbora sonriendo mientras los demás lo vieron como si fuera un loco- que tiene mi especie se alimenta de huevos y si no tiene vida lo podemos comer

Es verdad estoy de acuerdo con Víbora -dijo Iza usando solo sus vendas y un par de pantaletas negras ajustadas a su trasero-

Es verdad el huevo frito tiene un buen sabor y si es grande lo podemos usar para hacer tallarines -dijo Bria quitándose las vendas revelando sus senos grandes- hay libertad

Es verdad lo puedo usar en la sopa de mañana -dijo Pan quitándose las vendas del pecho dejando ver su busto y usaba unas pantaletas- que dicen?

Esta bien -dijeron los dos asintiendo-

Pan ahora que dices lo de la sopa me temo que nos estamos quedando sin dinero -dijo Víbora rojo de la cara de ver como Bria se quitaba la ropa interior quedando desnuda- y Bria por que estas desnuda? -los machos no dejaban de ver su cuerpo delgado y bien esculpido-

Por que sude mucho hoy y quiero darme un baño -dijo Bria entrando al baño- cuando termine me dicen el plan para ganar dinero -Cerro la puerta detrás de ella y se dio un baño-

Y bien alguno tiene un plan? -dijo Iza quitándose las vendas quedando desnuda en la cama, Luck no podía dejar de verla mientras sentía que su amigo se activaba un poco- quita esa mirada o te romperé el miembro -le dio una mirada fría y Luck asintió-

Podemos buscar tipos que quieran arrestar y los entregamos por una recompensa -dijo Pan acostada a un lado de Tigre desnuda mientras Tigre no dejaba de verle el pecho, Pan le dio un leve golpe en la nariz para calmarlo-

No es un mal plan y no esta nada mal lo que veo -dijo Song enamorado viendo a Pan pero Tigre lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojó por la ventana haciendo el sonido de un gato cuando gruñe adolorido, después de un rato y que todas las hembras se bañaran Grulla dio un leve grito y comenzó a respirara de forma agitada-

Grulla que tienes Grulla?! -todos fueron a ver a Grulla la cual estaba sonrojada-

El huevo ya viene -dijo Grulla respirando agitada-

Tranquila Grulla aquí estoy contigo -dijo Ying colocándose atrás de ella y comenzó a tallar sus espalda- relájate por favor tu puedes

Es verdad sigue mi respiración con la técnica Hii Hi Huu -dijo Pan respirando como embarazada-

Denle espacio -dijo Iza sonrojada cuando vio debajo de Grulla que comenzaba abrirse su vagina- hay se esta abriendo

Se expande -dijo Bria sonrojada, todas le taparon los ojos a los machos para que no vieran nada-

Ya esta por salir -dijo Víbora sonrojada apretando la cabeza de Mona con su cola-

Ya dejen de comentar -dijeron los machos nerviosos, Grulla dio un grito leve y el huevo ya estaba frente a ellos- ooouu -tenían un huevo de un tamaño mas grande que el de una gallina, Ying y Grulla estaban abrazados mientras Grulla se estaba calmando del dolor, Iza tomo el huevo y lo puso contra una luz viendo que el huevo solo tenía líquido dentro-

Bien ya esta es infertil lo podemos comer -dijo Iza viendo el huevo-

Y con lo del dinero que haremos? -dijo Víbora preocupado-

Pues mañana tendremos que buscar trabajo o alguna forma rápida de conseguir el dinero -dijo Pan pensando un poco- ya veremos que se presenta todos a dormir mañana debemos esperar al concurso -todos se durmieron esa noche-


	8. Chapter 8

**Concurso de la mejor pareja**

Comenzó a amanecer mientras el grupo de maestros estaba dormido, Pan estaba abrazada de Tigre usando solo unas pantaletas, Tigre la abrazaba mientras le recostaba mas en su pecho, Grulla estaba sentada sobre Ying como si fuera un nido o algo así, mientras Iza estaba dormida como si fuera una loba salvaje y Mikey estaba acostado a su derecha como si fuera su cría, los demás estaban recostados en las camas, Pan y Tigre se levantaron temprano y decidieron irse de momento, iza abrió un ojo para verlos, los dos se tomaron de las manos haciendo sonreír a la loba, los dos se fueron cerrando la puerta con cuidado, la pareja llego a la planta baja y Pan se estiro.

Bien gracias por ayudarme a buscar cosas para hacer el desayuno -dijo Pan sonriendo usaba una blusa de Tigresa color roja y sus pantalones negros, Tigre usaba un traje azul de Po-

No hace falta además también tenemos un poco la culpa debido a que nos olvidamos del dinero que gastaríamos -dijo Tigre tranquilo- vayamos al bosque tal vez podamos encontrar algo de comer gratis y lo cocinas-

Buena idea -ambos se fueron rumbo al bosque, en todo el camino Pan estuvo revisando las hojas que crecían, no sabia como diferenciar las saludables de las venenosas- veamos cual es venenosa y cual es comestible -tomo una y le dio una leve mordida- Bingo -sonrío ya que era saludable, tomo otra y le dio una mordida pero se puso morada y negó con la cabeza- Buzz no no

Estarás bien si comes veneno? -dijo Tigre sujetando unos hongos y los olió- este huele agrio es venenoso -lo soltó y tomo el otro para olfatearlo- este es saludable es dulce

Estaré bien con el agua de mis habilidades podré desviar el veneno de mi cuerpo -Pan comió otra planta y descubrió que era venenosa, formo una burbuja de agua de color morado- lo ves estaré bien por un rato siempre y cuando no coma mucho

Esta bien -dijo Tigre inseguro, los dos estuvieron buscando algunas planta y se llevaron agua para cocinar un poco, en cambio Pan había comido mucho veneno y termino con un aura morada y verde burbujeante en todo el cuerpo- estas bien?

Si estoy bien gran tigre Naranjo mejor regresemos al apartamento con las sabandijas mantenidas -dijo Pan sonriendo _"creo que el veneno le afecto dejándola con mal humor"_ pensó Tigre con algo de burla-

Mejor expulsa el veneno antes de que hagas daño -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

No piensas en ayudarme solo te gusta verme desnuda por que ese palito entre tus piernas te lo dice -dijo Pan sonriendo como si nada _"si definitivamente le afecto el veneno"_ Tigre sonrío por un rato, con los demás ya se habían levantado, Mona se quedo recostada todavía, Víbora preocupado por el dinero salió en busca de un empleo fácil con Bria, Iza, Mikey y Song, Víbora tenía una lista de sitios o locales los cuales estaban solicitando ayuda urgente-

No entiendo por que no sacaste de la cama a golpes? -dijo Song algo cansado y perezoso-

Por que has estado gorrón gastando dinero todo para tener ropa de macho nueva -dijo Víbora molesto-

Cállate Víbora no tienes derecho ajustarme después de comprarte esa botella de cera para bigote -dijo Song con los ojos entrecerrados y en blanco mientras Víbora apretaba los dientes descubierto por la verdad-

Oigan por que no vamos al banco y retiramos algo de dinero de nuestras cuentas? -dijo Mikey viendo a su hermana-

No lo se, creo que es mejor si sacamos un poco de dinero de una cuenta luego se lo explico al abuelito -dijo Iza sonriendo mientras Víbora tiro la lista y sujeto a Iza del cuello- calma Víbora

Tenias una cuenta de dinero en China y nunca lo dijiste?! -dijo Víbora molesto-

Es solo en caso de emergencia Víbora -dijo Iza tratando de respirar-

Yo también tengo una cuenta y un poco de dinero Cirenio sensei nos da dinero por si la dudas y tenemos dinero guardado en un banco -dijo Bria sonriendo y Víbora soltó a Iza-

Bueno pues vayamos a ver cuanto dinero tienen -dijo Víbora molesto, los tres los llevaron al banco mas cercano, mostrando el sello de la familia de Iza les dieron acceso a las cuentas, una cabra los llevo a una habitación y saco unos yenes para Iza era un total de 10000, al verlos la boca de Víbora llevo al suelo tango que podría tragarse a Song con facilidad, Song no dejaba de ver el dinero ni a Iza- esto estaba en tu cuenta?

Si son los ahorros de al menos 3 años de un gran esfuerzo -dijo Iza sonriendo MIkey y Bria asintieron juntando también sus monedas dando un total de 23000 yenes-

Será suficiente con esto? Es lo mas pequeño que podemos sacar -dijo Mikey sonriendo-

Que?! -Song y Víbora estaban sorprendidos, Song se fue acercando poco a poco a Iza y a Bria- sabes por alguna razón ustedes dos se ven muy hermosas señoritas -las dos chicas sonrieron, mientras Song las abrazo a ambas- saben me encantaría invitarles algo todo lo que gusten -las chicas sonrieron un poco-

Song -dijeron las dos calmadas y le dieron un golpe juntas en la cara- tus frases baratas no te servirán -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Es verdad eres solo un perdedor -dijo Bria sonriendo con burla dejando a Song con una gran marca roja en la cara-

Hmp vagabundo mantenido -Mikey sonrió, los cinco recogieron el dinero y fueron de regreso al hotel cuando se toparon con Pan siendo mala con Luck sin razón- que pasa aquí?

El lobo mantenido y pervertido estaba preguntando por Iza y los demás, también la bola de mantenidos me dijo que habían salido por un rato, la loba, la vaca pechugona amarilla, el fideo, la pulguita y el morboso travestido sadico manchado -Pan estaba sonriendo mientras los demás no podían dejar de sentirse insultados-

Que le pasa a tu panda? -dijo Bria molesta-

Comió mucho veneno y por eso es mala con nosotros -dijo Tigre sonriendo un poco- pero me gusto mucho el chiste que le dijo a Song -Song solo gruño un poco, Bria tomo a Pan y comenzó a lamerla del cuello dejando a Pan sonrojada y gemía, todos estaban sonrojados y nerviosos viendo la escena, Bria comenzó a quitarle la blusa haciendo que mostrara los senos, lamió sus pezones sacando el veneno poco a poco con cada chupada que le hacia, Pan estaba sonrojada y gemía con fuerza mientras Bria escupía el veneno-

Que le esta haciendo? -dijo Mona derramando sabré de la nariz-

Le esta quitando el veneno por medio de los pezones -dijo Iza sonrojada mientras le tapaba los ojos a Mikey para que no viera, Bria chupaba un pezon de Pan mientras apretaba el seno sobrante con su otra mano, le pellizco el pezon haciendo que saliera un liquido morado disparado, Tigre debería sentirse celoso pero en vez de eso lo estaba disfrutando _"no se por que pero...me encanta"_ pensó sorprendido viendo como Pan gemía y apretaba las piernas soltando gritos sonrojada, Pan dio un grito mas fuerte y Bria la dejo en el suelo con las mejillas leñas del agua venenosa y la escupido, todo el suelo estaba lleno de veneno y Pan ya estaba limpia de el-

Vuélvelo a hacer -dijeron los machos sonriendo-

Nunca! -dijo Bria sonrojada y molesta, llevaron a Pan a dentro para que bañara y se cambiara de ropa por que la que tenía tenía una mancha de humedad en cierta zona intima, estaba sonrojada sin saber que decir-

Gracias por ayudarme Bria -dijo Pan mientras Bria asentía sonriendo- bueno y ya consiguieron trabajo para mantenernos por un tiempo

Iza y Bria nos prestaron algo de dinero para mantenernos bien por un tiempo -dijo Víbora apenado- pero de todas maneras tenemos que conseguir dinero y un empleo de un día en lo que termina el concurso

Es verdad lo había olvidado -dijo Ying sorprendido- bueno fui a unos locales a buscar información sobre eso, resulta que las parejas participan en diferentes retos para conseguir el huevo, primero un ronda de preguntas, los encargados nos harán diferentes preguntas a cada uno y las escribiremos en papeles, en la primera ronda nos preguntaran a nosotros cosas sobre nuestras parejas y debemos contestarlas correctamente

Eso suena sencillo -dijo Mantis calmada- bueno solo si conoces bien a tu pareja ganas con facilidad -Pan y Tigre se tensaron un poco ya que no platicaban muchos de sus gustos sólo tenían citas y contaban historias pasadas sobre ellos y sus vidas, Pan si conocía ciertos secretos de Tigresa pero ahora era alguien un poco diferente- creo que lo mejor es que todos se pongan de acuerdo con las respuestas que dirán

Te refieres a hacer trampa? -dijo Song sorprendido y Mantis asintió-

Pero eso no sería justo para los demás es decir ellos quieren el huevo por que quieren tener hijos no suena justo -dijo Pan seria-

Estoy de acuerdo mejor participemos como lo haría cualquier pareja -dijo Tigre serio y asintieron- cuales la siguiente ronda?

La siguiente ronda trata sobre un dueto de canto -dijo Grulla confundida-

Y eso que tiene que ver con conocer a tu pareja? -dijo Iza confundida-

Es solo para de,ostras un poco de arte, las parejas por lo general no hacen este reto pero los que lo hacen cantando en armonía logran el máximo puntaje -dijo Grulla tranquila-

Ya veo es como una especie de sincronización entre la pareja al cantar -dijo Iza sorprendida- bueno déjenme la canción a mi yo se las escribiré y Pan y Tigre pueden cantar, Ying Grulla les tengo una mente también -las dos parejas asintieron-

El ultimo reto es una pista de obstáculos -dijo Ying sorprendido- según esto las parejas pasan una pista de obstáculos junto y se ayudan entre sí para poder llegar al final y a un altar donde esta el huevo de la gorrión

Conocimientos sobre tu pareja, sincronización de sentimientos y apoyo mutuo esos son los puntos que demuestra tener una fuerte relación y lo que pide este concurso -dijo Luck sorprendido- vaya creo que podemos ganar que dices Iza chan?

No me interesa -dijo Iza algo seria dejando sorprendidos a todos- yo solo quiero regresar a la normalidad y no quiero participar en estos concursos -se cruzo de brazos haciendo rebotar sus senos-

Esta bien entiendo -dijo Luck tranquilo pero un poco decepcionado, todos acompañaron a Pan y los demás a que se inscribieran, nada mas que Víbora noto que el concurso y canto seria en el centro de la ciudad, vio a Pan y grito levemente-

Eh que pasa por que gritas? -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Pan vas a estar en frente de toda la ciudad ven te pondré bonita para que deslumbres tu también grulla -Víbora sujeto a ambas y se los llevo emocionado dejando a los sorprendidos-

Es mi imaginación o Víbora sigue igual siendo macho -dijo Tigre sorprendido y los demás asintieron, la tarde llego y todos estaban listos, Pan estaba peinada y maquillada solo de los labios con un leve rubor en las mejillas para verla lucir sensible, por petición suya solo usaba su traje de combate para la primera y tercera ronda para la segunda ronda tendría que usar un vestido, en cambio Tigre lucia igual solo usaba un traje negro con bordes rojos en la camisa, este traje se lo dio Iza ya que era suyo, Grulla estaba maquillada y peinada de todo su plumaje para calmarlo, por su parte Ying solo usaba una camisa verde con bordes negros y un pantalón negro-

Bien ya todos están listos recuerden que deben ponerse de acuerdo para sus respuestas -dijo Víbora serio y todos asintieron- bien vayan a sus lugares nosotros los estaremos apoyando

Tigre Pan aquí tienen su canción también ustedes -Iza les dio unos papeles a cada uno y ellos asintieron- suerte luego nos vemos

Estoy nerviosa -dijo Pan sujetándose el estomago viendo como los demás se iban-

Descuida solo son unas preguntas un poco de canto y una pista de obstáculos que para nosotros serán pan comido -dijo Tigre sonriendo abrazando a Pan-

Gracias -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Bien espero hacerlo correctamente -dijo Grulla temblando-

Como dijo Tigre todo va estar bien -dijo Ying y la cargo y la abrazo- ya mi querida Grulla todo saldrán bien -Grulla asintió sonrojada, los cuatro se fueron y se toparon con otras tres parejas, una pareja era de una leopardo y un buey conversando, siguieron la vista y se toparon con una gansa y un conejo, siguieron con la tercera cosa que les llamo mucha la atención eran un león y una...

Panda?! -dijeron sorprendidos viendo a la panda la cual era algo robusta, tenía senos copa C, tenía ojos azules, estaba un poco pasada de peso como deberían ser los de sus especies pero aún así se veía que una cara delgada y delicada, los dos estaban metidos en su muestra de afecto que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Pan-

Increíble hay otra panda -dijo Tigre sorprendido y luego vio a Pan la cual estaba sorprendida y sonrojaba viendo como la panda le metía la lengua al León y los dos se besaban mientras agitaban sus lenguas fuera de la boca-

Esta bien ya me dio asco -dijo Pan nerviosa y se fueron retirando de ahí para ir al escenario- vaya debe ser una panda que escapó del ataque de Shen entonces debe a ver mas pandas escondidos

Pan en que estas pensando? -dijo Tigre preocupado-

En nada solo que me siento aliviada dejo ser la única -Pan sonrío de forma tierna y coloco sus manos en sus caderas sonriendo- ni creas que por que encontré a una panda saldré corriendo a buscar mas, no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente -Tigre sonrío un poco-

Pero Pan y si ella sabe donde hay mas pandas no te gustaría conocerlos? -dijo Ying algo intranquila y Pan suspiro-

En realidad no yo crecí fuera de la cultura de los panda, mis padres biológicos murieron, me criaron en el valle de La Paz, crecí en el pueblo con mi padre que me cuido, crecí con Tigre juntos como niños, no quiero ir a ver un lugar al que no pertenezco yo ya tengo mi hogar -Pan sonriendo mientras los demás asintieron tranquilos- bueno hay que seguro recuerdan sus respuestas verdad? -todos mostraron unos carteles en blanco donde estaban escritas las respuestas a las preguntas- bien ahora recuerden el plan

Contestar con verdad -dijeron todos-

Bien quiero esos huevos a ganar -Pan sonrío y le dio una nalgada a Tigre dejándolo sonrojado, ella se fue entrando a su cabina-

A alguien mas le pareció extraño lo que dijo? -dijo Grulla sorprendida y los dos machos asintieron- si ya me extrañaba -las cinco parejas estaban en el escenario y el conductor era un leopardo joven usando un traje azul elegante-

Bueno sean todo bienvenidos a nuestro concurso a la mejor pareja como saben en este pueblo todos tenemos una pareja que no es nuestra misma especie por lo cual aveces no podemos tener hijos normalmente -dijo el presentador sonriendo y muchos asintieron- bueno este concurso se libra por diversión para ver quien de todos nosotros tiene la mejor pareja y lo mas importante es ganar el primer premio que son tres huevos de las gorriones de fuego, el segundo premio es dinero de más de 50000 yuans, el tercero solo se llevará 10000 -el público aplaudió agitado y emocionado- bueno como saben llego la época de celo de las gorriones y muchas fueron a buscar una pareja y frenaron con huevos fertilizados ahora debemos esperan mínimo dos años antes de volver a pedirles huevos in fertilizados para las parejas que no pueden tener hijos todavía pero no se depriman siempre que sientan amor los bebes vendrán del cielo -todos aplaudieron emocionados y contentos- bien veamos a nuestros participantes -el leopardo señaló la cortina la cual se abrió relevando a las parejas cada una de ellas fue saludando y sonriendo, Grulla por su parte estaba asustada y nerviosa mientras las platas le temblaban, en cambio lo que llamó mucho la atención fue que la panda y el león no dejaban de besarte de forma lujuriosa, todo el público estaba incomodo viéndolos-

No se si deba sorprenderme de que haya otra panda o que está tratando de comer se al León a besos? -dijo Mantis sonrojada mientras los demás desviaban la mirada e Iza le tapaba los ojos a Mikey-

Señorita panda, señorita panda! -el presentador les estaba hablando se arto y les lanzo un torrente de agua- ya dejen eso! -la pareja grito sorprendidos mientras se separaban sonrojados y apenados- bueno después de este momento empecemos las preguntas! -las parejas se sentaron juntos en unas sillas y esperaron las preguntas- la primera pregunta es para Pan, ¿qué es lo que mas le gusta hacer a Tigre?

Le gusta entrenar conmigo y golpear Mono cada vez que se le da la gana -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Veamos la respuesta Tigre -Tigre alzo un papel con la respuesta de escrita- es correcta ganan un punto -apareció un buey que dejo un papel con el número uno frente a ellos- bueno Ying tu turno dinos, si Grulla estuviera perdida en una isla desierta y solo podría llevar una cosa ¿que cosa seria?

A mi -dijo Ying sonriendo, Grulla mostró sus respuesta-

Esta mal ella dice que llevaría toda la caja de medicamentos que tiene -dijo el leopardo sonriendo, Ying vio sorprendido a Grulla la cual alzo las alas mientras los demás se golpeaban la cara con la mano- bueno señorita panda su pregunta -el leopardo volteo a ver al León y a la panda pero estos seguían en su mundo- oigan ya! -les volvió a lanzar agua para calmarlos- bueno señorita panda esta es su pregunta ¿cual es el momento mas feliz que ha tenido León?

Fue el regalo de cumpleaños que le di hace meses tanto que ni pudo caminar por tres días -dijo la panda de manera sensual y el León alzo la respuesta sonriendo contento, todo el público estaba sonrojado y avergonzado un poco-

Estos no esconden la calentura -dijo Mantis sorprendida-

No tiene sutileza para nada -dijo Iza con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Bueno correcto pero por favor tengan más sutileza hay niños presentes -dijo el leopardo avergonzado- bueno joven Tigre su pregunta es ¿cual es color de la ropa interior que esta usando Pan ahora? -los maestros se cayeron de espaldas en el público mientras Tigre se golpeo la cara en el suelo-

Enserio tengo que contestar eso? -Tigre grito sorprendido-

Si, si fue idea de su novia -Pan estaba sonriendo sonrojada y asintió- y bien la respuesta-

Azul -Tigre dijo sonrojado y Pan alzo la respuesta feliz-

Correcta -el leopardo sonrío- bien Grulla tu pregunta es ¿cual es el pasatiempo favorito de Ying?

Escribir novelas y cuidar niños -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Correcto -dijo el leopardo sonriendo viendo que Ying alzaba la respuesta, por un tiempo las preguntas y respuestas siguieron hasta que llego al final- bien la primera parte pan y Tigre 18 respuestas correctas, Ying y Grulla 16 respuesta correctas, tercera pareja leopardo y buey 15 respuestas correctas, gansa y conejo 15 respuestas correctas, y por último la pareja libidinosa -puso una mueca de desagrado al ver que la pareja seguía con su sección de besos- Que nunca se despegan?! -gritaron todos, los dos se separaron sonriendo- ustedes tienen 20 respuestas correctas es decir que respondieron correctamente todas las respuestas ustedes gana esta ronda -la panda y el León se abrazaron y volvieron a besar de forma salvaje dejando al público más que arto-

No me extraña que supieran todo acerca del otro -dijo Luck asqueado- y mas si la panda trataba de tragarse al León a cada segundo

Esto a sido de los más horrible -dijo Song asqueado-

Ya empezada la segunda ronda el canto -dijo Bria viendo que Pan estaba usando un vestido de manga larga de color rojo con detalles dorados, en el estomago y cintura usaba un cinta azul oscura que combinaba con el vestido, en el pelo usaba un flor de loto en un broche- quedó preciosa

Si ten un buen ojo para vestir a todos dado su color de pelaje -dijo Víbora sonriendo con orgullo-

Esto me asusta Tigre -dijo Pan nerviosa viendo al público-

No hay nada que temer además la canción que nos dio Iza es buena vamos -dijo Tigre sonriendo y los dos entrado a la plataforma- ahora siento lo que llaman "mariposas en el pito"

Es en el Estomago! -Pan grito sonrojada- andando -Tigre tomo una guitarra y comenzó a tocarla con calma- _es como si nunca escuchara una palabra de lo que digo, es como si su mente estuviera fuera de lugar lejano y aun no se como llegar ahí, es como si tomara todo a la ligera_

 _ **Ella es demasiada seria**_ -Tigre comenzó a cantar con Pan- _me hace querer tirarme todo el cabello,_ _ **siempre tiene prisa...y nunca se detiene,**_ _"Como si nada le importara"_ -los dos cantaban juntos, mientras el público escuchaba- _tu,_ _ **yo,**_ _estamos frente a frente..."Pero no pensamos igual"..."como el fuego y la lluvia"...terminas volviéndome loca!_ _ **Terminas volviéndome loco!**_ _.._ _ **"**_ _pero no puedo enojarme contigo por nada!"_ -los dos se turnaban para cantar- _somos como Venus y Marte_ _**"Venus y Marte!"**_ _Somos como diferentes estrellas_ _ **"como diferentes estrellas".."**_ _pero aun así armonizas cada melodía en mi!"_ -los dos sonrieron viéndose a los ojos- _"Y no cambiaría ni una sola cosa de ti!_ **"**

 _ **Cuando digo Si ella dice No**_ -Tigre canto sonriendo-

 _Cuando yo me aferro, el solo se va_ -Pan alzo la voz un poco mas- _**"**_ _tan perfectamente imperfectos..y aun así no cambiaría ni una sola cosa en ti!"_ -Luck abrazo a Iza la cual lo recibió bien, por su lado Song estaba gruñendo, en el escenario Pan y Tigre estaban abrazados- _"como el fuego y la lluvia"...terminas volviéndome loca!_ _ **Terminas volviéndome loco!**_ _.._ _ **"**_ _pero no puedo enojarme contigo por nada!"_ -los dos se turnaban para cantar- _somos como Venus y Marte_ _**"Venus y Marte!"**_ _Somos como diferentes estrellas_ _ **"como diferentes estrellas".."**_ _pero aun así armonizas cada melodía en mi!"_ -los dos sonrieron viéndose a los ojos- _"Y no cambiaría ni una... no cambiaría ni una sola cosa de ti! Tigre/_ _ **Pan**_ -los dos se dieron un beso mientras el público aplaudía-

 **(Canción Wouldn't change a Thing, masternica-** bueno tu idea de que lleguen a un lugar lleno de machos es muy buena y ya me dio una idea para una aldea de tigres y machos mas adelante después de este concurso gracias por la idea-


	9. Chapter 9

**Siguiendo el concurso el viaje sitúa a la aldea de los tigres**

Todo el publico estaba aplaudiendo debido a la interpretación de Tigre y Pan, la pareja estaba sonriendo y saludando, se bajaron del escenario y se escondieron en las cortinas con las demás parejas.

Bien como creen que nos fue? -dijo Tigre algo nervioso viendo el escenario-

Bromeas les fue increíble fue lo mejor que eh visto o escuchado -dijo Ying sonriendo-

Es verdad fue muy bueno -dijo Grulla sonriendo- bueno ahora nos toca Ying -Grulla sonrió y Ying asintió, los dos fueron al escenario y Grulla temblaba, Ying la tomo del ala y el comenzó con una voz algo gruesa pero calmada-

 _ **Mi tormento es el pasado que se fue a tu lado y ahora dime donde estas dime al menos que hice mal por que has cambiado por darte mi corazón en pedazos se parte miro el cielo azul donde espero que estés tú no se que hacer**_ -Ying cantaba de forma calmado pero al final se volvió un poco agresivo y Grulla decidió cantar también- _**"**_ _quiero volar poder llegar directo a suelo lugar donde tu yo podríamos nuestro amor salvar quiero dormir quiero soñarte a ti volver a ser feliz pues si no estas mi amor no puedo continuar por que la verdad no te quiero olvidar por ti cualquier barrera soy capaz de atravesar yo te amo a ti yo te amo"_ -la voz de Grulla era un poco gruesa y grave como la de una mujer más adulta- _**tal vez mi amor pueda vencer mi orgullo otra vez pues si no estas no soy capaz de continuar -**_ Ying canto calmado no la voz baja, Grulla elevó un poco la voz y se elevó en el aire- "¡ _quiero volar poder llegar directo a suelo lugar donde tu yo podríamos nuestro amor salvar quiero dormir quiero soñarte a ti volver a ser feliz pues si no estas mi amor no puedo continuar por que la verdad no te quiero olvidar por ti cualquier barrera soy capaz de atravesar -_ Grulla bajo hasta estar en el nivel de Ying y ambos cantaban tranquilos, los dos se fueron acercando cantando- _yo te amo a ti yo te amo a ti¡" -_ Ying le dio un beso a Grulla en el pico, Grulla le respondió lento y feliz, todo el público aplaudió feliz viendo a la pareja-

Jejeje págame -dijo Iza sonriendo viendo a Mantis el cual le dio una bolsa de galletas-

Vaya ambas parejas cantaron de maravilla ahora les toca a la señorita panda y al León -el leopardo sonrió y se hizo a un lado- denles un aplauso -ambos mencionados se pusieron en el escenario felices y el público aplaudió-

La panda comenzó a cantar tranquila pero nadie le ponía atención a la canción, todos vieron como la panda estaba bailando de forma errática, se dio la vuelta mientras agito el trasero de derecha a izquierda mientras se sujetaba de las rodillas, alzo los brazos y sacudió el trasero mientras se arrodillaba y abría las piernas un poco, todo el publico estaba desconcertado, el grupo de maestros estaba sonriendo de forma torcida, mientras Iza abrazo a su hermanito cubriéndole la cara con los pechos y le tapo los oídos con las manos, el león tenía un silbato y comenzó a tocarlo mientras se movía, alzaba el brazo estirando el dedo índice, bajo el brazo derecho hasta estar frente a su cintura y comenzó a mover la cintura con el brazo de atrás hacia adelante de forma rápida, comenzó a moverse de lado a lado doblando los brazos de forma horizontal, todo el publico se impresiono un poco.

Hay que admitir que ese gato si se sabe mover -dijo Song impresionado como el resto, La panda y el león no dejaban de hacer escenas poco actas para los menores, después del concurso llego la última ronda el cual era un forma de demostrar la confianza, los machos estaban en un pequeño escalón con algunas cosas sobre ellos y las hembras estaban frente a ellos con varios objetos- no entiendo que hay en este reto

No lo se pero creo que nos vamos a reír un poco -dijo Mantis sonriendo con Mono-

Bueno el reto es sencillo la novia debe lanzar una pelota mientras yo le hagas preguntas personales al novio, la respuesta debe ser correcta pero también durante todo el interrogatorio el macho debe esquivar o golpear la pelota para desviarla entendido? -dijo el leopardo sonriendo y todos asintieron- bien todos inicien -las hembras tomaron las pelotas y los machos se pararon frente en una cuerda manteniéndose en equilibrio- el cumpleaños de tu novia

28 de abril -dijo Tigre esquivando una pelota inclinando el cuerpo esquivando una pelota-

12 de junio -dijo Ying bloqueando la pelota, el león contesto de forma correcta mientras uno contesto mal y recibió la pelota en la cara-

Postre favorito -dijo el leopardo sonriendo-

Chocolate -dijo Tigre golpeando la pelota manteniendo el equilibrio-

Fresa con leche de soya por alergias -dijo Ying esquivando una pelota con facilidad-

Oye ese era mi secreto -dijo Grulla algo molesta, todo el reto siguió como debería, después de un rato y seis preguntas después solo quedaba el león, Tigre y Ying, la panda lanzó una pelota con fuerza y le dio al león en sus genitales, el león solo se quedo tieso y cayó de espaldas sujetándose la zona afectada-

Oooo ya me los rompió -dijo león mientras caía causando la riza de muchos en el publico, los machos cerraron los ojos imaginado se el dolor-

No me puedo imaginar un dolor tan feo -dijo Song alterado-

Créeme es un dolor horrible te muestro? -dijo Bria sonriendo mientras que Song negó con la cabeza, durante todo el reto las hembras siguieron lanzando las pelotas, Tigre recibió una pelota en la boca quedando atorada entre sus dientes, Ying recibió un golpe en la nariz y otro en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas-

Tenemos un ganador! -dijo el leopardo sonriendo- la pareja que ha ganado el reto es Tigre y Pan un aplauso! -todos aplaudieron sonriendo hacia la pareja, el leopardo estaba contando los puntos de todos hasta que se acercó y vio como las parejas estaban juntas- bien estos son los resultados los ganadores del tercer lugar son Panda y León -la pareja sonrío y aplaudió de forma calmada- el segundo lugar es para Ying y Grulla y el primer premio de tres huevos de gorrión de fuego que ayuda a la fertilidad son para Tigre y Pan! -las parejas sonrieron, a Tigre y a Pan le dieron una canasta con tres huevos dentro-

Bien se acabo tenemos los huevos, la piel nos faltan todavía más ingredientes -dijo Bria sonriendo-

Y el colmillo que me sacaron no cuenta? -dijo Tigre confundido-

Si sobre eso volví a revisar el colmillo de Tigre pero este volvió a la normalidad siendo un colmillo de Tigresa -dijo Iza algo intranquila sacando un colmillo no muy grande- miren volvió a la normalidad -Pan lo tomo en sus manos y lo reviso-

Pero como si era grande y grueso este ahora es pequeño -dijo Pan sorprendida viendo el diente-

Bueno creo que cuando se separó de Tigre este volvió a la normalidad -dijo Iza sonando seria, Pan solo tomo el diente y se lo dio a Tigre-

Y ahora a donde iremos por un colmillo de tigre macho? -dijo Ying sorprendido, Pan e Iza se vieron arrugando el entrecejo un poco- un momento ustedes saben donde hay verdad?

Si Qilin nos dio un mapa dice que hay tigres de bengala en Korea -dijo Pan sonando algo intranquila- no dije nada por que pensé que Tigre iría corriendo para dejarnos

Yo no haría nada de eso -dijo Tigre abrazando a Pan- si me gustaría ver a otros tigres pero necesitamos el colmillo ya no hay que sentirnos inseguros hay que ir a ver esa aldea necesitamos ese colmillo -todos asintieron, estaban por retirarse cuando vio a a la cabra halcón dijo llorando un poco y también vio a la panda y al león abrazándose con amor y cuidado la panda se veía algo deprimida y triste-

Chicos esperen -dijo Iza calmada, se acercó al premio y tomo dos de los huevos-

Que haces? -dijo Luck confundido-

Mírenlos -Iza señaló a las parejas y vieron que estaban muy tristes- ellos querían estos huevos para formar una familia nosotros tenemos tres huevos ellos merecen tener uno además la receta dice que debemos tener por lo menos uno no les vendrá mal si no le damos uno -Iza sonrío y los demás asintieron, Iza se acercó a las parejas y les dio un huevo a cada uno deseándoles suerte en tener a sus hijos futuros, las parejas le agradecieron y ella volvió con los demás-

Sabes tienes un buen corazón -dijo Tigre sonriendo igual que los demás, todos continuaron su viaje hasta por el mar rumbo a Korea, Pan estaba afuera y Tigre se acercó a ella- Pan dime por que no me querías decir sobre la aldea de los tigres?

Bueno tenía miedo que si hibamos a la aldea terminarías viendo a tu familia y nos dejarías por que siempre querías saber quien eres -dijo Pan con pena-

Sabes que no te voy a dejar pelee mucho para estar contigo además con esta forma no creo que encuentre a mi familia -dijo Tigre sonriendo viendo a Pan, la brazo-

Pero Tigre mereces saber de donde vienes -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Si quiero saber de donde provengo pero eso no significa que me definirá de ahora en adelante, yo ya se quien soy -dijo Tigre sonriendo y Pan acepto el abrazo-

Toda la noche el bote siguió su camino hasta llegar al estado de Korea, llegaron a una bahía en donde estaba rodeada de muchos tigres, de bengala siberianos hasta negros que parecían pumas, fueron avanzando viendo que vendían muchas hechas de colmillos y piedras, Iza, Luck y Mikey se acercaron a ver los collares y recuerdos de la aldea, Bria, Víbora y Mona fueron a ver diferentes utensilios para comer, Mantis y Grulla fueron a una clínica que vendía medicamentos, objetos y demás para curar, Pan, Tigre y Song sonrieron viendo el lugar,p Tigre no podía dejar de ver a los tigres pero decidió ir a ver una tienda con libros, artículos variados hasta armas y armaduras, Pan lo siguió ya que no lo quería dejar solo, después de comprar algunos objetos y se reunieron de nuevo.

Bien parece que todos compraron muchas cosas -dijo Pan viendo como todo estaban con diferentes cosas, Iza usaba diferentes collares con piedras de colore y un colmillo en el centro, Mikey usaba unos brazaletes de metal con un tema azul oscura con forma de colmillo, Luck tenía un collar con un colmillo hecho de metal con una cuerda negra-

Yo compre un juego de Fondiuuu -dijo Bria levantando los labios mostrando los objetos para comer como platos y demás hechos de plata o un metal muy brillante- mira que cambies los platos del palacio no?

Si vaya que buena olla -dijo Pan viendo una olla brillante-

Nosotros compremos unos nuevos medicamentos -dijo Grulla con Ying y Mantis mostrando las medicinas-

Ya veo bien pensado Grulla -dijo Tigre sonriendo- una cosa más chicos como vamos a conseguir el colmillo de un tigre macho?

Ah si sobre eso hable con una vendedora sobre un festival de pelea esta noche -dijo Song sonriendo y todos le pusieron atención- bueno si metemos a Tigre a pelear y le tumba un diente a un tigre lo tomamos y ya además el es único bruto aquí

A quien le dices bruto afeminado?! -Tigre le grito a Song y los dos machos estaban gruñéndose por igual-

Ya basta Song dinos de que trata el festival -dijo Pan molesta y los dos machos se detuvieron-

Bueno le pregunte a esa señora sobre el festival dice que es el festival del amor de los tigres, las hembras no importa el tipo ni especie, asisten a este festival para que los tigres la seleccionen como si fuera una buena pretendiente -dijo Song tranquilo y todos asintieron- el festival es sencillo, la hembra corre al bosque a esconderse, el macho la rastrea y la encuentra, los dos se enfrentan en un combate y si el macho gana la hembra se entrega a el para siempre

Que clase de tradición es esa? Suena parecida al ritual del apareamiento de los lobos antiguos -dijo Luck sorprendido-

Si lo mismo le pregunte -Song sonrío un poco- bueno la señora me dijo que es una vieja tradición donde los tigres machos y hembras demuestran su fuerza, pero ahora parece que los machos sean puestos más violentos que antes y buscan a cualquier hembra que pueda complacerlos en especial las que tengan un buen cuerpo -se cruzo de brazos viendo a las tres hembras con mejor figura del grupo- por ejemplo Pan-se acercó a ella y la abrazo- descuida mi Pan yo te protegeré ya que tu me darás lo hijos que quiero -Pan se sonrojo pero se escucho un gran impacto y Song termino en un agujero en suelo con humo saliendo de ella y un chichón en la cabeza-

Deja de decir tonterías -dijo Tigre molesto y abrazo a Pan la cual estaba cómoda- descuida yo te protegeré Pan -sonrieron y siguieron su camino pero durante el camino rumbo a un hotel las tigresas jóvenes o maduras no dejaban de ver a Tigre con lujuria-

Oye gatito tigre cuando te canses de esa panda ven a verme te mostrare lo que es bueno -dijo una tigresa usando un vestido escotado y corto-

Ven te ensañe los placeres de estar con una hembra verdadera -dijo una tigresa adulta sonriendo, estaba vestida con un traje negro muy ajustado mostrando una figura sensual, Pan solo se abrazo mas fuerte de Tigre, Tigre solo paso su brazo sobre ella y siguió su camino ignorando los comentarios-

Oye gatita que te parece si me prestas tus cositas esta tarde? -dijo un tigre macho viendo a Bria-

Oye lobita que rico trasero -dijo un tigre lanzando besos a Iza-

Panda si te aburres de ese tigre ven aquí te tengo algo bueno -un tigre macho alzo los brazos flexionando los músculos, las tres hembras solo los ignoraron pero Tigre y Luck se enojaron, siguieron caminando hasta que apareció un tigre macho de casi dos metros con los músculos muy marcados-

Oigan preciosas que les parece si las llevo a dar una vuelta y nos complacemos todos juntos -dijo el tigre sonriendo y vio a las hembras- que es eso un puerco? -dijo confundido viendo a Mona-

No soy un puerco soy una Mona -dijo molesta acercándose al tigre-

No eres una mona eres un puerco usando ropa de mujer -dijo el tigre sorprendido, Mona se enojo y lo sujeto del pelo de las mejillas para verlo a la cara-

Te mostrare como puedo derrotar a un tigre de tu tamaño usando toda mi fuerza -Mona estaba con los ojos rojos y sonreirá mostrando venas en toda su cara-

Mona ya es suficiente no creo que merezca otro minuto de nuestra atención esta basura -dijo Bria seria y la aparto del tigre- vámonos chicos

UU vaya que choca con buen trasero y pechos -dijo el tigre sonriendo y se acercó para abrazar a Bria- dime gatita me acompañas esta noche? -Bria le dio un golpe en el estomago con el codo-

Sabes que por que no tomas esas frases baratas y te vas por ahí -dijo Bria molesta dejando al tigre sujetándose el estomago- vámonos

Todos sonrieron y se fueron, el grupo llamaba un poco la atención por las hembras y machos, todos les lanzaban piropos pero nadie hacia caso solo seguían su camino hasta un hotel en donde se quedaron toda la tarde, al llegar la noche salieron rumbo al festival, Iza usaba una playera blanca con una chamarra negra de manga larga con bordes azules, la chamarra le llegaba hasta el estomago era corta y el pantalón era negro y holgado para las peleas, Bria usaba una blusa amarilla mostrando sus atributos mas grandes en el escote y usaba un pantalón negro, Pan usaba un blusa blanca con bordes negros como la Bria en manga corta y usaba un pantalón negro, Mona usaba un kimono color morado con diseño de estampado de cerdos-

Jejeje te queda como anillo al dedo Mona -dijo Iza sonriendo viendo a Mona-

Es verdad te resalta la especie jejeje gordita -dijo Bria riendo un poco, Mona gruño como puerto haciendo reír a las chicas-

Ya dejen a Mona vamos al festival si un tigre se acerca Tigre le tumbara el colmillo y nos largamos -dijo Pan sonriendo y todos fueron al centro del pueblo viendo el lugar decorado con lámparas de colores, había estatuas y puestos que apenas estaban empezando a cocinar, el ambiente era tranquilo pero las miradas de las hembras se iba directo a Tigre y a Luck, Iza y Pan se acercaron a sus novios para apretarlos o cubrirlos de las miradas e insinuaciones, hasta las niñas pequeñas veían a Mikey el cual solo fue ignorando todo, toscos llegaron hasta un escenario en donde apareció un tigre de edad avanzada con un bigote largo a los lados usaba un traje rojo de combate, se aclaró la garganta y hablo-

Bienvenidos todos jóvenes tigres en busca de amor -dijo el tigre anciano y los tigres gritaron- bueno para dar inicio a nuestra celebración como todos los años las hembras deben ir corriendo por el bosque para que el macho que ellas esperan aparezca para tomarla, también si dos machos buscan a la misma hembra deberán pelear entre sí para poder pelear después con la hembra para poder ser una pareja al final entendido -todos los tigresa rugieron sonriendo esperando la búsqueda-

Disculpe pero tengo una pregunta -dijo Ying entre la multitud y el tigre asintió sonriendo para que hiciera su pregunta- y si si la hembra ya tiene un pretendiente que se debe hacer?

Bueno si eso pasa el macho debe que es su pareja y no están casado debe enfrentarse a todos los machos que llegan por ella alguna otra pregunta? -todos negaron- bien a empezar -las hembras se fueron corriendo por el bosque, los machos esperaron unos minutos pero hubo unos que vieron a Pan y a los demás-

Tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo Iza sorprendida- esos tigres no nos dejan de ver

Creen que las están buscando a ustedes? -dijo Mikey viendo a su hermana y sus amigas- si un tigre bobo quiere pelear con mi hermana tendrá que pelear conmigo también

Como tu novio debo pelear Iza les demostrare que soy un lobo macho ahora -dijo Luck sonriendo-

Gracias pero recuerden que me se defender pero gracias -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Pan quédate cerca no dejare que estos inútiles te pongan una mano encima -dijo Tigre sonriendo viendo a los demás-

Esperen y a mi quien me defiende? -dijo Bria sonriendo- creo que tritura unos huesos esta noche

Que pasa Song no vas a decir que quieres pelear por Pan? -dijo Víbora con burla viendo como Song se sorprendió y luego vio a Tigre flexionarla sus músculos haciendo que se asustara-

No creo que esta se la paso -dijo Song nervioso y sonriendo, el tigre adulto rugió dando inicio al festival, todos los machos salieron corriendo con rumbo al bosque pero uno unos doce que se quedaron ahí parados viendo al grupo de maestros- que buscan tigres?

A la loba, leona, Panda! -dijeron los doce tigres viendo a las hembras-

Si quieren a mi novia/ hermana! Deben pelear conmigo! -dijeron los machos en postura de combate-

Enserio éramos así de locos? -dijo Iza alzando una ceja poco interesada-

Quizá un poco mas locos -dijo Bria en su postura de combate, los demás se fueron alejando mientras las hembras se quedaron ahí paradas-

Un tigre avanzó hacia Bria corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Bria lo sujeto con sus manos y le dio una vuelta en el aire, el tigre se quedo volando un momento pero quedo de pie, Bria sonrío y le dio una patada en la espalda soltando una corriente eléctrica de su pierna, el tigre se sujeto la espalda adolorido, un tigre avanzó hacia Pan y Tigre le dio un golpe con el codo en el cuello haciendo que cayera al suelo de estomago, lo sujeto de la cola y lo estrello al suelo rompiendo un poco el suelo, le dio un golpe mas en la boca para aflojar el colmillo, le dio otro golpe y le soltó el colmillo, lo tomo y sonrío, el tigre grupo y avanzó corriendo, salto y disparo varias esferas de trueno, Izanamy solo extendió el brazo derecho y disparo tres esferas de energía azul haciendo que chocarán con las esferas de trueno, Luck salió del humo con Mikey, Luck le dio una patada al tigre en el mentón, Mikey saltó sobre el hombro de Luck y soltó una gran esfera de energía azul en la cabeza del tigre haciendo que saliera empujado hacia un árbol y lo rompió por el impacto.

El segundo tigre avanzó y Bria bajo el cuerpo, esquivando el ataque, se levanto sujetando al tigre de la cola, lo ataranto y le dio un golpe en los genitales, el tigre grito y los machos cerraron los ojos por el dolor, las hembras solo hicieron mueca de dolor, Bria saco las garras sonriendo y le sujeto los genitales y los apretó con las garras, el tigre grito sujetando la mano de Bria por el dolor, Bria sonrío lo alzo y lo lanzó contra un muro hasta que lo rompió, un tigre avanzó hacia Luck y disparo una bola de fuego, Luck se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el golpe, el tigre rugió y lanzó dos golpes con ambos brazos, Luck puso las manos sujetando el golpe y Mikey se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el golpe, un tercer tigre avanzó hacia Iza, Luck estaba por ir pero Iza salto esquivando el golpe, bajo y le dio una patada en la cara con la planta del pie y lo tiro al suelo de espaldas, Iza quedo parada sobre la cara del tigre y le dio un pisotón en la cara rompiéndole la nariz, se quito y le dio una patada en las costillas, extendió el brazo derecho creando una esfera de energía y disparo varias esfera al tigre, el tigre grito siendo atacado por varias esferas hasta que Iza lo dejó inconsciente, Luck y Mikey desviaron los puños del tigre y los dos formaron dos esferas azules, las juntaron y formaron una esfera mas grande todavía, dispararon la energía empujando al tigre hasta el centro del bosque.

Tigre desvío al segundo tigre con un golpe en el pecho, lo inclino y le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha, le dio un golpe de gancho en el estomago y soltó una esfera de fuego en el pecho del tigre haciendo que se estrellara en una pared, el último tigre avanzó hacia Pan, Pan estaba tranquila y le dio un golpe en la cara y el tigre cayó al suelo de espaldas, Pan lo sujeto del pelaje del pecho y lo levanto lanzándolo contra un muro, formo una esfera de rayo en su mano derecha, se dio la vuelta y lo electrocuto hasta dejarlo herido y dormido, el último tigre que enfrentó esa Bria estaba gritando mientras Bria le sujetaba la espalda clavando sus garras en su carne y le daba descargas en todo el cuerpo, Iza se acercó a los macho y metió la mano arrancándoles un colmillo y lo guardo en la bolsa.

Bien es todo quieren hacer turismo un rato? -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Suena bien -dijeron todos, Tigre y Pan estaba abrazados sonriendo se notaba que no tenían ningún esfuerzo físico-

Dicen que hay lugares con buena comida y mucho entrenamiento pero como es un festival vamos a ver que hay de comer -dijo Mona sonriendo-

Enserio cerdita quieres seguir comiendo? -dijo Iza divertida-

Si que la cerdita nos diga donde comer -dijo Bria sonriendo-

Que ustedes travestidos no pueden pasar ni cinco minutos sin llámeme cerdo?! -dijo Mona molesta viendo a las dos hembras-


	10. Chapter 10

**Escape de la isla de los tigres una día en la playa y un pulpo**

Lo rea había un aldea de Tigres en donde ellos estaban teniendo una competencia ahora por tener una pareja y terminaban peleando en el bosque junto al apareamiento que debían tener para pertenecer a su pareja, el grupo de maestros estaba corriendo por el bosque, en el centro estaba todas las hembras y al frente y a los lados estaban los machos protegiéndolas, ellos seguían corriendo pero había algo diferente.

Oigan por que tenemos que irnos? Yo quería quedarme a probar la comida -dijo Mantis en forma de queja en el hombro de Iza-

Es por que los tigres siguen en celo y están persiguiendo a Pan, a Iza y a Bria no dejare que le pongan un dedo encima a mi panda -dijo Tigre serio y siguió corriendo- que lentos ya no lo aguanto! -se detuvo y cargo a Pan en sus brazos y siguió corriendo lo mejor que podía-

Creo que el celo ya le afecto el cerebro -dijo Bria sorprendida-

Entiendo su sentir no dejare que le toque ni un pelo a mi Iza ni siquiera que le toquen la intimidad y le quiten su pureza! -Luck grito tomando a Iza en sus brazos- el dueño de su pureza soy yo!

Espera Luck! Qué rayos te pasa ahora por que hablas así?! -Iza se puso muy roja de vergüenza siendo cargada al estilo princesa por Luck- esto es muy vergonzoso!

No dejare que tengas a mi hermana! Pero derrotare y violare a todos los que traten de Quiroz su pureza a mi hermana! -Mikey grito muy fuerte saliendo corriendo-

Ahora que les pasa a los machos?! -dijo Mona sorprendida- primero Tigre se pone loco y ahora Luck se lleva a Iza gritando como loco y Ying como esta? -volteo a ver como Ying estaba expulsando mucho poder verde de su cuerpo- Ying?

Que le tomen la pureza a mi dulce Grulla? -Ying tenía la mirada oscurecida y luego rugió como un puma- no dejare que la toquen!

Espera Ying ningún macho va tras -Ying tomo a Grulla la cruzo estaba sonrojada y sorprendida por el cambio de Ying-

Espérenme hermanos! -Ying salió corriendo con Grulla sobre su cabeza, todos estaban con los ojos en banco y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Y ahora que les pasa a todos? -dijo Víbora sorprendido-

Es el aire de competencia, o también conocido como el instinto de protección -dijo Bria seria- cuando los machos tenemos una pareja nuestros instintos de propiedad se apoderan de nosotros, siempre que un macho se acerca a nuestra pareja esos instintos salen a la luz y peleamos para demostrar nuestra superioridad, cuando tenemos a una chica en mente hacemos lo imposible para hacer que nos note y eso incluye pelear solo para demostrar nuestra fortaleza

Qué clase de demostración de afecto es esa? -dijo Víbora sorprendido-

Son los instintos de todos los machos y mas los que son depredadores como los tigres, lobos y eso incluye al gato montes -dijo Bria tranquila corriendo-

Por eso Tigre se enojo algunos tigres estaban buscando a su pareja que era Pan -dijo Mona sorprendida viendo como los demás estaban corriendo mas al frente-

Oye Tigre cuanto más piensas correr?! no nos persiguen -dijo Pan sorprendida siendo cargada-

Hasta que llegas al mar o a una bahía no te soltare -dijo Tigre serio y en eso salió un tigre con heridas en el cuerpo- este otra vez que quieres?!

Entrégame a mi futura mujer la panda! -grito el tigre molesto-

Primero trágate mi cola! -Tigre encendió su cola y se giro soltando fuego de su cola en forma de un espiral que golpeó al tigre en el pecho y lo empujo hasta dentro del bosque- este lugar uno es muy seguro -Tigre bajo a Pan y se colocó a cuatro patas- Ponte en mi espalda

Pero Tigre como crees que voy a hacer eso? -Pan estaba sonrojada y avergonzada, Tigre no le dejo tiempo de pensarlo y la subió usando la cola para sujetarla de la cintura- espera Tigre!

Vámonos! -Tigre empezó a correr muy rápido mientras Pan se abrazo de su cuello-

Este sentido de la propiedad por una hembra ya muy lejos! -grito Pan mientras su cuerpo rebotaba en la espalda de Tigre-

Ya bájame Luck soy capaz de correr yo sola! -dijo Iza molesta mientras Luck ni le hacia caso sino que tenía la mente en otro planeta- aaaa se quedo ido y tieso que bestia!

Descuida hermana nosotros te protegeremos de los creídos esos! -dijo Mikey corriendo a cuatro patas, Iza tenía una gota en la cabeza-

Ah tigre a las 11 -Iza señaló por encima de Luck viendo que salió un tigre de bengala saltando de un árbol-

Vete a comer las pantaletas sucias de tu abuela! -Mikey tuvo los ojos rojos y soltó un golpe liberando energía azul celeste de su mano en forma de rayo que le dio al tigre en la entrepierna empujándolo hasta fondo del bosque- sigamos Luck a cuatro patas!

Entendido -Luck monto a Iza en su espalda y siguió corriendo expulsando una gran cantidad de energía tanto que alcanzó a Tigre- Tigre escucha los sujetos nos siguen persiguiendo defectos unos cuantos mas adelante

Lo se ya derribe a tres! -Tigre grito y rugió aumentando la velocidad mientras Pan estaba sonrojada y mareada con los ojos en forma de espiral-

Como te sientes Pan?! -Iza le grito viendo a Pan-

Me siento muy mareada cuanto tiempo tardaran con esto?! -dijo Pan algo asqueada-

Tendremos que soportar hasta la mañana quizá -dijo Iza preocupada viendo como corrían, las horas pasaron y la mañana siguió las hembras y el cachorro se quedaron dormidos sobre las espaldas de sus novios hasta Grulla estaba dormida en la espalda de Ying, los tres machos llegaron a una playa con el sol fuerte y el agua estaba tranquila pero con leves olas, el sol hizo despertar a Iza para ver en donde estaba- eh donde estamos?

Qué pasó? -dijo Pan quedando ciega por el resplandor de la arena blanca- eso es arena? -vio a los lados hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la visión- si estamos en una playa pero como acabamos aquí?

No lo se -Iza se levanto y piso algo- eh? -bajo la mirada viendo sus pies viendo que Luck estaba acostado en la arena casi enterrado- Luck! -Mikey despertó y se estiro en la arena viendo como Iza sacaba y sacudía a Luck-

Tigre! -Pan fue haciendo lo mismo con Tigre el cual estaba ido y casi inconsciente- como terminaron así?

Corrieron toda la noche hasta que llegaron aquí sin razón -dijo Mikey viendo la arena- así y los demás están haya -señalo detrás de el viendo que los demás estaban acostados debajo de un árbol dormidos, las chicas sacaron denla arena a Tigre y Luck y los acostaron en la sombra- bien que vamos a hacer?

No lo se pero creo que debemos descansar como se debe -dijo Pan se recostó de nuevo y bostezo- buenas noches -se durmió abrazando a Tigre-

Y tu hermana que vas a hacer? -dijo Mikey viendo a Iza la cual se quito la sudadero quedando en la pura playera blanca-

Creo que iré a buscar comida y algo de agua clara y dulce para todos el calor aquí es fuerte -dijo Iza sonriendo viendo el cielo- que dice pequeño me acompañas?

Claro quiero un rico pescadito -dijo Mikey sonriendo, los dos se fueron adentrando al bosque que estaba detrás de la playa, Iza se topó con una palmera llena de cocos- ahora que recuerdo ni Pan ni los maestros del palacio comen carne que les daremos?

Creo que frutas y plantas que puedan comer -dijo Iza tranquila, saco las garras viendo el árbol- pequeño ve a los árboles de aquí cerca y baja esas frutas esos son los más fáciles de trepar -Mikey asintió y se acercó a un árbol que daba plátanos, saco las garras y fue trepando de forma rápida, con Izanamy paso lo mismo fue subiendo y tiro los cocos quedando en el suelo y bajo-

Como los llevamos? -dijo Mikey viendo la fruta, Iza lo pensó un poco y dio un pisotón al suelo sacando una roca grande y redonda,vale dio un corte con sus garras cortándola a la mitad, apretó el puño y le dio un golpe dejándola hueca- buena idea hermana

Solo falta cargarla mm -Iza fue pensando un momento- ya se toma un extremo y yo el otro y lo dejamos con los demás -Mikey hizo lo que su hermana le dijo y llevaron la roca con frutas hasta dejarlo con el grupo- listo dejémoslo aquí y vamos por pescado para nosotros -los dos volvieron a entrar al bosque buscando algún peñasco para lanzarse y buscar un buen pescado, lo encontraron solo para ver que estaba muy alto y Mikey se asusto-

No pienso lanzarme esta muy alto -dijo Mikey con miedo-

Esta bien pequeño no debes de hacerlo yo lo haré -dijo Iza sonriendo, se quito la blusa revelando sus senos cubiertos por vendas, se empezó a quitar la ropa quedando desnuda completamente, el pelaje de su torso era blanco enfrente,ven la espalda era negro y en los brazos blancos, sus piernas eran de color negra y las patas eran blancas, el pelaje en su trasero era claro casi blanco, tenía una buena figura y sus pezones eran rosados- bien pequeño espérame aquí ya regreso -Iza retrocedió un poco y avanzó cuando estaba cerca de la orilla salto y comenzó a bajar, Mikey se acercó con cuidado escuchando como Iza había entrado al agua-

Hermana! -Mikey la busco con la mirada y la vio estaba saludando y se volvió a meter, Mikey estaba buscando como bajar del peñasco hasta que vio que iba de bajada en su derecha y recorrió ese camino hasta bajar y llegar a la orilla- bien yo te espero aquí hermana -Iza estaba casi sumergida pero lo escucho gracias a su oído, fue avanzando dando brazadas y movía las piernas hasta llegar a los corales-

 _"Bien ya estoy en el fondo"_ -Pensó Iza viendo el lugar- _"donde estarán los peces?"_ -avanzó tranquila viendo que había una variedad de peces y sonrío- _"hola comida"_ -comenzó a moverlos brazos haciendo movimientos circulares hasta encerrar a los peces en una burbuja, avanzó hacia arriba con cuidado y los peces la siguieron encerrados en la burbuja, llego a la superficie y saco la burbuja viendo que los peces ya estaban muertos y loe dejo en la orilla donde topo con Mikey- listo tenemos suficientes para Bria y Luck, faltan los tuyos y los míos que vas a querer?

Creo que algo de salmón o un pescado frito -dijo Mikey sonriendo-

Entendido pequeño cuídalos -Iza se volvió a sumergir buscando los peces otra vez, fue nadando por un tiempo hasta que llego con otro grupo de peces- _"bien una vez mas"_ -extendió los brazos y doblo los dedos encerrando a mas peces en una burbuja y los dejo sin agua- " _bien ahora para mi"_ -siguió avanzando y se topó con un pulpo pequeño- _"no muy pequeño"_ -siguió su camino y capturó mas peces dejando la burbuja algo llena y volvió a emerger- bien vamos a dejar esto con el resto -Llego a la orilla y volvió a hacer lo mismo con las frutas, levantó una roca y metió los peces dentro- el agua esta muy rica

Si claro hermana -dijo Mikey sonrojado viendo a su hermana mayor desnuda-

Ya esta bien -Iza se puso a cuatro patas y se sacudió todo el cuerpo hasta la cola dejando el agua de lado y se vistió pero dejo la ropa algo mojada, los dos regresaron en donde estaban los demás y dejaron la pesca a un lado-

Que flojos de verdad -dijo Mikey inflando las mejillas y recordó algo y sonrío, se fue acercando a ellos y respiro hondo _"hay no lo va a hacer"_ pensó Iza sonriendo sonrojada y se tapo los oídos, Mikey soltó un rugido no muy fuerte por que aun era muy joven, el rugido hizo que todos los que estaban dormidos despertaran a los gritos-

Eh que paso donde esto ya tuve relaciones con Pan? -dijo Song asustado siendo recibido con un golpe en la cabeza por un coco- auuu eh? -se fijó del lugar- en donde estamos?

Tigre y Luck nos trajeron esta mañana hasta este lugar sin razón -dijo Iza lanzándole una manzana y Song solo la recibió en la cabeza-

Vaya tienes los reflejos de un gato muerto -dijo Tigre sonriendo con burla-

Cállate por tu culpa no sabemos donde estamos -dijo Song irritado, Luck tomo una manzana y saco el mapa de las mochilas-

Bueno según me experiencia y la velocidad que tuvimos toda la noche creo que estamos en el norte de la isla cerca de los puertos un viaje largo mañana y estaremos en los puertos en la tarde para irnos a nuestro siguiente punto -dijo Luck comiendo una manzana mientras Pan tomo un coco y lo perforo con su dedo solo para sacarle el jugo directo en su boca-

Por que dices que mañana nos iremos? -dijo Pan viendo el mapa y a Luck-

Por que no siento los músculos por la carrera tan alocada que tuvimos -dijo Luck sonriendo con pena-

Yo también siento lo mismo -dijo Tigre serio pero sonrojado y desvío la mirada-

Y entonces que haremos en esta playa por hoy? -dijo Mantis viéndolos-

No lo se pero a mi vendría bien un descanso -dijo Víbora recostándose en la arena- a las serpientes nos gustan estos lugares tan calurosos

Tal vez deberíamos disfrutar de la playa solo por hoy -dijo Ying sonriendo-

Es verdad han pasado muchas cosas que no hemos podido disfrutar ni un momento de descanso -dijo a grulla recostándose en la sombra-

Bien pensado chicos a quitarse la ropa para hacer esta playa nudista -dijo Mona sonriendo y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa-

No! -gritaron todos y la detuvieron- no te quites la ropa cerda!

Por que no puedo hacerlo?! Y déjenme de llamarme cerda! -Mona les gusto molesta-

Es que tienes una muy mala figura mejor déjale la desnudes a otros -dijo Song asqueado- por ejemplo a Pan ella si tiene un buen trasero -le pareció el trasero a Pan pero este se sonrojo y se enojo un poco y le dio un golpe en la entrepierna- hay mi cositas -se tiro al suelo-

Bueno creo que si deberíamos disfrutar la playa ya que casi nunca tenemos vacaciones -dijo Pan sonriendo viendo el lugar- pero no tenemos trajes de baños

Nademos desnudos no hay pena después de todo todos tenemos el cuerpo cambiado no hay nada de que avergonzarnos -dijo Ying sonriendo y todos asintieron estaba bien después de todo todos tenían un genero diferente, las hembras fueron las primera pero Mona quería hacerlo también, nadie quería ver su cuerpo gordo desnudo así que la amarraron a una palmera para que no se moviera, todos estaban desnudos Pan, Iza, Bria, Mikey, Luck, Tigre y Song fueron al agua para nadar mientras los demás se quedaron en la orilla para descansar o tomar el sol como Víbora-

Toma Iza -dijo Pan sonriendo y le lanzo agua a Iza en la cara haciendo que sonriera-

Toma esto -dijo Iza sonriendo, alzo los brazos cerrando los puños juntos- impulso de agua! -el agua tomo forma de corriente y salió disparada en la cara de Po dejándola empapada- aja ja

Bien eso quieres? -dijo Pan sonriendo y alzo el brazo derecho formando una burbuja y la lanzó hacia Iza empujándola hasta el fondo, Iza estaba en el fondo viendo como Pan estaba nadando-

 _"Ahora veras"_ -Iza sonrío y fue nadando de forma rápida impulsada por sus poderes hasta que llego con Pan y la ataco por la espalda y le apretó los seno- sorpresa! -Pan comenzó a gemir un poco sonrojada- Aaa jaja Pan chan tienes los senos tan suaves

Ah ya veras tu -Pan sonrío y se impulso hacia atrás empujando a Iza hasta que las dos quedaron peleando en el agua- Bria pelea a mi lado rápido -Bria estaba viendo todo sonrojada-

No lo se no creo que me deba meter en esta pelea -dijo Bria sonriendo sonrojada, las dos hembras soltaron una patada en medio de su pelea y soltaron una gran cantidad de agua golpeando a Bria en toda la cara dejándola empapada se levanto mostrando sus pechos copa D con pezones rosados foso su pelaje era amarillo pálido, sonrío de forma macabra- bien quieren pelea pelea les daré -avanzó corriendo y salto hasta caer encima de Pan e Iza y comenzó a apretar un seno de cada una- venganza -las hembras se sonrojaron un poco, Iza alzo la pierna derecha y le rozó la vagina a Bria haciendo que soltara un gemido-

Ja la diferencia de poder es mas grande Bria -dijo Iza salvado encima de ella para jugar sus pechos tan grandes- vaya que grandes Bria

Es verdad -dijo Pan saltando y jugo con uno de los senos de Bria haciéndola sonrojar-

Ya verán -Bria sonrío y se levanto, se paro de un pie y comenzó a girar, se detuvo haciendo que sus senos rebotaran y luego dio un salto alzando el busto, con eso golpeó a Pan y a Iza haciendo que calle dan la otro extremo cerca de la orilla con las actas rojas- ja que les pareció -puso una mano sobre su cadera sonriendo- ese es el poder de los pechos grandes

Jamás me imagine que existiera una técnica tan poderosa -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Jamás pensé que encontraría el uso perfecto para esas enormes tetas -dijo Iza tranquila viendo como Bria saltaba de arriba abajo haciendo rebotar sus senos- no te presumas tanto

Es verdad venga segunda ronda -dijo Pan sonriendo y las dos avanzaron siguiendo con su lucha en el agua, mientras los machos y novios de dos de ellas estaban con media cabeza metida en el agua y comenzaron a hacer burbujas pero en el agua había una mancha de sangre-

No se ustedes pero esto es -dijo Song sonriendo sin hallar las palabras correctas-

No se por que pero quiero decir esto -Luck se levanto y grito- esta escena es maravillosa!

Estoy de acuerdo por alguna razón esto me emociona y no solo eso -dijo Tigre sorprendido viendo como las hembras seguían jugando entre ellas- me encanta todo lo que veo -los tres se sonrojaron viendo como Pan gemía un poco siendo apretada del trasero por Bria-

Esto es a lo que deben llamar el sentimiento de estar en la playa! La felicidad máxima -dijo Song sonriendo mientras un hilo de sangre le salía de la nariz y a los demás igual- me alegra estar vivo!

Yo siento lo mismo! -dijeron los otros dos sonriendo, los demás estaban disfrutando la playa excepto Mona la cual estaba atada, Mikey estaba haciendo un castillo de arena usando un pantalón todavía por petición de su hermana, estaba disfrutando en hacer el castillo, con Grulla ella estaba leyendo un libro debajo de la sombra con Ying a su lado hablando de vez en cuando, Mantis estaba comiendo un poco de las grutas que habían traído, la tarde paso tranquila para todos hasta que les dio hambre, Iza puso dos rocas grandes en forma vertical y una roca delgada y larga sobre ellas, debajo fueron colocando madera y Tigre la encendió, Iza puso los pescados en palos para cocinarlos y otros los puso encima sin cabeza para cocinarlos, por alguna razón el aroma fue delicioso para Song, Tigre y Víbora ya que ellos eran del tipo carnívoro, por su parte Pan consiguió algunos ingredientes en el pueblo para hacer una sopa cacera y eso le daría a los demás, todos se fueron secando con el fuego y estaban por vestirse, en el mar se veía un par de ojos amarillos y salió un pulpo para ver que pasaba-

Aaa conque unas señoritas llegaron a mi playa que bueno -dijo el pulpo feliz, avanzó en el agua y salió alzando sus ochos tentáculos, era mas grande que cualquier de los presentes- bienvenidos a mi playa ahora entréguenme a sus mujeres para calmar mi ira

Yo me entrego soy mujer y soy virgen -dijo Mona enfrente del pulpo- apuesto que el si me vera hermosa -susurro sonriendo-

No que asco eres solo un puerco usando un vestido -dijo el pulpo alejándose un poco dejando a Mona como piedra, algunos se rieron un poco- las quiero a ellas -el pulpo lanzó sus tentáculos atrapando a Pan, Iza y Bria en ellos, las sujeto de sus muñecas y tobillos, A Iza la sujeto de brazos y costillas sin dejarla moverse, con Pan la tenía atrapada de sus costillas y la hizo quedar inclinada con las piernas abiertas, con Bria ella estaba con los brazos y piernas estriados dejando ver toda su vagina y abierta- uuuu que linda vista!

Maldito Pulpo...-dijo Bria molesta tirando de soltarse- no puedo moverme

Serás mi cena -Iza estaba sonrojada-

No si te como primero -el pulpo comenzó a mover sus tentáculos haciendo que la punta masajeara a el trasero de Iza y su vagina haciendo que gritara y gimiera- ahora tu turno panda -el pulpo comenzó a tocar la vagina de Pan haciendo gimiera un poco y la dejo un poco mojada, con Bria ella estaba siendo masajeada en los pechos haciendo que rebotaran, le abrió las piernas y comenzó a tocarla de forma intima-

No se queden viendo hagan algo! -dijo Pan sonrojada y gimiendo viendo como los machos estaban derramando sangre de solo ver- trio de tontos

Pequeño rápido! Usa el getsuga Tenshou con tus garras! -Iza le grito y Mikey reaccionó-

Si hermana -Mikey concentro energía azul celeste en su brazo derecho sacando las garras viendo que el pulpo estaba distraído lanzó su ataque- Getsuga Tenshou -lanzó un corte en diagonal y corto dos de los tentáculos que sujetaban a Pan-

Tigre reacciona y ayúdame! -dijo Pan molesta y Tigre reaccionó-

Perdón -Tigre saco las garras y avanzó corriendo hasta llegar con el tentáculo que sujetaba a Pan- garras de fuego -lanzó un corten diagonal cortando el tentáculo y soltó a Pan y la atrapo en sus brazos- perdón

Que lento solo llévame a la orilla -dijo Pan seria, Luck avanzó y corto los tentáculos que sujetaban a Iza-

Perdón la demora -dijo Luck sonriendo-

No importa -dijo Iza sonriendo, corto los tentáculos de Bria y ella cayo en la orilla, el pulpo estaba llorando y gritando por el dolor-

Hay mis manos mis tentáculos -grito llorando un poco y luego sintió un aura caliente y roja frente a el, cuando vio se trataba de Iza, Pan y Bria las cuales estaban expulsando mucho poder- oigan...

Sabes has sido un pulpo muy malo y la verdad creo que mereces un castigo -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Sabes hace mucho que no comemos pulpo Iza -dijo Bria sonriendo molesta-

Si es verdad -dijo Iza sonriendo, las tres comenzaron a formar una esfera de energía en las manos, Iza tenía una esfera azul oscura, Bria una amarilla y Pan una blanca, el pulpo estaba tratando de decir algo pero sintió otras cuatro auras enojadas y vio a Mikey, Tigre, Luck y Song molestos formando esferas en las manos- desaparece! -gritaron los cuatro lanzando sus ataques haciendo que el pulpo desapareciera solo dejando rastros de partes de carne de pulpo cocida-

Bien ya tenemos la comida para hoy -dijo Tigre serio, a la mañana siguiente y de dejar todo lo que había pasado todos estaban listos para irse- bien cual es el siguiente ingrediente?

Esto es lo mejor son tres juntos por lo que veo en el mapa -dijo Pan sonriendo- vamos por la jalea real de la avispa roja, el agua de los mamaíta les de los ermitaños y por último la flor del pantano del amor siguiente destino Japón

nota rapida- eh estado leyendo algunos comentarios de mis historias pasadas y se me ocurrió hacer un fic de la pareja Po y hinata la guerrera fénix pero solo pido que me dejen sus comentarios si quieren la historia o no gracias


	11. Chapter 11

**Llegando a Japón dando explicaciones**

Todos los maestros estaban en un bote con un cuarto en la parte trasera donde podían entrar todos y dormir tranquilos pero Iza estaba muy nerviosa y caminaba de un lugar a otro, se veía tensa, Pan no paraba de mirarla y le hablo.

Oye Iza que tienes? Por que tan nerviosa? -dijo Pan viendo que Iza se detuvo y la vio seria-

Pan vamos a ir a Japón para conseguir no uno si no tres ingredientes y de paso tengo que pasar por mi hogar y decirle a mi abuelo -Iza se puso seria y luego hizo los ojos grandes y preciosos- hola abuelito por tu antiguo maestro ahora soy una chica -paso se sonreír a ponerse seria otra vez- seré el hazme reír -Iza se sentó en el suelo sujetando su cabeza- apuesto a que mi abuelito no paso por esto en sus entrenamientos con el viejo de verde Happosai

Pero estoy seguro que el entenderá cuando se los digas -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Gracias por los ánimos pero a ver que pasa -dijo Iza calmada un poco, el tiempo paso y la noche llego, Iza seguía afuera en la punta del barco meditando mientras los demás estaban hablando o jugándose juegos de mesa como en el caso de Tigre y Bria, en eso del pequeño cuarto salió Mikey con una sabana y una pijama azul, bostezo y fue a buscar a su hermana-

Hermana no puedo dormir -dijo Mikey aburrido, Iza lo cargo y lo abrazo- cántame una canción para dormir

Huy pequeño quieres que te cante la canción que mamá nos cantaba para dormir? -dijo Iza sonriendo llamando la atención de los demás-

Que cante que cante -dijeron todos sonriendo, Iza solo asintió y se acercó a él cuarto con Mikey en sus brazos-

Como era? -Iza lo pensó y recordó- a si -sonrío y acercó su cabeza la frente de Mikey en una caricia- _ya mi pequeño hermanito debes estar exhausto, duerme lindo Mikey sueña y duerme ya, cuando seas un gran tigre tu el rey serás_ -lo meció en sus brazos esperando unos minutos hasta que se durmió y lo dejo en un colchón y salió algo seria, los demás la vieron extrañados-

D _esterrada y perseguida, sola y sin protección_ -salió del cuarto y corrió a cuatro patas hasta el mástil- _cuando pienso en esa bestia aumenta mi tensión_ -saco las garras molesta por algo aun a cuatro patas- _pero tengo un sueño lindo que me hace sonreír, me convierte en un minino y me ayuda a dormir_ -Iza sonrío y se recostó en el suelo mostrando su figura- _que Becert no respire mas_ -Bria estaba sonriendo igual que Luck- _y a su hija pueda yo matar, que Violet llore de aflicción esa es mi canción_ -Iza canto mas fuerte al final colocándose a cuatro patas de nuevo mientras los demás estaban extrañados por el canto y mas la parte de matar-

E _l pasado y mis rivales he tratado de olvidar_ -Iza se paso las manos por la frente mientras tenía una mano en pecho en forma dramática- _aunque sean insignificante los quisiera yo matar_ \- se acercó a la orilla del bote viendo su reflejo en el agua viendo a otros lobos de color oscuro y sonrío golpeando el agua- _encontraste al fin a alguien que lo arrastre hacia ti_ -Luck sonrío cantando mientras Iza sonrío y se acercó tomándolo de las mejillas- _se derramara la sangre es trabajo para mi_ -Iza sonrío y le dio un leve golpe en la nariz con el dedo- _la melodía en mi rugir_ -gruño un poco- _y el contra punto en su gemir es sinfonía de destrucción esa es mi canción_ -salto al techo y gruño seguido de un leve rugido, paso al cuarto a ver a Mikey- _padre se fue mas Iza sigue aquí y al pequeño voy a educar_ -sonrío y le dio un beso a Mikey en la cabeza, volvió a salir y llego al mástil- _para convertirlo en fiera_ -Iza clavó sus garras en el mástil sonriendo y sus ojos se volvieron rojos- _con pasión por la maldad_ \- bajo las garras sonriendo mientras estas sacaban chispas-

 _Duérmete cara de pulga digo que preciosidad_ -Luck vio a Mikey dormido en el cuarto pero Bria le gruño por la parte de pulga e Iza le dio un golpe en la cabeza- _cuando seas un gran tigre_ -Bria canto un poco pero Iza lanzó un gruñido- _tu el rey serás! -_ Iza había expulsado un vapor rojo de energía oscura pero seguía siendo una hembra- _Tambores llaman a pelear y como ruge con maldad_ -Iza se movió de lado a lado saltando mientras su energía sacaba destellos negros- _"la cruel venganza al fin vendrá"_ -Luck y Bria sonrieron viendo a Iza parada en el mástil a cuatro patas- _puedo oír la voces_ -Iza sonrío alzando su oreja derecha- Mikey es el mejor -Luck saco una bandera improvisada por un palito y una hoja de árbol, estaba aburrido y Bria sonreía- _de nuestra cruel venganza y sangrienta rebelión el tiempo ya llego esa es mi canción!_ -Iza se comenzó a reír algo fuerte mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos por la canción-

Pues que clase de canción de cuna les cantaba su madre? -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Durante unas horas más siguieron dormidos pero Tigres empezó a moverse de lado a lado **-sueño de Tigre-** Tigre estaba en la playa de nuevo con Pan y los demás, Pan estaba jugando en el agua con las demás hembras como aquella vez, Pan se detuvo de jugar y lo saludo y Tigre devolvió el saludo pero esta vez salió un pulpo pequeño y rojo del agua que se atoro en su cara-

Que es esto? -Tigre se quitó el pulpo de la cara solo para terminar usando mucha fuertes a haciendo que el pulpo llorara de dolor- que que hice? Cálmate -le grito un poco alto-

Tigre no deberías hacer eso o papa pulpo se va enojar -dijo Iza tranquila pero del agua salió salió un pulpo muy grande y de color rojo y se veía molesto- ves te lo dije -el pulpo atarazo a las tres hembras en sus tentáculos, puso a Pan acostada de estomago mientras esté pasaba un tentáculo por su su trasero y con las ventosas succionaba sus senos jalándolos un poco-

Hay no me va a violar este pulpo -dijo Pan entre gemidos, la siguiente fue Bria a la cual tenía sujetada de las muñecas, el pulpo abrió sus piernas sujetando sus tobillos y paso un tentáculo por su vagina dejándola sonrojada y gimiendo mientras su vagina se mojaba por el limo del pulpo, Iza estaba sujetaba de sus brazos y piernas mientras el pulpo pasaba un tentáculo por todo su cuerpo- mas esto me mociona! -Pan gimió con fuerza-

Pan! -Tigre estaba sonrojado y le salía sangre de la nariz, el pequeño pulpo comenzó a moverse mientras le metió un tentáculo en la boca haciendo que se empezará a atragantar **-fin del sueño-**

Tigre despertó sintiendo que tenía algo en la boca y cuando se dio cuenta tenía el pecho de Pan justo en su boca, se sonrojo un poco movió la lengua dentro de su boca sintiendo el pezon de Pan haciendo que gimiera, volvió a chupar un poco haciendo que Pan respirara agitada y sonrojada, _"debería aprovecharme así?"_ Mordió levemente el pezon y succiono haciendo que Pan gimiera en un leve grito " _ahora entiendo un poco mas a los machos y su fascinación por los senos"_ pensó sonriendo pero una risa lo saco de su concentración.

Te estas divirtiendo? -dijo Grulla sonriendo dejando a Tigre sonrojado, se escucho un leve golpe y los tres salieron del cuarto, Pan estaba sonriendo mientras Tigre parecía que tenía un golpe en la mejilla derecha dejándola roja, Grulla por su parte estaba tranquila- y bueno cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar al puerto de Japón?

No mucho unos diez minutos -dijo Iza seria de brazos cruzados mientras le daba la espalda a todos-

Y ahora que le pasa? -dijo Mantis sorprendida-

Bueno creo que por el hecho que llegara a sus tierras siendo una hembra en lugar de un macho la debe hacer sentir humillada al menos un poco -dijo Pan viendo a Iza mientras Luck le hacia compañía- lo que le preocupa es que diga el jefe anterior de la familia es decir su abuelo

Por que le importa tanto que diga su abuelo de ella? -dijo Ying sorprendido-

Bueno desde que tiene memoria su abuelo es el único que lo ha acompañado, cada vez que estaba triste, herido o necesitaba ayuda el siempre estuvo ahí para el, por eso hacerlo sentir orgulloso es siempre su prioridad -dijo Pan seria-

Y que hay de sus padres? -dijo Víbora viendo a Iza-

Bueno su padre murió hace 13 años mas o menos cuando nació Mikey y su madre murió 3 años después de su hermano naciera -Pan tenía una mirada baja y los demás fueron asintiendo con un poco de tristeza- su abuelo es el que siempre lo cuido sin importar que pasara por eso, esta muy preocupada ahora no lo demuestra pero cuando siente tristeza o algo parecida se lo traga y pone una cara fría así siempre ha sido -todos vieron a Iza la cual estaba rodeada de sus compañeros, después de unos diez minutos como habían dicho, llegaron al puerto de Japón donde fueron recibidos por dos lobos de pelaje gris con armadura negra y lanzas, estaba usando sombreros de paja-

Hemos recibido su carta quien de ustedes es Izanamy sama? -dijo uno de los lobos viendo a Luck y a Iza, Iza suspiro y avanzó dando un paso- si es Izanamy sama di la contraseña

Nuestras espadas se elevan no por la fuerza si no por nuestra justicia, nuestras espadas son desenvainadas para proteger nuestro clan no por solo derrotar a nuestro enemigo, nada es verdad, todo esta permitido así es nuestro credo -dijo Iza seria mostrando un banda con un símbolo Japonés que significaba guardián, sabio, los lobos solo asintieron- ahora llévennos a todos a ver a mi abuelo

Si señor...señora...señorita! -los soldados sonrieron mientras Iza solo bajo la cabeza doblando la sonrisa, los demás no pudieron evitar reír un poco, los soldados llevaron a Iza y al resto hasta un gran castillo de color rojo estilo japonés, pero lo mas llamo la atención era que había un gran muro cubriendo toda la zona, en el centro había una gran puerta con el mismo símbolo que Iza siempre cargaba en la espalda, los guardias solo saludaron a los guardias que cuidaban la puerta los cuales eran leones y abrieron la puerta, dentro había una aldea llenas de diferentes animales, había lobos, leopardos, leones, alces, monos y tigres de bengala y siberianos, eran diferentes animales en todas las casas hasta había Halcones, y otros tipos de aves-

Vaya también hay tigres en este lugar -dijo Tigre sorprendido-

Vaya hay cobras y serpientes y una tienda para ellas -dijo Víbora viendo a las serpientes que vivían por ahí, las tiendas y casas- es una buena aldea

Esta es la aldea Shiba es como un refugio para aquellos animales que perdieron a sus familias hace tiempo, muchos han nacido aquí otros se han unido a la aldea, se les da comida y refugio -dijo Luck sonriendo, mientras Mikey estaba subiendo a su hombro para que lo cargara-

Dime que mas hay en este lugar? Se ve que hay mucho comercio -dijo Song viendo las tiendas pero mas que nada algunas de las leopardos que estaban ahí le saludaban de forma coqueta, Song solo sonrío y devolvió el saludos- creo que les gusto a las chicas de este lugar

Al menos hay chicas que te ven como un macho ta siquiera -dijo Tigre con burla-

Por aquí no veo pandas -dijo Pan buscando con la mirada-

Lo siento Pan pero aquí no hay pandas, los invitaron a vivir aquí pero ellos negaron la petición -dijo Bria tranquila dejando a los demás impresionados- hace años llegaron unos pandas diciendo que necesitaban recursos para volver a levantar su aldea les ofrecieron asilo pero ellos se negaron, no conozco los motivos ya que fue mi padre quien trató con ellos

Ya veo pero contéstame esto Bria como es que tienen tantos recursos a pesar de estar aislados de todo el continente? -dijo Pan tranquila-

Bueno eso se debe a que hacemos tratos con el emperador pero a cambio le damos servicios militares, él nos paga con comida, dinero y recursos -dijo Bria tranquila, todos siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al castillo de la familia Shiba, todos entraron solo para ser recibidos por una Víbora café de vientre amarillo y ojos amarillos era hembra, había una cobra de color café oscuro con detalles negros en la espalda, grandes colmillos que salían de su boca y ojos color verdes este era macho, también había un oso blanco de ojos color verde claros usaba un traje color azul cielo de combate, estaban dos panteras una negra con ojos rosados oscuros, tenía el cabello corto has debajo del mentón pintado de color rosa y tenía pechos copa B, la segunda pantera tenía pechos copa D y se veía un poco más joven y tímida tenía los ojos color cafés, la primera usaba un tarde entrenamiento como el de Tigresa pero este era color rosado oscuro, la segunda usaba un kimono color rosado claro ajustado a a su figura, los otros dos eran Saru un mono y Clent un venado joven, atrás de ellos estaba un tigre blanco de edad avanzada que superaba los 68 años, usaba un traje blanco y azul, sus brazos y pechos tenían una gran musculatura pero su estómago era grande, tenía los ojos rojizos-

Maestro Cirenio -Luck, Iza, Mikey y Bria se arrodillaron frente a el tigre mientras los demás alumnos solo se hicieron a un lado para que el tigre pasara frente a ellos-

Izanamy -el maestro Cirenio lo llamo e Iza alzo la vista- pero que...-Iza cerró los ojos esperando lo peor algún grito o regaño- te ves muy linda casi como solía ser tu madre en su juventud! Jajajaja -todos se fueron de espaldas mientras Iza se quedo sonrojada y sorprendida viendo a su abuelo el cual no dejaba de reír- suelo mírate eres tal como te imaginaba cuando el doctor dijo que ibas a ser una niña y el muy estupido se confundió -el tigre tomo a Iza del cuello y le dio un cerillaso en la cabeza mientras Iza parecía que se estaba riendo un poco-

Pero abuelito no estas molesto? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

No por que debería yo fui alumno de Happosai se lo loco que puede ser una mes me volví un niño antes de mi boda -dijo Cirenio riendo y la soltó- bueno se que han venido por los ingredientes y te tenemos el mapa que solicitaste bueno iré a prepara las habitaciones ustedes hablen mistral tanto

Si abuelo -dijo Iza sonriendo, Cirenio sonrío y le tallo la cabeza a Mikey haciendo que sonriera, Iza no dejaba de ver a su sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara _"quisiera tener esa misma calma y amabilidad de el"_ pensó sonriendo, en eso la plantaré de cabello rosa apareció por su espalda y le apretó los senos con las garras haciendo que Iza gritara levemente- Lucy que haces?!

Viendo como el jefe de la familia Shiba tiene mejor senos que los míos -dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte-

A mi que me sujetas mira a Bruce tiene tetas mas grandes -dijo Iza algo adolorido mientras Lucy jugaba con sus senos-

Vaya Bruce te salieron tetas bien grandes -dijo la cobra macho sonriendo-

Es verdad lo que tenias de pelo te llego en tetas -dijo el oso riendo un poco, a Bria no le pareció divertido y sujeto a la serpiente del cuello-

Dekker es mejor que te cases y tu Noe -Bria vio al oso algo molesta- mejor no digas nada que pronto recuperare mi melena -sonrío sacando las garras de su mano libre- estoy por hacerte perder tu hombría viejo

Bueno que carácter enserio no esta surgidas y por eso estas de mal humor? -dijo Noe sonriendo mientras Dekker se reía un poco, Bria utilizo a Dekker para enrollarlo en el cuello de Noe y lo fue estrangulando un poco-

Vuelve a decirlo copo de nieve y te tranco la cabeza -dijo Bria sonriendo mientras gruñía, Noe se estaba volviendo morado-

Vaya me alegra que se estés llevando bien después de todo -dijo Luck sonriendo-

Donde es que se llevan bien? -dijo Tigre sorprendido-

Ellos siempre son así -dijo La serpiente hembra sonriendo- por cierto me llamo Mella

Yo soy Monik y estoy a sus servicios -dijo la pantera sonriendo- aquella es Lucy la que juega con los pecho de Iza san -Monik sonrío con una gota de sudor en la cabeza señalando como Lucy le mordía una oreja a Iza-

No mi orejas no -dijo Iza gimiendo mientras Lucy le mordía levemente las orejas- guuuña giuuuu -los machos se sonrojaron un poco viendo la escena, Iza estaba sonrojada y gemía con Lucy encima de ella-

Oigan creo que es mejor que se detengan un momento -dijo Ying sonrojado y avergonzado-

No no déjalos que sigan un momento -dijo Saru sonriendo viendo la escena- me llamo Saru el mono del fuego

Como siempre lo calenturiento se le sube a la cabeza -dijo Clent sonriendo con los ojos cerrados- soy Clent venado del elemento agua

Vaya así que todos son amigos de Iza? -dijo Mantis sorprendida-

Si todo vivimos aquí y somos parte de la guardia Shiba -dijo Clent sonriendo mientras los machos veían como Lucy estaba por violar a Iza-

Hay lanzarles agua para verlas sin ropa -dijo Dekker soltándose del agarre de Bria-

Si -dijeron Noe, Saru y Mella-

Mejor detenemos esto un segundo -dijo Pan sonrojada y disparó un torrente de agua deteniendo a Iza y a Lucy, Iza estaba casi a punto de que le quitaran la ropa-

Gracias me salvaste Pan -dijo Iza sonrojada y se acomodo la ropa, Iza los fue presentando a todos- bien escuchen chicos solo venimos a quedarnos solo por hoy mañana partimos Monik puedes hacer de comer por tengo mucha hambre y ya no puedo mas -Iza se sujeto el estomago sonriendo-

Si entiendo Iza san -dijo Monik sonriendo de forma nerviosa, durante toda la tarde todos fueron comiendo tranquilos hasta que Saru tuvo una idea-

Oye Iza dime me dejarías ver tus senos? -dijo Saru sonriendo haciendo que Iza casi se atragantara un poco de comida- vamos déjame verlos

Nop -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Que tiene de malo? Vamos, ya se hagamos una apuesta -dijo Saru sonriendo e Iza quedo interesada-

Bien que tienes para mi? -dijo Iza interesada-

Bueno si yo gano tu me darás un aumento y me dejaras jugar tus senos tres minutos -dijo Saru sonriendo mientras que Luck estaba molesto-

Bien acepto pero si gano tu -Iza sonrío viendo a Mona- tu tendrás una cita romántica toda la noche con ella -señalo a Mona la cual tenía la cara llena de comida- tu la complaces toda la noche -Saru puso una cara de asco y de sorpresa- que dices aceptas? -extendió la mano-

Ja -Saru se rió mientras se tensó un poco al ver a Mona- juegas bien sucio hermana esta bien -Saru tomo la mano de Iza y la apretó- de ninguna manera saldré con esa gorda -Mona se enojo un poco, después de un rato todos estaban en una pequeña arena con un círculo rojo, las paredes eran de madera igual que el suelo y en el techo estaba abierto-

Bien empecemos para que Mona tenga su primera cita -dijo Iza sonriendo, solo estaba usando un pantalón y su busto estaba cubierto por una playera azul oscura mostrando mas de sus senos-

Oye eso no es justo estas mostrando mucho tus senos para distraerme -dijo Saru sorprendido-

Ya vamos no pongas pretextos -dijo Iza sonriendo, Lucy dio la señal y los dos corrieron, Saru lanzó un golpe enIza salto quedando arriba de el, formo una esfera azul en el puño derecho y la lanzo, Saru la esquivo saltando hacia atrás y disparo una esfera de fuego, Iza le dio un golpe horizontal para desviarla y cayó a un lado de Saru, Iza llego al suelo y quedo en su postura de combate-

Eres mas rápida -dijo Saru sonriendo viendo como Iza sonreía- y si eres linda -sonrío pero después recordó a Mona y se la imagina lanzado le un beso- Aaaa -grito muy agudo y asustado- no pienso salir con esa! -tenía la voz muy aguda y asustado, Iza avanzo y lo sujeto de la cola- me confié! -Iza lo elevó y lo lanzo al techo, Saru se dio la vuelta y se sujeto del marco del techo- no pienso terminar con esa cerda -Mona solo chillo enojada, Saru extendió los brazos soltando una gran cantidad de fuego que golpeó la arena, Iza salió del fuego con algunas quemaduras en la ropa, retrajo el brazo techo y lanzo un golpe soltando varias esferas de luz que le dieron en el pecho a Saru bajándolo del techo, Iza se el juego del techo y se impulso hacia abajo, en el aire comenzó a girar concentrando energía en su cuerpo formando un anillo azul, bajo y golpeó a Saru en el pecho haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo, Iza solo salió de la arena sonriendo- perdí

Y tu premio es Mona! -gritaron todos sonriendo, Saru se levanto viendo a Mona la cual le sonrío, Saru comenzó a gritar muy agudo y salió corriendo del salón-

Parece que no le gustaste -dijo Mantis sonriendo


	12. Chapter 12

**Pasando la noche en Japón el vino que activa el celo**

Llego la noche y tenían que darse un baño, pero de momento todos estaban en un cuarto todos juntos, había una cama para cada uno de ellos y en ellos había una bata de color blanca que daban en las aguas termales-

Bien como nos vamos a bañar? -dijo Song confundido entrando en el cuarto con los demás-

Bueno Iza dice que su casa tiene cuarto de baño para machos y hembras de aguas termales -dijo Pan sonriendo-

En un cuarto se tendrán que bañar las hembras y en el otro nosotros los machos -dijo Tigre viendo la ropa que les dejaron- si te veo esperando Song te golpeo hasta romperte los dientes

Tranquilo Tigre -dijo Pan sonriendo- Iza dice que la única forma ver a las hembras bañarse es subiendo los muros volando

Ninguno de ellos puede volar así que estamos a salvo -dijo Grulla sonriendo, todas las hembras tomaron una toalla y una bata y fueron rumbo a los baños, entraron y se toparon que había casilleros de madera para poner su ropa, las chicas se fueron desnudando y dejaron las cosas dentro, entraron a un pasillo con el suelo de roca y algunas plantas para adornar el lugar, llegaron a una tina hecha de roca de gran tamaño no muy profunda dentro ya estaban Iza, Lucy, Bria y Monik pero Monik estaba usando una toalla para cubrirse- vaya todo esta muy bonito

Si es verdad -dijo Pan sorprendida, solo entro al agua y se sentó dejando sus senos al aire y abrió las piernas- que rico esta -Mantis tuvo que estaba en la orilla para hundirse ni ahogarse, mientras con Mona ella había hecho que el nivel del agua subiera-

Creo que olvide mi shampoo -dijo Grulla viendo el lugar, Iza se sentó en la orilla viendo la pared de madera, del otro lado Song, Saru, Tigre, Ying, Dekker y Luck estaban tratando de ver sobre la muralla estando parados sobre Noe para tratar de ver en la muralla-

Oigan pensé que no espiarían a las chicas -dijo Noe adolorido-

Ya cállate no se por que pero yo quiero ver que hay -dijo Song desesperado, todos trataban de ver, mientras con las chicas Iza se sentó en las rocas y Bria también pero ellas tenían abiertas las piernas, Monik por su lado estaba sonrojada y desvío la mirada-

Yo igual no que que pasa pero debajo de mi toalla hay algo duro -dijo Ying sonriendo y se estiraba un poco- este es el sentimiento pervertido de un hombre?

Chicas creo que deberían cerrar las piernas -dijo Lucy sonrojada, Bria escucho como la tabla de madera sonó un poco por doble, los machos se habían pegado mas a la madera-

Chicas no creen que mis pechos son muy grandes o si? -dijo Bria sonriendo, los machos pegaron los oídos al muro pensando que Bria se estaba masajeando los senos- miren son suaves, grandes y tienen unos buenos pezones, pero mi vagina es muy rosa -Bria abrió las piernas un poco, Iza entendió lo que estaba haciendo- hay Iza me haces cosquillas hay no mi conchita es sensible y mis pezones también

Acaso Iza esta tocando a Bria? -dijo Song emocionado y en su mente imagino a Iza tocando a Bria mientras las dos estaban desnudas y viéndose de manera sensual- hay que ver tengo que ver! -los machos se emocionaron por lo que escucharon y estaban sonrojados expulsando vapor de la nariz, se imaginaron que Iza estaba metiendo los dedos en la vagina de Bria haciendo que se mojara de verdad y con su mano libre apretaba y jugaba los pezones rosados de Bria los cuales estaban erectos-

No olvidemos a Pan también es muy linda -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Hay creo que me mojo un poco ah tus dedos hacen que me moje -dijo Pan entre gemidos y grito levemente, Tigre y Luck no podían evitar soltar un leve grito emocionados, en su mente imaginaron a Pan sobre Iza tocándole los senos, Iza paso sus manos por el vientre de Pan hasta llegar a su vagina dejando sus dedos mojados

Mírate estas muy feliz huy estas muy mojada Pan -dijo Iza sonriendo, los machos estaban recargándose haciendo que la madera se doblara-

Al cuerno la moralidad voy a romper este muro pero ya! -Tigre grito alzando los brazos listo para romper el muro de madera pero los machos le gritaron tratando de detenerlo-

Ya sabemos que están ahí! Pan Bria -Iza grito y las tres lanzaron varios disparos de energía golpeando y destruyendo el muro dejando algunos hoyos, del otro lado los machos habían sido golpeados por los disparos de energía, todos estaban expulsando vapor mientras sonreían nervioso, mientras que Noe y Song sin razón aparente terminaron con un disparo justo en el trasero-

Como rayos me dispararon en el trasero -dijo Noe adolorido-

No lo se pero me gusto -dijo Song sonriendo, después de salir del baño todos estaban en su cuarto, Pan estaba siendo peinada por Lucy-

Gracias por peinarme aun no me acostumbro a tener este tipo de pelaje -dijo Pan sonriendo-

De nada Pan dime hay algo entre tu y el tigre? -dijo Lucy sonriendo-

Si es mi novio aunque técnicamente primero fue novia -dijo Pan sonriendo y Lucy asintió-

Dime ya han experimentado el celo? -dijo Lucy sonriendo, en eso Grulla entro con Mona y Mantis- y bueno díganme alguna ya experimento el celo? -volvió a preguntar dejando a las hembras sonrojadas-

Eh por que tanto interés en eso? -dijo Mantis sorprendida- es decir nosotras no...

No hemos tenido el celo todavía aunque dudo mucho que un cerdo pueda tener celo verdad Mona? -dijo Pan con burla viendo a Mona la cual solo se acostó en la cama- pobre ya sufrió mucho cuando su cita se fue corriendo asustado

Ya cállate -dijo Mona molesta e inflando las mejillas-

La verdad es que no hemos experimentado el celo todavía además si llegáramos a tener relaciones constantemente bueno -Grulla se sonrojó por lo que dijo y desvío la mirada-

Aaaa así que pueden tener bebes verdad? -Lucy estaba sonriendo y luego pensó algo- ya se hagamos la practica con Iza y Luck a ver si llegan a tener bebes -sonrío y abrazo a Pan- puesto que serán unos lindos cachorros de lobo -todas se imaginaron a Iza siendo llevada en los brazos de Luck y luego puesta en una cama para estar desnuda, después estar desnuda, se escucharon gemidos y seguido aparecieron unos cachorros de lobo jugando por ahí-

Jajajajaja -todas las maestras se empezaron a reír un poco-

Que Iza tenga a los bebes! Eso sería un golpe muy fuerte a su orgullo jajaja -Pan se estaba riendo pero lo que no sabían era que cierto abuelo estaba escuchando la conversación y sonrío, Iza estaba en su cuarto personal donde había una gran cama como para seis personas, había algunos trofeos armas y demás en su cuarto, ella solo usaba la bata que tenía para las aguas termales y se recostó en la cama boca abajo-

Pensé que esto seria mas difícil pero resulto todo lo contrario -dijo Iza sonriendo, se dio la vuelta abriendo la bata mostrando solo su vientre- solo espero que todo resulte bien para todos -se escucharon unos golpes, se cubrió y fue a ver- si quien es?

Iza soy yo -dijo su abuelo e Iza abrió la puerta-

Abuelo que pasa -dijo Iza confundida-

Hable con tus amigos y creo que estaría bien que hagan una leve fiesta en el salón de descanso creo que te haría bien descansar un poco además pueden seguir usando sus batas mientras lavan sus ropas -dijo el maestro Cirenio sonriendo-

Eso suena bien abuelo -dijo Iza sonriendo, después de un rato todos estaban reunidos en un salón con una pintura de decoración con el paisaje de un árbol de flores de loto, todos estaban dentro usando batas azules con bordes negros, todos tenían una pequeña mesa de madera enfrente con una botella y vasos pequeños- vaya que bueno que estaban celebrando

Si apenas estábamos empezando -dijo Pan sonriendo, dentro solo estaban Bria, Pan, Mantis y Grulla- estamos esperando a los machos

Es verdad mientras Song nos dio un vino que dijo que ella tenia mira hasta lo sirvió en estas botellas -dijo Grulla sonriendo mostrando el líquido rojo dentro de la botella- pero quien sabe de donde lo saco

Si pero que importa hay que disfrutar por que no quiero ver a los chicos por intentar espiarnos en el baño hace rato -dijo Bria algo molesta, se estiro y se sentó estirando las piernas, su bata se abrió mostrando hasta los muslos-

Vaya Bria esta al descubierto -dijo Mantis sonriendo viendo dentro de la bata de Bria viendo que no usaba ropa interior-

Un importa tu siempre estas desnuda te envidio -Bria tomo un poco de la botella y lo sirvió en el pequeño vaso para beberlo, sonrío y soltó vapor suspirando- Aaaa esto es vida!

Y Mona? -dijo Iza tomando una botella y un vaso para tomar-

Como Saru salió corriendo asustado con tan sólo verla se sintió algo ofendida y dijo que no quería salir por un rato -dijo Pan sonriendo, Iza asiento entendiendo, todas bebieron por un rato hasta quedar algo sonrojadas- les digo les digo no es lo mismo un metro de encaje negro a decir que te lo encaje un negro -algunas se rieron un poco-

No es lo mismo me machaca de huevo a me machaque un...dedo -dijo Iza algo ebria mientras las demás se reían un poco-

Tu ni ya ni tienes "dedos" -dijo Grulla riendo mientras hacía comillas con las plumas estaban ebrias por el licor, Grulla solo tomo la botella y se bebió de golpe- Aaaa que rico -vio por el viñero y la vio vacía- no hay mas?

Si por ahí -dijo Bria señalando un estante pegado en la pintura, Grulla fue y saco mas licor que estaba dentro- oigan ya la ropa me molesta un poco -Bria levanto el busto mostrando mas de la mitad casi fuera, todas estaban casi igual solo que pan mostraba mas pierna, siguieron tomando de las botellas que estaba en el estante hasta que Grulla encontró el vino de las lamias en la mochila de Iza, lo tomo y la abrió llenando los vasos, mientras las hembras bebían los machos estaban saliendo de las habitaciones para ir a su descanso-

El abuelo de Iza fue muy amable al darnos una fiesta para descansar -dijo Ying sonriendo-

Si pero mas que nada que nos tiene un poco de comida para darnos la bienvenida ya quiero probar las comidas de Japón -dijo Tigre sonriendo- espero que las chicas no se las hayan acabado

Yo espero que tengan un poco de bebida alcohólica -dijo Song tranquilo- les di una botella que tenía en mi mochila espero no se la hayan acabo

Descuida hay mas en las gavetas pero espero que no se embriaguen demasiado Iza no esta muy acostumbrada al alcohol aveces es errática y sexualmente loca -dijo Luck algo intranquilo-

Bueno sea como sea vamos a verlas para ver si hay comida -dijo Tigre sonriendo, todos llegaron a la puerta del salón y la abrieron viendo lo que había dentro pero una botella grande rodó hacia ellos y Tigre la levanto- esto es...-todos pusieron atención y se pusieron casi pálidos al ver que las chicas estaban semidesnudas y sonrojadas-

Aaa miren son los pervertidos que trataron de vernos en el baño -dijo Mantis sonriendo viendo a los machos-

Todo me da vueltas y siento que vuelo -dijo Grulla algo mareada y acostada en el suelo-

Grulla resiste se fuerte no mueras en combate -dijo Iza llorando a mares a su lado-

Están ebrias -dijo Ying sorprendido- pero de donde salieron tantas botellas?

Abrieron el gabinete de bebidas -dijo Song viendo el estante vacío estaban sorprendidos y nervioso, en eso una botella salió volando y le dio a Song justo en la cara- hay ahora que?

Oigan pervertidos tráiganme mas bebida quiero mas! -Bria estaba algo molesta mientras los veía-

Bria creo que ya bebiste demasiado -dijo Song tallando su cabeza pero Bria tomo otra botella y se la lanzado directo a la cabeza de nuevo-

Song tu no eres nadie para decir que tanto debo beber -dijo Bria expulsando un aura de rayos de su cuerpo se mi desnudo- tráeme mas botellas! Quiero mas! -grito con fuerza hacia Song-

Qué fastidio -dijo Song levantándose pero Bria de nuevo le volvió a lanzar otra botella pero esta vez le dio a las partes intimas dejando a Song gritando de dolor, los otros machos se quedaron sorprendidos-

Oye Bria lo mas dejar mas es tupido de lo que ya es -dijo Pan sonriendo abrazando a Bria del cuello, Bria se soltó y ella cayó al suelo de cuatro patas y comenzó a ver a Tigre pero como estaba mareada veía a dos-

Eh Pan dime estas bien? -dijo Tigre confundido pero Pan estaba tan ebria que veía dos-

Ah! Hay dos Tigre vamos a ser un trio -dijo Pan sonriendo mientras corazones se formaban a su lado, Tigre no entendió el mensaje y se sonrojo un poco- vamos a hacer una banda -Tigre cayó decepcionado al suelo-

Ying! -Grulla salto volando y se sentó en la cabeza de Ying- vamos a hacer un nido y a poner huevos este lugar es muy cómodo-

Espero Grulla esa es mi cabeza -dijo Ying sorprendido pero Grulla parecía que se había quedado dormida- Grulla despierta quítate de mi cabeza! -trato de bajarla pero Grulla ya estaba roncando-

Oigan chicos se escucha un gran escándalo que pasa? -digo Víbora llegando pero se sorprendió con las escenas, Bria tenía sujetado a Sing de cuello mientras le aplastaba la cara en sus senos enormes, Grulla estaba sobre Ying parecía que estaba empuñando un huevo mientras esté trataba de bajarlo, Iza estaba con Luck y parecía que quería besarlo y meter su mano bajo de ropa- Mantis que pasa?

Ah es Víbora el afeminado del grupo -dijo Mantis sonriendo y se acercó al estomago de Víbora dejándolo sorprendido- dime en verdad tienes una pitón ahí abajo o no?

De que hablas tu? -dijo Víbora sorprendido y sonrojado-

Vamos dame una vuelta -Mantis salto a su cabeza y le dio unos leves golpes en la cabeza- Haré mi Pony verde con pitón como Pito! -Mantis sonrío golpeando a Víbora- vamos pues que clase de caballo eres?

Soy solo una Víbora -dijo llorando con pena y gracia-

Vamos Song admite que te gusto y que te gustan mis pechos grandes y firmes -dijo Bria sonriendo y se saco los senos frente a Song para después atraparlos en ellos- vamos dilo! -Song estaba sonrojado-

No...puedo...respirar -dijo Song forcejeando un poco pero no podía ni moverse-

OyeLuck crees que soy mas bonita como hembra o como macho? -dijo Iza ebria tocando el cuerpo de Luck el cuál estaba sonrojado y nervioso- anda dime

Bueno es que es un poco mas difícil decirte ahora que estas ebria -dijo Luck nervioso viendo a Iza la cual estaba por desnudarse pero ella bajo la cabeza-

Eres cruel yo que me esforcé en enamorarte siendo macho y ahora no te gusto por que soy hembra -dijo Iza llorando un poco-

No llores Iza te amo siendo macho o hembra -dijo Luck sonriendo e Iza alzo la mirada sonrojada con algunas lagrimas en los ojos-

Entonces dame un bebe -dijo Iza sonriendo dejando a Luck con los ojos en blanco sumamente sorprendido casi hecho piedra- anda quiero tener un bebe! -Iza se lanzó sobre el para abrazarlo y tallar su cabeza en su pecho- sabes que soy mitad tigre y ya sabes lo salvajes que somos al intentar tener bebes -Iza mostró sus garras filosas dejando a Luck aterrado-

No es...espera Iza no...yo -Luck estaba sonrojado viendo como Iza estaba por tocarle su intimidad pero el se levanto rápido, pero Iza se lo sujeto y quedó a cuatro patas con la mano de Iza debajo de su bata, estaba morado viendo su entre pierna-

Lo siento no te iras por que quiero un niño -dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada y se lanzó sobre Luck el cual apenas lo soltó salió corriendo por todo el cuarto e Iza lo persiguió, Tigre estaba sorprendido viendo el caos de la borrachera-

Que clase de caos es este? -dijo Tigre con tics en los ojos sorprendido y nervioso-

A ver Tigre di "Aaa" -dijo Pan sonriendo mostrándole un rectángulo de huevos que tenía sujetado con un par de palillos- esto es rollo de huevo vamos come

No gracias Pan pero hay que detener ese caos! -dijo Tigre alterado pero Pan puso sus ojos cristalinos y grandes, estaba por llorar y se fue a un rincón a llorar un poco sentada en el suelo- Aaa Pan que tienes?!

Me gritaste por que no querías comer el huevo ya se tal ves no querías comer ese huevo por que ya tienes dos entre las piernas -dijo Pan de Aida dejando a Tigre sorprendido-

Esto no tiene nada que ver con los huevos! -dijo Tigre sorprendido mientras en su Bosé encendía una pequeña llama de fuego, pero Pan seguía con su tristeza- hay esta bien perdóname

Si quieres que te perdóname hazme ronronear -dijo Pan algo intranquila, Tigre por su parte estaba confundido, Pan sonrío y le señaló su cuello- hazme ronronear -Tigre solo entre Cerro los ojos sorprendido y se acero para rascarle la garganta con sus dedos, Pan estaba sonriendo sonrojada- como dicen los japoneses Nyaaa Nyaaan -Pan imito el sonido de un gato mientras Tigre solo grito sorprendido-

Aaa esta situación es muy crítica para todos! -Tigre grito con fuerza mientras Pan estaba a su lado jugando a ser un gato- todos tomen sus posiciones para la gran batalla y detener el caos!

Si vamos atener huevos juntos Ying -dijo Grulla rascando la cabeza Ying hasta dejarle marcas rojas -

Si entiendo te haré todo lo que quieras pedo déjame la cabeza! -Ying grito alarmado sintiendo como le cortaban la piel-

Vamos habla sabandija si que amas mis pechos! -Bria le grito a Song mientras este estaba bajo los pechos- vamos por que no dices nada?!

Por que no puedo respirar! -Song grito debajo de los senos enormes-

Eres lento pero tienes otra serpiente ahí abajo verdad? -dijo Mantis sonriendo en la cabeza de Víbora mientras el lloraba-

Si la tengo Mantis como otro macho -dijo Víbora llorando mientras sonreía por su mala suerte-

Vamos Luck tengamos dos hijos juntos -dijo Iza sonriendo tratando de quitarle la ropa a Luck-

Esta bien lo haremos pero no aquí -dijo Luck sonrojado y nervioso-

Esto es el caos -dijo Tigre pálido con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, en eso Pan salto y se quedo sujetada del cuello de Tigre- Pan que haces? -Tigre estaba sorprendido viendo a Pan-

Baño -dijo Pan sonriendo dejando a Tigre confundido- llévame al baño quiero hacer pis

Que?! Ve tu sola no te llevare hasta haya! -Tigre estaba sonrojado y nervioso-

Pero no puedo caminar llévame al baño o me orinare sobre ti -dijo Pan sonriendo y a Tigre no le quedo de otra mas que llevarla al baño mas cercana, en el camino Pan estaba sonriendo apegada a la espalda de Tigre- la espalda de Tigre es tan cálida y fuerte

Si es cálida por las llamas de mi ira y locura -dijo Tigre sonriendo con una mirada de molestia y la cara se le lleno de venos debido al enojo, después de llevar a Pan al baño, Tigre regreso cargándola en su espalda de nuevo, cuando llego vio que el caos seguía igual que no pueden hacer otra cosa que esto?! -todas las hembras comenzaron a gemir y soltaron un leve grito cayendo al suelo sonrojadas y respirando de forma agitaba, Pan que estaba en la espalda de Tigre respiraba agitada y estaba sonrojada- que que pasa?

No lo se mi cuerpo me arde con fuerza -dijo Pan sonrojada y gemía-

Es verdad siento que el fuego crece dentro de mi -dijo Iza gimiendo y comenzó a mover un poco las piernas mientras se acostaba, Luck se acero a ver la y sintió un aroma dulce muy dulce, Tigre por su parte sintió un aroma igual de dulce pero venia de Pan y sentía la espalda algo mojada-

No se que sea esta sensación -dijo Bria agitada- Song inútil haz algo -Bria quedo a cuatro patas con los pechos al aire y se los mostró a Song el cual estaba nervioso y sonrojado-

Y que quieres que haga? -dijo Song nervioso, Grulla y Mantis estaban pasando lo mismo, Ying se acercó a la botella roja de las laminas y la leyó-

Vino lamia -Ying leyó y recordó que a Izanamy le había dado ese vino como regalo- Grulla ustedes bebe rieron esta cosa? -todas asintieron, Ying leyó el reverso de la botella- oh oh

Que oh oh que significa oh oh?! -dijo Víbora nervioso-

Este vino de lamia esta hecho con hormonas de lamias y un vino fuerte, según esto sirve para poner a cualquier animal ya sea macho o hembra en un fuerte celo! -Ying grito asustado y los demás se sorprendieron al escuchar eso y gritaron- aquí dice que si el celo no es atendido terminara consumiéndolas el fuego de su pasión y terminaran violando por la fuerza al macho de su elección

O sea que es situación de hacerlo o dejar que no los hagan! -dijo Luck sorprendido-

Ayúdennos -dijeron todas las hembras y los machos tragaron grueso-

No que da de otra llevémoslas a un cuarto cada uno tendrá a su pareja hoy -dijo Tigre sonrojado y serio, Bria abarató a Song, Iza a Luck, Mantis estaba con Víbora y por ultimo Pan estaría con Tigre, todos recibirían una noche de pasión-


	13. Chapter 13

**Noche de pasión con...**

 **Pan-** Tigre tenía cargando a Pan en sus brazos la cual estaba sonrojada y respiraba de forma agitada , estaba buscando un cuarto hasta que Noe le señaló un cuarto y el entro sin decir nada, Noe solo se retiró sonriendo confiado por el resultado, el cuarto era grande y con un colchón en el suelo con una sabana azul con dos almohadas, Tigre solo recostó a Pan en el colchón.

Bien Pan solo quédate aquí y descansa yo veré que hacer con tu estado -dijo Tigre algo nervioso, Pan estaba respirando de forma agitada se abrió la parte del pecho de su bata mostrando su busto el cual se movía mucho de arriba a abajo, alzó su pierna izquierda mostrándola toda y cubriendo la zona íntima con su bata, Tigre se sonrojo bastante fuerte- bueno este yo

Tigre -Pan hablo en leve gemido y lo tomo del cuello con los brazos, le dio un tirón y lo acostó en el colchón, ella solo se puso encima de él para verlo- dime tu...quieres...hacerlo conmigo? -Tigre se quedo ido y sorprendido- no lo...hemos...hecho en casi...dos meses de...este viaje pero...yo ya me siento lista para hacerlo...yo ya no te veo mal...y me siento toda una...mujer ahora -Pan se sentó en la zona de su estómago, tomo la mano de Tigre y la puso sobre su seno haciendo que lo masajeara un poco- dime tu me ves hermosa? Como una mujer? O sigues sintiendo atracción por Po? -Pan estaba sonrojada mientras que Tigre no sabia que decir-

Yo..-Tigre estaba ido el solo sabia que amaba a Pan viera como se viera- Pan yo te amo y si lo quieres es estar conmigo esta noche esta bien pero pregúntate esto, ¿es lo que tu quieres o son los efectos del vino? -Pan se quedo sorprendida y se quedo ida de momento-

Es lo que quiero desde hace tiempo, desde hace un mes quiero estar contigo pero aun no me sentía lista, por eso tome mucho hoy para tener un poco de valor quiero...que seas...mi primera vez como mujer -Pan estaba sonrojada, Tigre no dijo nada solo puso su mano en su mejilla izquierda y la atrajo hacia el para darle un beso en los labios, Pan estaba respirando agitad mientras dejaba que su cuerpo temblara un poco, Tigre la acostó en la cama boca arriba, paso su mano derecha y toco el seno de Pan apretándolo un poco, Pan se sorprendió un poco pero se dejo guiar un poco, Tigre fue bajando dandole besos a Pan en el cuello, baso por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pezones, tomo su seno derecho y comenzó a chupar su pezon haciendo que Pan gimiera un poco, Tigre paso sus manos por debajo de la ropa hasta llegar a su vagina y la acaricio, Pan gimió mas fuerte y solo un poco de fluido, Tigre metió dos de sus dedos en su vagina y Pan comenzó a gemir un poco más fuerte, la masturbo un poco dejando sus dedos cubiertos por los fluidos de Pan, Pan solo un leve grito y de corrió un poco en la mano de Tigre, Tigre quito la mano para verla, olió los fluidos de Pan haciendo que se excitara bastante fuerte-

No lo huelas me da algo de pena dijo Pan sonrojada y Tigre sonrío-

Perdón pero tus feromonas me vuelven loco -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se quito la bata a Pan dejándola desnuda, Tigre se quito la suya rebelando su elección, Pan sorprendida pero un poco asustada- ahora me entiendes cuando me la metiste por primera vez?

Si ya entiendo tu sentir -dijo Pan sonriendo nerviosa, Tigre solo la recostó y la hizo abrir sus piernas mostrando su vagina mojada, Tigre solo metió la punta de su pene con cuidado y lo fue insertando poco a poco, Pan apretó un poco los dientes y cerró los ojos, Tigre lo inserto por completo y Pan abrazo muy fuerte a Tigre aguando el dolor, de su vagina salió un poco de sangre dejando claro que había perdido la virginidad-

Tranquila déjalo pasar -dijo Tigre sonriendo, después de un rato Pan asintió y Tigre comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma tranquila, Pan gemía con cada envestida que Tigre le daba, como pan estaba abrazada de Tigre el placer era algo pequeño debido a la coarta distancia, Tigre acostó a Pan en el colchón y el se recargo de sus manos, la fue envistiendo un poco más rápido dejando que Pan sintiera un poco más de placer, Pan solo estaba gimiendo, abrió las manos y dejaba que sus pechos rebotaran con el movimiento, Tigre respiraba mas agitado, Pan solo le puso la mano en su pecho, Tigre se detuvo y Pan se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas, puso sus pechos contra el colchón y Tigre solo vio como movió la colita esponjada, Tigre sonrio y la volvió a penetrar, Pan gimió un poco y Tigre siguió su movimiento con un poco más de velocidad, Pan estaba dejando algunas manchas de fluidos en la cama y gemía sin cerrar la boca, Tigre le puso mas fuerza al final sin saber por que- Pan...no...se que...me pasa...mi pene..se puso...mas duro..

Vas a a eyacular...hazlo...dentro...dentro...-Pan soltó en gemidos y Tigre la obedeció dejo salir su semen dentro de ella era la primera mes que lo hacía consciente, Pan soltó un gemido muy fuerte y Tigre se dejo caer en la cama con ella, Pan quedo temblando un poco y Tigre quedo algo cansado- Tigre otra...-Tigre abrió los ojos sorprendido, se quito de encima y la vio- jeje que lindo -Pan sonrio y se dio la vuelta quedando sentada y abrió las piernas mostrando como su vagina estaba soltando un poco de su semen mezclado con sangre- con una vez no quedare satisfecha además esto es venganza por tus celos -Tigre se puso pálido al recordar que Tigresa le exigía a Po hasta cuatro veces por día, Pan solo le salgo encima riendo un poco-

 **Con Iza-** Iza era cargada por Luck rumbo a su cuarto personal hasta que entraron y Luck cerro la puerta detrás de el, suspiro y dejó a Iza en su cama.

Bien creo que debemos hacer algo -dijo Luck sonriendo pero Iza se quito la bata quedando desnuda, Luck se sonrojo un poco al verla- deberas que eres hermosa

Gracias Luck pero recuerda estas seguro de tener un hijo conmigo? -dijo Iza sonrojada-

Siguiendo tener un hijo contigo pero cuando volvamos a la normalidad no será raro? -dijo Luck confundido- es decir tu le hablaras dado a Luz

Qué tal esto cuando pregunte de donde vienen los bebés le decimos que nació de ti y luego cuando volvamos a la normalidad tu darás a luz al segundo a-dijo Iza sonriendo y Luck lo pensó un momento-

Suena justo -dijo Luck sonriendo, se quito la bata quedando desnudo también, se subió a la cama a acompañar a Iza, Iza lo tomo de la cara y lo beso, Luck la abrazo y se acostó con ella en la cama en un abrazo- sabes tu siempre estabas encima de mi cuando lo hacíamos ahora es mi turno

Je jajaja ni creas -Iza río un poco y se sentó sobre el- las posiciones no cambian querido

Como siempre tan manipuladora y ventajosa -dijo Luck sonriendo-

Iza sonrio y comenzó a besarlo, Luck paso sus manos por el trasero de Iza y lo fue acariciando levemente, paso sus manos hasta la cola y la acaricio, Iza movió la cola de lado a lado contenta, en eso sintió un leve movimientos entre sus piernas, se separó y vio que era el pene de Luck el cual estaba erecto, Iza sonrio con un sonrojo leve en su rostro, puso el pene de Luck pegado a su cuerpo y ella se sentó encima del pene para tallarlo con su vagina, Iza estaba moviendo las caderas de enfrente hacia atrás dejándolo un poco mojado debido a su expiración, la cara de Iza se volvió roja y gemía mientras dejaba un rastro de sus fluidos en Luck, Luck respiraba algo agitado y tomo los senos de Iza con sus manos, los masajeó con algo de fuerza, movió los pechos y apretó los pezon es oscuros de Iza haciendo que se volvieran erectos, los jalo un poco haciendo gemir a Iza la cual no dejaba de moverse, cuando se dio cuenta se había corrido dejando el pene de Luck mas que mojado, lo sujeto y abrió las piernas un poco para meter el pene de Luck con cuidado, lo metió de una sola vez, Iza gimió con un grito, se inclinó hacia tras dejando salir una leve corrida de su vagina, Iza comenzó a gemir un poco y comenzó a moverse saltando con sus piernas estaba saltando sobre Luck de arriba a abajo, inclino mas sus piernas y cuerpo y beso a Luck, Iza gemía mientras besaba a Luck, Iza apresuró su paso y de corrió sobre Luck, Luck le dio la vuelta dejándola a cuatro patas y la volvió a penetrar, Luck la envestía con fuerza, Iza gemía con fuerza mientras Luck se movía más rápido y eyaculo dentro de ella, Iza grito un poco más fuerte y se corrió un poco, Iza quedo acostada boca arriba y Luck la volvió a penetrar en esa posición, Iza lo abrazo mientras Luck la envestía con mas fuerza, Iza gemía con fuerza y calvo sus garras en la espalda de Luck dejándole una marca, Luck virgo levemente y se corrió por segunda vez dentro de Iza, Iza había quedado cansada igual que Luck.

Jeje deberíamos pensar en sus nombre si son dos -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Como sabrás si son dos? -dijo Luck sonriendo-

Fácil los lobos tenemos de una a tres crías en los celos -dijo Iza sonriendo y Luck asintió- pero para estar más seguros hagámoslo otra vez

Que -Luck se quedo pálido y sorprendido viendo a Iza la cual se monto encima de el- espera...yo

Siempre hay espacio para el postre -dijo Iza sonrojada-

 **Con Grulla-** Grulla y Ying estaban en una recamara para ellos, Ying estaba desnudo mientras Grulla también bueno ella siempre esta desnuda, Ying estaba acostado sobre su espalda y Grulla estaba encima de el.

Estas listo para hacerlo? -dijo Grulla sonriendo pero Ying no se veía muy seguro- lo sabia tu quieres estar con una felina y no conmigo -Grulla voló y salió de la cama-

Que? Grulla no, yo te amo no quiero estar con una hembra así -Ying la abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza-

Aveces me pregunto por que estas conmigo, mírame soy una ave cuando podrías estar con alguien de tu misma especie -dijo Grulla deprimida-

Sabes te amo por quien eres no me importa tu raza ni especie -Ying le abrazo y le dio la vuelta- me da gusto verte, me gusta estar contigo, te amo por ser quien eres no me importa que digan los demás mientras estés conmigo lo demás no me importa, te amo -Ying le dio un beso en el pico y fue bajando por su cuello largo hasta el pecho-

Ah Ying también te amo -dijo Grulla entre gemidos- lamento no tener senos para ti

No me importa si no hay senos, aveces el atractivo de una mujer esta en mas que solo sus senos -dijo Ying sonriendo, fue tocando sus plumas bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su vagina y metió un dedo haciendo que Grulla gimiera un poco, la cargo y la llevo a la cama donde no dejaba de besarla y masturbarla, Grulla gemía con fuerza, Grulla grito levemente y dejo salir un poco de fluido en la mano de Ying el cual sonrió- bien ya es hora

Antes de que creas algo te voy a decir que cuando puse el huevo deje de ser virgen -dijo Grulla sonrojada-

Si me lo contaron todo cuando lo hiciste -dijo Ying con una leve sonrisa, la penetro con cuidado, Grulla gimió algo fuerte, la fue envistiendo con calma, era la piedra vez que lo hacían como pareja, Ying empezó fuerte mientras Grulla gritaba y abría las alas, Ying la envestía con fuerza y soltó su primera eyaculacion , Grulla se dio la vuelta mostrándole la cola, se puso como si fuera a empozar- que haces?

Es una posición de las aves -dijo Grulla sonrojada y Ying la penetro levantándola con cuidado, la penetro con algo de rapidez y fuerza, Grulla gritaba con la cara roja mientras Ying la envestía una y otra vez, Grulla grito soltando un poco de líquido por su corrida, pero Ying aun podía el olor de los fluidos de Grulla lo editaron más fuerte y la penetro con fuerza hasta que se corrió dentro de ella llenando su vientre- me llene

Si estoy al pago vacío -dijo Ying cansado-

Si quieres dormir un rato? -dijo Grulla sonriendo, los dos se quedaron abrazando en la cama-

 **Con Bria-** ella metió a Song al cuarto por la fuerza, cerro la puerta y volteo a ver a Song el cual estaba nervioso.

Bien como quieres empezar? -dijo Song sonriendo pero Bria le salto encima como leona al ataque, le quito la ropa jalándola con fuerza, ella se quito la ropa quedando desnuda encima de Song- creo que deberíamos empezar calmados

Cállate y dame lo que necesito o yo te golpeare mucho -Bria se sentó sobre el y se penetro ella sola, rugió un poco y comenzó a moverse de arriba a bajo, Song cerro los ojos dejando que se disfrutara un poco, Bria le clavo las garras en el pecho dejándole una marca con las garras, Song grito mezclado con algo de placer- pervertido eso te gusta? -gimió con algo de fuerza- quieres que de golpee?

Solo písame un poco -Song gimió un poco mientras Bria lo montaba, Bria socio y apresuró su paso un poco, Song no aguanto y eyaculo dentro de ella, Bria lo tomo de la cabeza y lo ato con una cuerda blanca de forma sexual con rombos en el pecho, Bria ato el otro extremo de la soga a una viga en el techo y Song estaba colgado como si estuviera parado, Bria uso su cola y lo golpeo en el trasero, volvió a golpearlo en la espalda y trasero, Song grito de placer y Bria lo siguió golpeando con su cola hasta dejarlo rojo, se puso frente a él y se puso inclinada penetrando se ella sola de nuevo, se movía ella sola y de forma rápida, uso su cola y ahorco a Song para que el se excitara un poco mas, Song eyaculo dentro de Bria y ella sonrió, corto la soga y Song cayó al suelo, Bria se volvió a poner encima de el y se penetro ella sola, pero esta vez se acercó y lo mordió de la oreja y lo fue mordiendo hasta los hombros, el sabor de la sangre excitaba mas a Bria mientras que Song se emocionaba por las mordidas, Bria apresuró mas su paso y le dio un golpe en la cara, Song grito un poco fuerte y eyaculo dentro de Bria llenándola un poco mas- que rico -dijo Song sonriendo, Bria le piso los genitales levemente un poco-

Dime quieres que te pise y golpee como mi esclavo personal? -dijo Bria sonriendo-

Si písame mas -dijo Song entre gemidos, Bria sonrio y le piso el estomago haciendo sonar su estómago- si Yes oh -grito-

Cállate! -Bria le piso la cara haciendo sonar su piel- a partir de mañana serás mi gata Song a pesar de que seas macho entendido?

Si su majestad -dijo Song sonriendo y emocionado-

Todos había tenido sexo esa noche excepto una cierta mona que estaba en el baño, estaba en una fina se abrazaba a si misma desnuda y lloraba, tenía un pastel a su lado y le daba un mordida para calmarse, dejo el pastel en el plato y siguió llorando, a la mañana siguiente todos se fueron levantando y fueron a los cuartos de descanso para comer con calma pero las hembras tenían un fuerte dolor de cabeza por la resaca, los machos estaban tranquilos pero todas las miradas iban directo contra Mantis, Víbora, Mona quien estaba muy arrugada y Song quien estaba arañado, golpeado y con un collar de perro con un cascabel en el cuello, todos estaban comiendo tranquilos pero había una cierta tensión en el aire.

Muy bien ya que nadie quiere decirlo yo lo diré -dijo Iza algo impaciente- Mantis Víbora como es que tuvieron sexo anoche?

Iza! -Luck le regaño seguido de Tigre- eso es privado -dijo Tigre sonrojado

Gracias por preguntarlo! -dijeron todas las hembras curiosas, Mantis y Víbora se vieron a los ojos y se sonrojaron un poco para después desviar la mirada a su plato-

Bueno empezamos como Víbora sabia hacerlo pero el roble a no fue la posición si no eh como decirlo? -dijo Mantis sonrojada-

El problema fue el tamaño de mi cuerpo y de miembro nuevo -dijo Víbora sonrojado-

Explícate Víbora quiere decir que eres muy grande para Mantis? -dijo Pan sonriendo sonrojada-

Si lo soy -dijo Víbora desviando la mirada por la vergüenza-

Vaya -dijo Pan sonriendo sonrojada- y bueno Mona que te paso es gas mas arrugada que el pellejo del maestro Oogway

No quiero hablar de eso Pan -dijo Mona algo molesta-

Yo se que pasa -dijo Ying tranquilo y todos lo miraron queriendo saber- ayer fui al baño por urgencia y la encontré llorando de su lado dentro de la fina con chocolate batido en toda la cara -todos se fijaron en Mona la cual solo se fue sin decir nada-

Pobre hasta los cerdos tienen sentimientos de soledad -dijo Bria sonriendo con burla-

Por cierto Song que te paso por que estas tan cortado y golpeado? -dijo Grulla viendo a Song-

Es que me gusto como la leona uso sus garras en mi me excito que me golpeara y me pisara -dijo Song sonriendo con brillo en los ojos mientras los demás solo lo vieron como si estuviera loco pero ese era su gusto así que no dejaron nada-

Bueno a donde debemos seguir nuestro camino? -dijo Tigre interesado en otra cosa-

Bueno solo quedan cuatro ingredientes y lo mejor es que podemos obtenerlos aquí en Japón -dijo Iza sonriendo, mostró la lista y un mapa- envié a un equipo alternativo mientras nosotros estábamos descansando -su cara se volvió roja de vergüenza al recordar lo que paso- bueno el manantial de los ermitaños alimenta el bosque donde crecen esas plantas del amor, también hay una variedad de escorpiones imperiales creciendo ahí al igual que las avispas rojas y su miel entonces...

Tendremos los ingredientes dentro de poco y podremos volver a la normalidad -dijo Pan sonriendo- bien que esperamos debemos irnos -todos sonrieron, después de despedirse todos salieron de nuevo con rumbo a una gran montaña más adelante de las tierras de Japón, se tardaron dos días en llegar a la montaña donde se decía que crecían las flores del amor y donde estaban las aguas minerales de los ermitaños, todos llegaron al bosque viendo que era muy grande y amplio, Mikey llego de ultimo caminando junto con todos-

Bien como dice el mapa este lugar es muy grande así que vamos a tener que hacer equipos por parejas como siempre cada quien con su novia o novio y Mona con Víbora y Mantis -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Enserio que no tienes ni un poco de delicadeza -dijo Mona molesta dejando confundidas a las demás-

Ahora que le pasa? -dijo Bria sorprendida-

Debe ser su periodo todas pasamos por eso -dijo Grulla alzando los hombros-

Debe ser por que Saru la rechazo y permaneció escondido por horas sin verla -dijo Mikey sonriendo-

Bueno separen se como es debido -dijo Tigre serio y todos asintieron, Tigre se quedo con Pan, Song fue jalado por Bria la cual estaba saltando de rama en rama, Mona tuvo que irse colgando de los arboles con Víbora y Mantis, Iza, Luck y Mikey fueron corriendo dentro del bosque para buscar alguna señal-

Escucha Song lo que paso anoche no era yo, estaba borracha así que no pienses nada, si termino embarazada no te lo diré y me las arreglare -dijo Bria seria y Song se impresiono un poco-

Si entiendo no somos nada tampoco lo estaba pensando -dijo Song tranquilo los dos siguieron su camino con rumbo al centro del bosque, con Iza y Luck ellos estaban corriendo a dos patas mientras Mikey los seguía corriendo a cuatro patas-

Exactamente como es esa flor? -dijo Luck viendo el bosque y sus flores-

Es redonda, parece una flor de loto blanca y rosa -dijo Iza viendo el bosque, con Tigre y Pan ellos seguían la dirección de río para buscar alguna flor cerca que les sirviera-

Esa flor debe crecer cerca del río -dijo Tigre algo impaciente-

Tal vez -dijo Pan viendo los arboles hasta que noto algo mas adelante, se acercó a ver y se topó con una pantera no mayor de los 22 años de pelaje gris claro- rápido Tigre ven -Tigre se acercó a ver y vio a la pantera, usaba una flor marchita en la oreja derecha, su ropa parecía japonesa era un vestido corto color verde con detalles de flores de colores rosados- parece que esta desmayada y -Pan tomo la flor en su cabeza y la vio, saco el libro que Qillin le dio de su mochila y la busco- esta usando la planta

Si ella tiene la planta debe saber de donde vienen esas plantas -dijo Tigre calmado-

Cárgala debemos hacer que recupere la conciencia -dijo Pan tranquila, Tigre asintió y la cargo en sus brazos, la pantera al sentir que movían su cuerpo empezó a despertar, tenía los ojos amarillos y vio a Tigre- hola estas bien? -Pan la llamo y la pantera grito y Tigre la soltó de la impresión-

Hay me dolió -dijo la pantera tallando su espalda, reaccionó y se puso en guardia- quienes son asesinos o cascadores?!

Tranquila solo buscamos la flor del amor nada mas -dijo Pan alzando los brazos y Tigre la imito-

La flor del amor? -dijo la pantera confundida y alzo la ceja- mm -los vio ellos sonriendo- hay no me digan que son una pareja esperando casarse pronto! -grito emocionada-

Bueno si somos una pareja pero no nos vamos a casar necesitamos la flor para algo mas -dijo Tigre clamado y bajo los brazos-

Mm no parecen malas personas si quieren les digo donde crece para que la vayan a buscar -dijo la pantera sonriendo- huy mis modales -se golpeo la frente- me llamo Lila

Un gusto yo soy Pan y el es mi novio Tigre -dijo sonriendo y Tigre saludo-

Ya veo bueno que bueno que me encontraron antes que mi novio por que si no el los hubiera atacado -dijo Lila sonriendo-

Eso no hubiera sido problema -dijo Tigre sonriendo- bueno nos llevas a la flor?

Si pero hay un problema -dijo Lila sonriendo y bajando las orejas nerviosa-

Que clase de problema? -dijo Pan interesada-

Bueno la cosa es que el manantial que le da los nutrientes a las plantas se tapo no ha corrido el agua en dos semanas, y si no llega esa agua las plantas se secan y marchitan como la mía -Lila les mostró su planta casi muerta-

Ese manantial que dices es el manantial de los ermitaños de la montaña? -dijo Tigre confundido-

Si ese mismo por que? -dijo Lila sorprendida-

Por que también lo buscamos -dijo Pan sonriendo y pensó un momento- eso es si llegamos primero con el manantial de los ermitaños sabremos que impide el paso del agua a las flores, cuando las flores recuperen su vida nos llevamos tres para el antídoto

Buen plan Pan -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Si pero no es tan fácil llegar con los ermitaños de la naturaleza ya que ellos tienen una prueba importante que hacer, si no hacen la prueba no los dejaran pasar -dijo Lila algo preocupada-

No importa nosotros podremos con eso -dijo Pan sonriendo inflando el pecho pero en eso se escucho un fuerte golpeen medio del bosque- que fue eso?

Creo que mi novio encontró a alguien por ahí -dijo Lila sorprendida viendo el polvo y pájaros que volaban- venían con alguien?

Si nuestros amigos -dijeron los dos sorprendidos y Lila se preocupó un poco-


	14. Chapter 14

**El ritual del amor y los ermitaños**

En el bosque cuando todos se separaron, los grupos tomaron rumbos distintos, Pan y Tigre habían encontrado a una pantera de nombre Lila, en ese momento con Bria y Song ellos estaban corriendo en el bosque buscando la flor, por alguna razón Song no podía dejar de pensar en Bria, se sacudió la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento de estar con ella, siguió buscando la flor entre la maleza, des pues de un rato Bria se levanto estirando su espalda, Song no pudo evitar ver su trasero y pechos, se sonrojo y se levanto gruñendo un poco.

Aaaa esto es inútil ni siquiera se que flor estoy buscando -dijo Song algo molesto-

Cálmate ya te dije como es -dijo Bria tranquila- pero si tienes razón ni sabemos como es -busco por un rato y movió los arbustos cuando escucho un sonido de zumbido y un gruñido- Song calla con tus gruñidos

No estoy gruñendo -dijo Song extrañado, Bria afino sus oídos y lanzó una esfera de truenos a un árbol donde impacto con el tronco y le dejo una ligera cortada- que haces?

Hay esta aquí espiando -dijo Bria seria viendo el entorno- ven vamos enfréntame maldito!

Vaya no esperaba una boca tan sucia de parte de una leona tan hermosa -se escucho una voz masculina y calmada con un tono de burla-

Ja te advierto que no soy una presa fácil -dijo Bria sonriendo, de su lado derecho salió una esfera de color negra que iba a golpear a Song- Song agache! -Bria le dio a una patada en la espalda tirándolo al suelo-

Oye ahora quieres jugar de forma sexual? -dijo Song extrañado por el golpe-

No es eso idiota! Estamos bajo ataque -dijo Bria molesta y Song se levanto poniéndose en guardia- que piensas hacer?

Pelear -dijo Song sonriendo-

No seas idiota sin tu sombrilla no sabes pelear -dijo Bria seria, los dos estaban por pelear de nuevo pero una segunda esfera de energía salió disparada hacia ellos, Bria solo tomo el cuello de la playera de Song y salgo hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, formo una esfera de energía amarilla y la disparo hacia una segunda esfera que iba hacia ellos, las esferas impactaron creando una explosión algo fuerte- muéstrate y pelea o es que no eres hombre?

Vaya forma de querer provocarme -dijo una pantera macho saliendo de detrás de un árbol, usaba una playera verde de cuello en V y un pantalón negro- me llamo Sting y ustedes quienes son que buscan?!

No te lo diremos ven y enfréntame. Te da miedo pelear contra una chica? -dijo Bria con burla-

Bueno tu lo buscaste pero y tu leopardo no piensas pelear con tu novia para protegerla? -dijo Sting sonriendo-

Ella no es mi novia -dijo Song algo nervioso-

No lo metas ese inútil ni sabe pelear -dijo Bria sonriendo, saco las garras y avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, Sting se preparó y lanzó un golpe, Bria desapareció dejándolo impresionado, la busco pero sólo recibió una patada en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo de lado, Sting se levanto y Bria pareció lanzando un golpe de gancho al estomago, Sting la sujeto con sus manos y la desvío, grito y le dio una patada en el mentón, Bria retrocedió un poco y le dio un golpe con la alma en la cara, Sting quedo un poco aturdido pero abría concentro rayos en su mano derecha y le dio un golpe en el estomago soltando rayos de sus manos, el rayo golpeo a Sting haciendo que gritara un poco de dolor, Bria salto y le dio una patada en el pecho, Sting retrocedió bastante por el golpe, se detuvo quedando de pie y concentro energía en su cuerpo, retrajo el brazo derecho formando una especie de aguijón o aguja en sus mano hecho de energía negra, dio un paso avanzando con rapidez, Bria estaba lista para atacar pero el ataque no iba hacia ella sino a Song- que haces?!

Aquel que no defienda a su novia no es macho y es un cobarde -dijo Sting molesto-

Tu eres el cobarde por atacar a alguien indefenso! -Bria le grito iba a cortar hacia ellos, uno un resplandor y apareció Iza deteniendo el golpe con su espalda de plata, el aguijón golpeo la hoja de la espada mientras ella la sujetaba de forma horizontal- Iza!

Quien eres?! -dijo Sting sorprendido-

Alguien que no perdona las injusticias -dijo Iza seria, Luck y Mikey salieron de los arbustos y le dieron una patada juntos a Sting en las costillas del lado derecho, Sting deshizo su técnica y cayo rodando al suelo- mas vale que te tranquilices tu pelea era con Bria no con Song

No me importa si son muchos yo seguiré peleando -dijo Sting sonriendo y se levanto-

Detente! -Lila grito llegando con Pan y Tigre, Bria ayudo a Song a pararse-

Lila que haces?! Estas interrumpiendo mi batalla -dijo Sting algo intranquilo-

Escucha Sting estas personas no son malas solo vinieron a ayudarnos y a cambio quieren una flor del amor -dijo Lila con ojitos brillosos y grandes dejando sonrojado a Sting- ya no pelees mas por favor amorcito, mi Stinguito

Stinguito?! -dijeron fosos riendo un poco y se cubrieron la boca-

Lila ya te dije que no uses ese sobrenombre en frente de las personas -dijo Sting sonrojado y nervioso-

Hy que tiene de malo? Después de todo somos una pareja enamorada y melosa -dijo Lila sonriendo sonrojada, todos los demás tenían una sonrisa en la cara de forma extraña mientras parpadeaban, Sting se sonrojo hasta que su pelaje paso de negro a rojo-

Bueno...eso...es que...yo...no -Sting estaba nervioso y a Lila se le escucho como se le rompió el corazón-

Ah! Tu Sting eres un tonto! No me quieres y te doy pena frente a las personas eres muy cruel conmigo! -Lila grito mientras se arrodillaba y lloraba escondiendo su sacara con sus manos-

Aaaa no Lila yo te amo mas que a nada! No llores por favor! -Sting grito asustado y nervioso rodeando a Lila la cual alzo la vista haciendo ojitos tierno con lagrimas-

En verdad? -dijo Lila sonrojada por el llanto, Sting asintió- entonces bésame aquí -hizo su cara de gatito regañado dejando a Sting mas que sorprendido y avergonzado-

Bueno es...-Sting no sabia que hacer ya que todos los estaban mirando-

Ya vez no me quieres besar! Me odias! -Lila volvió a llorar, Sting no lo aguanto mas y la tomo de detrás de la cabeza y le dio un beso algo salvaje, Iza le tapo los ojos a Mikey y todos empezaron a desviar la mirada a otro lado un poco avergonzados, después de un rato la soltó- ahora si estas perdonado -Sting desvió la mirada avergonzado- bueno el es mi novio Sting, Sting ellos solo vienen por ayuda y mira todos son parejas ya listas para el compromiso de hacer el ritual

Que harán el ritual? -dijo Sting sorprendido, la mayoría no entendió pero Pan y Tigre si- bueno en ese caso vamos a prepáralos enséñales la danza creo que al leopardo y a la leona ya que ellos necesitan unirse mas como pareja

No somos pareja -gritaron los dos algo molestos-

Si ya veo ellos necesitan un buen escarmiento -dijo Lila sorprendida, después de buscar un rato encontraron a todos y les explicaron la situación- así que todos entendieron la situación, en base a esto una pareja de todos ustedes tendrá que demostrar el amor que se tiene por medio de la Danza del Amor

Danza del amor? -dijeron todos calmados y luego pasaron a estar sorprendidos y preocupados- no se por que pero siento que esto no me va a gustar -dijo Bria preocupada juntos con Song-

Verán es así pongan atención -dijo Lila y todos la vieron- Amor, Amor, Amor -Lila comenzó a cantar mientras parecía que se movía girando de lado a lado, todos que darán sonrojados y sorprendidos, Bria y Song pasaron de un sonrojo normal a tener la cara completamente roja- te amo, te amo, te amo -Pan, Luck, Iza, Mantis, y Ying tuvieron un gran sonrojo en la cara- beso beso beso -Mikey se tapo la boca con los ojos abiertos y sonrojado, Tigre solo tenía tics en los ojos y Grulla parecía que le salía vapor de las orejas hasta caer desmayada- amor amor amor -ese canto hizo eco en todo el bosque, Lila quedo algo agitada y luego vio al grupo calmada- buen entendieron como es? -todos estaban tirados en el suelo llenos de vergüenza ajena y sin saber que decir- bien los que lo vayan a intentar den un paso al frente -sonrío viendo que todos dieron un paso hacia atrás y empujaron a Bria y a Song- que bien al fin se harán pareja que bien!

Que?! -los dos gritaron y luego desviaron la mirada y negaron con la cabeza- yo no pienso bailar de esa forma tan ridícula todavía tengo mi orgullo! -Bria grito y salió corriendo por su lado- es verdad no pienso hacer esas ridiculeces y no es mi novia! -Song salió corriendo pero Lila no los dejaría ir tan fácil, Sting atrapó a Song en su brazo derecho y lo cargo en su axila mientras Lila atrapó a Bria en una celda hecha de roca-

No deben tener pena estos no son momentos de tener vergüenza -dijo Lila algo seria- escuchen si no llevamos agua a las plantas el bosque entero se secara y no habrá comida para el pueblo y mucho menos tendrán la flor que buscan -los dos abrieron los ojos y recordaron a las otras parejas pero cuando vieron la única que estaba era Mona sentada en el suelo- los demás se fueron

Nos abandonaron para hacer bailar de ese modo tan horrible -dijeron los llorando de vergüenza, los demás se habían ido a un río para descansar un momento-

Bien chicos que piensan hacer mas adelante? -dijo Pan calmada-

Bueno creo que cuando Bria y Song hagan su danza nosotros nos podemos meter a la entrada de la montaña -dijo Tigre tranquilo viendo el agua-

No fue un poco cruel dejadlos solos ahí con Lila? -dijo Ying sonriendo-

Prefieres ser tu el que baile esa danza? -dijo Luck con burla-

No pues tienes razón -dijo Ying sonriendo y todos rieron- me pregunto que clase de ropa ridícula tendrán que usar

Apuesto que les pondrán plantas y flores para hacer la ropa -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Yo creo que los vestirán como insectos -dijo Pan riendo un poco, algunos se imaginaron a Song usando un traje parecido al de un insecto o mosca, mientras Bria estaba disfrazada de una flor, todos se rieron un poco-

Bueno ya chicos escuchen que tal si formamos dos grupos para esta misión? -dijo Tigre sonriendo- verán tenemos que cubrir mas terreno, un grupo puede buscar la miel de las abejas rojas asesinas mientras otro grupo vamos a las montañas de los ermitaños a buscar el agua

Eso suena bien pero que grupo ira a buscar el veneno y la miel? -dijo Iza curiosa-

Creo que Mantis debe ir a hablar con las dos tribus o población -dijo Pan tranquila y Mantis le puso atención- miren Mantis siempre metía la pata cuando era macho ahora que es hembra no se tal vez se pueda entender con los demás insectos

Eso es verdad Mantis era muy mala para dialogar con las hembras tal vez si va con un grupo pequeño ella llegara a un acuerdo -dijo Víbora sonriendo y todos asintieron-

Enserio creen que era muy malo para hablar con las chicas? -dijo Mantis sorprendida-

Que te parece una de tus frases? Oye chiquita que buena retaguardia preciosa -dijo Grulla algo intranquila y Mantis entrecerró los ojos-

Que clase de cumplido es tupido es ese? -dijo Mantis molesta y reaccionó- ooo ya veo si creo que fui muy pesado y malo

Lo ves ahora puedes hablar con los insectos en esa forma amigable -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Si es verdad -dijo Mantis insegura, la tarde paso y llego la noche, en medio de la bosque había una gran puerta hecha de roca tallada, había siete antorchas encendidas, frente a la puerta estaba un escenario rodeado por diferentes animales e insectos del bosque, en el centro estaban Bria y Song usando gabardinas negras que cubrían su cuerpo por completo, frente a ellos estaban los demás y Mikey estaba sujetando una rama de árbol-

No los dejaremos hacer esto solos! -dijo Mikey sonriendo y luego extendió el brazo y dedo derecho apuntando al cielo mientras usaba la rama como micrófono- lancemos toda la vergüenza al cielo! -grito emocionado, los dos se quitaron la gabardina negra, Bria usaba un sostén hecho de frutas con forma de corazón de color rosados, tenía una falda hecha de hojas al igual que muñequeras y tobilleras, en la cabeza usaba una especie de diadema hecha de flores, Song usaba un gorro amarillo con rayas negras como abeja, tenía el torso desnudo y usaba un short amarillo con una cola de avispa con todo y aguijón-

Song prométeme que jamás hablaremos de esto -dijo Bria sonrojada al extremo-

Si con cuerdo contigo -dijo Song sonrojado de la misma forma-

Ahora los dos juntos haremos la danza del amor! -los dos gritaron, se colocaron de espaldas estirando un brazo hacia arriba y el otro hacia enfrente, se dieron vuelta y juntaron sus manos formando un corazón frente a ello- Amor amor amor! -los dos dieron un paso y se abrazaron alzando una pierna de forma horizontal y la otra estaba de forma recta, los dos comenzaron a girar en el escenario, se detuvieron y volvieron a ponerse de espaldas apretando los puños y fueron bajando si despegarse- te amo te amo te amo! -los dos se separaron quedando a un extremo diferente, alzaron una pierna y se abrazaron a si mismo- beso beso beso! -los dos fueron lanzando besos al aire mientras los corazones se formaban en el aire, todos los insectos y animales comenzaron a cantar también, todos estaban felices- amor amor amor -cantaron los insectos, mientras de un lado estaban Ying, Grulla y Mona cantando también- te amo te amo te amo -mientras Mikey, Mantis y Víbora cantaban formando los labios para un beso- beso beso beso

Los dos son maravillosos -dijo Lila sonriendo sonrojada, mientras detrás de un gran árbol, Tigre, Pan, Iza, Luck y Sting estaban sonrojados sintiendo pena por sus amigos-

Es lo mas humillante que haya visto -dijo Iza sonrojada-

Y yo que pensé que la batalla seria lo mas difícil -dijo Tigre con la vista oscurecidas por la pena, los minutos seguían y esos dos seguían bailando dejándose en vergüenza, los dos se tomaron de las muñecas y empezaron a girar con los brazos y piernas extendidas, los dos dieron un paso y quedaron con el pecho junto en un abrazo, los dos extendieron un brazo dejando la zona del pecho casi abierta- ojalá hubiera alguna forma de mostrarle esto a todo el valle!

Si ganaríamos mires de yenes mostrando esta vergüenza de nuestros amigos -dijo Pan sonriendo, cuando el baile termino la puerta de roca se abrió mostrando el camino a una selva con un gran agujero en el centro- la puerta se abrió vamos! -Pan, Tigre, Bria, Luck, Iza y Mikey entraron corriendo por la puerta, la puerta se cerro dejando a la mitad del grupo del otro lado-

Bien ahora nuestra misión es buscar a los escorpiones imperiales y a las avispas rojas -dijo Mantis tranquila viendo a su equipo-

Detrás de la puerta el grupo paso corriendo lo que parecía un portón japonés de color rojo, que eran dos pilares con una barra roja de forma horizontal en la cima, llegaron a unas escaleras y fueron subiendo sin parar de correr, llegaron a la cima y notaron que se cubrieron una neblina algo densa, no les importa Iza formo una esfera azul de energía y Pan formo una esfera blanca, las dos iluminaron el camino hasta que ya no pudieron ver nada debido a la neblina, Bria afino su oído escucho el sonido de un río.

Escucho un río y agua pero con esta neblina no veo nada -dijo Bria algo cansada-

Si pero todos estén al pendiente podríamos estar rodeados de enemigos -dijo Mikey serio-

Escucho movimiento todos se espaldas -dijo Luck serio y los seis formaron un circulo entre ellos, Tigre empezó a gruñir esperando el ataque pero en eso escucho otra cosa-

 _Quien mas aplauda le mando le mando a Pan -_ Pan comenzó a cantar alzando el brazo derecho dejando sorprendido a Tigre- _yacuza yacuza_

Pan que haces? -dijo Tigre sorprendido, Pan por su parte estaba cantando sonriendo sonrojada y bailaba de lado a lado-

Vamos cantar Yacuza yacuza -dijo Iza sonriendo sonrojada-

Y voy les voy a bailar un Stripper dance -dijo Bria sonriendo sonrojada parecía que las tres estaban borrachas-

Y quienes son esas dos? Donde estamos? -dijo Pan sonando confundida viendo a Iza bailando de forma extraña y Bria bailaba quitándose la blusa dejando al aire sus pechos- bueno no importa ahora voy a cantar Lalalala -Pan comenzó a cantar, las tres se abrazaron en forma de una línea con sus brazos pasando por la espalda de la otra- Hey Hey Hey -las tres estaban cantando y levan alzando la pierna izquierda lanzando una patada al aire-

Oigan controlo ce muchachos! -Tigre les grito pero Mikey comenzó a marearse y cayó al suelo desmayado y sonrojado- Mikey

Eso lo que piensan hacer los enemigos! Piensan embriagarnos o confundirnos con esta neblina para dejarnos fuera de combate -Luck se tapo la boca y la nariz con una mano- hagan lo que hagan no la aspiren!

Ya cállate Luck tu también estas bien borrachote! -dijo Tigre serio-

Lo se solo quería ayudar -dijo Luck sonriendo pero sonando borracho-

Si vayamos a cantar y desnudarnos en otro lugar Si! -las chicas gritaron emocionadas-

Oigan ya cálmense! -Tigre grito pero le salió un rugido por accidente, se tapo la boca y las hembras lo vieron sorprendidas- no fue mi intención se me salió por accidente -se disculpó pero Pan se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a llorar-

Eres un gran bobo hombre tenías que ser! Hiciste llorar a Pan -dijo Iza molesta- hay con estos hombres -camino un poco se sintió mareada y cayó en cima de Tigre en forma de un pecho, Tigre tuvo que sujetarla para que no se cayera- Tigre! -sonrío un poco y Tigre se quedo confundido- no les hagas caso y vámonos

Pero a donde quieres ir? -dijo Tigre confundido mientras que a Luck le salía un tic en el ojo derecho-

Dejemos a ese lobo abusivo que me quiere por el dinero, y por que Bria tienes dos enormes sandias en el pecho? -dijo Iza sonriendo, tallo su cabeza en el cuello de Tigre como si fuera una pareja- vámonos juntos a detener a los malos si? -alzo la vista mostrando sus ojos brillosos, Tigre se puso nervioso, pero Iza se comenzó a acercar como si fuera a darle un beso, Luck se asusto y grito para impedirlo pero Pan se le adelanto-

Abajo tigre malo! -Pan grito y golpeo a Tigre con una roca en la cabeza, Tigre cayó al suelo y Pan comenzó a golpearlo con una roca- tonto, pervertido, mujeriego, menso, bobo! -Pan le gritaba varias cosas mientras Tigre solo soltaba quejidos de dolor, Iza se arrodillo y lloro también-

Iza -Luck se acercó a verla- dime estas bien?

Luck -dijo Iza tranquila- eres un mujeriego! -Iza le grito sacando su espada-

Dale con todo! -dijo Bria emocionada-

Getsuga Tenshou -Iza lanzó un corte en diagonal soltando mucha energía tanto que parecía a ver cortado el cielo, debido a su energía y la ráfaga de viendo que soltó la neblina se disipó,el aire se aclaro y todos vieron una laguna azul de agua oscura y gris- que paso? -Iza recobró un poco la cordura-

Encontramos la laguna Tigre ven a ver -dijo Luck serio y volteo a ver a Tigre-

Primero quítamela de encima -dijo Tigre recibiendo mas golpes de parte de Pan-

No gracias -dijo Luck nervioso, Pan se calmo por el cansancio y recobró la conciencia-

Donde estamos que paso? -dijo Pan confundida y sorprendida, escucho un quejido y vio a Tigre en el suelo a dolorido- hay no Tigre que te paso? -lo saco del agujero y lo cargo para que se sentara- dime te paso algo?

No vuelvas a beber alcohol si estoy cerca -dijo Tigre nervioso-

Parece que encontramos la laguna pero y los ermitaños? -dijo Bria viendo el lugar-

Pero esta agua se ve sucia y parece que no se puede tomar -dijo Pan seria viendo la laguna-

Eso se debe a que el agua a perdido sus nutrientes y la vida -se escucho la voz de un macho quizá anciano, todos voltearon a ver de donde venia la voz, se toparon con un zorro macho de pelaje café y cenizo, usaba un traje chino rojo de manga larga y un pantalón negro- hola

Oigan de donde salió ese viejito? -dijo Iza sorprendida como los demás-

Como me ves te veras chamaca -dijo el zorro anciano serio y se puso unas gafas en los ojos, sus ojos eran rojizos también- escuchen este lugar antes tenía una sacerdotisa que purificaba el agua pero lamentablemente ella acaba de fallecer hace tres días -el viejo bajo la mirada y todos bajaron la cabeza hasta Mikey quien despertó rápido- bueno me temo que si buscan el agua ya no hay

Espere dijo que había una sacerdotisa aquí o no? -dijo Pan inquieta y el anciano asintió- bueno que hacia con exactitud para purificar el agua o como era ella? Sus poderes o algo que nos sirva tal vez nosotros podamos ayudar

Huy niña lo siento pero la sacerdotisa era una pantera que venia con su pareja, los dos tenían un lazo muy puro lleno de amor, ella se quitaba la ropa y se metía al agua, cantaba por su pareja y de su cuerpo emanaba una luz pura casi como si su aura fuera una energía de plata que brillaba con la luna a su máximo esplendor era algo majestuoso -dijo el anciano sonriendo- pero eso ya paso no creo que ninguna de ustedes tenga el poder de la luna o un brillo que se asemeje al brillo de la luna

Esperen brillo de luna? -dijo Pan confundida y luego vio a Iza la cual se quedo inquieta- eso es Iza! -todos vieron a Iza la cual se señaló a si misma- eso es Iza tiene la gema de la luna y el sol en la espalda y tiene poderes de luz, si utilizamos sus poderes podremos purificar el agua

Pero Pan no soy una sacerdotisa mucho menos soy virgen ahora -dijo Iza nerviosa y sonrojada-

No importa hay que intentarlo es la única opción -dijo Pan sonriendo-


	15. Chapter 15

**Una gema del alma y los últimos ingredientes**

El grupo de Pan estaba en la laguna la cual estaba sin purificar, todos estaban viendo a Iza la cual estaba negando con la cabeza.

Vamos Iza no hay tiempo que perder hay que intentarlo -dijo Pan sonriendo-

De acuerdo lo intentare pero que no me vean mientras me desvisto -dijo Iza sonrojada-

Hecho ya saben todos volteen se denle su privacidad -dijo Pan sonriendo, todos se voltearon e Iza suspiro, pero el viejo zorro sonrío volteando a ver a Iza la cual quedó desnuda, el zorro se sonrojo y tuvo una hemorragia muy fuerte en la nariz- eeeh y ahora que le paso? -vieron al zorro el cual el quedo desmayado en el suelo-

Me vio -dijo Iza sonrojada y entro al agua desnuda, llego al centro del agua donde el agua le llegaba un poco mas abajo del ombligo- bien que debo hacer? -el zorro se levanto y se tapo la nariz con pedazos de papel-

Escucha para purificar el agua se necesita la canción que emana del corazón, debes pensar en tu pareja y debes cantar expulsando tu poder -dijo el zorro sonriendo-

Y en ton es por que me desnudo? -dijo Iza sonrojada-

Por que...por..que...no importa solo alzo! -el zorro grito sonriendo-

Viejo mañoso -dijo Iza molesta, suspiro y se calmo, recordó una canción que hizo Luceli una vez, la había escuchado unas pocas veces y sonrío- ya se

 _Tiempo aquel viendo a la distancia, tiempo fue viendo al interior_ -Luck reconoció esa canción esa canción la había escrito una vez cuando se había empezado a enamorar de Izanamy- _tiempo aquel que no me imaginaba lo que me perdí_ -el cuerpo de Iza comenzó a brillar de una forma casi mágica, su cuerpo se cubrió de un aura azul- h _oy aquí viendo las estrellas y hoy aquí todo es claridad_ -en el cielo apareció la luna y puso su brillo en Iza para hacer que el pelaje de su cuerpo entero se hiciera plateado- _desde aquí ya puedo ver que es donde debo estar y la luz encuentro al fin se aclaró aquella niebla_ -la luz de la luna hizo que el agua entera brillara de un color azul fuerte y cristalina- _y la luz encuentro al fin ahora el cielo es azul_ -el pelaje de Iza tuvo unas marcas en los hombros y muslos, parecían dibujos de fuego hechos de líneas rojas, en sus ojos aparecieron marcas rojas en los párpados y en la mejillas, en la frente estaba un circulo pequeño con una línea larga en el centro los dos de color rojo- _es real brillando así ya cambio la vida entera, esta vez todo es diferente veo en ti la luz,_

 _ **tiempo aquel persiguiendo un sueño, tiempo fue en la oscuridad -**_ Luck comenzó a cantar viendo a Iza sonriendo, Iza se volteo a verlo, ahora sus ojos eran rojos pero su pelaje seguía plateado y azulado- _**tiempo que no había visto como es la realidad, ella aquí luce como estrella**_ -Iza sonrío viendo como Luck se acercaba sin dejar de cantar- _**ella aquí todo es caridad, si aquí esta es fácil ver que aquí quiero hoy quiero estar**_ -se acercó a ella y se tomaron de las manos, todos estaban sorprendidos, del vientre de Iza apareció una luz casi dorada al igual que en su espalda- _**"**_ _y la luz encuentro al fin se aclaró aquella niebla, y la luz encuentro al fin ahora el cielo es azul_ _ **"**_ -los dos cantaron y sonrieron viéndose a los ojos- " _Es real brillando así ya cambio la vida entera esta todo es diferente veo en ti la luz veo en ti la luz"_ -los dos se dieron un beso sencillo pero duradero, Pan y Tigre se abrazaron sonriendo y se besaron también, Mikey solo hacia muecas del asco mientras Bria sonreía y el zorro anciano lloraba un poco, el agua del estanque volvió a quedar azul y cristalina, el agua siguió sus camino en los canales hasta llegar a la selva, las hojas y las flores comenzaron llenarse de vida y el agua se veía más limpia, los animales que estaban en la zona vieron como el agua volvía y celebraron-

Lo lograron -dijo Lila sonriendo- les debemos muchos a los maestros -todos asintieron felices mientras con Mantis y los demás-

Mantis iba en la cabeza Ying el cual estaba corriendo a cuatro patas buscando la aldea de los escorpiones imperiales, la única pista que ellos tenían era que vivían en la zona central de la montaña, Grulla estaba en el aire con Víbora enredado en su cuerpo, los dos estaban viendo si había algo diré te o similar a una tribu, después de una hora de vuelo lo dejaron y volvieron a tierra a descansar.

Mantis esto es inútil como sabemos si vamos por el camino correcto? -dijo Víbora viendo el bosque-

Creo que el tiene razón -dijo Grulla algo cansada- como se supone que encontremos a una tribu que permanece escondida?

Buena pregunta -dijo Mantis pensando un momento hasta que recordó a Sting- oigan y si le preguntamos a Sting el debe saber donde están?

Buena idea lastima que no la pensaste antes de irte de la aldea -dijo Sting sonriendo parado en la rama de un árbol, Mantis se sonrojó por la vergüenza- escuchen -salgo y cayo de pie frente a ellos- para atraer a los escorpiones basta con solo gritar -respiro hondo y grito- ¡Escorpiones imperiales vengan esa Mantis hembra los reta! -Mantis se quedo sorprendida viendo a la pantera macho- de nada

Como que de nada se supone que venimos en son de paz no a pelear! -dijo Mantis molesta-

Me lo hubieras dicho antes -dijo Sting como queja, el suelo comenzó a temblar un momento, se formaron algunos hoyos en el suelo de donde comenzaron a salir algunos escorpiones de un tamaño un poco mayor al de Mantis, la mayoría eran casi de un color amarillo y rojizo con el aguijón y tenazas de color negros, sus ojos tenían marcas negras de una forma agresiva- bueno estos son los escorpiones imperiales

Si se que se ven feroces -dijo Ying viendo que todos estaban rodeados por los escorpiones- dime que son amistosos

No lo son, son una raza guerrera y muy agresiva si se les molesta -dijo Sting nervioso viendo a los escorpiones-

Cállense -dijo un escorpión macho de color blanco de ojos rojos- para que rayos no llamaron

Ella les dirá todo lo que quieran saber! -Víbora empujo a Mantis frente a ellos y ella sonrió muy asustada-

Dime que buscas preciosa por que si no te pico -dijo el escorpión sonriendo y le mostró el aguijón, Mantis apenas pudo decir algo por el miedo- no te pico porque tienes miedo - _"y yo no te pico por que estas re feo"_ pensó Mantis nerviosa-

Bueno señor escorpión nosotros queremos un poco de su veneno de su aguijón -dijo Mantis nerviosa, el Escorpión solo la vio serio entrecerrando los ojos- es para un medicamento lo juro

Esta bien les daré un poco de nuestro veneno -dijo el escorpión sonriendo y todos se sintieron aliviados- si es que puedes soportar todas mis picaduras jejeje -el escorpión río un poco y Mantis se asusto-

Y por picaduras uniere decir...-Grulla le pidió una explicación-

A que me la den para pasar la noche juntos todos aquí somos machos y yo necesito una hembra por una noche al menos -el escorpión río un poco y Mantis se sonrojo un poco- que dices aceptas muchas picaduras y a cambio te daré mi veneno sin protestar

Esta bien -dijo Mantis tranquila y el escorpión sonrío, los demás solo asintieron por la decisión de Mantis- pero por que no vamos ahora? Es decir estoy segura de que podría estar en celo y estoy deseosa, también quiero mucha privacidad -Mantis se sonrojo y el escorpión sonrío-

Lo que tu quieras preciosa solo espérame un momento -el escorpión sonrío y le hizo señas a los demás escorpiones los cuales se hundieron en la tierra- sígueme -el escorpión se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Mantis suspiro y avanzó con el-

Mantis estará segura con ese escorpión? -dijo Ying algo nervioso-

Descuida no creo que Mantis acepte acostarse con el -dijo Grulla confiada- si conozco bien a Mantis ella debe tener un plan en su mente -todos asintieron y siguieron esperando, con Mantis ella estaba pensando en algún método para poder burlar al escorpión, _"bien está confiado de que me voy a costar con el, primero debo distraerlo con mi cola, cuando se distraiga le daré un golpe en el mentón cuando se confíe le tirare una foca encima, cuando quede inconsciente tomare su cola y recolectare el veneno yo misma en una hoja"_ Mantis pensó sonriendo, llegaron a una pequeña cueva y el escorpión sonrío-

Bien hermosa estoy listo para...-el escorpión se dio la vuelta y Mantis le dio un golpe en el cuerpo con una roca un poco mas grande que el, dio un pisotón al suelo con sus cuatro patas haciendo que cuatro rocas rodearan al escorpión y lo encerró en un cuadrado hecho de roca-

Como diría Meiling los hombres son tan predecibles -dijo Mantis algo seria, tomo una fruta pequeña del exterior, corto la fruta dejando una pequeña parte y una parte mas grande, comenzó a vaciar la parte mas grande dejándola de forma hueca como un vaso, con la parte mas pequeña comenzó a apretar el aguijón del escorpión, el veneno comenzó a salir y entro dentro del fruto, para un animal del tamaño de un mamífero solo serian unas cuantas gotas pero para Mantis eran casi unos mililitros- bien espero que esto sea suficiente

Eh señor esta todo bien? -dijo un escorpión asomándose por la cueva, Mantis se puso nerviosa y no le quedo de otra mas que fingir-

Ah si! Si así mi amor! Eres todo un rey! -Mantis grito y comenzó a gemir de manera sexual, el escorpión joven se comenzó a sonrojar- el dice que te largues! Si mas duro mas duro! Si pícame duro! -el escorpión no dijo nada y comenzó a retirarse de forma lenta, Mantis comenzó a reír un poco y vio que el fruto estaba lleno, tomo una hoja y lo envolvió para que el veneno no se tirara- bien es hora de irme -Mantis salió de la cueva y se topó con los escorpiones- hola saben su líder esta dormido, le hice una cama de roca para que descansara oigan si sabe picar no siento la cola -Mantis río un poco y los escorpiones comenzaron a reír- bueno lo hice temblar pero no entren a la cueva dijo que si entran ahí en menos de una hora los matara así que esperen una hora y luego entran esta claro? -todos los escorpiones asintieron y Mantis comenzó a caminar con algo de prisa dio un salto y avanzó en un solo destello esperando no verlos mas- corre Mantis corre -dijo nerviosa y se topó con los demás-

Mantis vaya ese escorpión fue rápido al hacerlo -dijo Ying sonriendo con burla-

Si y no el pensó que lo haríamos pero lo golpee y lo deje encerrado dentro de una caja hecha de roca, le extraje el veneno -Mantis le dio el fruto a Ying el cual lo tomo en sus manos- vámonos antes de que se libere -Mantis subió al hombro de Ying y todo comenzaron a correr rumbo al campamento donde se suponía que tenía que estar el escenario-

Sting dijo que esos escorpiones son una raza guerrera cuando descubran lo que hiciste te mataran! -dijo Grulla asustada-

Eso no me ayuda Grulla! -dijo Mantis molesta- Ying sigue corriendo debemos escondernos en una zona segura

Entendido -dijo Ying serio y todos los maestros llegaron al centro del bosque donde se toparon con el grupo de Pan que apenas estaba llegando- chicos!

Oigan que tienen? -dijo Tigre confundido viendo a los demás-

Tenemos el veneno pero creemos que los escorpiones nos van a perseguir -dijo Víbora nervioso-

Por que que hicieron? O mejor dicho que hizo Mantis esta vez? -dijo Pan intranquila-

Tal parece que el jefe de los escorpiones quería tirársela en una cueva pero Mantis lo engaño y lo encerró en una caja de rocas y cuando se despierte de seguro se pondrá frenético -dijo Grulla nerviosa y todos asintieron comprendiendo- que hacemos Pan Tigre?

Creo que lo mejor que hay que hacer es tomar los ingredientes, donde están Mona y Song? -dijo Tigre viendo el lugar-

Aquí estamos -dijeron los dos llegando con dos flores del amor- las encontramos están vivas de nuevo como lo hicieron? -dijo Mona interesada-

Después explicamos ahora llevamos y guardemos todo en el castillo Shiba -dijo Pan seria y todos asintieron- Mantis, Mona, Grulla y Ying quédense solo queda un ultimo ingrediente consíganlo -Iza les dio un pequeño frasco de cristal con un corcho para taparlo- y corren por sus vidas los demás regresemos al castillo para estar a salvo

Nos vas a sacrificar cuando salgan los escorpiones? -dijo Mona sorprendida-

Quizá si -dijo pan sonriendo, tomo los ingredientes y el resto se fue corriendo del lugar-

Son unos...-Mona molesta-

Después te quejas debemos ir a buscar la jalea de la reina avispa roja -dijo Ying serio y fueron a la zona norte del bosque, siguieron en la selva buscando en cada árbol alguna pista- como sabremos como dar con el árbol donde las avispas se quedan?

Creo que debe ser un panal como cualquier otro debemos prestar atención a uno -dijo Grulla viendo los árboles-

Y que les parece un enorme panal como de dos metros de grosor, cuatro metros de alto y seis de radio? -dijo Mona tranquila viendo a los demás-

Por que preguntas eso Mona? -dijo Mantis sorprendida-

Por que eso encontré -dijo Mona señalando un panal gigante de avispas, todos quedaron sorprendidos era un panal de avispas que usaba tres arboles como base para extenderse a los lados, en la zona alta había un montículo de forma redonda con un agujero en el centro- bien quien es el valiente que se acerca? -todos dieron un paso hacia atrás dejando a Mona sola frente al panal- enserio chicos quien? Oigan!

Tu puedes Mona -dijeron los tres sonriendo, Mantis dio un leve salto en el suelo y una roca en forma de cono salió del suelo golpeando a Mona en el trasero y eso la hizo saltar hacia el panal-

Bien ya que malagradecidos -dijo Mona irritada, se acercó al panal al menos unos dos metros de distancia para estar segura- eh hola! Hay alguien ahí?! Hola -Mona hablo por un momento, no vio ningún movimiento así que tomo una piedra y la lanzó contra el panal pero no causo nada- creo que no hay nadie en casa

Pues mete la mano que esperas? -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Y si me pican? -dijo Mona asustada-

Pues te cortamos el brazo para salvarte -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Ya cállense! -Mona les grito molesta u volvió al panal asustada, se acercó con cuidado y metió la mano dentro del agujero con miedo, toco cada extremo que podía pero sentía que todo estaba seco y vacío- creo que no hay nada todo esta seco...-sintió un hormigueo en sus manos y vio su brazo, cuando se dio cuanta las avispas estaban sobre su brazo entero- oh ya veo -las avispas eran de color rojo sangriento y muy fuerte y brillante, la picaron en su brazo y Mona grito con todas sus fuerzas dejando sorprendidos a todos- QUITENMELAS QUÍTENMELAS! -Mona corría de lado a lado mientras con su grito llamo a las demás y la fueron persiguiendo, Mona comenzó a correr pero parecía que tenía una neblina roja en todo el cuerpo, Mona corrió entre la selva gritando como loca mientras la picaban en varias partes del cuerpo, Mantis sonrio y salió de su escondite con la botella, Grulla y Ying se quedaron escondidos en las plantas, Mantis entro al panal y comenzó a recorrerlo para ver que encontraba, siguió caminando por los pasillos, solo haya a lugares donde las avispas dejaban sus huevos de color rojos, Mantis siguió caminando con mucho cuidado hasta que se topó con una especie de canal de agua pero en ves de agua era miel-

Esto es miel? -Mantis se acercó y tomo un poco en su tenaza para probarlo, lo saboreo un momento y se sintió caliente en todo el cuerpo- que es esto?

Es jalea real y es mía -se escucho una voz femenina y seria, Mantis se dio la vuelta para toparse con una avispa roja igual de alta que ella, tenía alas largas, la cola grande como la de Mantis y tenía pelo un poco rosado, Mantis se sorprendió y salto hacia atrás esperando el ataque- tranquilízate niña no soy una peleador es mas estoy dando a Luz...-la avispa parecía forcejear la voz y de su cola salió un pequeño rojo- hay esto siempre es difícil

Eso fue horrible -dijo Mantis nerviosa- mira solo quiero un poco de Jalea para una medicina es todo lo que pido

Lo siento pero es mía! -la avispa reina grito y soltó fuego de su boca, Mantis la esquivo saltando, destapado la botella y la metió en la jalea para que se llenara, la avispa reina trato de moverse, solo se levanto con agitando las alas, volvió a escupir fuego pero esta vez le dio a un muro del panal, Mantis siguió saltando de lado a lado esquivando el ataque, la avispa reina seguía atacando pero de lo que no se dio cuenta era que ella misma estaba quemando su panal, Mantis le puso atención a la botella la cual se estaba hundiendo en la jalea, avanzó rápido y la tomo para ver que estaba casi llena, la reina volvió a lanzar otra bola de fuego pero esta vez noto que su panal se están quemando completamente- que hiciste?

Yo no hice nada tu trataste de golpearme -dijo Mantis seria, el techo comenzó a caer y cayo una especie de roca sobre la reina dejándola atrapada, todo el lugar se estaba quemando y Mantis tenía que salir de ahí- bueno nos vemos

Esperando me dejes aquí! -dijo la reina asustada- no me puedo mover ayúdame!

Si te salvo dirás que ocurrió un accidente y yo te ayude! -dijo Mantis molesta y la reina asistió, Mantis del la botella a un lado de la entrada y tomo les pedazo de pañal para comenzar a levantarlo- dime puedes salir?

Me cuesta trabajo moverme -dijo la reina preocupada-

Ya se -Mantis se metió por debajo del techo y quito el pedazo de panal de encima de la reina, lo arrojó a un lado y la cargo en su espalda- si que estas pesada

Si lo se intenta mantener la figura después de once mil hijos antes los insectos me traían dulces por doquier y mírame ahora -dijo la reina-

Ya dejemos el melodrama para después -dijo Mantis irritada, tomo tanto a la reina como al huevo y al frasco y salió saltando del panal el cual ya se estaba quemando, Mantis dejo a la reina en el suelo y sus compañeros salieron a verlos- en donde estaban?! Casi me quemo ahí dentro!

Es que tuvimos que ayudar a Mona -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Y donde esta? -dijo Mantis no muy convencida-

La perdimos de vista -dijo Ying sonriendo, dentro de la selva Mona corría de lado a gritando mientras las avispas la picaban en todo el cuerpo, su cuerpo parecía cubierto de una neblina roja, ella o lo soporto mas y dio un salto para entrar al agua, las avispas no se acercaron por el agua y quedaron volando en el agua, mientras con los demás dejaron a la reina fuera del panal y decidieron irse sin llamar la atención, cuando estaban por salir del bosque se toparon Mona llena de piquetes e hincada hasta quedar completamente roja por los piquetes, de solo verla gritaron del susto-

Que dientes te paso?! -dijo Mantis sorprendida-

Las avispas me fueron picando y persiguiendo por toda la selva -dijo Mona con los labios completamente rojos e hinchados-

Cerda haznos un favor y deja de hablar que das asco -dijo Grulla asqueada, Mona se cruzo de brazos molesta, el suelo comenzó a temblar y luego vieron que la tribu de escorpiones se estaba moviendo en manada- hay mejor vámonos antes de que nos encuentren! -todos fueron corriendo esperando salir de la selva bien y a salvo, cuando lo lograron se toparon con Pan y los demás a medio camino-

Como les fue? -dijo Iza sonriendo, todos sonrieron pero Grulla y Ying se hicieron a un lado mostrando a Mona, todos gritaron y Song se aguanto las ganas de vomitar tragándoselo, por su parte Iza si vomito de solo verla- es lo mas asqueroso que jamás he visto!

Desagradable cubranla -dijo Pan asqueada, Tigre se tuvo que quitar la camisa y cubrió la cabeza de Mona, Luck hizo lo mismo y cubrió el resto de su cara-

Como termino así? -dijo Luck asqueado-

Las avispas la persiguieron hasta que se tuvo que lanzar a un río -dijo Grulla sintiendo pena-

Bueno luego la cuidan para que deshaga esa hinchazón -dijo Pan nerviosa- bueno ya tenemos todos los ingredientes lo que nos resta es irnos de regreso al valle de La Paz y hacer el incienso

Dura todos volverán a la normalidad -dijo Tigre sonriendo- vamos tardaremos unos días en regresar

Lo mejor es irnos ya -dijo Luck corriendo mientras Iza cargaba a Mikey sonriendo-

Y no me van ayudar a mi?! -dijo Mona molesta-

No, lo mejor es que te quedes con la cara cubierta por la ropa y no hables por un rato -dijo Luck asqueado-


	16. Chapter 16

**Un revés en el resultado**

Ya todo el grupo de maestros iba de regreso a China para preparar la formula, todos juntos iban en un barco con un cuarto para todos, se tardaron una semana cuando mucho, era de noche y estaban por irse a dormir cuando Grulla comenzó a respirar de forma agitada y estaba sonrojada.

Oye Grulla que tienes? Estas enferma? -dijo Ying preocupado por Grulla-

Creo...core...que...voy poner mas huevos -dijo Grulla sonrojada-

Bueno así tendremos el desayuno para mañana -dijo Song sonriendo pero Ying le dio una mirada fría- que tienes?

Me molestan tus comentarios -dijo Ying serio, metieron a Grulla al cuarto y le pusieron una manta debajo para que estuviera tranquila, después de un rato Grulla puso tres huevos pequeños cosa que llamó la atención de los demás-

Es extraño anteriormente solo había puesto un huevo -dijo Pan sorprendida- por que ahora puso tres?

Grulla me dejas verlos? -dijo Iza calmada y Grulla asintió- gracias -tomo un huevo y lo pudo a contra luz con una vela, la vela encendida reflejo el relleno dentro del huevo, dentro había una pequeña masa negra en el liquido, Iza le dio vuelta al huevo viendo que la masa seguía y no eran sus dedos los que veía, trato con otro y encontró lo mismo, los tres tenían la misma masa dentro de ellos- esto no puede ser

Que pasa? Ocurre algo malo? -dijo Grulla débilmente-

Grulla Ying ustedes han tenido sexo? -dijo Iza dándoles los huevos y Grulla los tomo en sus alas-

Bueno si cuando se pasaron de borrachas la otra vez -dijo Ying confundido- y eso que tiene que ver?

Pues felicidades van a a ser padres los huevos están fertilizados -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Que?! Como estas segura? -dijo Grulla sorprendida-

Verán dentro del huevo hay una pequeña masa negra esa masa es el feto que irá creciendo hasta que se convierta en un polluelo -Grulla tomo los nuevos sorprendida igual que Ying- se que esta noticia será muy impactante y mas que son una pareja primeriza los dejaremos solos unos momentos -Iza le hizo señas a los demás y fueron dejando sola a la pareja, cerraron las cortinas del cuarto, Grulla solo veía los nuevos en sus alas sin saber que decir-

Bien esto es algo sorpresivo Grulla -dijo Ying sorprendido-

Si es inquietante -dijo Grulla intranquila,parecía ida o distraída con la noticia bueno yo no se que decir es decir jamás espere ser yo la madre -Grulla comenzó a reír un poco- mírame soy un macho convertido en hembra y que puso un huevo y ahora tres

Si y yo soy una hembra que se volvió macho y ahora creo tres bebés con una hembra -Ying río un poco viendo los huevos- creo que debes empollarlos por unas horas

Si es lo mejor para los pequeños -Grulla se paro y dejo los huevos debajo de ella y se sentó con cuidado- vaya esto se siente muy bien -Grulla se tapo el pico y comenzó a llorar un poco-vamos a ser padres jeje

Si vamos a ser padres -dijo Ying sonriendo, la abrazo un momento mientras afuera del cuarto, Víbora, Mantis, Mona y Song trataban de amor lo que pasaba-

Saben creo que deberían dejarlos tener su privacidad -dijo Pan sonriendo con calma-

Lo sabemos solo que vaya -dijo Víbora sorprendido-

Van a ser padres eso es algo increíble -dijo Song sonriendo- es bello tener a un bebe en tus brazos que piensas Pan tendrías un bebe conmigo -le sonrió a Pan de forma coqueta pero Tigre se puso frente a ella-

No gracias Song es mas quien sabe tal vez tendré un bebe de Tigre -dijo Pan sonriendo viendo a Tigre el cual se sonrojo-

Eso es probable -dijo Iza pensando un momento y todas la vieron- todos nosotros tuvimos relaciones con nuestras parejas no es verdad?

Si es verdad Song y yo lo hicimos bueno casi el pobre ni aguanto mucho -dijo abría burlándose de Song-

Yo lo hice con Pan en un cuarto pero eso fue hace como una semana -dijo Tigre viendo a Pan- tu crees que podamos haber procreado?

Pues solo hay una forma de saber -dijo Iza preocupada, se acercó a Pan y puso la mano en su vientre con cuidado, Pan suspiro y se relajó un momento- a ver Pan pon tu mano en tu vientre

Si déjame ver -Pan puso su mano en su vientre pero solo lo sentía un poco mas grande- no entiendo que tiene que ver esto?

Quería ver si sentías las palpitaciones del corazón de un bebe pero creo que no estas embarazada descuida mejor vayamos a dormir -todos asintieron y se acostaron en el suelo para pasar la noche, todos tocaron puerto hasta que llegaron a China, después de una caminata de unos dos días volvieron a un pueblo y se quedaron en la posada esa noche-

Bien que quieres hacer Tigre? -dijo Pan acostada en una cama y a su lado estaba Tigre acostado en una cama-

No lo se Pan ya tenemos los ingredientes mañana llegamos al valle y todos volverán a la normalidad si me lo preguntas creo que solo quiero descansar -dijo Tigre acostado-

Te entiendo pero tengo mucha hambre -dijo Pan tocándose el estomago- creo que voy al comedor a comer

Pan acabamos de comer hace unas horas -dijo Tigre extrañado viendo a Pan-

Lo se pero tengo muchos antojos voy a comer algo ya regreso -dijo Pan sonriendo un poco y salió del cuarto rumbo a un restaurante, entro y vio que Bria, Iza y Mona estaban ahí a comiendo también- que hacen aquí pensé que sería la única

No lo se por que pero tengo hambre -dijo Bria sonriendo y siguió comiendo-

Lo mismo me pasa -dijo Iza sonriendo y comió un plato de dumplings, Pan pidió también y le sirvieron- pero no entendemos que hace Mona aquí

Yo solo quería comer dulces por que tengo mucha impaciencia de volver a la normalidad -dijo Mona comiendo un poco de chocolate y algunas galletas- será que si vuelvo a la normalidad volveré a ser delegado?

Quien el sabe tal vez y te hagas mas gorda -dijo Pan sonriendo, Mona se imagino en su forma masculina pero mas obeso-

Hay no quiero ni pensarlo -dijo Mona pálida, las chicas se rieron un poco- oigan cuanto tiempo tomara para que los huesos de Grulla nazcan?

Un mes o dos para que nazcan -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Yo me pregunto que forman tomaran? -dijo Bria pensando un momento- son hijos de un gato montes y una Grulla me da curiosidad

Ya veo posiblemente salgan Grullas ya que son huevos y nazcan pequeños polluelos de plumaje blanco y café con ojos amarillos -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Le quitas lo divertido al misterio -dijo Mona sonriendo, después de un rato siguieron hablando por un rato hasta que regresaron al hotel llenas y satisfechas, a la mañana siguiente Pan se levanto algo mareada, solo se bajo de su cama y corrió al baño cuando lo encontró y vomito dentro de la tasa, los forcejeos despertaron a Tigre y este fue corriendo a ver a Pan la cual estaba arrodillada en el baño-

Pan estas bien?! -dijo Tigre asustado, se acercó y la abrazo- que tienes?

No lo se, solo se que me levante mareada y vine a vomitar -dijo Pan mareada, Tigre la ayudo a pararse y la acostó en la cama-

Creo que debió ser algo que comiste -dijo Tigre algo preocupado- ya se tu descansa de momento y cuando nos vayamos te llevare cargando esta bien?

Si de acuerdo descansare un momento -dijo Pan algo cansada, Tigre asintió y salió del cuarto para hablar con los demás, camino por el corredor y se topó con Luck y Mikey-

Que hacen aquí afuera? -dijo Tigre confundido-

Íbamos a hablar con los demás Iza esta vomitando dentro del baño -dijo Luck preocupado-

También Bria esta vomitando pero ella esta algo pálida -dijo Mikey preocupado-

A Pan le pasa lo mismo creo que lo mejor es esperar un día a movernos el valle ya esta cerca un día mas no hará daño -dijo Tigre tranquilo y los dos asintieron- creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Mona hasta donde ella estaba en el restaurante con ellas

Es una buena idea creo que iré a ver a Pan y la llevare al cuarto con Iza y Bria así las tendremos vigiladas a las tres -dijo Luck tranquilo, Tigre asintió- Mikey sígueme

Bien cuídala -dijo Tigre serio, Luck fue al cuarto y Tigre busco a Mona en su cuarto y se topó con con ella comiendo una barra de chocolate en su cama- Mona como te sientes?

Me siento bien quieres chocolate? -dijo Mona tranquila con la boca llena de chocolate-

Eh no gracias escucha Bria, Iza y Pan se enfermaron y vomitaron esta mañana tu estuviste en el mismo restaurante esa noche pero estas bien -dijo Tigre sorprendido- como es posible

No lo se quizá por ellas comieron el doble de lo que comen normalmente pero creo que iré a verlas quien sabe si me pase lo mismo a mi -dijo Mona insegura y se fue siguiendo a Tigre, los dos llegaron al cuarto donde estaban los demás, Pan se notaba bien ya, Iza estaba un poco mas relajada y Bria se notaba un poco pálida pero bien- como se sienten?

Ellas dicen que ya un poco mejor -dijo Víbora revisando a Pan en la boca- es extraño pan te duele el estomago?

No, ya me empiezo a sentir bien -dijo Pan sonriendo, Víbora la vio de pies a cabeza pero no había nada diferente en ella- nos podemos ir ya? Ya quiero volver a ser macho

Si ya sabes que quieres a Tigresa de vuelta para pasar la noche -dijo Mantis sonriendo y los demás rieron un poco-

Quien sabe tal vez cuando vuelva a ser hembra podamos formar una familia que dices Grulla? -dijo Ying sonriendo-

Si eso suena bien -dijo Grulla sonrojada y sonriendo, todos asintieron y empezaron a salir del hotel, para no hacer muchos esfuerzo todos sigan caminando, después de tres horas llegaron al valle se tardaron mas debido a las escalas para comer de las hembras, por alguna razón comieron mas de lo normal, llegaron al va,le de La Paz y se toparon con los aldeanos trabajando como siempre parecía todo normal, pero las ropas seguían cambiadas las hembras me vestían como machos y los machos se vestían como hembras- veo que todo esta como lo dejamos

Miren han vuelto! -dijo un conejo y todos los aldeanos rodearon a los maestros en un bulto- regrésenme a ser hombre! No quiero este cuerpo de viejo! Arréglenlo ya! -todos los aldeanos les estaba gritando y les jalaban de los pelos y ropa, Tigre salió de los demás y rugió con fuerza asustando a todos los aldeanos-

Escúchenme todos es mejor que se calmen si ya lo vamos a arreglar solo paso encía en dos horas a más tardar el incienso o cura estará listo para regresarlos a la normalidad -dijo Tigre serio y todos asintieron, todos regresaron al palacio donde se toparon con la maestra Shifu- maestra hemos vuelto -todos se inclinaron con respeto-

Me alegro como les fue en su viaje? -dijo Shifu tranquila-

Tuvimos peligro, me picaron avispas, un escorpión casi me viola, unos tigres me persiguieron para tratar de violarme, un pulpo casi nos viola, -todos fueron enumerando las cosas que les pasaron y Shifu no pudo evitar reír un poco- no fue divertido!

Bueno lo siento de acuerdo supongo que necesitan espacio para hacer el antídoto no? -dijo Shifu tranquila, Iza le mostró la bolsa y botellas con los ingredientes- por aquí -Shifu avanzó al salón de los héroes para que Iza trabajará- necesitarán algo mas?

Si necesito una mesa, mortero, probetas químicas y otras cosas mas -dijo Iza seria, de su mochila saco una bata blanca y se la puso, los demás trajeron algunas cosas de enfermería y Tigre le dio la mesa-

Algo mas doctora? -dijo Mantis con burla-

Solo cierren la puerta trabajare un rato -dijo Iza sonriendo, los demás cerraron la puerta y ellas río el libro antiguo con los ingredientes- vamos a hacer un cambio de género, Iza saco los ingredientes y comenzó a trabajar, dentro del mortero coloco la flor del amor, la fue aplastando y machacando hasta hacer una pasta húmeda con el polen que tenía en el centro, después hecho la jalea de la avispa reina junto con el agua de los ermitaños, las dejo mezclarse unos momentos, saco una olla y creo una navaja de energía, tomo el colmillo de tigre y lo corto por la mitad viendo los nervios internos, lo destruyo con un golpe y metió los pedazos dentro de la olla, tomo el huevo de gorrión y lo golpeo en la mesa agrietando lo, lo abrió y lo hecho dentro de la olla, tomo la piel de la lamia con las plantas y les hecho el veneno del escorpión, la mezcla creo un leve humo amarillo- reacciones químicas naturales -combino ambas mezclas en la olla haciendo una mezcla casi rosada, las fue mezclando y las calentó para hacerla mezcla mas blanda, se formo una masa, deshizo su fuego y luego expulso viento haciendo que la mezcla se enfriara y se endureciera hasta volverse una especie de masa dura, Iza sonrío y la toco sintiendo que estaba estable, volteo la olla y el material esta listo, todos estaban afuera esperando el resultado e Iza salió sonriendo-

Tengo una me buena noticia y una mala noticia cual quieren? -dijo Iza tranquila-

La buena -dijeron todos sonriendo-

Tenemos suficiente antídoto para todo el valle -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Y cual es la mala? -dijo Pan preocupada-

Que solo hay suficiente para los aldeanos del valle -dijo Iza intranquila- lo siento pero puede que al menos cinco o seis de nosotros no volvamos a la normalidad algunos de nosotros se quedaran así otro año -todos asintieron-

De acuerdo usémoslos lo en el valle -dijo Pan tranquila, todos asintieron, Iza puso dos ollas tapando la mezcla, uso una manguera de goma y la conecto a una especie de bomba de aire, todo el valle fue llamado al palacio- bien Tigre enciende tu fuego para calentar la mezcla -Tigre asintió y tomo las dos ollas y encendió fue en sus manos haciendo que la bomba empezara a soltar un vapor amarillo bien todos recibirán una descarga del antídoto -todos se pusieron en una fila frente a ellos e Iza le bombeo un vapor amarillo a un conejo, el humo lo cubrió y cuando paso quedo una coneja sonriendo- funciona! Todos vengan en orden - todos los aldeanos se juntaron en una fila frente a ellos e Iza les fue rociando el antídoto, los primeros en las filas volvieron a la normalidad, y así siguieron hasta Shifu, todos habían vuelto a su genero original- bien llego la hora cuanto antídoto queda? -Iza abrió las ollas vio que quedaba muy poco casi un pequeño cuadrado-

Muy poco como para una persona o dos -dijo Iza intranquila todos se vieron confundidos esperando que alguien decidiera algo- bien usen quiere volver a la normalidad?

Pues yo quiero volver a la normalidad ya que deben manejar un campamento lleno de felinas hembras no puedo ser macho -dijo Song algo serio y todos asintieron-

Si yo creo que debo o volver a la normalidad no nací siendo un macho -dijo Mikey intranquilo, Iza suspiro y volvió a sellar las ollas, Tigre las calentó e Iza bombeo el vapor que salió en una poco cantidad, Mikey volvió a ser Misaki de nuevo- me alegra volver -Iza sonrío, Tigre soltó las ollas un momento y Mona vio el pedazo muy pequeño de antídoto que quedaba, se acercó y lo tomo- Mona que haces? -todos voltearon a ver a Mona la cual tenía el pedazo de antídoto en los dedos-

Espera Mona que vas a hacer? -dijo Pan intranquila, Mona no contesto y se trago el pedazo de antídoto- se lo trago! -todos saltaron encima de Mona y le abrieron la boca-

Dámelo dámelo! -Iza metió la mano en su boca pero Mona termino tragándose el pequeño cuadro, su cuerpo soltó un vapor amarillo y volvió a ser Mono pero con un cuerpo obeso- NO! -todos gritaron horrorizados viendo como Mono sonrío- Mono eso era lo ultimo del antídoto!

Ahora nos quedaremos así otro año maldito mandril! -Tigre le grito con fuerza-

Yo digo que le rasguemos la garganta y busquemos en su panza hasta sacar el pedazos de antídoto! -dijo Mantis formando una guadaña de roca, Mono se asusto un poco-

No! Yo digo que le pateemos su estómago hasta que la vomite! -dijo Bria soltando energía en su pierna derecha-

Yo digo que le vaciemos el estomago a la fuerza! -gritó Ying molesto, Mono se puso pálido-

Tengo una mejor idea! -Misaki grito molesta- yo digo que rasguemos su garganta! Lo pateamos en todos lados! Le vaciemos el estomago a fuerza bruta! Y Le hagamos el peor calzón chino de toda su vida! -todos gritaron afirmando dejando a Mono muy pálido-

Yo digo que lo enviemos a su casa -Mono susurro asustado, todos le dieron una mirada fría mientras Mono se puso pálido- oigan esperen creo que podemos hablarlo no creen?! -Mono retrocedió nervioso, Pan gruño un poco pero comenzó a sentirse mareada de nuevo, se detuvo un momento y volvió a vomitar, Tigre fue a verla, los demás quedaron confundidos viendo a Pan la cual estaba algo mareada-

Hay mi Pan mi bebe -dijo Ping saliendo del grupo de animales y fue a verla- que tienes hija?

No lo se -dijo Pan sujetando su cabeza un momento para después pararse y calmarse- ya me siento un poco mejor pero no se por que ese repentino mareo

Pan dime has tenido antojos? -dijo Ping viendo a Pan de pies a cabeza y ella asintió- has vomitado en las mañanas? -Pan volvió a asentir- has comido más de lo normal? -Ping sonriendo sonrojándose mientras eso le llamaba mas la atención a los demás y Pan asintió sin entender- y una ultima cosa tu y Tigre tuvieron una noche de pasión carnal y salvaje? -los dos se sonrojaron y asintieron nervioso- Yujuuuuu! -Ping grito alegre dejando a los demás confundidos- Ya voy a hacer abuelo! -todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el grito y mas Pan, el,a sonrío y cayo desmayada en los brazos de Tigre-

Señor Ping como dice esas cosas?! -dijo Shifu algo molesto- dudo mucho que mi hijo -vio extrañado a Tigre el cual se sonrojo un poco- haya hecho eso! O no?! -Shifu vio a Tigre pero el seguía desviando la mirada- ose que Pan va a ser mama?

Creo que mejor pedimos una ayuda médica -dijo Víbora sonriendo nervioso, buscaron a un médico entre la multitud y lograron encontrar a un conejo medico, llevaron a Pan a su cuarto donde la recostaron y el médico la fue revisando, los demás esperaron afuera en el pasillo y el doctor salió sonriendo- y bien vamos a ser tíos no?

Víbora -los demás lo regañaron-

Que tiene?! quiero saber! -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Bueno si ella la Guerrera Dragón esta embarazada les deseo suerte y felicidad a ambos maestro Tigre -dijo el conejo sonriendo y se retiró dejando a Tigre sorprendido-

Gracias -dijo Tigre sorprendido- vaya

Si vaya creo que es mas creo que fue suerte que Mono se haya comido el ultimo pedazo del antídoto -dijo Grulla sorprendida-

Por que lo dices? -dijo Mantis confundida-

Bueno piénsenlo que hubiera pasado si Pan hubiera vuelto a ser Po? Ella hubiera tenido un...-Grulla se detuvo de decirlo ya que todos sabían lo que hubiera pasado-

Si corrimos con suerte -dijo Ying sonriendo, nadie le presto atención a eso solo veían a Tigre el cual estaba ido en sus pensamientos- creo que deberías entrar y hablar con ella

Es verdad ella te necesita ahora -dijo Víbora tranquilo-

Déjenos solos unos momento por favor -dijo Tigre tranquilo, no sonaba serio ni sorprendido solo calmado e ido, todos entendieron y dejaron solo a Tigre el cual entro con cuidado al cuarto de Pan, Pan por su parte estaba despierta viendo el cielo, Tigre solo cerro la puerta llamando la atención de Pan- hola

Hola -dijo Pan con calma, Tigre suspiro y se acercó- oye..-los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, bajaron la mirada sin saber que decir acerca de la noticia- dime Tigre...tu quieres ser padre?

Como me puedes preguntar eso Pan? -dijo Tigre algo serio mientras Pan bajaba la mirada- si quiero -Pan sonrío con calma- Pan sabes nunca pensaba en ser madre ya que sentía que no tenía los instintos para ser madre, siempre pensaba en el kung fu pero ahora que soy un macho y tu eres mi compañera y nos llega esta noticia tan importante siento que quiero ser padre, por que se que estaré ahí para ti y mas para nuestro hijo -Tigre se acercó a la cama con Pan la cual estaba llorando y sonriendo- Pan quieres que seamos una familia? Quieres ser mi compañera, mi pareja para toda la vida? -Tigre la tomo de las manos-

Si quiero Tigre -dijo Pan sonriendo- que mal ahora que soy hembra no puedo controlar mi llanto -Pan se tallo los ojos con su brazo derecho limpiando sus lagrimas- Tigre quiero que seamos una familia siempre dime estarás ahí para mi siempre?

Si Pan estaré ahí -dijo Tigre sonriendo, Pan asintió y le dio un beso en los labios, después de un rato se separaron y sonrieron, los dos estaban felices con la noticia, mientras afuera Iza y Bria estaban caminando de lado a lado algo preocupadas-

Chicas que tienen? -dijo Luck viendo a las hembras-

Nada es solo que la situación de Pan me llamo mucho la atención -dijo Bria seria- Luck puede que Iza este embarazada de ti y yo esté embarazada de Song

Vaya eso no me lo esperaba -dijo Luck sorprendido y vio a Iza la cual estaba seria y de brazos cruzados dandole la espalda- si estas embarazada eso es bueno no Iza es decir eso querías cuando lo hicimos -Luck sonrío nervioso-

Si tienes razón -dijo Iza seria y bajo la cabeza- lo mejor es volver a Japón y hablar de esto con el maestro -los cuatro asintieron, Misaki vio a Luck molesta y sacó sus garras-

Luck embarazaste a mi hermana mayor -dijo Misaki sonriendo de forma maliciosa, Luck sonrío nervioso y Misaki comenzó a perseguirlo- ven aquí para que te castre!


	17. Chapter 17

**Embarazos y un novio sobre protector**

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que los maestros de Kung fu habían regresado a su pueblo a la normalidad pero los ingredientes no fueron suficientes y solo uno de los cinco furiosos volvió a la normalidad y ese fue Mono, Mono seguía teniendo esa gordura por las calorías aun con dos meses de entrenamiento apenas y se notaban una leve perdida de peso, con Grulla ella le mando un mensaje a su madre y le explico que había pasado, al principio su madre no le creyó hasta que Shifu les presento a los demás furioso, la madre de Grulla vio a los demás y después le hizo preguntas a Grulla que solo él podría contestar, Grulla le contesto cuando voló por primera vez, como se unió a la academia de Li dan como conserje, como fue su infancia hasta la talla de su sombrero de metal que su madre le ponía para protegerse, su madre estaba al borde un colapso nervioso y mas cuando Grulla le presento a su prometido y huevos, la madre de Grulla termino inconsciente en el suelo por varias horas, cuando ella despertó acepto el compromiso de su hija con un gato montes y decidió quedarse unos meses para apoyarla con el nacimiento de los polluelos, cosa que a nadie le gusto, con Song el había vuelto con su grupo de bailarinas, al principio fue perseguido, golpeado, rapado de la cola, cortado con las garras y colgado en el centro del campamento en calzones, le pusieron un gancho en la nariz que tenía una punta larga, Song les explico que había pasado y les dio una contraseña que solo ella sabia, las leopardos le creyeron a duras penas hasta que comenzó a contar secretos de dllas, todas la soltaron y lo vieron de pies a cabeza, el ahora era el líder de las demás de las sombras era algo parecido a un proxeneta, ya era su segundo mes y era tratado con mucho cariño mas de lo que lo trataban cuando era hembra, pero como era el único macho entre un multitud de muchas hembras estas lo perseguían para procrear la siguiente generación de bailarinas, por su lado Song salía corriendo para esconderse pero siempre lo atrapaban dejándolo cansado y herido.

Con Víbora el le había dicho el cambio a su padre y se lo demostró, su padre se sorprendió mucho que su pequeña Víbora terminara como un macho, al principio fue muy extraño pero sintió un al fin tendría un digno heredero de su habilidad pero Víbora seguía sin tener colmillos pero lo compensaba con mas fuerza de lo normal, hoy en el palacio de Jade era un día importante, el tiempo de incubación de los huevos de Grulla ya había pasado y este día estaban por nacer, la madre de Grulla le había improvisado una nido hecho con almohadas viejas y estilizadas contra los gérmenes, el primer huevo comenzó a abrirse revelando un pequeño pájaro blanco de pico amarillo y párpados azules, los padres estaban felices viendo como sus pequeños estaban saliendo de sus huevos, los demás bebes nacieron pero todos estaban iguales, tenían el plumaje blanco y los ojos cerrados ya que eran recién nacidos, eran tres grullas bebes, Grulla saco a los tres con cuidado de sus cascarones y los fue limpiando con una toalla blanca para que estuvieran limpios, la madre de Grulla los arropo y los puso en pequeñas dabas como a cualquier bebe, Ying cargo a uno y Grulla cargo a otro, la madre de Grulla tenía cargando al tercero, sus amigos estaban reunidos viendo a los pequeños.

Míralos Grulla son idénticos a ti -dijo Ying sonriendo viendo a sus bebés-

Descuida con el tiempo su plumaje se ira formando y podremos ver si sacaron algo de ti descuida -dijo Grulla sonriendo- apuesto que tienen tus ojos o tus manchas -Ying río algo fuerte y llorando de felicidad-

Bien Grulla hay que ponerles nombres y ver si son niños o niñas -dijo la madre de Grulla sonriendo pero algo le llamo la atención a Pan-

Disculpe señora pero como saben si los polluelos son niños o niñas? -dijo Pan sin comprender-

Pues fácil solo le damos la vuelta a sus patas y vemos debajo -dijo Mono sonriendo ganándose una mirada fría de los demás- bueno me callo

O mejor vete -dijo Pan molesta y Mono se fue deprimido- chorizo inútil -Pan suspiro y volvió a sonreír- y volviendo a mi pregunta

Bueno cariño eso es algo que solo las madre sabemos sobre nuestros bebes -dijo la madre de Grulla sonriendo, todos alzaron una ceja confundidos- esta bien el plumaje de una grulla hembra es mas claro que el de una grulla macho, por ejemplo nadie noto que el plumaje de Grulla se había vuelto más claro cuando se volvió hembra? -todos le prestaron atención a Grulla unos segundos-

Oiga ahora que lo menciona si es verdad Grulla tiene el plumaje mas claro -dijo Mantis sorprendida-

Apenas se dieron cuenta? -dijo Grulla sorprendida-

Es que la transformación nos tomo por sorpresa a todos -dijeron todos sonriendo mientras Tigre solo asintió-

Vaya que amigos -dijo Grulla ofendida- bueno eso ya no importa cuando el plumaje este un poco mas claro podremos saber que son mientras podremos ir pensando en nombres -Ying sonriendo y comenzó a pensar-

Que te parece uno que se llame Ikki si es un niño? -dijo Ying sonriendo-

Una idea -Grulla sonriendo y los dos fueron hablando de los nombres mientras los demás fueron dejando el lugar sabiendo que esa platica no los implicaba-

Uuuf cielos me mato el suspenso -dijo Pan suspirando-

Oye Pan como vas con esa pancita tuya? -dijo Víbora viendo el vientre ligeramente grande de Pan- mírate estas bonita pero esa pancita da risa

Si de echo me esta dando hambre de nuevo quiero chocolate -dijo Pan tocando el vientre-

No mas dulces -dijo Tigre serio sorprendiendo a los dos- escucha saque este libro de la biblioteca -Tigre mostró un libro de tapa blanca con dibujos de cosas de bebe en la portada, Pan miro el título y se sorprendió un poco-

Como cuidad a un bebe que esta por nacer -dijo Pan alzando una ceja y luego vio a Tigre- enserio? Un manual de como cuidar a un bebe que esta por nacer?

Si y según el libro -Tigre tomo el libro y los abrió en una página- según esto durante los dos primeros meses del embarazo la mama tiende a ponerse sensible y con muchos antojos, para que un bebe crezca sano y fuerte necesita comer vegetales frescos y dejar los dulces entre comidas también, en otras palabras ya comiste dulces debes comer unos vegetales como bambú o tofu -Pan hizo mueca del asco de pensar en el tofu- que?

No te ofendas querido pero odio el tofu -dijo Pan nerviosa-

Pero es lo mas sano para el bebe también cuando sientas dolor en los tobillos me dices y te traeré un silla de ruedas -dijo Tigre serio-

Una silla de ruedas? Oye Tigre no crees que exageras? -dijo Víbora extrañado-

No, la seguridad del bebe y mi novia es muy importante -dijo Tigre serio sorprendiendo a los cuatro presentes hasta Shifu estaba ahí- primero si siente que le duelen los tobillos le dolerá caminar y luego no podrá hacerlo así que para eso es la silla -Tigre cambio de página y siguió leyendo- también maestro Shifu le quiero pedir una cama mas grande

Y eso para que? -dijo Shifu extrañado-

Pan se sentirá incomoda de vez en cuando y necesitara su espacio, también pienso dormir con ella por si necesita algo a media noche y si tiene antojos también -dijo Tigre serio y alzando el pecho, ellos solo alzaron una ceja incrédulos era como si vieran a otro animal frente a ellos- también tendré que limpiar el palacio todos los días y Zeng deberá limpiar la entrada y el patio seguido, también Víbora quiero que ayudes a Pan con su nueva ropa

Oye entiendo lo de la cama pero por que la limpieza pero por que la ropa o la limpieza exagerada? -dijo Mantis extrañada-

El vientre de Pan va a crecer mucho y necesitara ropa cómoda y holgada -dijo Tigre serio, los demás ladearon la cabeza confundidos-

Muy bien querido creo que necesitas descansar unos días -dijo Pan sonriendo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Estoy bien Pan además vamos a la recamara te leeré un libro -dijo Tigre serio viendo otra página de su libro-

Que me vas hacer dormir a la fuerza? -Pan lo vio extrañado-

No -Pan se sintió aliviado un momento- le leeré al niño la historia del kung fu y técnicas básicas para que vaya aprendiendo desde ahora -todos se sorprendieron un poco- vamos Pan también tengo que ponerle protección a todo el cuarto y esquinas puntiagudas -Tigre cargo a Pan en sus brazos y se la llevo-

Oye Tigre que haces?! Bájame! Soy perfectamente capas de caminar yo sola! -Pan le gritaba a Tigre molesta pero este no le hacia caso-

Eh alguien mas piensa que Tigre ya se volvió loco con el bebe y el cuidado? -dijo Mantis extrañado y los demás asintieron-

Es la primera vez que lo veo así -dijo Shifu extrañado- por lo general no es sobre protector con nadie

Tal vez son hormonas quien sabe -dijo Víbora extrañado- pero creo que es capaz de poner a Pan dentro de un papel de protección -los dos maestros asintieron-

Mientras en Japón con Iza y Bria, Iza estaba en su cuarto mas que nada recostada en su cama con el vientre inflado y cubierta por una sabana roja, usaba una blusa blanca y no se veía muy feliz que se diga, tenía un tic en el ojo derecho, abrió los ojos un momento solo para ver como Misaki estaba sobre ella acariciando su vientre.

La nena eres tu o nene -Misaki le estaba cantando al vientre de Iza sonriendo- Nena tu o nene

Pequeña no creo que sea necesario que le cantes al bebe todavía -dijo Iza algo avergonzada, estaba sonriendo pero igual tenía una mirada molesta con un tic-

Perdón es que desde que confirmaron que vas a ser mama todo el palacio esta feliz por el nuevo heredero -dijo Misaki sonriendo- además mira todos los regalos que te dieron! -Misaki señaló una esquina con peluches de gran tamaño desde osos hasta lobos, tigres y demás peluches, entre todos esos estaba una carreola y un cuna de bebe, también había ropa de bebe y demás cosas- apenas se dio la noticia hace unos día y no dejan de llegar regalos de los aldeanos

Esto es tan vergonzoso -Iza se tapo la cara sonrojada mientras Misaki sonreía, Luck y el abuelo Cirenio entraron por la puerta sonriendo viendo a Iza-

Como esta la nueva mami? -dijo su abuelo sonriendo, Iza solo quito las manos de sus cara viéndolo de una forma molesta- creo que no de vi decirlo verdad? Jejeje

Si abuelo además que mas traen? -dijo Iza extrañada de ver a Luck con una canasta de comida en las manos-

Son algunas comidas que nos dieron dicen que debes comer tranquila mente y tener una dieta balanceada para el bebe -dijo Luck sonriendo mostrando que la canasta tenía vegetales y algunos panes japoneses calientes-

Genial tengo hambre otra vez Luck se bueno y tráeme no se algo de dulce -dijo Iza tranquila-

Dulces? Eso no es bueno para el bebe -dijo Cirenio algo preocupado, saco un libro parecido al que tenía Tigre y lo abrió- aquí dice debes comer balanceada mente, come mas verduras y frutas, un poco de sopa no esta mal y de vez en cuando algo de dulce, la fruta le ayudara tener buenos dientes al pequeño y huesos fuertes -Cirenio sonrio-

Pero abuelo aun no sabemos si el bebe va a tener algún rasgo de tigre o será completamente lobo -dijo Iza extrañada viendo su vientre-

Como se siempre y cuando sea un hermoso y sano tigrillo o lobito -dijo Cirenio sonriendo mientras Iza suspiro- mira le pedí a Monik que hiciera tu comida favorita -Cirenio le puso una bandeja frente a ella y ella vio unos platillos- sopa de Miso con verduras -mostró un plato redondo con una sopa color café con trozos pequeños de color café- algo de carne con forma de púlpito hecha de cerdos malvados que querían matar al emperador, camarón frito con arroz estos eran hijos de Yujiro, golpeados y torturados hasta matarlos -Cirenio le mostró los platillos e Iza sonrio-

Aaaaaawww eres un ternura -dijo Iza sonriendo- como los platillos que me hacia mama cuando era un niño -su voz se quebró un poco en llanto pero no dejaba de sonreír- mis favoritos -Iza comenzó a llorar sin razón, los tres presentes se vieron a los ojos extrañados por el llanto de Iza y ella lloro un poco más fuerte soltando un leve grito-

Ole y ya me asusto -dijo Luck extrañado mientras con Bria ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que Iza, estaba recostada en su cama con algunos juguetes y cosas de bebe a su lado, quien le hacia compañía era Noe el oso blanco junto con Lucy la pantera de ojos majentas-

Bria deberías estar mas feliz vas a ser mama -dijo Lucy sonriendo, mientras Bria estaba comiendo sopa algo seria-

Mira Lucy se que te gustan los bebes pero no se si sentirme feliz con esto -dijo Bria seria mientras Lucy solo suspiro- además no se lo he dicho a Song

Deberías decírtelo el es el padre o no? -dijo Noe sonriendo-

No este bebe es tuyo -dijo Bria seria dejando a Noe helado de miedo- no seas baboso claro que es de Song -le grito levemente y No suspiro aliviado- me alegra tener tu apoyo

Perdón me asuste -dijo Noe nervioso-

Pero Noe tiene razón -dijo Lucy seria- deberías volver a China y decirle a Song

No Lucy el y yo ya lo acordamos criaré el bebe sola, además el cambio de género tendrá que esperar unos dos años mas o quizá nunca llegue a ocurrir nuevamente -Bria se puso seria dejando a los dos confundidos-

A que te refieres con eso de años o nunca? -dijo Lucy extrañada-

Bueno Iza y yo estuvimos hablando con Luck y el maestro parece que con este embarazo tendremos que atender a las crías, cuando llegue el momento de hacerlos herederos y entrenarlos ellos estarán acostumbrados a que nosotros seamos sus padres, es decir piensa esto no podemos salir nuevamente por el embarazo cuando los bebes nazcan ellos estarán apegados a sus madres, salimos y volvemos a la normalidad nuestros hijos nos negarían por que ya no seriamos las personas que ellos conocieron, la verdad siento que es mejor que me quede como hembra a volver a ser un macho y que su hijo no lo reconozca -Bria bajo la mirada y los dos que estaban ahí en rieron el punto de vista, ellos estaban renunciando volver a la normalidad para tener una vida normal con sus hijos que estaban por nacer, volviendo a China Pan estaba por entrar a su cuarto cuando se topó con Tigre cambiando los vuelves por otros un poco mas grandes con protección en las esquinas, parecía que los muebles tenían los lados protegidos por un platico blanco sin esquinas-

Eh Tigre que haces? -dijo Pan sorprendida por los nuevos muebles-

Pongo muebles nuevos para cuando tengas que salir de noche y no te lastimes al tocar alguno también ya es un buen medio para proteger al bebe cuando nazca -dijo Tigre sonriendo dejando nerviosa a Pan-

Bueno ya comí algo estoy satisfecha así que voy a acostarme -dijo Pan sonriendo, se acercó a la cama y se quedo sentada y luego se acostó- bien algo mas antes de que duerma?

Bueno esperaba leerle al niño un libro sobre la historia del Kung fu -Tigre sonrío mostrando un libro y Pan suspiro y asintió, Tigre se sentó en suelo ya que la cama de Pan era solo para uno- bueno veamos capítulo uno el Kung fu inicio en...-Tigre contó el primer capítulo de la historia del Kung fu dejando a Pan muy aburridas, después de una media hora Pan se quedo dormida sin prestarle atención a Tigre, el tiempo paso formando dos horas- bueno fin del capítulo 8 ahora el capítulo 9

Ya es hora de comer? -dijo Pan despertando un poco aturdida-

Te quedaste dormida? -dijo Tigre sorprendido-

No lo tomes a mal querido pero tus historias de Kung fu me hicieron dormir pero creo que el te escucho por todo el rato -dijo Pan sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y se levanto de la cama- bueno me voy a dar un baño -vio que Tigre volvió al libro de bebes y comenzó a buscar algo- te puedes bañar conmigo si quieres -Pan sonrío y Tigre asintió- enserio hasta en el baño me vas a cuidar?

Si es mi deber -dijo Tigre sonriendo, Pan suspiro, de su ropa escogió una camisa azul oscura ya que esta le quedaba grande y un pantalón de cuando los que usaba cuando era macho le servirían para el embarazo, Tigre la acompaño y ambos se desvistieron para bañarse, Pan se sentó con calma en la tina mientras Tigre no dejaba de revisar su libro- vemos balo cuando mama esta embarazada...

Enserio puedes dejar de leer el libro? -dijo Pan sonriendo sonrojada-

No pero...-Tigre siguió leyendo el libro por un rato- aquí esta veamos el agua esta a la temperatura adecuada -Tigre metió la cola y asintió confiado, Pan por su lado lo veo raro- ahora para lavar el vientre es con cuidado lo demás del cuerpo es normal bien Pan te ayudare con cuidado -Pan solo sonrió mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa falsa y forzada, Tigre tallo el jabón en sus manos formando algo de espuma y burbujas, se acercó a Pan y comenzó a tallar su vientre con cuidado, por su lado Pan estaba sonrojada por el cuidado y las cosquillas un recibía- bien ahora con los senos que deben estar sensibles -Pan se sonrojo un poco y Tigre tomo los senos de Pan con mucho cuidado, lo levanto y enjabono por debajo de ellos, los fue tallando haciendo gemir un poco a Pan y dejándola sonrojada, le estiro un poco el pezon pero no fue a propósito eso hizo gemir un poco fuerte a Pan- estas bien te dolió?!

No solo...se sintió...bien y un poco de cosquillas -dijo Pan sonrojada y serio la mirada, Tigre asintió y baño a Pan durante todo el tiempo que estaban ahí, Pan salió con la ropa ya cambiada y sonrojada- en cerio debías bañarme hasta la intimidad?

Tenía que hacerlo es el lugar que mas debes cuidar -dijo Tigre sonriendo, cuando regresaron al cuarto se toparon con una cama grande como para tres animales del tamaño de Tigre- bien esta es tu nueva cama Pan

Creo que estas exagerando -dijo Pan sorprendida, Tigre siguió buscando maneras de mantener a Pan con mas cuidado, durante el tiempo fue transcurriendo todo en el embarazo de Pan fue normal ahora Pan estaba entrando al cuarto mes, a partir de este mes Pan se pondría un poco mas sensible con el paso del tiempo, en el cuarto mes Pan comenzaba a sentir sensible las encías pero sus bonitos habían parado, sus antojos seguían pero sus senos y caderas crecieron un poco, sus panza también creció sólo un poco, durante esos dos meses Tigre no dejaba de ser cuidadoso con ella se estaba poniendo mas parisino si era posible, sabia que dentro de cinco meses seria padre así que estaba aprendiendo a controlar su fuerza de nuevo pero esta vez practicaba cuidando una sandia simulando que era un bebe-

Esta bien Tigre perdió oficialmente la cabeza -dijo Mantis viendo a Tigre leyendo el libro mientras cargaba la sandia-

Dolo esta emocionado y trata de controlar su fuerza sobre como cargar o cuidar un bebe -dijo Víbora tranquilo viendo a Tigre pero en eso medio al bebe falso y este salió volando de sus brazos hasta que se estrelló en la pared dejando una mancha roja de jugo- si necesita practicar estos meses y mucho -todos asintieron sorprendidos, Tigre se acercó a una carreta y saco otra sandia y repitió el proceso-

Si se vana a quedar a parados viéndome mejor vengan y ayudenme no? -dijo Tigre serio y los demás solo salieron corriendo- miedosos

Sabes que los asustas con que la sandia se te caiga de las manos jeje -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Perdón es que solo he cargado un bebe una vez y eso fue una bebe cerdita -dijo Tigre calmado cargando la sandia-

Bueno voy al verle por algo de comer vamos acompañe -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Si Pan te llevo cargando -dijo Tigre sonriendo, la cargo en sus brazos y fue bajando hasta el valle, llegaron al restaurante del señor Ping, el restaurante taba lleno y todos los l oyentes al ver a la pareja sonrieron y se inclinaron con respeto, el señor Ping sonrío al ver a Pan y a Tigre juntos-

Hola hija, Hola Tigre -dijo Ping sonriendo viendo a la pareja- y hola a mi nietecito hola bebe -se acercó al vientre de Pan y comenzó a hablar como si le hablara a un niño-

Esta bien papa ya basta -dijo Pan sonriendo- podemos comer un poco

Claro mi nietecito debe tener hambre -el señor Ping los llevo a una mesa solo para los dos solos, Pan comenzó a comer de forma tranquila pero sintió que llevaba un poco la atención, comió su primer plato y luego volteo a ver a un grupo de niños los cuales estaban sonriendo viéndola-

Hola niños -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Señorita guerrera dragon le tenemos una pregunta -dijo una conejita sonriendo-

Claro pequeña pregunta lo que quieras -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Bueno de donde vienen los bebés? -dijo la conejita sonriendo dejando a la pareja sonrojada- también unas señoras de allá -la conejita señaló con la mirada un grupo de cerdas adultas hablando entre si- ellos preguntan cuando se van a casar? Si va a ser una boda grande y cuantos bebes quieren? -el grupo sonrío de forma infantil e inocentes, la pareja apenas pudo contestar-

Bueno niños los bebes los traen una cigüeña y Pan tiene la pancita grande por que bueno ella come mucho esperando al bebe si eso pasa jajaja -Tigre estaba sonriendo sonrojado mientras Pan estaba avergonzada y se tapo la cara-

Qué vergüenza -después de dejar de lado las preguntas los maestros volvieron al palacio- sabes estuvo divertido al menos un rato

Si solo espero no volver a tener ese tipo de preguntas de nuevo solo quiero descansar por hoy -dijo Tigre entrando al palacio cuando se topó con cierto grupo que Pan conocía- no es cierto -frente a ellos estaban, James, Boa y Byakun con cosas para bebe-

Hola Pan! -dijeron los tres sonriendo, pero los machos comenzaron a reírse algo fuerte de ver a Pan- resultó ser cierto Po se volvió una mujer y esta embarazada! -dijo Byakun entre risas viendo a Pan- oye Po estas muy bonita -James se estaba riendo a cargadas dejando a Pan algo molesta y con un aura oscura en su cuerpo-

Ya no se rían de ella -dijo Tigre molesto y le dio un golpe a cada uno tirándolos al suelo cualquier burla a Pan y se las verán conmigo-

Creo que debimos callarnos -dijeron los dos a doloridos-

Perón la pregunta pero Boa que hace aquí? -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Que no es obvio? -dijo Boa sonriendo y Pan negó con la cabeza- pues vamos a celebrar tu Baby Shower -Boa le mostró las cosas para bebe mientras Víbora y Ying estaban sonriendo viendo a Pan mientras ella tenía un tic en el ojo con una sonrisa torcida-

Qué horror -dijo Pan nerviosa-


	18. Chapter 18

**La llegada de nuevas vidas**

Pan estaba en el palacio, con Boa, Ying, Víbora y la madre de Grulla las cuales estaban dandole regalos para el bebe, mientras los machos y las demás hembras se llevaron a Tigre para a hacer le una despedida de soltero improvisada, los machos tenían a Tigre en un bar mientras se fumaban unos abanos.

Y bien dime como te sientes con eso de ser padre Tigre? -dijo Byakun fumando y sonriendo- no hay nada como soltería y un buen abano -sonrío viendo su abano-

Aun que lo duden estoy muy emocionado con ser padre -dijo Tigre sonriendo- por qué debería preocuparme de esto?

Pues los bebes lloran Tigre, van al baño constantemente, lloran a altas horas de la noche -dijo James sonriendo-

Te arrancar los bigotes, juegan con tus orejas cuando menos te das cuenta te las jalan y se ríen mientras tu lloras de dolor -dijo Shifu calmado bebiendo algo-

Te vomitan encima cuando los cargas -dijo Grulla viendo sus alas- pero sabes todo el desvelo lo vale -sonrío- lo peor le va a pasar a Pan

Que le va a pasar a Pan? -dijo Tigre preocupándose-

Para empezar va a engordar y el estomago y la piel se le va a llenar de estrías -dijo Mantis tratando de beber un poco de licor-

Cuando empiece a dar a luz gritara y reventara todo en un charco de sangre -dijo Mono sonriendo- mas te vale estar preparado será el reto más largo y doloroso que tendrá que afrontar

Ya dejen de ponerlo nervioso -dijo Shifu sonriendo- Tigre cuidar un bebe si es difícil y mas si eres padre soltero como yo, tuve que cuidar de Tai Lung y no sabes cuantas veces estuve pensando dejarlo con una niñera e irme a dormir podrías en lo que él era el problema de otra persona -algunos rieron por que ya sabían cómo había terminado la paternidad de Shifu- pero sabes cada vez que lo veía dormir, sonreír y reír sentía que todo mi cansancio valía la pena así te va a pasar Tigre además tienes a Pan no tengas miedo -todos le sonrieron y Tigre se sintió más tranquilo y feliz-

Gracias chicos yo la verdad si tengo miedo un poco pero creo que Pan y yo estaremos bien -dijo Tigre sonriendo-

Oye Tigre dime alguna vez te has preguntado que hay algo más del Kung fu por ahí? -dijo Byakun sonriendo- es decir tienes vida nunca has hecho algo fuera del palacio?

Eh no mi vida entera fue siempre en el Kung fu por que? -dijo Tigre confundido-

Por que hoy amigo nuestro te enseñaremos a vivir como todo un macho -dijo James sonriendo, Mantis, Mono y Grulla sonrieron con fuerza debido a que ya conocían las historias que Po les contaba las aventuras de borrachos que tenían juntos-

Que me van hacer? -dijo Tigre nervioso-

Vamos te llevamos a un bar de nudistas a comer una buena comida y fideos -dijo Byakun levantando a Tigre de su asiento- vamos a iniciar la fiesta! Vamos a iniciar la fiesta! -dijeron James y Byakun sonriendo, los demás fueron emocionado excepto Tigre por que estaba nervioso, todos se fueron del bar y fueron a un bar diferente- vamos un bar de nudistas! -todos gritaron sonriendo, después de un rato todos fueron a bar de nudistas mientras le daban muestras de vinos y cerveza-

Vaya esto esta muy rico -dijo James ya un poco ebrio viendo la copa de vino vacía-

No entiendo como pase tantos años siendo un maestro de Kung fu que simplemente desperdicie mi vida, no tengo esposa para hacerlo con ella solo tengo nudistas, una alumna fuerte y un hijo ahora -dijo Shifu borracho viendo a la felina que se estaba quitando la ropa-

Oooo vaya alguien necesita que le bailen en las piernas -dijo Byakun sonriendo, le hizo señas a la felina y esta le comenzó a bailar a Shifu en la cara- oigan tráigannos mas licor

Enserio espero no terminar con resequedad y que pinten cosas odiseas en mi cara -dijo Mono aburrido, en eso apareció una cabra sonriendo, estaba usando un bikini rosado- oye tu bruja dame una bebida más fuerte

Claro que si bombón y si quieres te doy algo de comida si gustas y un baile -dijo la cabra sonriendo-

Si mira solo vete, traeme la bebida y algo de comer una dona o pan -dijo Mono irritado, la cabra asintió con riendo y se fue-

Le gustas -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

A esa fea ni en sus mejores sueños húmedos -dijo Mono aburrido-

Mono te conozco desde hace tiempo y déjame decirte que si le gustas a una chica no la dejes ir -dijo Mantis algo molesta con Mono-

Yo siento que le estoy siendo infiel a Pan -dijo Tigresa deprimido, una leopardo de las munir es le estaba bailando en las piernas, se levanto y le mostró su trasero moviéndolo de arriba a abajo- es normal que se me pare?

Seria raro si no se te parara -dijo Byakun riendo un poco- oigan oigan creo que perdí mi billetera en este pueblucho de ladrones -Byakun se enojo buscando algo en sus pantalones-

Chicos creo que con tanto alcohol estoy quedándome ciego -dijo Shifu viendo sus manos mas que borracho, después de esa noche Tigre comenzó a despertar en un lugar diferente, estaba en el suelo del palacio de Jade en un charco de vino-

Hay que paso aquí? -dijo Tigre confundido viendo el lugar- estamos en el palacio de Jade? Cuanto tiempo estuvimos dormidos o como llegamos aquí? -Tigre siguió viendo a los lados buscando respuesta pero solo vio a sus compañeros tirados en el suelo pero les faltaba Mono, giro un poco mas y se topó con pan viéndolo de forma seria- hola amorcito

Nada de amorcito sabes a que hora llegaron anoche? -dijo Pan sonando algo molesta, a tigre negó con la cabeza algo nervioso- llegaron casi a las tres de la mañana pero cada uno de ustedes termino borracho en el suelo, también parece que perdieron a Mono en esa salida tan extraña

Si donde esta por cierto? -dijo Tigre nervioso-

De un bar gay lleno de travestís -dijo Pan molesta y luego vio a Tigre de pies a cabeza- ve a darte un baño por que hueles a la bailarina exótica y aparte tienes mucho brillo de pechos y aceite en el pelo de la cara -Tigre se sorprendió de escuchar eso, busco el estanque con agua para ver su reflejo y vio que estaba cubierto de un brillo color plateado en la cara, su pelaje estaba brilloso y también parecía que tenía un beso y marcas de labial rojo en la cara y cuellos-

Hay que paso?! -dijo Tigre sorprendido-

Pues tal parece que tuviste una divertida despedida de soltero hecha por Byakun -dijo Pan algo seria- si me acuerdo cuando iba a muchas fiestas con el por su culpa casi me dio una infección por su culpa -Tigre solo tomo agua de ese lugar y comenzó a lavarse la cara para quitarse el brillo- algo mas que recuerdes?

Solo recuerdo que estábamos en un bar y la camarera le estaba coqueteando a Mono -dijo Tigre intranquilo mientras que Pan comenzó a reír a carcajadas- que están divertido?

Pues que una hembra le coquetee a Mono eso si es increíble o difícil de creer -dijo Pan riendo un poco- además anoche llegaste muy ebrio diciendo que entraste en pánico por llegar a ser padre y dijiste que perdieron a Mono en una bar gay

Es verdad ya recuerdo -dijo Tigre sorprendido- anoche llegue borracho con un vino en manos y me crié derramando el vino pero antes de eso dejamos a Mono en una bar gay y esos sujetos se lo llevaron sujetándolo de la cola y el cuerpo, Mono estaba gritando y sujetándose de diferentes lados mientras gritaban "No están desesperados y ardientes!" -Tigre hizo una voz aguda que causó la risa de Pan de nuevo- después de eso solo huimos para salvar nuestros pellejos-

Bueno espero que haya sido mas divertido que lo mío a mi solo me dieron regalos para el bebe y una cuna, pero me enoje tanto que termine tragándome el pastel entero -dijo Pan sonriendo sonrojada- bueno fue un buen detalle -Pan sonrío igual que Tigre los dos esperaban dl nacimiento de su cachorro, el tiempo siguió su camino hasta que los meses de embarazo de Pan finalizaron dando los nueve meses, Pan estaba en la clínica del palacio de Jade, todos estaban en el pasillo esperando el final, Tigre era el que estaba mas que nervioso, caminaba de lado a lado mientras los demás esperaban el resultado hasta Song estaba ahí-

Tigre mejor cálmate todo saldrá bien -dijo Víbora algo calmado-

Lo sé Víbora pero es que quiero estar ahí para estar con ella esperando a nuestro cachorro -dijo Tigre nervioso caminando de lado a lado y se sujeto la cabeza- oigan déjenme entrar por favor -se acercó a la puerta y se escucho un leve grito de Pan- Pan! -la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una cabra doctora- que paso mi Pan esta bien?!

Si descuide señor Tigre ella esta teniendo contracciones y son dolorosas por eso grito, pero me pidió que lo dejara entrar para que este con ella y nada mas usted -dijo la cabra seria, Tigre no lo pensó y solo se metió para estar con Pan, Pan estaba desnuda con una sabana cubriéndola de la cintura para abajo-

Tigre -dijo Pan sonriendo- que bueno que llegas esta por nacer

Si querida aquí estoy contigo -dijo Tigre sonriendo, Pan comenzó a respirar de forma agitada y comenzó a pujar con algo de fuerza, sujeto la mano de Tigre con fuerza pero Tigre tenía las manos llenas de cicatrices no sentía dolor alguno- eh Pan no se por que me uñetas tanto la mano pero apenas siento dolor

Es verdad comparte mi dolor! -Pan grifo un poco y le apretó los genitales a Tigre haciéndolo gritar de forma aguda- si se siente bien?!

No..-Tigre lloro negando con la cabeza, Pan grito un poco y se dejo recostar respirando de forma agitada, se escucho un llanto llamando la atención de los dos- ese es...

Nuestro bebe -dijo Pan sonriendo, la cabra les iba a dar cuando Pan comenzó a gritar de forma aguda de nuevo- que pasa?!

Viene otro bebe -la cabra dijo asustada y dejó al primer bebe en una cuna, avanzó y vio que venia un bebe- puja Pan puja!

Eso hago! Tigre si quieres mas hijos te dejare estéril! -Pan grito apretando los genitales de Tigre con fuerza, Tigre grifo mientras caía en el suelo pidiendo piedad-

Piedad...-Tigre gimió de dolor-...mama -Pan grito de nuevo dando a luz a un segundo bebe- que...fue...hay mis hijitos...-el segundo bebe lloro mientras que la cabra estaba realmente sorprendida-

Que pasa algo malo? -dijo Pan gimiendo de cansancio-

Son dos bebes el primero es una niña y el segundo es un macho pero...-la cabra se vean un poco nerviosa y les presento a sus hijos, los dos se sorprendieron de ver a los bebes, la niña resultó ser una tigresa blanca con orejitas negras, sus ojos tenía marcas negras de tigre pero de un color negro fuerte, tenía los ojos cerrados y no se podían ver, Pan la cargo sonriendo y luego le presento a su segundo bebe el cual resultó ser un panda bebé con una marca en la frente como la que tiene tigre en la frente, eso dejo un poco sorprendidos a los padres- parece que el pancita tiene marcas de tigre en la panza -los dos se quedaron confundidos viendo al bebe, la cabra les mostró el vientre del pequeño panda y este tenía marcas de tigre en las costillas y estomago-

Es acaso una broma? -dijo Tigre sorprendido-

Aparentemente no -dijo la cabra sonriendo-

Es nuestro hijo Tigre, tiene tus marcas -dijo Pan sonriendo, cargo a los dos bebes uno en cada brazo- hola mis bebes hola pequeños -Tigre sonrío y paso su dedo índice por el ojo izquierdo quitándose una lagrima- ya te vi llorón ven y carga a tus hijos

Si esta bien -dijo Tigre sonriendo se acercó y cargo al bebé panda viéndolo de cerca- hola hijo soy tu papa al parecer jejeje -Tigre recordó que el es un macho y como tal debí cuidar a sus hijos, vio a la tigresa y sonrío se parecía a el cuando era una hembra- se parece a mi la bebe

Y el bebe se parece a mi -dijo Pan sonriendo, le dio a los dos bebes mientras se ponía su ropa- y que nombre les ponemos?

No lo se que tal el pequeño panda Kai y la niña Lu? -dijo Tigre sonriendo y Pan asintió-

Es verdad esos nombres elegimos desde hace tiempo -dijo Pan sonriendo, la puerta de la clínica se abrió mostrando a sus amigos- hola vengan a saludar a Kai y Lu

Déjenme ver déjenme ver -Ping salió corriendo de entre los demás y Shifu lo siguió corriendo para ver a sus nietos- un panda con marcas de tigre y una tigresita blanca

Los felicito a ambos -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Gracias maestro Shifu -dijeron los dos sonriendo, todos pasaron viendo a los bebes excepto Song el cual estaba aún lado viendo a los bebes y a la pareja- que pasa Song? -dijo Pan sorprendida-

Bueno nada solo que sigo pensando en Bria y si ella esta embarazada -dijo Song algo serio, Ying suspiro cargando a uno de sus polluelos-

Te sigo diciendo que deberías ir a verla -dijo Ying serio pero Song solo negó con la cabeza-

No creo que ella me quiera ver por un tiempo -dijo Song algo decaído, todos asintieron mientras en Japón el parto de Iza ya había pasado sin problemas, pero ella, Luck y Bria seguían en la clínica y no dejaban pasar a nadie, el maestro estaba con el oído pegado a la puerta hasta que la doctora Sarenji abrió la puerta-

Señor ya puede pasar a la sala a conocer a sus nietos -dijo la doctora sonriendo y todo el grupo paso corriendo, todos vieron como Iza estaba cargando a un lobo cachorro blanco completamente pero tenía unas ligeras marcas negras en el cuerpo como las de un tigre, Luck estaba cargando a una pequeña loba de pelaje negro y blanco como el de sus padres, pero el bebe que mas les llamo la atención fue el de Bria, era una especie de León bebe color blanco con ligeros mechones amarillos en el cuerpo, todos entraron con cuidado viendo a los bebes recién nacidos-

Hola sobrinos -dijo Misaki subiendo a la cama, vio a los niños de pies a cabeza en los brazos de sus padres- mira este lobito parece un tigre

Eso se debe a que su abuela era una tigresa blanca y yo soy una loba es normal pequeña -dijo Iza sonriendo- el es Isaac y ella es Amy -Iza señaló a la bebe en brazos de Luck, Luck sonrió viendo a su hija- pero y Bria -todos voltearon viendo a Bria la cual estaba meciendo a su bebé en sus brazos-

Este es mi pequeño bebe el es Reon -dijo Bria sonriendo, todos estaban contentos viendo a los bebes-

Vaya que bonitos bebes, ahora solo espera la boda entre Reon y Amy -dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras que a los demás le salieron una gota de sudor de la cabeza-

Creo que te estas adelantando a los hechos Lucy -dijo Luck sonriendo nervioso-

Pero mira como terminaron tu e Iza casados y con hijos -todos asintieron por lo dicho-

Bueno lo que me alegra mucho es que ya la casa Shiba ya tiene a los futuros herederos de sus técnicas y habilidades -dijo Cirenio sonriendo a viendo a los bebes-

El tiempo paso formando un año, en ese tiempo los bebes habían crecido un poco, en Japón Iza estaba paseando a sus bebés en una carreola junto a Bria la cual estaba pasando a su bebé también, los bebes estaban viendo la aldea y a los habitantes los cuales estaban saludando a los bebes.

Oye Iza dime una cosa ya paso el que necesitábamos para conseguir los ingredientes y volver a transformarnos -dijo Bria seria pero Iza suspiro un poco- que pasa?

Estaba pensando en que arde así, es decir ellos me ven como su madre y soy su madre no puedo cambiar por ellos y Luck también está de acuerdo con esta decisión pero no se que opines tu -dijo Iza seria viendo a Bria la cual vio a su bebé jugando con sus manos agitando las-

Yo también me quedare así, fui un macho y ahora soy una hembra yo soy padre y madre para Reon no lo dejare sin su madre, también por mi pasado soy su padre -dijo Bria sonriendo-

Bien pensado amiga -dijo Iza sonriendo- sabes me gusta conseguir cosas con este cuerpo

A mi me dieron un anillo de diamante -dijo Bria sonriendo, las dos rieron un poco-

Bueno oye todo esta listo para esta noche el festival de otoño seria bueno como siempre dime participaras en la subasta de citas? -dijo Iza sonriendo y Bria sonrió entrecerrando los ojos-

Si la verdad tengo pensando participar mostrando mi cuerpo de nuevo -dijo Bria sonriendo- tendré comida gratis -las dos estaban sonriendo, mientras el día paso llegando a la noche, toda la aldea Shiba estaba adornada para un festival, en el centro de la ciudad estaba un recta cógelo hecho de troncos apilados uno encima del otro, era un fogata, estaba encendida y todos los aldeanos estaban sonriendo caminando de lado a lado pro ando los diferentes tipos de comida y todos estaban vestida para la ocasión, las mujeres usaban kimonos y los hombres trajes de combate o trajes normales del diario, entre los habitantes estaban Luck y los demás guerreros machos del grupo usando sus trajes de combate de siempre, Luck estaba cargando a su hijo en brazos mientras el pequeño lobo usaba un traje de combate rojo en la playera y un pantalón negro-

Según Iza las chicas la iban a prepara para la noche pero no las veos -dijo Luck preocupado viendo a los lados-

No te debes preocupar viejo amigo de seguro están preparándose recuerda que Iza no es la chica mas femenina al igual que Bria -dijo Saru sonriendo mientras Luck asentía dandole la razón- mira ahí vienen -señalo hacia enfrente mostrando al grupo de hembras, todas estaban usando un kimono, Misaki usaba un kimono azul celeste con detalles amarillos, Lucy usaba uno color magenta, Mel solo usaba un banda amarilla en su cuerpo y por ultimo estaba Iza usando un kimono rojo con el pelo recogido en un moño rojo con adornos amarillos-

Estas hermosa -dijo Luck sonriendo e Iza asintió, Iza trajo una carreola mostrando a Amy usando un kimono parecido al de su madre pero en color azul- tu también estas preciosa hija -Iza saco a Amy de su carreola y la cargo- y Bria

Ella esta en otro lado está preparándose para la subasta de hembras -dijo Iza sonriendo y mostró que también tenía a Reon con ella usando un traje de Bruce cuando era macho-

Bueno vayamos a ver que hace Bria -dijo Noe sonriendo, todos fueron al centro de la aldea viendo que estaba un escenario ahí mismo, todos vieron que estaba una tigresa de bengala hablando-

Bienvenidos todos a la subasta para una cita con la chica que deseen de entre la lista de subastadas para empezar su servidora -la tigresa mostró su cuerpo senos algo pequeño pero una buena cadera y trasero- quien empieza? -usaba un kimono azul, un lobo alzo la mano ofreciendo una cantidad de dinero- 2000 yenes quien da mas? -un tigre ofreció más- 10000 yenes alguien mas? -nadie dijo nada- bien vendida al tigre por diez mil ahora la guerrera Bria -de una cortina salió Bria usando aretes redondos de oro, usaba un vestido rojo escotado y ajustado dejando ver su hermosa figura y usaba unos guantes blancos largos, todos los hombres se sorprendieron de ver a la leona- tiene un hijo y es soltera

No puede ser! -dijeron todo el grupo de sus amigos, Iza cara haba a su hija en sus brazos, Noe tenía a Reon en sus hombros y Luck tenía cargando a Isaac en sus brazos-

Bien iniciemos con la oferta de cuatro yenes -dijo la tigresa sonriendo, eso no le gusto a Iza y le dio el bebe a Lucy y avanzó entre la multitud- quien da mas? -se acercó a un lobo y uso una voz gruesa para hablar-

Si doy mil yenes! -dijo Iza y le pisó el pie al lobo haciendo que levantara la mano, la tigresa se sorprendió y busco otra oferta cuando un toro salió del público con un maletín-

Soy dos mil yenes -dijo el toro sonriendo mientras que Bria se ponía nerviosa-

Bien quien da mas? -dijo la tigresa empezando a soñar algo celosa, Iza avanzó y se puso detrás de un joven León-

Cinco mil yenes -dijo Iza haciéndole cosquillas al León haciendo que levantara el brazo-

Diez mil yenes -dijo el toro dejando más nerviosa a Bria, ella parecía suplicar al público alzando las manos-

Veinte mil yenes -dijo Iza pisándole la cola a un zorro haciendo que alzara la mano y gritara-

Cincuenta mil yenes -dijo el toro mostrando el maletín lleno de dinero dejando molesta a la tigresa-

Que?! Vendida! -dijo la tigresa celosa- al toro negrote del fondo que suba a recibir su premio

Que?! No! -Bria grito nerviosa, el toro subió y cargo a Bria en sus brazos al estilo princesa, el toro sonrío alzando las cejas y Bria se quedo asustada- no quiero que me lleve este hombre pelón

Creo que no fue mi mejor plan -dijo Iza nerviosa viendo como el toro se llevó a Bria en sus brazos, se acercó a ella- si necesitan protección hay una toalla extra en el baño

Que?! -Bria grito sorprendida mientras el toro apretó mas su agarre- ayúdeme -soltó un chillido de miedo, la noche paso y el toro despertó viendo que tenía una especie de figura de felina a su derecha, sonrío y se acordó tallando la cabeza de la felina, los dos estaban en una cama cubiertos por una sabana-

Buenos días copo de nieve -dijo el todo sonríendo pensando que tenía a Bria con el pero la felina se giró rebelando que era un tigre, los dos se levantaron gritando horrorizados, se vieron y luego volvieron a gritar mientras Bria estaba en la calle caminando usando su vestido y tenía las zapatillas en las manos-

No creas -dijo Bria sonriendo, volviendo al palacio Iza, Luck y Bria estaban haciendo mal estas y preparando sus cosas- repíteme a que vamos al valle de La Paz?

A ver si Pan y los demás quieren que consigamos los ingredientes también por que los hijos de Tigre y Pan nacieron les vamos a dar un regalo -Iza saco tres paquetes envueltos en un papel de regalo con un moño-

Es verdad debemos ir para ver que hay -dijo Luck sonriendo- esta será ya le decisión de Pan y Tigre además será interesante ver cómo serán sus bebes-

Yo apuesto a que son Pandas con marcas de tigre -dijo Misaki haciéndole gestos gracioso a los bebes-

Yo digo que son tigres con pelaje de panda -dijo Bria sonriendo-

Sea como sean vamos a felicitarlos por sus bebes -dijo Iza sonriendo-


	19. Chapter 19

**Llegando a una conclusión**

En el valle de La Paz todo estaba tranquilo como siempre, Pan llevaba a sus dos bebes en sus carreola, parecía que Lu se peleaba con Kai por su botella, ella estaba usando un traje de Tigresa de color azul en su blusa y un pantalón negro con una cinta amarilla en la cintura.

Lu Kai no se peleen -dijo Pan regañando a sus bebés los cuales pusieron caritas tiernas, Pan negro con la cabeza,de la parte trasera de la carreola saco una botella para bebés y se la dio a Lu- listo te tu botella -Lu tomo su botella y comenzó a beber tranquila- hay mis niños se parecen mucho a mi y casi nada a su padre -Pan siguio con su camino paseando a sus bebés, llego al restaurante de su padre viendo que estaba lleno como siempre, todos la saludaron con respeto y las hembras del valle se acercaron a ver a los bebes- hola que tal como están? -Pan saludo a todos hasta que las niñas fueron a ver a sus bebés-

Son muy bonitos los bebés señora Pan -dijo una conejita sonriendo-

Mira sus orejitas hola Lu -dijo una cabra sonriendo, algunos les hacían cosquillas a los bebes causando su risa, Pan sonrió y se acercó a los niños, todos vieron que en su mano izquierda tenía un anillo en su dedo significaba que ya estaba casada- señora Pan cuando a ver mas bebés? -Pan se puso roja de la cara por esa pregunta-

Hay pequeños esas cosas no se preguntan -dijo Pan sonriendo- creo que con los dos ya es suficiente jejeje -los bebes movieron la cabeza confundidos viendo a su madre- vamos niños es hora de ir con su abuelito Ping -empujó la carreola llevando a los pequeños cerca de la cocina-

Oooh mis nietecitos! -dijo Pin corriendo para ver a los niños, carga a Kai en sus brazos- hola mi pequeño amiguito estas igual de pesado que tu mamá cuando era un bebe y mira esa carita hay que recuerdos -Ping sonrió viendo a Kai el cual estaba riendo viendo a su abuelo, Lu estaba estaban haciendo ruidos y alzaba las manos-

Papa ya sabes que Lu se pone celosa de que cargues a Kai primero -dijo Pan sonriendo, levanto a Lu en sus brazos, los dos intercambiaron a los niños- descuida hijo solo le toca de tiempo de calidad a tu hermana

Hay mira Pan que hermosos son mis nietos -el señor Ping sonrió y parecía que comenzaría a llorar- es decir estuve esperando este día por mucho...ver a mis nietos correr y llegar al restaurante..-Ping comenzó a llorar llamando mucho la atención de todos los presentes- y ahora...tengo a mi nieta en mis brazos...buaaa jajajaaiiii -Ping estaba llorando mientras abrazaba a Lu la cual se estaba comenzando a asustar-

Papa no es necesario que llores cada vez que traigo a los niños a verte -dijo Pan sonriendo, puso a los niños de nuevo en su carreola viendo a su abuelo- enserio papa ya deja de llorar

Si lo se lo siento mucho es que amos a mis nietos -dijo Ping llorando y sonriendo _"y decían que yo era la sentimental"_ pensó Pan sonriendo, durante la tarde estuvo cuidando a los bebes viendo que estuviera bien y tranquilos, en eso entraron tres cerdos altos y fuertes- genial ahora estos

Estamos aquí para robarnos su dinero sabemos use los cinco furiosos y Shifu salieron durante la semana y Po el guerrero dragón esta muerto -dijo el más alto y mayor de los tres sonriendo- ahora están bajo nuestro pies dennos su dinero -los cerdos tronaron sus nudillos dando aviso que los iban a golpear-

Oigan cerdos es mejor que se vayan en este lugar hay niños que no tienen nada que ver -dijo Pan molesta, los cerdos al verla comenzaron a reír muy fuerte- de que se ríen

Oh miren a la linda señorita cree que nos puede derrotar! -el cerdo mayor río bastante alto haciendo irritar a Pan- vamos vaya con su esposo para que le salve el pellejo como siempre -los cerdos se rieron haciendo enojar a Pan, ella se enojo y le dio un golpe a un en el hocico rompiéndole la nariz, lo lanzo contra una pared y la estrelló dejando un gran agujero, los otros vieron como Pa salto y giro dándoles una patada en la cara a cada uno, tomo a uno del brazo lo levanto y lo lanzo a un lado haciendo que se estrellara con su hermano, tomo al otro de su pie, lo arrastro un poco y le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que se estrellara con los otros dos, Pan puso sus manos en la cadera y se acercó a verlos-

Se rinden? -dijo Pan molesta y los cerdos se levantaron y se pusieron en posición de pedir disculpas- lárguense si no quieren que su castigo sea el doble de doloroso! -los cerdos salieron corriendo dejando irritada a Pan, suspiro y fue dentro del restaurante viendo que su papá tenía talado los ojos de los niños- por que le tapaste los ojos?

Para que no vieran la pelea no es buena para ellos -dijo Ping serio- ellos serán...

No venderán fideos papa -dijo Pan seria dejando a Ping sorprendida-

Pero somos gente de...-comenzó a decir y Pan lo volvió a interrumpir-

No van a heredar el restaurante, a no ser que ellos quieran, los dejare escoger su camino, maestro, soldado, guerrero de kung fu o cocinero ellos escogerán lo que quieran entiendes? -Pan tenía una mirada seria viendo a su padre el cual no pudo hacer nada mas que llorar y asentir herido- no llores y por qué lloras?

Nada es solo que ya te estas comportando como toda una mama y tu anciano padre está complacido -dijo Ping tallando sus ojos- pero dime hija has pensado en volver a ser un macho?

La verdad no lo se papa y no quiero pensar en eso de momento, solo quiero atender a mis bebes esta bien? -dijo Pan seria y Ping asintio- bien iré a darles una vuelta por eso parque si ves a Tigre y a los demás les dices donde estaré -Pan sonrío y Ping asintio, ella salió del restaurante y llevo al parque central del pueblo, ahí mismo estaba una estatua de ella cuando era Po, no dejaba de verlo- de verdad no se si quiera volver a ser macho, me siento un poco mejor así creo

Realmente te quieres quedar como hembra? -dijo alguien detrás de ella y volteo-

Iza! -Pan se sorprendió de ver a Iza frente a ella con sus dos bebes en una carreola y a Bria a su lado cargando a su hijo- que hacen aquí?

Primero te venimos a felicitar por los bebes -dijo Iza sonriendo y le dio dos regalos-

Gracias y la otra? -dijo Pan viendo a las dos-

Bueno la segunda es que veníamos a verlos a preguntar quienes querían volver a sus géneros originales -dijo Bria tranquila-

De momento creo que los únicos que decena volver a su genero son Mantis, Víbora, Ying y Grulla, pero Tigre y Yo estamos confundidos si volver a nuestros géneros o no -dijo Pan seria-

Ya veo lo mejor es que lo piensen bien -dijo Iza tranquila, los bebes comenzaron a hacer ruidos entre ellos, los cinco se estaban viendo mientras parecían que hablaban- jeje creo que quieren jugar un poco

Hay un jardín infantil por aquí cerca ahí podrán jugar -dijo Pan sonriendo, las dos hembras sonrieron y llevaron a los niños a un pequeño jardín cerca con unos juegos, los niños estaban jugando mientras gateaban y usaban sus juguetes- me alegra haber sido convertido en hembra

Si lo mismo pienso tener a mi hijo es algo maravilloso -dijo Bria viendo a su hijo-

Bria dime iras a ver a Song? -dijo Pan viendo a Bria-

No tengo por que ir a verlo además mi hijo va bien sin su padre, el maestro Cirenio es mas como su abuelo para el lo se -Bria estaba seria apretando sus manos en sus brazos- créeme Pan el que el sepa algo de Reon no cambia nada, estoy segura que cuando lo sepa no hará nada

Si aveces los machos tenemos un mal instinto y luego no sabemos que hacer -dijo Pan seria y Bria se rió un poco- lo olvide fuimos machos que tonta, pero te aseguro que Song no saldrá escapando como algunos machos

Tratare de creer en el pero aun debemos saber si quiere volver a ser hembra -dijo Bria tranquila-

Bueno hasta donde se jeje el acaba de tener como mas de cien hijas y diez hijos -dijo Pan sonriendo, las dos guerreras la vieron sorprendidas- que?

Como que cien hijas? -dijo Iza sorprendida-

Bueno pues las damas de las sombras entraron en celo y lo "usaron" tanto que ni pudo defenderse -dijo Pan sonriendo- ahora el esta en el palacio escondido de que las damas no lo encuentren para usarlo de nuevo -Iza se rió un poco igual que Bria pero algo en ella se sentía extraño- también dice que ha aveces se siente como un proxeneta por manejar a muchas chicas

Si me imagino dl único hombre en un grupo de muchas mujeres -dijo Iza riendo un poco-

Y ustedes que han decidido se quedaran como hembras? -dijo Pan tranquila y las dos se vieron a los ojos-

La verdad yo ya lo pensé y si quiero quedarme así, se que puedo ser padre y madre con mi cachorro, fui macho anteriormente así que puedo ser ruda pero también puedo ser amable con el cuando mas lo necesite -dijo Bria sonriendo-

Ella es una luchadora pero Luck y yo ya decidimos quedarnos así, estamos mejor ahora la responsabilidad del clan cae en los dos y tengo mucha ayuda -dijo Iza sonriendo- además si volviera a la normalidad mis hijos no me reconocerían y sentirán que están siendo cuidados por una desconocida

Si también pensaba lo mismo -dijo Bria sonriendo viendo a su hijo jugar mucho con Amy, también vio como Isaac jugaba y mas con Lu- vaya parece que a Isaac-kun le justa Lu

Que? -dijeron ambas madres viendo a sus hijos, Kai y Reon jugaban viendo a Amy o jugando con ella mientras los otros dos estaban jugando juntos y solos-

Pan hazme un favor y que tu hijo al ser un adulto no se acerque a mi hija -dijo Iza seria recordando algunas cosas sobre Po-

Oh vamos a que viene eso? -dijo Pan algo molesta- mi hijo es bien portado a ver dime por que?

Tu, la virginidad de la princesa Ichihime? -Iza alzo una ceja y Pan se sonrojó desviando la mirada- Hinata dm el baño? -Pan bajo la cabeza- Tigresa? Tigre? Las fiestas que tenias con los guardianes? -Pan se había encogido por que Iza le estaba recalcando todas las cosas malas que había hecho-

Pero se que mi bebe no hará eso en el futuro -dijo Pan sonriendo nerviosa-

Lo mismo decía Hinata de ti -dijo Bria sonriendo, Pan bajo la cabeza algo decepcionada de si misma- bueno y dinos que hacemos ahora

Bueno creo que es hora de ir al palacio a ver si los demás llegaron si no pasemos un momento juntas -dijo Pan sonriendo, las tres había vuelto al palacio con sus hijos mientras esperaban a que los demás llegaran, los bebes se habían dormido, las tres hembras estaban tranquilas y relajadas cuando se escucharon unas cuantas palabras y discusiones de lo que parecían ser hembras, las tres se levantaron revelando a Hinata y a Ichihime cargando a un bebé cada una, el bebe de Hinata era Long y de Ichihime era Ichirou-

Por que siento que quieren matar a Pan? -dijo Iza viendo a Pan entrecerrando los ojos, Pan estaba sonriendo nerviosa y recordó que ahora era una q hembra no un macho-

Si hola buenas tardes me llamo Pan asistente del palacio en que puedo ayudarlas? -dijo sonriendo haciendo de cuenta que no las conocía-

Buen intento "Po" -dijo Hinata sonriendo dejando sorprendida a Pan- así que esto te paso vaya, eres linda -Hinata sonrío viendo a Pan de pies a cabeza- bien vine para verte y decirte que era padre pero me entero que te volviste hembra! Es una locura! -Hinata gritó mientras Long se quedaba viendo a Pan- genial ahora que le diré a Long cuando se vuelva un hombre? Oh mi amor discúlpame pero tu padre se volvió un travesti -Hinata estaba un poco alterado mientras Pan no dejaba de ver a Long y el a ella-

Hinata lo siento es que no lo planeamos solo paso por culpa de Happosai -dijo Pan sonriendo, Hinata se calmo y asintio-

Si se me olvidaba las cosas que hacia ese viejo es un hijo de su... -Hinata iba a decir una palabrota pero se quedo callada al ver a los niños- es un tonto

Bueno -Pan sonrío de forma torcida y no dejaba de ver a Long- puedo cargarlo?

Lo quieres cargar? -dijo Hinata sorprendida y Pan asintio- ya que eres su padre o segunda madre -Hinata sonrío y Pan cargo a Long-

Hola pequeño se que sonara raro pero yo soy tu padre creo -dijo Pan sonriendo mientras Long se apegaba mas a ella- jeje le agrado

La sangre siempre sabe responder -dijo Iza sonriendo mientras Ichihime y Hinata no dejaban de verla- que?

Izanamy?! Bruce?! -Hinata se quedo sorprendida viendo a las dos y ellas asintieron, Hinata se comenzó a reír fuerte igual que Ichihime, ellas asintieron, después de un rato de hablar un poco notaron que cada vez que Long se acercaba a Hinata la gema parpadeaba un poco y cuando Lu se acercaba a Pan la gema también parpadean, con Amy ella se acercaba y la gema en la espalda de Iza brillaba debajo de su ropa-

Oigan an notado que sus gemas brillan con sus hijos? -dijo Ichihime sonando tranquilas y las guardianas vieron a la reina- es verdad miren Hinata toma a Long -Hinata no entendió y lo cargo, tal como dijo la princesa la gema de Hinata brillo un poco- ahora Pan toma a Lu -Pan obedeció y cargo a Lu en sus brazos su gema brillo, lo mismo paso con Iza y Amy Ledo con Isaac fue la espada lo que apareció- que significa esto?

Eso quiere decir que nuestros hijos serán guardianes cuando nosotros nos retiremos -dijo Hinata tranquila, todos vieron a Ichirou un momento y lo pasaron a los brazos de Pan, no paso nada ni un destello, con Hinata no paso nada de nuevo, con Iza menos- huya lo siento princesa tu bebe no podrá ser un guardián

Que mi pequeño príncipe no será un guardián? -dijo Ichihime viendo a su hijo- que crueldad pero no te preocupes hijo tu serás mejor que un guardián será un rey -el pequeño León sonrío mientras las demás maestras la veían con algo de burla- oigan y los demás del palacio?

Ellos salieron en una misión importante -dijo Pan tranquila- creo que regresan mañana por que no han regresado

Entonces sin sostén -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, se quito la blusa y las vendas dejando sus senos al aire, los demás se vieron y asintieron imitándola, todas se relajaron viendo a sus hijos jugar un rato- hay cuidar de Ichirou es un estrés muy grande

Si a Reon le están saliendo los dientes y luego va a empezar a morder y se pondrá difícil -dijo Bria relajándose- me dolieron los senos vacíos días con las vendas

Es un martirio y mas cuando tienes un bebe -dijo Pan sonriendo-

Bueno Iza dime escogerías a mi hijo Ichirou para que sea el esposo de tu hija? -dijo Ichihime viendo a Ichirou persiguiendo a Amy- seria muy bueno imagina Amy emperatriz de China

Ni creas mi hija escogerá a su novio y se casara feliz, así como yo lo hice y mis padres, además quien sabe tal vez Long sea una buena opción -dijo Iza sonriendo, las hembras siguieron riendo por un rato hasta la tarde que los niños estaban descansando y sus madres seguían desnudas y riendo, estaba bebiendo unas bebidas de colores y alcohol algo fuerte-

Ok ok saben por que le decíamos a Byakun el mosquito de manicomio? -dijo Pan riendo-

No por que? -dijeron todas sonriendo-

Por que chupa a lo loco -dijo Pan riendo alzando su dedo pulgar como si chupara su dedo, las chicas se estaban riendo un poco- desde que soy madre esto es lo mas divertido que he hecho

Si deberíamos reunirnos mas seguido -dijo Bria sonriendo-

Saben yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho con Su es toda una gatita mala -dijo Ichihime sonriendo traviesa mientras las chicas se sonrojaron un poco imaginándose a Ichihime usando un leotardo hecho de cuero negro estaba muy ajustado y dejaba ver la mitad de sus senos, en las manos tenía un látigo y estaba frente a Su la cual estaba desnuda, tenía la boca tapada por algún juguete y recibía fuertes golpes en el trasero de parte de Ichihime- miau soy mala

Pobre niño -dijeron las chicas viendo a Ichirou dormir, se estaban escuchando pasos desde afuera las chicas se vistieron y se pusieron como si estuvieran en una fiesta de te, cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a los maestros del palacio de Jade, todos se sorprendieron de ver a las demás hembras, todos se sentaron a hablar sobre volver a la normalidad, Mantis, Grulla, Ying y Víbora decidieron volver a la normalidad mientras Tigre y Pan decidieron quedarse como estaban, Iza usando un incienso que tenía con ella-

Bueno ahora que harán por el resto de la semana? -dijo Shifu tranquilo-

Pensábamos quedarnos un rato mas viendo que nuestros hijos están jugando mucho -dijo Iza sonriendo viendo a sus hijos jugando-

Esta bine señorita Bria Song mando esta carta para usted hace dos días -dijo Shifu tranquilo y le dio una cara ta a Bria, ella la tomo y la reviso-

Mm ya veo gracias pero no necesitare verlo como dije seré tanto madre como padre para mi hijo, también cuento con mis amigos para ayudarme -dijo Bria sonriendo-

Entiendo bueno como sea las puertas del palacio están abiertas a ustedes cuando quieran venir -dijo Shifu sonriendo y ellas les dieron las gracias-

Bueno ya que estamos hablando de los niños que dices Tigre si mi hijo se casa con Lu para que ella se vuelva la emperatriz de China y tu te vuelvas inmensamente rico cuando seas viejo? -dijo Ichihime sonriendo viendo a Tigre pero el negó con la cabeza-

Que enferma, ella es su media hermana -dijo Tigre algo asqueado d Ichihime se golpeo la cabeza con el suelo varias veces-

Es verdad en que pensaba?! Mi vida masoquista con Su me afecta el cerebro! -Ichihime se siguió golpeando dejando a todo sorprendidos, el tiempo paso formando así cinco años, los niños ahora eran entrenados en el palacio de Jade, Long aveces iba a ver a sus hermanos, Kai y Lu entrenaban juntos con Ichirou el cual estaba de vacaciones de sus lecciones de rey, y juntos ellos estaban Amy, Isaac y Reon, todos juntos jugaban divirtiéndose juntos, con Grulla y sus bebes ellos había vuelto con Mei Ling a la academia Lee Dan,ahora Mei Ling era la madre de un pequeño gato montes de ojos amarillos y brazos de color blancos con el pelo caído que parecía que tenía alas, hoy era un día como cualquier otro a excepto que Mantis estaba serio viendo a Mono-

Eh que decías cuando eran bebes Mono? -dijo Mantis sonando serio- que no importa como crezcan serán lindos siempre?!

Perdón jamás esperaba que pasara esto! -dijo Mono llorando la verdad era que los dos estaban acostados en una cama de cabeza, los niños los habían puesto en una mesa de madera atados de manos y pies como una maquina de tortura- ya niños ya entendimos! No volveremos a comernos sus galletas hechas por sus mamas! Bajen nos!

No hasta que probemos el arma nueva de Isaac tío Mono -dijo Kai sonriendo, Isaac traía consigo una especie de ballesta con varios escapes de gran tamaño- como lo llamas a esto?

Lo llamo ballesta ametrallador -dijo Isaac sonriendo- dispara mas de diez flechas por minuto

Hay que darle a Mono! Ala cola! -dijo Long riendo un poco-

No a la cola no! -Mono grito asustado viendo como la ametralladora de flechas comenzó a girar accionada por una palanca haciéndola girar, Mono comenzó a llorar cerrando los ojos-

Risa malvada! -dijo Isaac riendo un poco junto con los demás como científicos locos, Mono estaba gritando mientras lloraba y decía que no, ellos estaban esperando ver como el arma disparaba-

Isaac Shiba! Long Ping Shiba! Kai Ping! -gritaron sus respectivas madres haciendo que los niños se detuvieran y se asustaran viendo a sus madres-

Hola mami -dijeron los niños nerviosos-

Que planeaban hacerle a Mono y a Mantis?! -dijo Pan seria viendo a los niños-

Isaac te dije que no usaras armas en casas ajenas -dijo Iza molesta de brazos cruzados

Long por todos los cielos no puedes perforar a Mono con flechas -dijo Hinata molesta-

Se comieron nuestras galletas y no son flechas de verdad -dijo Isaac nervioso mostrando unos de los proyectiles era una simple flecha de juguete-

Galletas? Las galletas que les hicimos? -dijo Pan seria viendo a Mono el cual sonrió y Mantis termino eructando- esas galletas eran para mis hijos y les dije que nos las tocaran saben que Isaac usa tu arma

Si baby! -dijeron los tres niños comenzado a darle vuelta a la maquina, Mono se sintió aliviado de que eran simples flechas de juguete pero una de las flechas le dio en la cara sintiendo un poco de dolor, los niños sonrieron de forma maligna asustando a Mono, alzaron mas el arma y dispararon directo a la entrepierna de Mono y al cuerpo de Mantis, Mono comenzó a gritar como niña asustada siento golpeado varias veces en los genitales, las madres de los niños estaban sonriendo-

Crecen tan rápido -dijeron las tres orgullosas de sus hijos, mientras con los demás niños, Tigre estaba con los demás niños dándoles consejos sobre meditación y equilibrio-

Bien niños para poder tener una buena concentración deben tener la mente clara en todo momento -dijo Tigre viendo a Lu, Amy, Reon e Ichirou, le estaban prestando atención pero Ichirou estaba en su mundo- Ichirou me estas haciendo caso?

No mucho señor -dijo Ichirou sonriendo- es que mi mami me dice que me va comprar muchas cosas con solo pasar el mes aquí así que entrenamiento de kung fu naco no hay necesidad -Tigre se golpeo la frente mientras demás niños se estaban por reír-

Si este es el futuro rey de China entonces están perdidos -dijo Amy riendo un poco-

Si ya valimos queso -dijo Lu riendo un poco-

Óyeme de donde escuchaste esa frase? -dijo Tigre algo sorprendido-

Pues de ti papi -dijo Lu de forma inocente _"tengo que moderar mi vocabulario cuando ellos estén presentes"_ pensó Tigre nervioso-

La vida de todos había cambiado con ese cambio de género que empezó como una broma pervertida, pero termino siendo lo que algunos necesitaban, la vida de los pequeños siguió como normalmente seria la de un niño, cuando ellos crecieran se convertirán en guardianes también.


End file.
